Katekyo Hitman Reborn Again
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Cross dressing girl? Surrounded by a bunch of guy idiots? Why, it's Ouran High all over again, but mafia style which means more action and badassity. Join Yuki and her adventures with the Vongola family. Whoever said that girls were too weak? Yuki will prove your ass wrong cause bitches ain't got nothin on her.
1. Prissy Boy Mochida

jc: so this will be a series i will be doing alone without animepup

animepup: good luck!

jc: what are you doing here?

animepup: To give you support!

jc:...fine whatevs. you can be here

animepup: yayz!

jc: i got nothing else to say except tht i dont own katekyo hitman reborn in any way...cept in my little world

animepup: which world?

jc: the one where we eat rainbows and poop buterflies

animepup: ...kk!

jc: *sigh**facepalm* lets just get this show on the road

* * *

Yuki's POV

Another day, another living hell. I don't get why I have to do this but whatever. I get out of bed and look at myself in the mirror…Damn…I look terrible today, dark circles under my blue eyes, long black hair all over the place. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways because I have to dress up as guy for certain reasons *cough* REBORN *cough cough*.

"Yuki-chan! Time for breakfast!" Mama yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I reply swiftly putting on my wig securely so it wouldn't fall off in any situation. I wrap a long piece of cloth around my chest before putting on the male uniform. It's my first day at Namimori Middle today... Ah screw me. I quickly put a tie around my neck loosely. There, ready to go, I check myself in my mirror.

_**A/N: if you want to kno what yuki looks like as a male, go to our profile, scroll down to oc's then find yuki's name, there should be a bunch of photo websites on there**_

I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh yea! My flute. I quickly grab it before barging into Tsuna's room.

"GET YO LAZY ASS OFF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!" I yell at him cause as always, he's still in bed. One of the few times I yell. Normally I don't talk to other people, or I just treat them coldly. Call me cruel but I don't like people getting close to me. The only exceptions are that baby, Tsuna, mama, dad, Kyoko, and Mizuki. Mizuki is an old friend of mine I haven't seen in a long time. Ah, please note that I am Tsuna's cousin, not his sister or anything. Suddenly mama walked in,

"Tsu-kun, time to wake up! Yuki-chan, you can go downstairs to eat now!" Mama says to me brightly while trying to wake up Tsuna. I go down the stairs to see this baby... Wait... He looks familiar...!

"What the fu-" I start to say before Tsuna comes crashing down the stairs right in front of Reborn, the baby.

"Tsuna you klutz," I say facepalming.

"Ehehehe...Good morning Yuki!" He replies wincing before turning his attention to the baby.

"Ciaossu," He says.

"Eh? Who is this baby?" Tsuna says looking confused.

"This is Reborn, I know him for certain reasons I cannot reveal at the moment, but it's nice seeing you again Reborn, I leave the explaining of the..."thing" to you now," I then quickly exit the room.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Tsuna, we're going to be late if we don't get going," I look at my watch while hearing him freak out.

"Wah! That's right! I don't have time for this baby!" He exclaims while running up to change. *sigh* This is completely normal, I grab a few pieces of toast for Tsuna before exiting.

"I'll be waiting for you outside," I yell before going out.

"Bye mama," I quickly say before shutting the door.

"Bye Yuki-chan!" I wait outside, expecting Tsuna to burst out the door any second now.

"Hey Reborn, are you sure Tsuna is ready for this?" I question knowing fully well that he is hiding somewhere.

"We'll just have to see," Be fore I could make any reply, Tsuna bursts out the door looking like a maniac before running up to me and start walking.

"Hey Yuki, who was that baby?" He asks me.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn replies for me.

"A hitman? That's ridiculous, hahahahahaha...hah...ha," Tsuna slowly looks up to see Reborn sitting on top of his head, and his foot atop of the neighborhoods dog tail. He starts to freaking out but he even fails at that...much like his tests.

"Chill man, it's not like the dog is going to kill you," I roll my eyeballs helping him up.

"You're a loser who panics easily in any crisis, and you're the only middle schooler who is afraid of a chihuahua in the world," Reborn states bluntly.

"That's so true," I snort.

"You're so cold Yuki," Tsuna whines.

"Ahh, so cute!" Someone coos from behind. I turn around to see Kyoko.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greets.

"Hello Kyoko," I say briefly, nodding at her.

"Good morning!" She replies cheerfully. I look behind me to see Tsuna with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Wow, he must have a major crush on her. His face tenses as he sees something approach. I turn only to be face to face with another girl.

"Is this baby your younger brother?" She asks looking a bit confused. I didn't want to take in any part of this conversation so I started to walk away.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I say to them. A few minutes later I find Kyoko beside me.

" Hey Yuki! What about Sawada-kun?" She asks me.

"He'll catch up sooner or later," I simply say as she sighs.

"Cold as ever aren't you?"

"Yep and you know it!" As I playfully put my arm around her neck.

"That reminds me, Yuki. Why are you still dressed like a guy?" Oh yea! I forgot to tell her.

"It's for certain reasons that even I don't understand," I reply.

"Besides... don't I look...HOT!" I struck a pose while she giggled. We both burst into laughter.

"Hey, remember our first encounter?" Kyoko says reminiscing that time.

"Yea..."

_**FLASH BACK...**_

"Students, please welcome Yuki Watanabe! She's a new student in this school, please be nice to her!" The teacher says cheerfully.

"Why don't you sit next to... hm... Oh! Why don't you sit next to Kyoko!" She said pointing to a girl with wide eyes and orange hair. I drag my feet towards her and slump down in the seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kyoko!" She smiles at me.

"...Yuki," I reply before staring out the window.

_AT LUNCH..._

I'm covered in mud and a bit of blood is coming out of my nose. There are three bullies who surround me. So here's what happened before. One of them just took my snack I had for recess and stomped on my lunch as well. So I took the liberty to knee them in the head and dump my lunch over their head. So now he has his goons with him who ganged up on me.

"Tch, that'll teach you to never mess me with again," The supposed leader said grunting. My bangs covering my face as I smirk.

"Heh, did you idiots really think I would let you get away with this?" I say coolly while slowly tilting up my head showing them my eyes which have turned a whole shade lighter. They instantly back away as I start to stand up.

"But you're a girl! You should be crying now!" Victim #1 cried out.

"This goes to show you that you shouldn't go picking on any girl around here," I say after kicking his head and knocking him out completely.

"S-stop! I'm sorry!" Victim #2 stutters as I turn my gaze to him.

"Too late for sorry now," I whisper right into his ear sending shivers down his spine before chopping a pressure point in his neck easily making him go out. I turn around to face the 3rd victim also known as the "boss" I guess you could say.

"Stop, or else nobody will ever talk to you again!" He says in a final attempt to scare me. I merely show him a cold smile while replying

"I don't care," I stop in mid punch to break down in tears. He looks at me as if I'm crazy, then realizes that the teacher came running in.

_**A/N: Yuki as a girl AND crying?! go to our profile yet again**_

"TOMA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! TO MY OFFICE **NOW!**" The teacher screams angrily at him.

"B-but!"

"No buts!" The teacher looks firmly at him before picking me up and carrying me along with the other 2 boys. During the midst of my crying I show him a smirk of mine, he looks at me wide eyed before stomping away. I feel satisfaction when the teacher puts me on the table to treat me.

"You poor thing, getting picked on the first day of school," She mutters, I merely give her a smile, my eyes back to their normal shade.

"You should be lucky that a student reported this" She says. I look up with interest. She looks at my expression and chuckles.

"It's your seatmate Kyoko," I stare in shock, no one really cared but she did? This thought lingered in me for a bit before the teacher tells me I can go home.

_NEXT DAY..._

I walk into class noticing that everyone is ignoring me. Then that boy smirks at me. Tch, as if he won, I rolled my eyeballs before taking my seat. Like I said before, I don't care. But out of curiosity I looked at Kyoko and whether if she would do the same thing as everyone else or if she'll act differently. She doesn't even spare a glance at me. I knew it, this is what happens when you have hopes too high, they always break down leaving you sad. I stare out the window again when the teacher enters the classroom.

_LUNCH..._

"Dammit!" I silently exclaim as I scowled at my backpack. I forgot to bring my lunch today, oh well, I'll just go without eating today. I sit on a swing waiting silently for lunch to be over when suddenly someone taps my back from behind. I turned around only to face Kyoko holding a riceball right in front of my face. I look at her confused.

"Eat it, you don't have a lunch right?" She stares at me with wide innocent eyes.

Suddenly her friends come out of nowhere and say, "Don't talk to her Kyoko!" I scoff and turn back around.

"I don't care what those guys say! I think Yuki-chan is a very nice person and I want to be friends with her!" Kyoko yells at her friends. I stare at her wide eyed. Nobody has ever stood up for me before. Normally it's me against the entire world... Well, I guess I could trust her...

"Thanks..." I say quietly taking the riceball from her hands. She doesn't say anything but smiles at me and takes a seat on a swing next to me.

No one ever expected for us to have a strong friendship in a week's time.

That is, before I had to move. But we still kept in contact. We met again when I was dressed like a guy but nonetheless, she still recognized me.

And before I started school here, she recognized me, I guess she really does care for me...

**_FLASHBACK END..._**

"Hey Kyoko, do you mind not telling anyone that I'm actually a girl?" I ask her.

"Yea sure of course! Your secret is safe with me!" She chirps. The school was right around the corner so we weren't going to be late, that's a relief.

"HEY! Who are you and why are you with Kyoko!" Someone says gruffly while gripping my shoulder. I twitch. This is my first day at this school, I don't want to cause any trouble.

"Don't touch me," I mutter hoping he would just leave.

"I asked you a question punk," He grips me even tighter. Kyoko is trying to calm him down but I snap. He cries out as I grip his hand and twist it in an angle which looks painful.

"And I said don't touch me asshole," I growled. It's not like I look for fights, or I want to fight, trouble just seems to like to cling to me. I let go of his arm when something fell from the sky knocking the guy onto the other side of the school gate... That something was an almost naked Tsuna...*facepalm*.

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna yells pointing his finger at her. I look at him confused.

"Please go out with me!" I animedrop to the floor. Great, he's going to look like a complete pervert. Kyoko doesn't say anything but stares at him until she sees his underpants and starts running away yelling. I see a flame on Tsuna's head go out... So that's what happened. Ok no wonder he looks like a retard then.

"Bastard!" Someone said while punching Tsuna to the ground. I whip around to see it's the same guy who touched me before.

"Tsuna!" I yell while running to him and helping him up.

"So he's with you eh? That explains a whole lot!" He laughs at Tsuna. My anger flares.

"Don't kid yourself pervert, as if Kyoko would EVER go out with you,"

"Hey, this is coming from the kid who cried when I twisted your damn hand," I call out in front of the entire school while he walks away. Bitch.

"Oh no! I confessed in front of the entire school!" Tsuna moans.

"Not to mention you look like a complete pervert," I add in. He just looks at me horrified.

"What happened to me?!"

"That would be thanks to the dying will bullet..." Reborn appears out of nowhere and starts to tell Tsuna all about this dying will bullet. I hear a punch and a few slaps, but it's all normal. The bells ring and I check my watch, crap, we're late. Oh well, might as well stay out here for a whi-

"What are you doing out here?" A new voice appeared. I turn around to be facing a guy who looks a bit like an emo... No offense.

"Half-naked kid, other kid, classes have started," He said monotonously.

"Who the hell are you?" I question. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"A-ah Yuki-chan! That's Hibari Kyoya-san from the discipline committee!" He squeaks. This time I raised my eyebrows and I looked at him again and I see a badge on his shoulder.

"You?" I scoffed at him. Tsuna looks at me in horror.

"As a discipline member I cannot overlook this," He says face not changing a single expression. I grab Tsuna's clothing and dragged Tsuna away.

"Yeah yeah, kay sure whatever, bye," I keep pulling Tsuna along while Tsuna is apologizing like crazy to the emo over there. We get to class and everyone is laughing at Tsuna *sigh* They call him names and all of that. I wait outside the classroom waiting to be called in. When I hear a guy saying,

"Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break today in the gym," Eh? Captain Mochida? That sounds like a type of food. I hear a few murmurs on how this Mochida guy wants to avenge Kyoko and all that...So the guy who punched Tsuna is called Mochida? Hm..This will be interesting.

"Class has started, everyone to their seats," The teacher says while walking in.

"We have a new student with us, his name is Yuki Watanabe, please come in!" I walk in and bow.

"Pleased to meet you all, you may all call me Yuki," The boys start whispering abut how I made Mochida cry, and the girls are whispering about how hot I look.

"Teacher, do you think I could sit with Tsunayoshi-kun? He is my cousin," I ask politely. Suddenly all the guys are like 'oh is he no good like Tsuna?' and all that while I take a seat next to Tsuna. Today's going to be a long day.

_**AFTERNOON BREAK...**_

I walk into the gym, Tsuna might have run away so I might as well fight for him. When I walk into the gym I hear Mochi man bragging.

"I'm the lead in this battle, no matter what happens, I won't let that trash win. Where's Sawada! He's late!"

"I guess he ran away," Another guy says. Mochi starts to laugh.

"Guess he's too scared and I win by default,"

"Oh no, you will fight alright," I say while stepping into the space where the fight takes place hands in my pockets. Everyone goes silent and looks at me in shock.

"Oh? Does the no-good cousin want to get beaten up as well?" He mocks. *sigh*

"And this is coming from the bitch who cried when I twisted his arm," I mimic his mockery tone.

"I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD AT THAT TIME! And I'm most CERTAINLY not a bitch," He states.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I give a false tone of apologizing while grabbing a kendo stick and pointing it at him.

"I thought you were a girl, I mean, just look at those curves," Everyone laughs while he looks flushed.

"Bastard I'll make you pay!" He says recklessly charging at me.

"Mochida-senpai! He isn't wearing any protecting armor!" Someone yells frantically worried for me.

"Too bad for him then!" Mochi man yells running even faster towards me. I stop his blow by simply putting my weapon up then when he is in my 1 meter radius, I step aside letting him fall to the ground.

"I don't need protection unlike Mochi boy over there," I answer the person's worried plea for me while holding up the stick to easily block his blow from behind. Everybody stares at me in awe as I yawn and stare at Mochida right in his eyes.

"You done your bitching yet?" I simply ask when a few people exclaim, 'it's no good Tsuna!' and 'He came!' I looked up to see him. I release the stick leaving Mochida to fall and faceplant the floor while I run up to Tsuna. Everybody's buzzing with surprise. Gosh people make up your damn minds! First you want him here, he's here, and now you guys are surprised and saying that he should have run, what the hell is wrong with your logic!

"Tsuna, you can do it! I believe in you!" I whisper into his ear while pushing him into the ring.

"Thanks for the warm up trash," Mochida grunts at me.

"No problem dickhead," I reply while walking into the viewing area with Kyoko and her other friends only to be checked out by her friends...Now I just feel awkward. Not paying attention to the fight I back away from Kyoko's friends and that's when I decided to trip. Nice going feet, you just had to trip me now didn't ya. I feel a pair of hands around my waist catching me and I look up to see a kid with black hair and warm honey amber eyes...He looks like a complete idiot. I pull out of his grasp, bid him a thanks before he yells at me,

"You feel like a girl!" I freeze, and I turn around slowly looking at him like he was crazy.

"I mean, your have a very small waist and a petite body, that's what I meant!" He laugh whole heartily ..What the frick?! Did he check me out during the time he caught me? Forget being an idiot, he may be a pervert for all I know! I decided to drop this and turn to Tsuna's fight again. He seems to be in dying will mode and ripping Mochida's hair out. I laugh like an idiot. His flames die out and I walk up to him and I pat him on the back.

"Nice job Tsuna! You sure showed him!"

"Sawada-kun!" Kyoko comes up to him and they start to talk and have their moment. I go walk outside... To face a silver headed male who looks like a crackhead. He mutters something about Vongola and I instantly know that I need to look out for him. For now I'm going to explore the school. I text Tsuna "I'm going to be home a bit later today."

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Well, I've been around everywhere in the school, after this room I'll be going home, the sun's already setting. I open the door to find the room covered in cloth. I remove the cloth to find a piano and a few other instruments. Hm... an abandoned music room, huh? This would be perfect for me. I sat down at the piano to play a simple tune.

_**A/N: the song yuki payed is cendrillion, piano version**_

Yea... This would be perfect for my practice. I walk out shutting the door then I go buy something to drink. I walk out of the school and almost get hit by a baseball. I pick up the baseball and examine it, it must have been from the field, might as well return it. I see a figure in the distance, not caring who it was I called out,

"Oi! Your damn baseball almost killed me!"

"Oh! Sorry! Hey! You're that guy who made Mochida-senpai cry!" I take a good look at him and realize it's that pervert from before! I turn around to walk away quickly chucking the damn cursed ball somewhere, when he calls out to me, god the world hates me. I turn around.

"Do you mind staying for a while? I'm just going to get changed!" I try to refuse but he is already in the changing room... f*ck me. I guess I have no choice, I go buy another drink for the creeper...What if he 's a rapist? What if he's a pedophile? What if he's trying to lure me into a white van?! What if-! A hand appeared on my shoulder. I whipped around a slapped him hard against his cheek.

"Ow!" I stared at my hand wide eyed.

"Ah! I'm sorry! You just startled me that's all," I say quickly apologizing. He stands up straight...Damn is this boy tall. He forgives me and smiles. I hand him a drink looking away,

"Here, since you seem tired," He looks at the drink questionably.

"If you don't want it just say so!" I huff pulling my hand away from him, guess I'll give this to Tsuna-

"Wait! I would like the drink!" He says pulling my hand. I have the urge to knock this guy out but I hold it in. We walk in silence for most of the time.

"What's your name?" He says out of the blue. I stare at him and he stares back.

"Why do you want to know?" I stop walking. He stops as well.

"Well I want to thank the person who bought me this drink," He shoves the can right up to my face. Point taken.

"...Yuki Watanabe," I state before walking again.

"Thanks for the drink Yuki! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He says while catching up to me.

"Cool story bro, don't tell it again," I glance up at him.

"Woah, cold," He holds his hands up.

"As long as you know," I mutter under my breath.

"Well I have to go this way, see you tomorrow Yuki!" He waves at me. I nod at him before hurrying home. I survived the day without getting raped!...Wait, I'm disguised as a boy... I didn't need to worry about that...*facepalm* I'm so stupid.

"I'm home!" I yell taking off my shoes.

"Welcome home Yuki-chan! Could you tell Tsuna dinner will be ready soon? Tsuna's upstairs," I run up the stairs and barge into Tsuna's room to see Reborn explaining to Tsuna that he's the 10th Vongola Mafia boss.

"I'm the Vongola 10th Mafia boss?! ME!?" Tsuna exclaims.

"Yep and I'm part of your family," I say calmly.

"Family?" He questions.

"Reborn is here to train you to become the the next Vongola boss, isn't that right Reborn?" I say completely ignoring his question.

"M-hm," Tsuna stares at us like we're crazy.

"Well Tsuna it's time for dinner, Reborn will tell you the rest later," I walk out the door. I wonder when she will come...

**TBC**

* * *

jc: Tht was terrible, im sry *emo corner*

animepup: no it wasnt!

jc: YES IT WAS! *runs outta room*

animepup:...*sigh* tht woman needs more self confidence in herself

jc: BITCH PLS!

animepup:...im not even goin to try anymore to stop her

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	2. PMS-ing boys

jc: welcome to ch 2 of this series

animepup: you're alive!

jc: ...who would want to read this anyways *emo corner*

animepup: i would!

jc: well you dont matter

animepup:...

jc: jesus christ i suck at writing dont i

animepup: NO YOU DONT

jc: yes i do now lets get this started

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"I'm the Vongola 10th Mafia boss?! ME!?" Tsuna exclaims._

_"Yeup and I'm part of your family," I say calmly._

_"Family?" He questions._

_"Reborn is here to train you to become the the next Vongola boss, isn't that right Reborn?" I say, completely ignoring his question._

_"M-hm," Tsuna stares at us like we're crazy._

_"Well Tsuna, it's time for dinner, Reborn will tell you the rest later," I walk out the door. I wonder when she will come..._

* * *

Yuki's POV

I'm at the dining table enjoying my breakfast. Ah~ nothing like a morning with fresh-

"EEEEEEEEE!"

screams in the morning. Well this is a kill joy. I was going to say tea but no, apparently it's a screaming Tsuna freaking out about something then tumbling down the stairs...again.

**AT SCHOOL...**

"Good morning Yuki, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko greets us.

"Mornin," I say closing my shoe locker.

"G-good morning Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stutters, geez, he's hopeless.

"Did you guys hear that there are 2 new transfer students?" She asks.

"Yea, it was on Reborn's schedule, " Tsuna replies.

"I wonder if they are a girl or boy," Kyoko wonders.

"Well we'll find out now if we go to class right?" I simply state walking away. And walking right into Hibari Kyoya.

"Oh, sorry bout that," and I leave feeling his murderous glare on my back. Geez, what's his problem.

**CLASS START...**

"This is our new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato-kun, unfortunately the other student couldn't make it at the moment but she will be here later on today," The teacher announces. Hey! It's that kid I saw yesterday when I exited the gym. As always the girls start fawning about how hot he is and a blah blah blah. I bend over to talk to Tsuna when he steps in front of me and block my view with his ass. I couldn't see what was going on until he kicked Tsuna's desk over. I slammed my hands on my desk and stood up looking him straight in the eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I calmly state. We had an intense staring contest for 10 seconds before the teacher frantically yelled where his seat is.

"Tch," And he walked towards his seat.

"Well I guess someone's on their man period," I said loud enough for him to hear. I glares at me and I glare back as I help Tsuna put his desk and chair back into place. I hear the girls start whispering to each other.

"Omg, he's so hot!"

"But I think Yuki is hotter! I mean, look at those eyes!"

"Really? I think both of them are cool and hot!"

"The tension between those two is so strong!"

"I know right?...OMFG,"

"What?!"

"What if they had sex, it would totally intense and hot and angry!"

"Omg, that mental picture is stuck in my head!...But I love it!"

"Who do you think would be uke and who would be seme?"

"Obviously the seme is-"

I shut them up after I send over a cold chilly glance. Then I shudder at what they said. Curse me for having superhuman senses.

**AFTER...**

A hand grasps my shoulder as well as Tsuna's. I don't bother to look up cause I know who it is..

"Yo! We're counting on you guys during the game today!" Yamamoto's voice cheerily said. I groan and sink my head into my arms, the only reason I'm playing is because Tsuna basically begged me to go with him, then me feeling sorry for my cousin, agreed, so stupid of me I know. He's praising Tsuna and me but I tune him out. He's WAY too cheery and upbeat for his own good. I then find myself being dragged by Tsuna around the school looking for Reborn.

"Why am I doing this again?" I ask irritably as we go outside into the courtyard.

"I need Reborn to do something for me," Tsuna says stopping looking around.

"Tsuna! Watch out!" Someone's voice calls out. My eyes narrow and I kick the soccer ball heading straight for Tsuna's head away. Someone comes to retrieve it and I give them a long cold glare before dragging Tsuna back into the school where we found Reborn in the fire extinguisher cabin.

"Well, I gotta go change, see you at the tournament Tsuna!" I wave before heading towards the guys bathroom. I walk in to find a bunch of guys changing. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Yo Yuki! You haven't changed right?" A familiar voice came out. Why am I always seeing this guy, Yamamoto Takeshi?

"Why aren't you guys changing in the change room?" I say looking anywhere but the male bodies.

"Because it's under maintenance at the moment," He replies taking his shirt off right in front off my face. I twitch.

"Well, see you guys at the match!" I say running out the door.

"Wait Yuki! Aren't you going to change!" He yells but I'm already out the door, I find the music room I found the other day and found it still empty. I sigh in relief and I start to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing here... herbivore," I turn around to see Kyoya Hibari.

"What in the f*cks name are you doing here?!" I say while pulling my shirt back on.

"I was just patrolling and went into this room before you came in," He simply states. Then his eyes narrow.

"And do not use such words against me, or I'll bite you to death," He says whipping out a pair of tonfas.

"What words? You were the one who called me a damn herbivore, now get out, I have to change," I gesture for him to gtfo.

"Herbivore, for being so rude to me, I'll bite you to death," He charges at me. I take off my school blazer and stop his tonfas in the nick of time with my flute I carry everywhere with me. He jumps back smirking at me.

"Well this is interesting, how is that flute able to withstand this force," He asks me.

"This flute is reinforced with some of the strongest metals and is light too, it can retract or expand due to how much is needed to withstand the force and-," I pause for a sec before smirking.

"-You're just simply weak," He charges at me in anger, I expand my flute and spin it to knock off the tonfa attacks.

"Well, I still have to change so you know, get out of here," I said shooing him away. He hmphs and walks out the door. Ah~ Finally.

**VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT...**

I walk in to find Tsuna not here yet. Until a burst of cheers for Tsuna erupts. Are you freaking serious? A few days ago, everyone was calling him no-good now they cheer for him? *sigh* I look up and see that Hayato kid here as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him. Before having another intense staring contest with each other. The fan girls in the back are squealing.

"We will now begin the match!" The PE teacher yells. The other team hits the ball and it's going straight for Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Catch it you dumbass!" someone yells from the bleachers. Tsuna just stares at the ball only to have Yamamoto save it. The crowd goes wild over Yamamoto. Next service also goes to Tsuna.

"You can do it Tsuna!" I yell at him. He jumps up to hit the ball only to let the ball hit his face and leave red marks everywhere on his face *facepalm*.

"Tsuna, you dumb butt, get up and keep on trying ok?" I say while helping him up. He smiles at me and takes my hand for support to try again. But time over time over time, he keeps messing up. The crowd cheering for Tsuna slowly dies down.

"End of first set, Class C wins!" The teacher announces. We go to the benches and the other boys start to tell Tsuna to start playing seriously and he tries to make an excuse for playing badly. Geez, does he not see the other boys injuries?

"Tsuna, as long as you try your best, nobody will think of you as a loser," I say to him before heading to the court again to start the second set. As soon as the game starts, the ball is heading straight towards Tsuna. But instead of trying to hit the ball, he jumps up and blocks with his-!... Well then... Let's say he may or may not be able to make babies in the future. The tournament continued and Tsuna blocked every ball in his... unique way and we ended up winning... Whoop-dee-f*cking-doo.

"Great job Tsuna," I pat him on the back awkwardly. Yamamoto came up to Tsuna and compliments him before we all start laughing.

"I won't accept it...I'm supposed to be the one to be the 10th," Gokudera says while glaring at Tsuna. Tsuna stops laughing and stares at Gokudera in shock. Aw geez, get ready for a shitstorm.

**OUTSIDE...**

"So why do you want to talk to me Gokudera-kun," Tsuna asks.

"If they let trash like you become the 10th Vongola bass, the Vongola family is pretty much screwed," Gokudera says.

"Excuse you, but I don't think you could do any better, besides, how do you know all about this anyways?" I cross my arms.

"Shut up bastard," He growls at me.

"Make me bitch," I say still remaining calm.

"Ah Yuki, please stop," Tsuna pleads to me.

"God you're annoying," Gokudera says while whipping out bombs.

"And you're still on your man period," I say not even flinching at those dynamites.

"Well that escalated quickly," A new voice popped out.

"Oh hey Reborn," I greet.

"Yuki, I want you to leave this to Tsuna, why don't you go talk to Yamamoto," He tells me.

"Eh? Why Yamamoto? The guy scares me, he looks like a pedophile," I ask.

"Who's a pedophile?" I freeze, great, just my luck.

"Uh no one, Tsuna, I'll see you later, if you need me, holler out my name, bye," I say while dragging Yamamoto away. Why would Reborn want me to hang out with this dude? The guy is practically on crack, and if he isn't, I'm amazed at how optimistic he can get. We sat on a bench for a while in silence.

"So...tell me about yourself," He looks at me.

"I'm in your class," I respond. He laughs at this response.

"I know that! I mean like hobbies or stuff like that," I sit there debating with myself whether I should tell him or not. I mean, the boy is so cheerful it's scary but then again, Reborn told me to hang out with him which most likely means he's going to be in the family. Should I gamble my chances? Eh, why not, what have I got to lose, if he turns out to be a guy that's never going to be in the mafia, I'll just kill him, easy as 1, 2, 3.

"...My full name is Yuki Watanabe, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi's cousin. My birthday is in December. My favorite thing to eat is sushi, I'm a musical student, and I can play almost any instrument," He just stares at me.

"What? I just told you about myself," I say looking irritated.

"No, it's just that, I didn't think you would just tell me considering you seem like such a cold person," He said laughing while leaning back.

"I am, I don't normally tell anyone about myself, but this is a special case," I yawn. This however caught his attention.

"Why am I a special case?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," I reply. I hear a big explosion and I start running towards the source of that boom.

"Hey wait up!" Yamamoto yells at me from behind, I ignore him and keep running.

"Tsuna! Where the hell are you?!" I yell frantically trying not to breathe in the smoke. When the smoke clears I see Gokudera praising and pledging his life towards Tsuna...What did I miss.

**10 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING, HAIR PULLING, NAME CALLING LATER...**

"...So he's part of the family now?" I ask as a final confirmation.

"Pretty much," Reborn says.

"Please, just kill me now," I say slumping against the wall.

"Yuki! You run really fast you know that?" Yamamoto pants as he catches up to me and tries to put his around my neck, I duck and it goes around Tsuna instead.

"Thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto leans against Tsuna. He looks around to see Gokudera and dynamite and a few other things around.

"Ohh, is this a game? Can I join in too?" He asks Tsuna.

"Oh no. No No No No NO," I repeat the word 'no' a billion times.

"Eh? Why not? Yuki is so mean to me," He pouts.

"Anyways it's the boss's judgement right? And the boss is Tsuna right?" He says. That bastard.

"Eh? That underwear guy is so lame," A group of guys nearby started snickering at Tsuna.

"Time to make myself useful," Gokudera says cracking his knuckles. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"At least this is one thing we can agree on," I smirk.

"We'll destroy them until there's nothing left," We both say simultaneously, flames in our background.

"A-Ah! You don't have to!...Scary..." Tsuna says while we prepare to take care of those third-years.

After that business was done, we return to the classroom to see a girl. Ah, she must be the other student. I didn't get a chance to see her face closely. We sat down to have the teacher announce,

"This is our other transfer student, her name is-"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: and ill be leaving off there

animepup: whats her name?

jc: why should you kno? you havent even watched the anime yet

animepup:...good point

jc: note, since im such a lazy butt, im going to skip a few episodes and just do like a time skip and all tht cause you kno, the beginning is never that interesting

animepup: so very true

jc: but i will add in other scenes and own plot into this parody

animepup: you will?

jc: yea, im so unoriginal, im basically just doing the exact same story line as the anime but adding in my own characters *emo corner*

animepup: we do tht with every one of our stories

jc: cept our one shots, main point, I RLY SUCK AT THIS

animepup: *getting ready to type out an entire shitstorm of reasons why jc is a good writer*

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	3. I suck at plays and singing puns

jc: its time for ch 3 of this story...hooray?

animepup: yes hooray

jc: ok

animepup: hey those rhymed!

jc: no shit sherlock

animepup: meanie

jc: anyways i dont own anything, blablabla, start story

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_After that business was done, we return to the classroom to see a girl. Ah, she must be the other student. I didn't get a chance to see her face closely. We sat down to have the teacher announce,_

_"This is our other transfer student, her name is-"_

* * *

Yuki's POV

"-her name is Hashimoto Mizuki," My eyes widen at that name.

"Nice to meet ya all! Call me Mizuki!" She says confidently pointing to herself with her thumb. All the guys start checking her out *sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots.

"MIZUKI!?" I say standing up from my seat. She looks at me for a few seconds before she recognizes it's me.

"YUKI!" She exclaims happily and glomps me. The girls death stare at Mizuki while the guys death stare me. I don't care.

_**A/N: See how Mizuki looks like in our profile, scroll to oc section and to her name**_

"Alright, since Mizuki here knows Yuki very well, she may sit beside Yuki," The teacher coughs, my respect goes up for the teacher. She grins widely at me.

"So onto this afternoons topic, we will be holding a school play!" The teacher exclaims... Eh? My respect for the teacher goes down the drain in an instant.

"This will be a story about a beautiful girl who is forced to kill a prince at a ball. If she does not complete her task, her family will be killed, however at the ball, the girl and prince fall in love with each other but there is a lurking shadow around always reminding the girl of her duty to kill the prince. They go onto a balcony as the clock strikes 12 and the girl is crying. The prince gets worried and approaches her only to get stabbed with a knife by the girl. The prince realizes that the girl was forced to do this because he smelled a hint of gunpowder under her sweet perfume and shows her that it wasn't a stab that could kill him. Then they reunite, get married, have sex, the end," The class is quiet after the teachers explanation of our play story...Then all of the girls basically rampage to get the role of the girl. The teacher shushes them and send them back to their seats and announces to the entire class

"I had a feeling this may happen that's why I created this," and stepped aside to show a chalkboard with a cloth covering it.

"Under this cloth, are the roles of everything in the play, all you have to do is write your name on which ever line, then when the cloth is removed, whatever your character, stays as your character" The teacher then backs away from the chalk board as everyone raced to get to the board first. I sit in my seat waiting for everything to die out, if I'm lucky, I'll get a part as a rock or a tree, get some quality sleep time in it. When everyone dispersed I walked up to write my name in the only spot left and walked back. There is absolutely no way I would get the part of the prince, I'm sure of that.

"Now time for the results," The teacher pulls off the cloth and everyone leans in to see. I crack open a eye to see which part I got and I got the...

"WHAT IN THE F*CKS NAME IS THIS?!" I heard a girl scream. She took the words right outta my mouth. I'm not playing the prince but the GIRL!? The prince is GOKUDERA?! I fall out of my chair staring at the board making sure I'm not hallucinating...And sadly I'm not.

"Teacher...Can I trade my spo-" I start to ask

"No," He cuts me off. I hung my head. I look at what the others got, Tsuna got the part of the villain, poor kid, he can barely say something mean. Yamamoto got the prince? What? Oh...He's the prince underling, just in case if the other prince can't play his part or something. Mizuki gets to make props...Lucky bitch.

"Hey Mizuki~" I start.

"No," She replies knowing fully well what I was trying to do. Ah f*ck me.

**A WEEK LATER...**

Man, this has been a crazy week, I will list everything that happened

-Mizuki moved into Sawada's residence  
-Mizuki was being her bubbly self  
-Tsuna forgot his lunch  
-Watch as Tsuna almost gets killed  
-Gokudera was being a creeper to Tsuna  
-Yamamoto was...Yamamoto  
-met Lambo  
-kicked Lambo  
-met future Lambo  
-kicked future Lambo's ass  
-met Bianchi  
-saw Bianchi trying to kill future Lambo  
-experienced Gokudera throw up at the sight of Bianchi...nice *sarcasm*  
-met I-Pin  
-experienced her bomb  
-saw Hibari  
-told Hibari it looked like he had an afro on his head  
-got chased down the halls by Hibari, he decided to give up since I wouldn't fight  
-rejected 10 girls  
-met Haru properly  
-got attacked by Haru  
-rejected another 15 girls  
-heard Yamamoto and Gokudera and Tsuna tried to fight Hibari  
-heard they lost miserably  
-smacked them in the head for doing something so stupid  
-heard Reborn fought Hibari  
-I have a feeling he wants Hibari in the family as well...*sigh*  
-introduced the others to Mizuki who is also a part of the family  
-rehearsed lines with Gokudera until the scene we had to kiss  
-we were 1 cm away from kissing before I decided to throw up because of how disgusting this was  
-skipped that scene  
-met Sasagawa Ryohei  
-ran away in terror from him because he kept trying to make me take off my shirt to box  
-met Dino  
-whipped Dino's ass in table hockey  
-almost get eaten by Enzo the turtle  
-met Dr Shamal  
-beat the living pudding out of Dr Shamal for trying to check out Mizuki  
-Mizuki beat the living pudding outta Dr Shamal when he tried to check her out again

and a lot of other things happened this week, just not enough time to say it all.

"Hey Mizuki," I say to her.

"Yea?"

"Have you met Hibari Kyoya yet?" I ask taking out a lollipop.

"Nope,"

"Really? I thought you would've met him already,"

"Nope,"

"Ok then, hey you wanna come to the music room I told you about earlier today after school?"

"Yea!"

**AFTER SCHOOL IN THE MUSIC ROOM...**

"Wow..." Mizuki looks at the room in awe. I had redecorated the room so now it is filled with instruments and music and amps, etc.

"I know right?" I say nodding. She sat down at the piano and looked at me hopefully. *sigh*

"You want me to play and sing don't you?" She merely grins at me.

"Any requests?"

"Hm...The first one that pops into your head," She chirps, looking as excited as a little kid going to the carnival.

* * *

*Cue "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato on a piano, then insert singing*

* * *

"Anything else you wanna do?" I ask Mizuki, closing the piano case.

"Nope! Let's go home!" She starts walking out the door.

"Hold on missy, I sang so now it's your turn," I say smirking at her. She shrugs and says she wants me to play "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.

"But I don't have the recording of the electric guitar part," I whine.

"So play it yourself," She looks at me. *sigh* That means I have to go find an amp and guitar, the things I do. I find everything 10 minutes later, plug into the amp and give her a thumbs up.

* * *

*Cue "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship only pretend that the voice is a female*

* * *

I laugh remembering Mizuki's supposed "dance" moves.

"You're a terrible dancer you know that right?" I tell her still chuckling a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She hmph's refusing to let her ego down but starts bursting into laughter with me. This moment is short lived when the door slams open to find an irritated looking Hibari.

"Oh! This is Hibari Kyoya I was telling you about earlier," I say nodding my head lazily at him my voice changing back to its boring and cold tone. I could swear to god if glares could kill, I'd probably be dead right now.

"Oh! What are you doing here Kyoya-kun?" She asked him in a bubbly voice.

"To find out what all the noise was from, so it was from you herbivores, I'll bite you to death for disrupting the peace," He says pulling out those tonfas. I yawn, as he attacks Mizuki. Mizuki merely blocks his attack with one of my stands.

"This is normal behavior from him," I explain to Mizuki when she looks at me.

"Well in that case," She smirks giving off that reckless radiation I know she has been storing away this past week, and starts to fight Hibari-san with random objects in the room. Unlike me, Mizuki goes looking for a fight whenever possible.

"For your information Hibari-san," She says grasping onto one of his tonfas with her hand and pinning it above his head, her other hand grasping his wrist pinning it below his waist against the wall.

"I'm an omnivore, I eat ALL things," She whispers into his ear. Spikes appear on his tonfas and Mizuki quickly lets go before the tonfas could stab her. And suddenly he is on top of her pinning her against the floor.

Mizuki's POV

Next thing I know, this Hibari kid is on top of me pinning me against the floor. He leans in to whisper into my ear just as I did before.

"Herbivore or not, I'll bite you to death," That sent shivers down my spine. He emitted the aura of danger, and I love the thrill of being in danger. This is the beginning of a be-autiful friendship~ However, this isn't over, I reach under my skirt to pull out a gun pointing at his forehead while his tonfa spikes pricking against my neck lightly.

"Don't forget to use a condom kids," Yuki calls out to us, we both glare at her for a second. She is enjoying this fight we were having. I'll murder her later. We stare at each other for a long time,

"Alright let's face it, it's a stalemate, no one wins, no one loses," I state. He grunts and gets off of me heads towards the door.

"Bringing weapons to school is forbidden, next time I see you, I'll bite you to death," He says to me.

"Like you're the one to talk," I scoff but he's already out of the doorway.

"So tell me, am I the godmother or what?" Yuki asks me smirking while walking towards me. I punch her arm hard but she doesn't even flinch.

"Shut up, I'm not pregnant from a dude I just met today," I snort.

"Well I can tell you and emo boy will have a beautiful friendship, trying to kill each other every time you see each other," She simply states. I merely chuckle while telling her,

"He's a 'hot mess' alright," She stares at me like I'm crazy.

"You're kidding right? Him? Hot?" I roll my eyes at her.

"No, I'm not kidding, he's hot, Gokudera's hot, Yamamoto's hot, and Tsuna's a cutie pie," I say to her.

"You man-izer, and what about me? I'm hot!" She complains while striking a pose before bursting into laughter at her own stupidity.

"Remember the play is tomorrow!" I say to her cheerfully. She freezes and pouts.

"Killjoy," she mutters.

**NEXT DAY BEFORE THE PLAY...**

Yuki's POV

...Would anyone like to join me in a murdering spree? Yes? Splendid, let's start with the cursed teacher who won't let me change the role. I am dressed up in a freaking dress, There is some sort of whack hair accessory in my hair, they put the wig on me which I removed later along with my other one revealing my actual long hair but no one can tell the difference right?

**A/N: to see Yuki all dressed up, go to our profile again, i would just put the websites here but it wont let me for some reason...sry for the inconvenience.**

*sigh* I stare at myself in the mirror before heading out. Once outside everyone started to say how much of a real girl I look and how my wig is so realistic...F*ck me. I walk by a group of girls from my class and I hear them say,

"Oh my god, our dream is actually coming true!"

"I know right! Like, they are going to kiss and maybe have some hot butt sex later,"

"I can't wait for the kiss scene, all my dreams will come true!"

"Hey look! It's Yuki, doesn't he look like a real girl?"

"Yea! And-" I cut them off with a glare. Please, I invite someone to shoot me.

"Yuki~" A familiar voice came out.

"What?" I rubbed my temples irritably.

"No wig?" Mizuki says to me with a smirk. I simply slump into a corner and create a depressing aura around me.

"You'll get your dress dirty like that," Gokudera said failing to withhold a laugh.

"And you'll have a bleeding face if you keep talking like that," I threaten holding up a fist. I glance up to see him in a princely attire and his fan girls fawning over him.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting before a play," Yamamoto said trying to calm us down. He's wearing the same thing as Gokudera, why bother, it's not like he's actually in the play, I bet he didn't even remember any of his lines.

"Wow...Yuki you look like an actual girl! Is that hair real?" Yamamoto questioned as he reached to touch my hair. I slide away from his hand and glare at Yamamoto. He backs away holding his hands up. Tsuna comes over and trips on his costume. *sigh* I help him up and he whispers to me.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You look like a girl,"

"I know! And I am NOT happy with this, the dumbass teacher won't let me change or alter the play!" I gritted my teeth as I angrily whisper back to him. He backs up looking afraid.

"It's not that bad Yuki," A baby voice said. I turn my glare onto him.

"Ciaossu~" Reborn greets.

"Not that bad my ass," I mutter as I storm off.

"She'll be fine," I hear Reborn say.

"No I won't," I say to no one in particular.

**PLAY START...**

3rd Person POV

Scene 1:

Narrator: There once was a girl who lived a happy life until her family got kidnapped and is threatened by a stranger with a mask that if she does not kill the prince at the ball tonight, her family will die.

Tsuna: I-I will m-murder your entire f-family!

Yuki: Oh no! Please don't do that! I'll do anything, just please spare them! *sob*

Tsuna: You shall go to the prince's birthday ball tonight and k-kill him with this *hands over a knife*

Yuki: B-but I don't want to do th-!

Tsuna *holding a gun prop against Yuki's forehead* You will if you want you and your family to l-live to see another d-day.

_Behind the scenes:_

Tsuna: I'm sorry Yuki!

Yuki: Why are you sorry? That was great! You stuttered a bit but you were simply wonderful.

Tsuna: I don't ever want to do this again *emo corner*

Yuki: Want to trade roles?

Scene 2:

Narrator: That night of the ball the girl dressed up looking majestic in her beautiful ball gown to meet the prince.

Gokudera: I wish for a fair maiden that will catch my eye when I first lay my eyes upon her. One with such grace that I will never leave her. *looking around* Alas I have found her! *walks up to Yuki* *Takes Yuki's hand and kisses the back of it* Shall we dance fair maiden?

Yuki: *trying her best not to look disgusted but failing miserably* *takes Gokudera's hand and starts dancing*

Narrator: The girl and the prince dance the night away, the girl finding herself falling slowly in love with the prince but the stranger in the mask appears every now and then to remind her of her duty.

Tsuna: *Awkwardly lurking about**tripping on his costume*

Yuki: *purposely stepping on Gokudera's feet*

Gokudera: *trying not to lose his cool*

Yuki: *silently smirking*

Gokudera: Why don't we go up to the balcony?

Yuki: Yes, it is a beautiful scenery tonight.

Gokudera: Not as beautiful as you I suppose *Holding Yuki's chin tilting it up*

Narrator: With that, they go up to the balcony, the girl is desperately wanting time to slow down. She never wants the clock to strike midnight for that is the time she must stab the prince to death and she knows she cannot do this for she has fallen hopelessly in love with the prince.

_Behind the scenes:_

Gokudera: How are you able to walk in heels and talk in a girl voice?!

Yuki: Skills, not every guy can do all that. But the last few minutes of the scene was the most disgusting thing I ever did.

Gokudera: Agreed, and why in the world were you stepping on my feet?! You know how much heels hurt?!

Yuki: *smirk* exactly why I did step on you.

Gokudera: Why you little-

Bianchi: Hayato, nice performance you put on

Gokudera: Gack!

Tsuna: Ah! Gokudera-kun! He won't be able to perform!

Yuki: Alright! That's great news! I mean...That's terrible, now let's go tell the teacher we can't finish the play.

Teacher: On the contrary, we can still continue.

Yuki:...What.

Teacher: Yes, we have the prince underling! *pushing Yamamoto forward*

Yuki:...Screw my life. But wait! I'm pretty sure Yamamoto hasn't remembered his lines for the entire play!

Teacher: He doesn't.

Yuki: *sigh of relief*

Teacher: That's why we cut down the play down so he would only have to remember a few lines, then improvise the end.

Yuki:...*rubbing temples*

Yamamoto: Yo Yuki! Guess I'll be doing the play with you now *grin*

Yuki: *glare* Idiots...Idiots everywhere...

Yamamoto: That's so mean Yuki.

Scene 3

Narrator: The two lovers are on the balcony 15 minutes before midnight...

Yuki: *puts hands around his neck**having the need to run away*

Yamamoto: *puts hands around her waist pulling her closer*

Yuki: *starts tearing up*

Yamamoto: What's wrong my dearest? Are you not satisfied?

Yuki: * fake tears fall down on her face**shaking her head**thinking: f*ck my life, f*ck my life, f*ck my life...*

Yamamoto: *wipes her tears away*

Both:*look at each other**slowly start to lean in**Yuki thinking: NARRATOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?*

Narrator: But this moment was interrupted with the bells ringing indicating it was time for the girl to do the deed.

Yuki: *pushes Yamamoto away**stabs him with a prop knife* I'm Sorry... *starts to run away*

Narrator: However, the prince was no fool, he realized that she had a faint scent of gunpowder and was forced to do this. He stopped her from running and showed her his supposed "fatal" wound was but a mere scratch.

Yamamoto: *pulls Yuki in for a death grip hug*

Yuki: *squirming to get out* *reluctantly wraps hands around Yamamoto to return hug**awkwardly patting Yamamoto's back*

Narrator: The masked man was caught by authorities when they found him wondering around, the prince asked the girl to marry him which the girl happily agreed to. They now share a kiss to seal that promise.

Yamamoto: *leans in*

Yuki: *Leans out* *escapes Yamamoto's death grip**runs up to narrator**takes narrators microphone*

Yuki's POV

"Aaaaaand that's the end of our play. Hope you enjoyed folks! Sorry we cut it short because the original prince all of a sudden got sick, and we had to replace him quickly. Drive safe alright? Thank you for coming and good night!" I say quickly into the microphone. Phew, good thing I did that, I might have lost a few brain cells kissing that fool. The curtains close and the teacher rants at me.

"What was that for?! You were supposed to kiss god dammit!" He rants at me angrily.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to improvise the ending, and if you wanted to have a kiss so badly, why don't you go kiss Yamamoto yourself?" I reply smoothly.

"That's not what I meant-I mean- Gah- Ugh!" The teacher stutters. I grin and triumph inwardly.

"Just you wait Yuki, I'll plan something you'll like even better, you shall find this out tomorrow," The teacher stormed off. The teacher is acting like a high school bitch, sheesh, what could be worse than a play where I play the frigging girl?

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Alright class, as you all know there is a school festival during summer," The teacher states. The class replies with a bored 'yes' answer.

"Well I have great news, our class will be doing a maid cafe! Now all the girls will be maids and a few guys as waiters, but we're short on one girl... Oh! I know, since Yuki-kun looked like an actual girl in the play, he should dress up as a maid as well!" The teacher quickly states.

"...What?!" I fall out of my chair looking at the teacher like he's crazy. He smirks at me, damn, this man got issues, I wouldn't be surprised if he was single. I regret me saying 'what could be worse' last night as you all know, life just simply ADORES me *sarcasm*. I slam my head against the desk while Tsuna pats my back apologetically.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: im terrible, not only did i add in music puns, but basically the entire plot of cendrillion!

animepup: its not bad

jc: yes it is! btw, i dont own cendrilion, just saying

animepup: im sure youll be fine

jc: *emo corner*

animepup: well then, its going to take her a few days before she can start working again...on her behalf, bye guys!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	4. Love Is a Bunch Of BS

jc: welcome back to another chapter of this story

animepup: welcome!

jc: why are you still here?

animepup: cause i want to! its a free country ya kno

jc:...*sigh*

animepup: im sure they like the story

jc: I seriously doubt it *SMACK* OW!

animepup: try to be a bit more optimistic!

jc: in your dreams

animepup: anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Alright class, as you all know there is a school festival during summer," The teacher states. The class replies with a bored 'yes' answer._

_"Well I have great news, our class will be doing a maid cafe! Now all the girls will be maids and a few guys as waiters, but we're short on one girl... Oh! I know, since Yuki-kun looked like an actual girl in the play, he should dress up as a maid as well!" The teacher quickly states._

_"...What?!" I fall out of my chair looking at the teacher like he's crazy. He smirks at me, damn, this man got issues, I wouldn't be surprised if he was single. I regret me saying 'what could be worse' last night as you all know, life just simply ADORES me *sarcasm*. I slam my head against the desk while Tsuna pats my back apologetically._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Well... At least this is a few months away... Ah who am I kidding, this is pointless. I stood up from my seat and started towards the door.

"Yuki! Where do you think you're going?!" The teacher yells at me.

"To destroy something that looks like you... Where does your mom live?" I ask before getting out of the classroom. I hear the laughter of my classmates as they keep giggling on about my 'mama' joke. *sigh* So simple minded... Why do I feel so weird? I walk around the school a bit before finally stopping and sitting under a tree to get some rest. Ah~ What a nice relaxing breeze... I think I'll take a little snooze here... *CLANK* The sound of my flute and tonfas clashing vibrate into my ears as I block the pair of tonfas. I open one eye lazily to peek at Hibari-san who is scowling at me.

"Why aren't you in class herbivore?" He growls at me.

"I don't feel like it," I lazily wave my hand at him.

"That's not a valid answer herbivore, for that, I'll bite you to death," He hisses, swinging his tonfas an inch away from my forehead. I stare at him unfazed.

"Look, if you want to know where Mizuki is, she's back at the classroom," I say opening both of my eyes to stare at his cold steel hard blue eyes.

"I wasn't asking about her," He leaned in closer to my face, his eyes narrowing. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and I notice he put away his tonfas.

"Oh well, thought you should know that she wants to see you again to fight," I say with a shrug.

"Oh? Does that rude herbivore want to be bitten to death," He replies raising an eyebrow, leaning in even closer and invading my very very personal space.

"Geez dude, this looks gay, back up a bit, if you were trying to intimidate me you failed," I state as I brush my self off when he stands up and starts to walk away. But he turns around to face me, the intense staring contest between us was so intense I swear we can provide enough electricity for the entire city for an entire year. I yawn irking him, I silently start to make a countdown.

5... He takes out his tonfas.

4... He says to me "For skipping class, I'll have to-"

3... "Bite me to death, I know, we've been over this a million and one times...and-" I start.

2... "I DARE you to try and bite me," I smirk knowing I hit a nerve in him

1... He charges at me with his tonfas

*Ding Dong* The bell rings indicating that school is over. He is still charging at me, I decide to let him 'bite' me this one time since I'm too tired and lazy to do anything. He probably sensed the fact that I wasn't planning on doing anything and scowled at me before stopping his attack and walking away. Man, this guy has a huge pride and ego. Well, at least he's gone. I walk back under the tree. Peace at last-

"Yuki!" Tsuna's voice rang out... Control yourself Yuki, control yourself from stuffing something down the throat of the first person you see, control yourself, control yourself, calm, calm, calm... peace... Somehow I had managed to slow down my death killing instinct. I opened my eyes to Tsuna tugging on my sleeve.

"Come on! Reborn wants us to meet him somewhere!" He starts to run pulling me along with him.

"Ughhh, must I go?" I whine but he completely ignored me... Jerk. We stop in front of a batting area thing, why the hell are we here? We walk in to find Gokudera and Yamamoto doing baseball swings.

"...So why are we here again?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Ciaossu~" Reborn greets us.

"Why did we go here to Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked, I would like to know the same.

"Training won't strengthen the family alone," Reborn says before praising on how Yamamoto got a high speed on his baseball hits, and talking about how he will be training Yamamoto and yada yada yada... Oh yea... They are all getting tested on whether or not they are worthy to be in the mafia. I don't have to do it because of the tattoo/birthmark on my bottom left of my stomach.

"Where's Mizuki?" I asked hoping for a response.

"She had to leave school early to go do something," Gokudera answers.

"Why am I here again?" I scowl at Reborn.

"To give Yamamoto support, now it's time to go home, we start training tomorrow," Reborn explains to me. *Twitch* So I came here for nothing? *SMASH* I punched through the metal wired cage.

"A-ah Yuki! Calm down!" Tsuna says trying to calm me down.

"Come on Tsuna, Reborn, let's go home. I'll see you two crackheads tomorrow," I pull Tsuna by his collar out of the baseball place, the sun was already setting. Reborn hops onto my shoulder while saying,

"I'm surprised you didn't destroy and burn the entire place down after all that happened to you today,"

"Well, I'm filled with surprises," I retort, my anger flamed out as I felt something weird. Oh no...Don't tell me it's already that time already!

"Tsuna, I forgot something at school why don't you go ahead, I'll come home a bit later," I quickly shoved Reborn into his hands before running off hearing his protests in the distance. I stop by an alleyway and slid down on the wall for support. Ah...It hurts I wince as I clutch my chest. I cover my mouth with my mouth to prevent anything from coming out but after a few seconds, it failed and blood came spurting out of my nose and mouth. I cough violently as more blood flowed out. I take a second to slow down my heart beat and reach into my pocket for a tissue to wipe my face. Dammit, this is becoming more and more often. Oh well, as long as no one sees or this doesn't happen during a critical time I should be just fine-

"Yuki?" A voice popped out from behind me. Just my luck, I turn my gaze towards the voice to find out it is Sasagawa Ryohei out on his afternoon jog. He is another stupid one, he should be easy to fool.

"Oh, hello Sasagawa-senpai," I greet before standing up dusting myself off.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me quizzically.

"Oh, I was just coming back from school when I got tired and decided to rest here a bit," I gesture to the alleyway. He looks at me, to the blood, and back to me.

"What's with the extreme amount of blood over there?" He asks me still jogging on the spot. I act confused before going,

"Oh that! It was there when I stopped by here," I then sprinted calling out to him,

"Come on senpai, let's keep on training to the extreme!" He turns to me before smiling widely and sprinting after me screaming "EXTREME" forgetting all about the blood. *sigh* Another crackhead, how many are there at this school?! I arrive at Tsunas/my house spitting out another mouthful of blood before walking in. The rest of the night was somewhat normal but Reborn kept staring at me the entire time... He must assume what happened. *sigh* I take a quick shower taking off the cloth wrapped around my chest, seriously...How long do I have to keep acting like a boy, having a cloth flattening your breasts isn't the most comfortable thing in the world ya know.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I woke up to chirping birds outside, I look at my clock, it's 7 am and it's not a school day, how nice~ I stretch thinking about what I'm going to do today until Tsuna rushes into my room and tells me to get dressed... Oh yea... Reborn has that training session with Yamamoto today... Well there goes my no school day. I trudge to get myself dressed before heading out for the school field.

"Hey Yuki," Tsuna starts, I just look at him.

"Are you okay being in the mafia? I mean... You are a girl and all even if you are really really strong," He asks me worriedly. I chuckle, at this comment.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about yourself and your other friends first," I say gently showing one of those rare moments when I am all soft and gushy. "Besides, it's my job to protect you guys from all sorts of harm," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks me.

"What?" I look back at him confused. We stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, yes I do laugh once in a while. I raised Tsuna's bangs and gave him a sweet affectionate kiss on his forehead before ruffling his hair.

"I'm totally fine with this so don't worry about me, alright?" I ask giving him a gentle smile no one else knew existed. He just flushes red as I chuckle at his flustered state. We finally make it to the baseball field to see Gokudera stretching vigorously and Yamamoto teasing him while he himself stretches as well.

"What in the world is he doing," I say as I see Gokudera stretching even more vigorously than before.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Reborn's voice rang out. We all turn to see him dressed up weirdly... This is going to be a looong day. Kyoko also appeared on the scene greeting me and Tsuna. Looking around her, I don't see Mizuki *sigh* she must have been able to evade this waste of time. I took out my headphones and put on music to full blast before slumping against the wall silently observing, Gokudera yelling at Reborn, that must mean Reborn chose to train Yamamoto first. I close my eyes as I sat down listening to my music letting go of all my senses and just trying to chill like a normal teenager- *BOOM* A gush of air whipped into my face. I made a conclusion that Reborn made Yamamoto throw one of his baseball bombs right onto the x which happens to be right next to me. Count to 20 Yuki, just count to 20.

1... I breathe in.

2... I exhale.

3... I feel Tsuna's presence come next to me.

4... His scent is overpowering.

5... My heart rate starts to drop.

6... I am becoming content.

7... Someone yanks off my headphones and screams at me.

8... It's Lambo.

9... I keep my patience.

10... He leaves, thank god.

11... Another large boom invading my ears indicating another explosion.

12... A tank approaching.

13... Gokudera and Tsuna freaking out.

14... Anger marks appearing on my head.

15... Even more explosions.

16... Yamamoto's cheerful voice invading my head.

17... Losing patience.

18... Losing concentration.

19... About to snap.

20... Another explosion. That's it, I'm out!

I snap open my eyes glowering at anyone in my field of view. I stood up and started walking away from the field.

"Yuki! Where are you going?" Tsuna yells at me.

"Anywhere but here!" I reply hastily storming off. I turn around so fast it would out an owl to shame, and hit the baseball bomb thing away with my flute, I gave the tank a cold shoulder before stalking off to the one place that can calm me down at the moment.

**LATER...**

"Hey!" I greet the man working on the sushi counter.

"Oh~ What a pleasant surprise, it's Yuki-kun!" The old man exclaims. I smile back at him.

"Can I just have my usual and a super sushi deluxe platter?" I ask him. He chuckles at me sharpening his knives.

"Of course! Having a rough day I presume?" He asks with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"You have no idea," I groan and put my head down onto the counter.

"Want to talk to me about it?" He offers as he hands me a platter, that was fast but I have no complaints.

**AN HOUR OF RANTING, ANGRY EATING, AND MORE RANTING LATER...**

"...And that's all what happened," I say shoving the last piece of sushi into my mouth, savoring the taste while I still can. I looked up to see the old man trying hard not to laugh *sigh*.

"Go ahead, laugh," I mutter and he bursts out laughing whole heartily.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki, but this all just seems bizarre!" I took a sip from my tea before facing him again.

"It is isn't it," I agree with him. Tsuyoshi, the old man running this sushi place is like a father to me. He's the best person to talk to when you need help, too bad I can't tell him I'm actually a girl *sigh*.

"I have a son who has a baby friend as well," He states out of nowhere sharpening his knives yet again.

"Oh? May I ask for his name?" I ask curious that who would also know Reborn or Lambo who's dad is awesome as this old man.

"He's in your grade, his name is-" I listen curiously before he got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Old man! I'm home~"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," The old man finishes. *Twitch* How could an idiot like Yamamoto have an awesome father like Tsuyoshi?! I guess I'll never know, no point in fretting over it. I quickly thank the old man for listening to my rant, pay him, adding an extra 10 dollar tip and rush out hoping that Yamamoto wouldn't see me.

"Yuki?" F*ck! Uh, uh, panic! Pretend you didn't hear him! Keep on walking! You're almost at the door!

"Oh? Do you know Yuki?" The old man asks, I freeze.

"Yea, he's my classmate, he played the girl part in our school play," STUPID! IDIOT! YAMAMOTO! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME?

"Yuki! Why don't you stay for a while?" Tsuyoshi offers me.

"Eh hehe...Sorry but I really have to go," masking my voice without turning around hoping Yamamoto is stupid enough to think it's another guy named Yuki.

"No, I insist!" Tsuyoshi urged me again, then a hand was placed on my shoulder causing me to 'eep' and turn around quickly to hit my head against a chin...Oh snap.

"So it is you Yuki!" Yamamoto exclaims looking at me surprised. I gave him a weak wave, eyes twitching like crazy.

"I was wondering were you went!" He looked at me, I say nothing.

"Yuki~ I'll give you more sushi if you stay with us a bit longer~" Tsuyoshi bribed... Damn me for being such a sucker for the raw delicacy. I grudgingly agree and a wide smile plasters itself onto both men's faces.

"Yamamoto, why don't you show Yuki your room? You can have the day off today," The old man suggests. Yamamoto, being the idiot he is, agrees instantly. I gave the old man a weak glare before following Yamamoto to the back and up to his room.

"Make yourself at home," He says to me opening his room door. I walk right in, the faster this is over the better. He walks in right behind me and heads to the bathroom, he comes out in casual clothing a few minutes later. During the time he was in the bathroom, I looked around his room and noticed there was a huge stack of unfinished homework laying in the corner...Heck, there was homework he didn't do since grade 4!

"Yamamoto, why do you have so much homework?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh, that! I keep meaning to do it but I keep forgetting, I guess they piled up over the years," He laughed breezily at the pile of homework...*sigh* hopeless.

"How long before your dad closes and comes join us?" I ask him.

"About 2 and a half hours, why?" He subtly replies.

"Sit down, we're getting you're homework done," I look at him bluntly.

"But do I have to? Can't we go to the park instead?" He whines but takes a seat beside me anyways. Since he's Tsuyoshi's son, I guess I can trust him a little more...Still a crackhead but I have a little more respect for him.

"I'm sure you're a very smart guy Yamamoto, you just focus too much on baseball," I 'bop' his head lightly.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Yuki!" He grins at me, I stare at this dunce.

"Yea yea, don't get used to it," I wave my hand in the air at him. He just keeps smiling at me...Creepy much?

"O-k then, let's start on what you know," I start to pull out one of our homework papers.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF OF HOMEWORK LATER...**

"Phew! Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" I lean back staring at him. We got all that homework done pretty quickly, so he's not a COMPLETE idiot.

"Yea! Now I can hand in all my homework to the teacher, thanks Yuki!" He thanks me.

"No problem, we still have an hour, what do you want to do?" I ask him. He thinks for a while before pulling me.

"What the! Where the hell do you think you're taking me?!" I yelp at him. He ignores me and continues to drag me somewhere.

"Hey old man, we're going out for a little while!" He yells at Tsuyoshi.

"Alright, have fun!" He chuckles. Yamamoto keeps pulling me along... I regret everything I said about him might being a good guy, I hate myself, oh god someone save me!

"We're here!" He yells suddenly, I look around to realize that we were in the previously destroyed baseball field.

"...Why am I here again?" I ask irritated at the memory here.

"To play baseball of course!" He replies to me cheerfully... Are you f*cking kidding me? It's already really late out here and he STILL want to play baseball? Gokudera is right he IS a baseball nut.

"Are you serious?" I deadpan.

"You asked me what I wanted to do and I wanted to play baseball," He smiles at me...*Twitch*.

"Eh... Sorry, I'm more of a basketball person, I don't do baseball," I say trying to sneak away with that lame excuse.

"Oh, that's no problem, I can always teach you in return for helping me finish that homework!" He says cheerfully. I should've never helped him in anything. Why? Why must life hate me?!

"Hey Yuki! Come over here, I'll show you how to swing properly!" Yamamoto yells at me, breaking my mental rant. I hang my head as I drag my feet towards him. I grab the bat from him and glare at it hoping that if I glare long enough it will disintegrate, unfortunately no such luck. I hold the bat up lazily waiting for some sort of pitch when I felt someone coming from behind me and holding my hand to correct the positioning on the handle of the baseball bat, body pressed against mine. Normally, I would have gone into defense mode and beat the living crap out of whoever did that but I knew it was the baseball nut so I didn't mind... As long as he doesn't do it for too long.

"Strong stance and firm wrists," He whispers gently into my ear. He's a bit too close for my comfort but he soon let's go to take a pitch.

"Ready Yuki?" He calls out from the pitching plate.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mutter under my breath. His usually cheerful smiling idiotic face suddenly turns into a serious one and he pitches the ball, hard. Nonetheless, I swing the bat to hit the damn ball out of this field so we could quickly go back to his place to eat sushi. We keep this continuous cycle of batting and pitching and batting and pitching and batting and pitching... And batting and pitching, you get the point right?

"Can we go now?" I call out, I'm going to go crazy if I keep batting and pitching.

"Alright then! I'll go put away the equipment!" He yells back. Stupid damn idiot of a fuc-! A hand grabbed my shoulder, I swung the bat around trying to hit the intruder.

"Oi, watch where you're swinging that bastard!"

DO~ DOOO~ DO~ DO~ DO~

An angry Gokudera appeared!

Come on out Yuki!

Gokudera used RANT on Yuki

Yuki is unaffected.

Yuki used SCRATCH.

Gokudera uses block.

Yuki uses BITCH SLAP.

BITCH SLAP is super effective!

Gokudera has fainted!

A wild Yamamoto appeared!

Yuki uses SWEAR.

Yamamoto RUNS AWAY!

Yuki is victorious! Congratulations, you just got into a meaningless battle!

*sigh* I sit down next to Yamamoto on the grassy part of the field and pull my knees up so I could rest my chin on them. Gokudera is passed out beside me... Okay so maybe I didn't bitch slap him, it was more of a sucker punch but you know, whatever.

"Why can't we just leave him here?!" I ask Yamamoto irritably.

"It would be too dangerous!" He replies with a smile on his face, god, that frigging stupid smile, I wish I could just wipe it off or smack it off or something.

"Pfffff, like it would be dangerous, even if it was dangerous around here I'm pretty sure no one would want to kidnap Gokudera," I snort before falling silent again. The moon is very bright out today, it reminds me of Mizuki with her ring and all...*Bzzzzz* My cellphone vibrates, well speak of the devil, I just got a text from her.

_'Where the hell are you?' _I hastily typed a response.

_'At the school field with Yamamoto and Gokudera' _*Bzzz* Well that was quick.

_'Jesus Christ, if you were going to have a threesome at least tell me first so I wouldn't worry about you!' _I chuckle at this.

_'You will be a very interesting mother one day,' _I decided to not text her anymore after this.

_'Geez...thx?' _Was her final response.

"Hey Yamamoto," I start to say, he looks up at me.

"What?" He finally responds.

"I hate you," I state bluntly.

"Aw, Yuki is so cruel~" He yet again pouts, I lie down in the grass. *GROWL*

"What was that?" Yamamoto asks surprised.

"That, was in fact my stomach, because we have to stay here with Stupid-dera here, we still didn't get to eat any of your dad's awesome sushi," I complain.

"I'm *yawn* sorry Yuki," He tiredly says... Just this once I'll do this, Tsuyoshi, be grateful, I wasted my time for this idiot of a son of yours.

"Hey Yamamoto, you can go home and get some rest if you want. I'll stay with Gokudera until he wakes up," I stare at him.

"Naw, it's alright, I'll stay," Anger marks appear on my forehead, I offer to be nice for once and this is my repayment?! I still keep trying though.

"Your entire body is saying otherwise," I blankly look at him. He still refuses my offer.

**A FEW MINUTES OF WRESTLING AND ARGUING LATER...**

I look at him triumphantly as I pin his arms above his head, legs straddling his waist. For a big guy, he's really easy to handle, maybe it's because he's really tired.

"I win, now go home," I say to him. He tries to fight back but gives up as he is too tired to even try anymore. I bid him a goodnight. Now to wake up this octopus head. I try nudging him, shaking him, calling out his name, and all out kicking his ribs. He's still out cold.

I check my watch, 9:58 PM, it's getting a bit cold, I'm not complaining though, in fact I love it. I feel a bit of movement beside me, I look to see Gokudera shivering a little. Tch, his fault for not bringing a jacket...Ok it was my fault for knocking him out but it's still his fault! ...You don't think that do you? *emo corner*

A cool breeze gently hits me, smell of the night wafting into my nose, moon illuminating the field, grass rustling softly, the taste of cold crisp air. Perfection at it's simplest... Heh... And it reminds me of him and the night he asked me out.

Despite being only 15, I've been through a couple of relationships but this was the one that tore my heart apart. Now that I think about it, maybe...just MAYBE it was right for him to dump me, I mean, he dumped me for not giving him my first kiss. Believe it or not, I'm 15 and still haven't had my first kiss, but I couldn't care less about that.

I know, what a stupid thing to break up with someone about right? Hmph, I thought that after 2 years of dating and countless years of a close friendship, a kiss wouldn't make a huge difference in our relationship, but apparently it did. And yet after being broken, I can't stop thinking about him, regretting I ever let down my walls to him, and always wishing I could see him one more time...

My reminiscing is interrupted when I feel a bit more movement and I see Gokudera is shivering a bit more violently. I take off my jacket and place it on him gently and he stops. This scenery, these memories, this moment, I feel a portal of sadness where my heart should be. I want to forget about him, I don't want to have this feeling of hurt, I want to stop being sad because of him, I don't want to feel love anymore... It's hard and annoying to be surrounded by a sea of people who have never even been in at least one SERIOUS relationship, even dare to tell me,

_'It's better to love than to have never loved at all,'_

I beg to differ, until you actually experience a real heartbreak, you don't have a single f*cking right to even tell someone that! I'm scared. Scared to fall in love again, thinking that if I were to ever fall in love again, no one would be there to catch me... My tears are threatening to come out. I refuse to cry because crying, is a sign of weakness. Sad, is just another worthless emotion. 'Scared', is in your imagination. And lonely... Lonely is just another damn f*cking word!

And yet... I can't help but let a single tear roll down my cheek, feel sadness overwhelm my senses, have 'scared' take over my reality, and drown in loneliness before falling into darkness and into sleep...

**TBC**

* * *

jc: *emo corner* im sry this was a very long chapter with no plot

animepup: lol, the last bit was very ooc

jc: just proves how bad a writer i am, but Yuki has a lot of secrets to be revealed

animepup: ASDFGHJKL! YOU ARE NOT A BAD WRITER!

jc: *sigh* here we go again, i dont kno bout you, but you seem to be pms-ing a lot lately, is tht normal?

animepup:...

jc: good, she shut up anyways, if you want me to add in something or help me improve my writing to have you read my stories a bit more comfortably, PM us or leave a review, until next chapter

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	5. Sleeping Horror

jc: welcome to another chapter of hitman reborn

animepup: hooray!

jc:...

animepup: what?

jc:...

animepup: ?

jc:...*snore*

animepup: oh~ ok then, since jc's sleeping, enjoy the story!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_And yet...I can't help but let a single tear roll down my cheek, feeling sadness overwhelm my senses, let 'scared' take over my reality, and drown in loneliness before falling into darkness and into sleep..._

* * *

Gokudera's POV

I woke up in the middle of nowhere... Oh wait! I remember! That bastard Yuki f*cking knocked me out! Wait until I get my hands on that bas- I notice this isn't my jacket. I feel an unfamiliar weight on my chest. I look down to see... Yuki?! (_**A/N: Gokudera's so hotheaded, he doesn't notice a person on** **him...lol**_) I shake him gently, unresponsive. I take a look at his watch and realize that it's 4:23AM... That must have been one hell of a punch. I look down on him, in this lighting, you could almost mistake him as a girl! But girls aren't that strong so he can't be a girl (_**A/N: sexist** **much?**_). You know what? For the jacket, I'll carry him back to his house which if I remember correctly, is Tenth's house. I picked him up and he is surprisingly light. What's awkward was that I picked him up bridal style... Oh well, no helping it. I'll kick his ass tomorrow. After walking around for a while, Yuki stirs, he grabs onto my shirt and tries to burrow his head into my chest. *chuckle* it's quite cute actually... I should blackmail him with this!

**A FEW MORE MINUTES OF WALKING LATER...**

We're finally at tenth's house. I dig around Yuki's jacket pockets to find a key...Ah! Bingo! I hold up the key and opened the door. I creep up the stairs and go into Yuki's room... At least I think it is his room. I place him onto the bed and he immediately starts to squirm and curl into the fetal position. I hold the urge to laugh as I videotape this. I finally decide to leave when something hooks onto my sleeve.

"Don't...leave...me...-o," He pleads in his sleep... Did he know it was me and called me Hayato? I didn't hear the first part of the name but who else could he be talking about? I try to pry his fingers off but no luck. I try running but no luck. I think of other ways to get away until he decides to pull me onto the bed holding me in an iron grip...F*ck this shit, I'm leaving. I strain against his grasp. Damn, this boy got some strong hold. I turn in his arms to face him, maybe I should just take a little nap, after that nap, his grip will loosen and I will be free to leave. However, I am now face to face with Yuki and his face is really close to mine. His body structure is really different compared to what he looks like. I study his face a bit, soft pale skin, small facial structure, silky and a bit wavy hair, long eyelashes, under those eyelids contained a stunning pair of wide pale blue eyes, small mouth parted...*blush* I mentally slap myself. What the hell am I doing?! Checking out another classmate of mine, and it's a guy too! ...Well, I'm not that fond of girls cause they are really obnoxious... That just made you think I really am gay didn't it? ARGH! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YUKI LATER ON! I SWEAR HE WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY AND-! I look out the window to see that it's snowing...*smirk* perfect chance of revenge and I reach for his alarm clock.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Yuki's POV

...*yawn*...I slowly blink my eyes open. I sit up to stretch, I don't feel like getting out of this soft warm bed...Wait...Wasn't I outside with Gokudera last night?! I look around to see that it's my room. I spot a note on my desk, I walk over to read it.

_I carried your f*cking lazy ass home, be happy_

_ -Gokudera_

I let this information sink in for a few seconds before looking at my clock. It's 7:55AM...OH SHIT! I throw on an uniform and scramble down the stairs without grabbing anything to eat. That asshole, he turned off my frigging alarm clock! Just wait until I get my hands on that octopus headed freak-...I'm outside and I realize that there's snow everywhere... Perfect revenge, no one handles snow the way I do. I check my watch, 7:57AM, I see the school in the distance! I'm going to make it! I'm not going to be late! I'm going to-Oof! Something hits me, I look down to see a snowball. I don't care where it came from nor do I want to know because I was going to be frigging late, I charge into the school, quickly chucking my shoes into the locker and sprinting up the stairs. I barge through the doors and slide in.

"I'm not late!" I put my hands in the air as if I made a touchdown or something and just then the bell rang. Everybody stares at me like I'm crazy... *ahem* Patting down my wig hair and straightening out my uniform, I walk to my seat and sit down. When everything calmed down, I sighed of relief. Tsuna just looks at me while I glare at him angrily whispering

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" He just looks at me confused.

"I thought you'd already left!" He replies surprised. I raise an eyebrow at him but decided to let it go cause that bitch of a teacher came in.

**LUNCHTIME...**

*GROWL~* My stomach yearns and whines. I clutch it in pain, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. I look at Mizuki and Tsuna's lunch, then look away pouting.

"Yuki? Why are you looking away?" He asks me innocently.

"I didn't have anything to eat since yesterday afternoon," I whine putting my head on the desk.

"You want some of mine?" Mizuki offers. As much as I really want to eat some of her lunch, it's her lunch and I might not be able to control myself and just eat everything, container included.

"No, thanks, but thank you for offering, torturing me even more," I retort. She just chuckles at me.

"Oi, don't bother the tenth with your petty issues," A familiar voice came out, one that I want to murder right now. I slowly look up at him.

"Thanks for carrying me home, but did you HAVE to turn off my alarm clock you dumb muthaf*cka?!" I ask him angrily.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted me to sleep with you," He scoffs... Wait... What?!

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about now?" I hiss. He then shows me a picture of me clutching him... Oh damn, don't tell me after my 'emotional breakdown' I decided to make him sleep with me! I look at him horrified I then examine the photo closer.

"Wow, I never knew you were a great photoshopper," I compliment. He splutters.

"I did NOT photoshop that!" He blushes red. Tsuna and Mizuki looks at this photo.

"Uwah, Gokudera-kun is really good at this!" Tsuna compliments him as well, Gokudera then gushes.

"R-really? Thank you tenth!" He chirps happily.

"Whatever happened to 'it's real!'" I lean over to whisper in his ear. He glares at me, but I guess he decided to let it go. *GROWL* My stomach stirs up again, this time it's loud enough for the entire class to hear and they just stare at me, I glare back and they turn back to talking about whatever shit they were talking about.

"Ugghhhhhhhh," I groan into my arms when something taps my head. I look up glumly to see Yamamoto pushing a small sushi case into my face. I look up curiously at him.

"Because you didn't get to eat any of the sushi my dad promised, I made some for you instead!" He chirps happily at me. I'm about to refuse when he pushes it into my hands.

"I insist, you haven't eaten much now have you?" He smiles knowingly. Well... If he insists, might as well dig in! I grab the case and rip open the top and start savoring the fatty tuna. Wow, Yamamoto ain't half bad with his sushi making abilities, it's almost the same as Tsuyoshi's! I stop my rampage of food to look up and see that Yamamoto and Gokudera don't have a lunch either. *Swallow* I stare at them for debating with myself whether I should give them some or not to.

"I think you should," Mizuki whispers to me. Figures, she can read me like a book but I can do the same to her as well.

"Hey Yamamoto," He looks at me, eyes widening when I put the sushi right up to his lips with my chopsticks. He eats it right away.

"Yo Gokudera, say ah~" I say holding another piece of sushi in my chopsticks ready to attack.

"What do yo want-Mph!" I shut him up by shoving a sushi into his mouth.

"No one should go without anything to eat," I state simply feeling their stares on me. I then push the rest of the sushi towards them before standing up.

"If you want to live to see another day, you will eat," I ordered them and they happily complied. I walked out and kept walking around until I reached the school roof. Snow lightly covering everything, not even caring I sat myself down onto it.

"You can come out now, I know you're there," I say rolling my eyes.

"Aw~ Yuki-chan is no fun!" Mizuki pouts as she walks out of the shadows.

"Why are you here?" I ask lying down in the cold substance.

"Your hair is falling out," She points at a few strands of long hair poking out of my wig. I look around, no one's here anyways, might as well re-adjust it. I took my wig off letting my black locks fall out. I shook my head around, ah~ It feels nice to have the coldness in my scalp. I then notice the tip of her guns are poking out of her skirt. I point at them and she quickly readjusts them to hide them from view.

"I'm here because I want to ask you something," She says finally.

"Well? Spit it out already," I reply, not bothering to put my wig on, might as well leave my hair out for a while.

"..." She doesn't say anything.

"Geez woman, how am I supposed to agree when I don't even know what I'm agreeing to?" I stare at her.

"Will you go shopping with me?!" She finally blurts out. Ah, no wonder she was hesitant to ask.

"What for?" I ask her.

"I just need help picking out a few things. Please Yu-ki-chan~" She gives me her best puppy dog face. *sigh* Desperate much?

"Ok then," I smile at her, she squeals and hugs me really really tight.

"We need to go back, come on," I pull her up and put my wig back on.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

*Twitch*. My eye involuntary twitches. It's a no school day and I get to be at school watching Lambo and I-Pin play around in the snow. *Achoo* I look beside me to see a sneezing Tsuna and a happy Mizuki.

"It's so c-cold" He stutters. *sigh* Why didn't you wear more clothing. I take off my jacket giving it to him. He looks at it chattering his teeth.

"B-but wouldn't y-you be c-cold?" I insist on him wearing it, he finally complies and put on the jacket, shivering a little less now. I'm left in only a t-shirt and jeans, not that I mind, the cold doesn't bother me that much.

"Tsuna-kun! Yuki-kun!" A voice calls out. I turned around to see that it's Kyoko.

"Hey there," I greet them seeing Gokudera walking up next to Kyoko.

"Tenth! Good morning!" Gokudera greets. I walk up to Gokudera and gently noogie his head.

"Hey, how come Tsuna gets a good morning and not me," I tease him, he just growls something I couldn't catch. Oh well, too lazy to care at the moment.

"Yamamoto! Ryohei! Haru! and Dino-san as well?!" Tsuna yells in surprise.

"Everyone's here?" I ask. Well, I'm pretty sure this isn't a coincidence, I tune everyone out until I hear the word snowball fight. I perk up to see most of the guys preparing for a snowball fight.

"Alright, I'm in," I say, they don't stand a chance against me.

"So what are the teams?" Dino asks.

"I've already decided them," Reborn decided to dress up today in samurai armor... cause that's TOTALLY normal.

"First up, the Eastern team: Tsuna, Yamamoto, Yuki, I-Pin, and Kyoko. You'll be wearing white mufflers," He reads off his scroll thingy.

"Western team: Dino, Mizuki, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, and Haru, you'll be wearing red mufflers and I shall be the referee," He announces to the other team.

"Ah, Reborn! May I not join in this fight at all?" Mizuki asks him.

"Of course Mizuki," She flashes Reborn a big smile before flouncing off somewhere into the school. Then Gokudera goes and argues with Reborn about the teams. Stupid boy, I start making snowballs as the others start to make our fort. After we listen to the instructions which is just to catch the Leon ball in under 30 minutes, seems pretty simple.

"Begin!" Reborn calls out waving a flag thing... It's silent...

"WAHH! I'LL WIN THIS FOR SURE!" Ryohei comes out of his fort screaming.

"So he's going to be like that," Yamamoto stands up and starts pitching snowballs at Ryohei but Ryohei punches them apart and apart and apart... The fight between the 2 jocks, oh Jesus Christ.

"We need to help out Yamamoto!" Tsuna yells. I stand up.

"No need to tell me that twice," I give them an inward smirk before popping out of the fort and start chucking balls at Ryohei as well. Might as well keep Ryohei behind, if the others start to come out, I could just change momentum. I-Pin charges out in front and out of the corner of my eye I see Dino aim a snowball at I-Pin but instead it hits Gokudera, LOL. Gokudera stands up and throws multiple snowballs at once as if they were bombs. I counter those by hitting each one of them with my own.

"Nice Yuki!" Tsuna compliments me. I'm about to chuck a final blow to Gokudera when a smell hits me. Ugh! It must be I-Pin's Gyoza Bun Fist! It's blowing against us, oh that's one nasty smell. Both Ryohei and I-Pin run to grab Leon. But then Gokudera's actual bombs hit the snow pedestal and blows Leon somewhere else. Well at least the smell was blown away from that explosion, thank you Gokudera.

"I've completed my spy mission and am ready to go back to you" He states proudly... I take the thank you back, he's acting like a complete idiot. Suddenly, Dino's subordinates pop out of the ground to help Dino... Then Bianchi comes out... What the hell is going on? Well, this shit ain't fun anymore, I'm going to just leave now.

"Have fun having this fight Tsuna!" I told him.

"E-Eh?! Where are you going Yuki!?" He frantically asks me.

"Just around the school," I reply running off to the one place I feel safest and secure in, the music room.

**SEVERAL MINUTES OF BEING IN THE MUSIC ROOM LATER...**

*stretch* Well that was a great practice! ...I'm bored, I wonder around the school for a little before settling in with staying on the roof. I find Mizuki on there and she has a little graze on her cheek. I find out that it was from Hibari, wait til I get my hands on that bastard.

"Ciaossu~" Reborn's voice popped out of nowhere.

"Hello Reborn!" Mizuki greets him cheerfully. I just stare at him, he's back in his normal suit and hat.

"...Aren't you supposed to be refereeing the fight?" I ask.

"They'll be fine," He waves my question off.

"Reborn, when do we tell Tsuna who we really are?" Mizuki asks Reborn randomly.

"Soon Mizuki, very very soon," He replies. I laugh bitterly at this.

"Too bad I don't have a choice to be or not to be who I am, Reborn, can you tell me why I'm dressed up as a guy again?" I asked.

"It's for your own protection Yuki, you know how dangerous it would be if word got out about the Vongola secret," His hat covering eyes.

"Then what about Mizuki? How come she isn't considered a threat?" I questioned.

"She is not as dangerous as you, your history and linage is much more complicated and delicate," I scoff at this.

"I don't understand this much but I'll take your word for it Reborn," I finally say, giving up pursuing a proper answer.

"Don't worry Yuki, when the time is right, you'll be able to let go of your disguise. For your protection, I suggest you start to open up to your comrades a bit more," He suggests.

"Ha, do you really think that a person like me can do that?" I say bitterly.

"*sigh*, your heart is as cold as ice, you are exactly what your name is," He replies.

"Her name?" Mizuki asks Reborn.

"Her name is Yuki, as you know, which means snow. And like snow she is cold, and can be gentle to harsh in a mere few seconds. Beautiful, and pure yet deadly and unforgiving," Reborn explains. Mizuki makes an 'o'.

"You know it's going to be hard for me to open up I only opened up to Tsuna because he is my cousin and his family did take me in," I say burying my head in my knees.

"You have to, and you had no trouble when you bonded with **him**," Reborn exaggerated the him... Oh, he's talking about my ex.

"And look how that turned out to be! I never wanted this bestowed onto me in the first place!" I retort at Reborn.

"And yet this is your fate, your birthmark just proves it," He calmly tells me.

"I know," I say gently, my hair billowing in the air, small snowflakes landing into my hair. Reborn takes one last look at me and Mizuki before bidding us a goodbye to go back to the fight.

"You should really forget about him you know," Mizuki said out of the blue. I roll my eyes at this comment. Mizuki and Reborn only know about me and the boy, not even Kyoko knows what happened.

"Nooooo, Mizuki, I haven't been trying AT ALL," I sarcastically remark. I took some snow and put it against Mizuki's cheek.

_"Lasciate che questa ferita scompare,"_ I utter under my breath. I removed my hand letting the snow fall away revealing a non grazed cheek.

"Thanks Yuki!" She chirps happily. We walked down the stairs of the school and out the main entrance to see everyone passed out and a giant turtle sleeping... Yep, that's normal. I then see an unidentified figure in the distance...It's Hibari! *smirk* I scooped up a handful of snow, molded it into a snowball and chucked it at his head. It hit right on and he turns around to scowl at us, I quickly pointed at Mizuki not in the mood of dealing with him. Mizuki and him immediately started to fight. The sun comes out blaring out, the snow reflecting off the glare of the sun...*sigh* I'll be sad if the snow melts away but knowing my luck, it's most likely. I wonder what Reborn has planned for tomorrow...

**TBC**

* * *

jc: lol i fail at other people POV's *emo corner*

animepup: no you dont

jc: btw, _"Lasciate che questa ferita scompare," _is let this wound dissapear in italian, i used google translate so dont blame me if i used a wrong word or somethin

animepup: why did you even try to do this-

jc: shaddup

animepup: ...hey, remember tht rap?

jc: lol yea

animepup: swag, swag, swag

jc: FONDUE!

animepup: lololololololol

jc: 'boyfriend' by justin beiber in a nutshell

animepup: you do realize that its actually 'on you' and not 'fondue'

jc:...close enough

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	6. Off To Our Death(Mountain) We Go

jc: hellozies

animepup: hellozies?

jc: geoff got to me

animepup: ah

jc: him and his 'bon bons'

animepup: *shudder*

jc: dont act like you didnt like them

animepup: i dont, and i never will, those things scare me, along with his obsession over them

jc: true, anyways back on track, enjoy my crappy writing! oh yea, also a special thanks to Shirayuki ** (and their friend Zen) **who helps motivate me by telling me tht they laugh at this story which keeps me going!

animepup: see? your writing isnt crappy!

jc: *snort* its only 2 people opinions, anyways, enjoy mofos

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_The sun comes out blaring out, the snow reflecting off the glare of the sun...*sigh* I'll be sad if the snow melts away but knowing my luck, it's most likely. I wonder what Reborn has planned for tomorrow..._

* * *

Yuki's POV

And what do you know! The sun's out and no more snow! Suddenly my day got a whole lot DARKER. We're in the mountains in the middle of winter, I didn't get to eat anything, and I'm having my period. YEA, YOU CAN SAY I'M HAVING A BLAST TODAY! I'm sorry, calm Yuki, calm down.

"Why are we in the mountains during the middle of winter?" Gokudera shivers. Damn, the boy is so vulnerable to the cold.

"It's alright! We don't get to see this much nature very often!" Yamamoto chirps. Always the optimistic one aren't you. I hate optimistic people. No offence to Tsuyoshi.

"The unexplored region isn't even on the map," Dino speaks up. Oh woop-dee-f*cking-doo, if this survival training or whatever whack Reborn came up with I don't get why I'm here, I don't get why Mizuki is here either!

"The tenth better be there bastard, if he isn't, I won't forgive you," Gokudera threatens. I guess it's his time of the month as well.

"He should have come earlier with Reborn," Dino replies. Oh they better be there, cause if they aren't, I can guarantee that this mountain is going to be nothing but a pile of ash when I'm through with it.

"What's up here on the mountain?" Yamamoto asks innocently.

"Reborn is training Tsuna, I agreed to help, I wanted you guys here to help as well," Dino explains. I knew it. I frigging knew it was one of Reborn's stupid ass antics again.

"Hey Yuki," Mizuki whispers to me.

"What?" I irritably reply.

"Are you PMS-ing?" She asks me.

"Noooo, I'm normally this cranky and bitchy," I reply sarcastically.

"Well, I would do anything for the tenth," Gokudera boasts. Tch.

"Of course, I mean, you're gay for Tsuna right?" I asked him innocently.

"W-What?! I'm not gay for the tenth!" He yells at me angrily. I merely shrug at this.

"Hey, your the one so obsessed with him, I just thought that why don't you just marry Tsuna, oh and F-Y-I, Tsuna's not gay, sorry to bash your hopes," I smirk at his frozen form. Well, I might as well take my crankiness off on someone, and there's no one better than doing that on another person who's PMS-ing. Mizuki is full out laughing at this while Yamamoto looks confused. *sigh* What an idi-

"HELP MEEEE!" What the! Was that? WAS THAT TSUNA!? I look over the bridge to see Tsuna hanging off of the cliff yelling and screaming. Are you serious!? Tsuna fingers slip off the edge but before he tumbles to his bloody death, Dino grabs him.

"Tsuna you f*cking idiot!" I yell at him.

"Oi! Don't call the Tenth such vulgar things!" Gokudera snarl at.

"What are you gonna do about it Stu-pid-der-a," I call his nickname 1 syllable at a time while poking his forehead. His anger marks come out and he brings out a bunch of his toy bombs.

"You have got to be kidding me," I scoff at his so called 'weapons'. He was going to go all out on me if it wasn't for Yamamoto stopping him and telling him saving Tsuna was our first priority.

"U-um guys? A little help would be nice," I heard Mizuki squeak. I look over to see her holding onto Dino and Tsuna who are both falling off the edge, *sigh* idiots, every single one of them. Gokudera and Yamamoto go to help her but they fail. Jesus Christ if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. I walk over to pull them all up before dropping them onto the ground and stalking away. Never mess with a girl who is on her period.

**LATER...**

We continue up the trail while Dino and Gokudera are arguing about how Dino put Tsuna's life in danger. Seriously, I could swear to god the boy wants to marry Tsuna! The boys have their own conversation among themselves, Mizuki and I stay a bit behind them.

"I really want to smack one of them" I sigh irritably rubbing my temples.

"You don't really mean that! That's just your irritation talking," Mizuki giggles at me bubbly. Sometimes her optimistic-ness is incredible. She would be a good pairing for Yamamoto.. .No wait, 2 optimistic people together is a terrible thought. Forget whatever I just said. While talking to Mizuki, I didn't notice the boys stopped so I knocked right into Dino and knocked him over into an awkward position, know how lucky am I today? *sarcasm* I quickly get off him, apologize, then glare at Gokudera who was saying,

"Look who's the gay one now," I decided to let this one go since I'm not in the mood for his BS. I take a look at the map which just said 'around here'.

"Haha~ It's so childlike and cute! It says around here so let's look around here," Yamamoto proposes. That's either going to work or be just a complete failu-

"Here it is!" Yamamoto yells out... Well, that was quick.

"Danger, falling bears," He reads it out loud... Well then, we're f*cked.

"Does he mean just danger, bears? Geez, what a trivial error," Gokudera sighs. That fool.

"We should be careful," Dino says with his serious face on. Why so serious? Find out in 3...2...1...*POOMF* A bear fell right in front of us and started to spin. Then even more bears fall, and even better yet, they decided to fall where Tsuna is standing.

"Tsuna!" I yell while grabbing his hand and running.

"Shouldn't bears be in hibernation right now?!" Tsuna screams.

"I heard they woke up time from time to eat," Yamamoto says calmly while running.

"Not the time to tell facts you stupid butt!" I yell at them.

"Woah, the bears sure are skilled in turning around and around," Mizuki looks back in awe.

"Not the time for you to be admiring either you dumbass!" I swear while taking her head and turning it to face forward. We jump onto a ledge and let the bears twirl by us. *sigh* you've got to be KIDDING me Reborn! After a bit of walking we come across another one of those signs. This time it says, 'beware of surprises' and a bat next to it... This ain't going to turn out well.

"Look out Tsuna!" Mizuki yells out. He turns around to get a face full of... sea urchins? Really? Thankfully, Yamamoto swings his bat around to knock all the sea urchins or whatever they are away.

"Now this is fun! An all natural batting area! Keep'em coming!" He yells enthusiastically... Ok, still a baseball maniac but at least he saved Tsuna. Gokudera runs in front of Tsuna to show off his skills as well. *snort* Oh, I feel so sorry for him, not really. It's silent for a bit before there's a bit of rustling in the trees.

"COME ON!" Gokudera yells igniting all his bombs, but a huge chestnut is thrown at him. Ha! I knew he wouldn't be prepared...Aaand his bombs are everywhere on the floor. They explode all over the place including in front of me. Calm Yuki, unicorns, bunnies, puppies, rainbows, murder, think about all those nice and happy things. I take in a deep breath before opening my eyes and checking on everyone else.

"How pathetic," A voice appeared, guess who's it was? It was Reborn's! If you didn't guess that... Something is wrong with you. We all turn to see a Reborn dressed as a... sea urchin? I don't know, whatever he chucked at us earlier.

"You won't be able to survive the training session," He states. And of course, Tsuna yells at him, and all that crap. Why am I here again?

"Death mountain," I hear Gokudera stutter.

"What's that?" Tsuna asks.

"It's a top secret Vongola training faculty," I explain for Gokudera.

"And it's the most severe mountain ever, only one out of every one hundred escape," Gokudera looks pale.

"That sounds fun!" Mizuki and Yamamoto both chirp at the same time. I pat them both on the back,

"You're both idiots," I say nodding my head knowingly.

"Yuki is so mean," Yamamoto pouts. How many times has he said that!?

" I agree with Yamamoto," Mizuki pouts with him... They make a perfect couple. Reborn explains the rules and a blah blah blah, can I just rush through this? I'm hungry, I'm tired and pissed off. Reborn should know better than to make me angry especially in a place where I can terrorize and burn things to a crisp.

**AT THE BOTTOM OF A WATERFALL...**

Tsuna is screaming about coldness or something. All I'm aware of is that they strapped Tsuna to a rock under a waterfall and Mizuki is telling me about hot celebrity guys or something. After 15 minutes, Tsuna is finally getting used to the water, but Reborn decides to add in rubber duckies to fall onto his head. *sigh* And Mizuki is ranting about how last time she fought Hibari-san, he bruised her arm. A few minutes later a huge duck falls onto Tsuna, and I'm reading a magazine Mizuki brought along with her, I glance over to a floating face down Tsuna... Eh, he'll survive. After a good 20 minutes later, Tsuna is shivering in front of a fire complaining to Reborn, I'm laying face down on the ground watching ants march by... How are there ants during this time of year? I'll never know, nor do I ever want to know.

"I'm... Going home," Tsuna states clenching his hands. This got my attention, and I glanced up at him to see he's really pissed off.

"Hey Tsuna, you do realize we're still on Death Mountain right? Iif you go alone... Most likely you'll die," I say still looking at him. This got him thinking and freezing him back into no-good Tsuna.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going home?" Reborn teases him.

"I'll go through training," Tsuna whines tears coming out. I smirk and return to my ant watching.

"Since all of you are here, I'll have you help with the next session," Reborn stands up looking at all of us. He pulls out Enzo, the turtle, and chucks him into the water beside us. *sigh* I get up and dust myself off. Geez, do I really have to go through this crap?

"The next session is a death match against Enzo," Reborn explains. Great, I can kill off something to relieve my irritati-

"No, Yuki, you may not terrorize and kill Enzo," Reborn tells me knowing exactly what I was thinking. Aw... Mizuki puts her hand on my shoulder,

"Good try though," She tries to lift up my spirits. I start running as the ground starts to rumble and Enzo emerges from the water. Gokudera is praying or whatever voodoo shit he's doing and all of them are standing around. *twitch* Are you serious?!

"Run if you want to live!" I yell at them continuing to run for my life since I can't do anything violent against Enzo. They start to run after Mizuki and I with Enzo in hot pursuit, good thing he's a turtle and slow, or else we would have died.

"If you slow down you pace, you will be squashed," Reborn decides to say now.

"Not the time for encouragement Reborn," I sarcastically retort. In the distance I see a suspension bridge, hopefully we can all cross that without dying. We are crossing the bridge when it wobbles violently and the boys stop.

"Keep running you fools!" I frantically yell at them. They look at me as if I'm crazy, hey, I only told them the truth. They need to keep running, and they are a bunch of fools. But they just stay there freaking the hell out when Dino decides to play hero and tells us to go on ahead while he holds his pet off...His subordinates aren't around...Well you can tell that this isn't going to end well. He jumps up whipping his whip around rapidly like a ballerina or whatever and lands looking smug.

*CREAK*

The rope basically gets cut and all the guys are staring at him.

"Dino, you f*cking idiot!" I yell at him. Mizuki is trying to keep her skirt down, everybody's panicking, and we're all going to die. Gee, don't you just love me? The optimistic one at the moment.

**AFTER FALLING DOWN THOUSANDS OF KILOMETERS DOWN FROM A SUSPENSION BRIDGE AND SURVIVING, LATER...**

"Owie," Mizuki cries out flinching at the bruise she got on her leg. Tsuna's passed out, we managed to survive the fall and somehow we're still alive... Oh Reborn, couldn't I just stay home today? After an hour, Tsuna decides to come back to life and by that time, Enzo has shrunk.

"If Enzo hadn't been on his back when you guys were unconscious, you guys would've-" I cut Reborn off,

"You guys would've been eating turtle soup tonight," I state looking directly and Dino, he flinches in fear and backs away with a still somewhat big Enzo in his arms protectively.

"Or that could have happened," Reborn says with a nod.

"At least we're all safe~" Mizuki says with a cheer, Yamamoto agreeing with her.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, you don't know your current location," Reborn states. A screech is heard from somewhere as Reborn tries to scare everyone telling them how this mountain is exactly like Death mountain in Italy. Gokudera tries to comfort Tsuna and pulls out a cell phone. He looks at it in shock,

"No reception?" I ask him with a smirk.

"...Sorry tenth, we're out of range," He hangs his head down.

"Calm down everyone, I have reception which can reach out of the middle of the dessert," He goes to pull his cellphone out and it's broken. Of course.

"And we left all our food back there too," Reborn HELPFULLY pointed out. Oh man, no breakfast, lunch, and dinner? You sure are testing my limits Reborn. Yamamoto, Gokudera start to worry bout food and warmth and Reborn swings in wearing...wearing a *sigh**facepalm* Tarzan costume... Tsuna has tears streaming out of his face while trying to go murder Reborn, Yamamoto holding him back. Reborn jumps away somewhere else while Yamamoto is trying to brighten things up with Mizuki saying how 'fun' this would be. Greeaaatt. We start walking around again. During the first 30 minutes, Tsuna almost gets eaten, Tsuna almost gets eaten, Tsuna almost gets eaten, and a snake almost gets eaten by me. It's near sunset and we've done nothing productive. Reborn comes out again and Tsuna is arguing with him.

"Um, wouldn't it be better if we stayed in one spot and just stayed there and wait for help?" Yamamoto suggests...HE SAID SOMETHING HALF INTELLIGENT! IT'S A MIRACLE! Until Reborn points at a cave like area. Gokudera argues with Dino and volunteers to go into the cave. Oh my god people, this is not the frigging Hunger Games!

"Scream if you need help," Yamamoto calls out to Gokudera.

"How do you know if it's my screaming?" Gokudera shoots back at Yamamoto thinking that it was an insult.

"If it sounds like a little girl screaming, we'll know," I answer for Yamamoto before shooing him inside. 10 seconds of going inside and we hear a scream.

"That's G-Gokudera-kun's scream!" Tsuna freaks out. The boys jump into a defense stance as something approaches the entrance... We find out that it's Bianchi, ah, no wonder it wasn't a girly scream but more of a strangled yelp. Bianchi throws Gokudera off to the side before running to Reborn's side... I'm starting to like Bianchi.

"Come on out guys!" She calls out to the cave and out came I-Pin, Lambo, Haru and Kyoko... Even more people, great. I go to join Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"You alright?" I ask Gokudera as he clutches his stomach painfully. Of course he isn't, but I felt the need to ask him that.

"Nooooo, I'm perfectly fiiiine," Gokudera sarcastically replies. I shrug, hey his misfortune.

"Oh ok then, so I can use you as my punching bag right now right?" I hold up a fist, crawling on top of him and sitting on his waist causing him to flush red in anger...or embarrassment.

"NO! NO! DON'T!" He tries to push me off.

"You guys are really playful aren't you guys?" Yamamoto says to us with a smile.

"Yuki! If you wanted to do 'business' get a room!" Mizuki exclaims and I glare at her. I crawl off Gokudera and plopped onto the ground in front of Yamamoto's leg's. Mizuki sit's beside Yamamoto and I move my head onto her lap to relax a bit.

"Oh ho ho, Yuki, I didn't know you had a thing for Mizuki," Gokudera wiggles his eyebrows at me. *sigh*, he tries to tease me and fails. Jesus Christ, what's wrong with me resting my head on Mizuki's lap?...Oh wait... I forgot the fact that I'm dressed up as a guy. I roll off Mizuki's lap onto something else... Which happens to be Yamamoto's legs... Awkward.

"Woah, Yuki, I didn't know you rolled the other way too!" Gokudera exclaims pretending to be surprised, so I keep rolling until I'm on him again this time entire body pressed against him.

"I'm pretty sure you roll this way too considering how much you ADORE Tsuna," I look at his reaction to turn from surprise, to shock, to flustered, to angry. I chuckle when he pushes me off him.

"There! You are all better now!" I say to him patting his back hard causing him to cough. Woops, I regret nothing.

"We can make a fire to make an SOS and keep us warm, everyone, please go gather tree branches," Dino orders. I stood up grudgingly, I can't wait for this to be over so I can deal with my...womanly issues.

**A BIT LATER...**

I drop my sticks into the pile of other branches the others collected.

"Oh...I think I forgot my lighter somewhere..." Dino fumbles around with his jacket for a bit. Ok then, we're screwed.

"Leave it to me" Gokudera says out of the blue, oh yea, he can light up his bombs. Just then Bianchi turns Gokudera's head to look at her causing him to turn sick again.

"Bianchi! What the hell was that for!?" I exclaim silently at her before hissing,

"I need to go, or I'm going to destroy this entire mountain if it's the last thing I do!" She looks at me surprised before whispering,

"You've got your period?" I nod. Did I ever mention that Bianchi knows I'm a girl? No? Well now you know. Suddenly explosions everywhere until we're surrounded by a ring of fire... Gokudera's bombs... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-Keep calm Yuki, keep calm and destroy everything later. Actually, when I said I would burn this entire place down, I didn't mean myself included.

"Quick! Everyone into that cave!" Dino yells at us and then the entrance is closed off, as expected.

"Lambo-san will help too!" Lambo pulling out his grenades throwing them everywhere. How is that helping?! Tsuna is shot with a dying will and now he's wandering around with 2 pole/sticks/whatever in his hands, then he jumps up and get shot with another bullet and he creates a giant hole in the ground to reveal a water vein. Yeup, just another normal day alright. Soon after, the fire is distinguished and there is a layer of smoke surrounding everything. And now here comes the part where they praise Tsuna, and give him a hug and all that mushy crap I refuse to do in front of a crowd.

"Yuki! Go thank and hug Tsuna for a job well done as a boss!" Mizuki pushes me towards him. I awkwardly hold him giving him a pat on his back before muttering a 'thank you'.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Reborn asks before scuttling away in his mole suit attire thing... Oh f*ck... Rumbling occurs.

"Run for it!" I grab Mizuki and start to run with everyone following my lead this time. I look back to see Enzo going sideways and onto... TSUNA!? I frantically run to him to see he's under Enzo... Oooh, that's going to leave a mark.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: not much development

animepup: but it was funny

jc: *snort* says you

animepup: IT IS!

jc: alright, i dont care

animepup: *pout*

jc: guess what?

animepup: chicken butt?

jc: ..how did you kno?

animepup: skillz

jc: i said tht last time, stop jacking my style

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	7. A Reminder On How Lonely You Are Day

animepup: hello!

jc: heyyy,im supposed to begin it

animepup: but i never do it!

jc: yea, cause this is my story, and you decided to stay here to 'support' me

animepup:...oh yea

jc: idiot

animepup: hey!

jc: anyways, HOPEFULLY, you'll enjoy, though i seriously doubt it.

animepup: STOP DOUBTING ALRE-

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Run for it!" I grab Mizuki and started to run with everyone following my lead this time. I look back to see Enzo going sideways and onto... TSUNA!? I frantically run to him to see he's under Enzo... Oooh, that's going to leave a mark._

* * *

Yuki's POV

*Sigh* Stupid Tsuna, breaking his bones and getting injured by Enzo. I'm sitting next to Tsuna in the Namimori Central hospital while mama is gently scolding Tsuna.

"I'll head home for now, I'll return later, do you want me to bring anything?" She asks Tsuna then looks at me.

"I'm going to stay here with Tsuna so no need to worry mama," I say to her before waving a goodbye to her.

"Alright, I'll come by later then!" She exits the door. *sigh* Mizuki, why did you have to have a date today?

"It turns out I'm the only one that got hurt during all that commotion," Tsuna states sadly.

"Geez Tsuna, you need to be more careful, you really are no-good," I scoff. Suddenly the guy with glasses beside Tsuna is talking to him.

"Hey new guy," He says.

"Nice to meet ya!" Another guy says to Tsuna diagonal from Tsuna's bed, I'm going to call him fatty. I don't like where this is going. And the guy across from Tsuna is chuckling at us.

"My name is Sawada, nice to meet you!" Tsuna nervously greets. You idiot! Why tell these strange men these things!

"You guys are in middle school right?" The man across from us asks.

"What's it to ya?" I coldly respond before giving Tsuna to respond.

"Nothing, it's just that it makes you guys the bottom of the food chain in this room," He states. The hell?

"The new gopher is born," Fatty says.

"You can walk on crutches right? So why don't you go buy us some juice?" The man with glasses asks Tsuna.

"Oi! Hurry up already!" The one across from us called.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna gets out of bed and I push him back down.

"What are you bastards talking about? If you want juice, go get it yourself," I calmly tell them.

"Treat us with respect kid! We are your elders," One of them yelled. I take out my flute with anger marks slowly growing.

"Who do you think you are? Thinking that you are my elder, to me you're just another f*cking pric-" I'm about to send one of them out of their misery when Tsuna's hand is on my shoulder.

"It's alright Yuki, it doesn't matter," He says with a smile. I put my flute away.

"Fine, but I'll go buy it," I stalk towards the door.

"You bunch of pussies get to live another day, do anything weird to Sawada over here and I can tell you right now, not even God could stop me from doing terrible things to you," I gave them a bitter stare before walking out the door. I hear fatty whimpering, he must have pissed his pants. I got to the vending machine and got 6 juices. When mama comes back, I'll give one to her as well. But when I walk back, I'm greeted with a bunch of men in suits and the other assholes running out in terror... Dino's here. I push through to see Tsuna on the floor. My anger flares, if I see those bastards ever again, they can expect to have a broken skul- I'm interrupted by a very angry looking, bulky nurse. She scolds him while shooing Dino's men out, she tried to shoo me out as well until I convinced her to let me stay. And then we got moved to another room.

"Ah~ It sure is nice to be alone eh?" I ask stretching, Tsuna nods in agreement.

"Oh, Dino-san," Tsuna looks surprised as Dino apologizes for all the ruckus. Dino leaves but I hand him a drink before he leaves, hey I have all these extra juices, might as well share them.

"Ah, Yuki," Tsuna points at my face. Hm? I look at myself in the mirror, oh damn, my hair is falling out of my wig. I quickly take off my wig to put it on again.

"Yo Tsuna!" Crap! I duck under the bed trying to put on my wig. I stand up again to be face to face with Yamamoto.

"Oh hi Yuki!" He greets me cheerfully. I give him a small wave.

"I didn't know what to bring, but my old man..." I stare in awe as Tsuyoshi hauled in a sushi bar. Hell yea!

"Hey Tsuyoshi!" I greet.

"Hello Yuki!" He returns the greeting. Tsuna and Yamamoto stare at me... Maybe I shouldn't call Yamamoto's dad by his first name anymore...Anyways, Yamamoto-san prepares a bunch of sushi, oh my god, that looks absolutely delicious.

"Oh! I've got to head back to the store, take care of the rest Takeshi!" He says walking out.

"Take me with you!" I run after him until I remember I have to stay with Tsuna *emo corner*. I take the platter from Yamamoto and start eating while sulking. Reborn comes out of nowhere and steals Tsuna's platter. *sigh* Geez, I have to sacrifice my own food. I took a sushi and shoved it into Tsuna's mouth.

"You better enjoy that," I say darkly. His eyes widen as he nods frantically and swallows. *POOMF* a gust of pink smoke appears outside the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't the young Vongola, you've been hurt? How unfortunate," Adult Lambo says suavely walking in.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" He runs towards me. I put my foot up into his face to stop him picking up another piece of sushi to feed Tsuna. Then take my foot off.

"You're so mean Yuki-chan, but you're so nice in the future when you reveal that you're actually a g-!" I cut him off by smashing my foot down onto his face even harder.

"Anyways, I came from 10 years in the future so suddenly that I wasn't able to prepare anything," He says wiping his face. He goes to give Tsuna a gift. Not interested. I open up one of my juice cans and start downing it. Ahh~ That hit the spot. I see Gokudera creeping by the door.

"Hey, if you're going to come visit, then you go into the room, and visit," I tell him gesturing at the room.

"I know that bastard," He grumbles. I walk outside to the washrooms. I would go into the girl's washroom but in my current state I don't think I can. I sigh and head into the men's washroom. I sat myself on one of the toilets and start to play temple run on my phone.

**15 MINUTES OF SPAZZING AT THE PHONE LATER...**

Well, I'm bored, let's go check on Tsuna. I go to his room to see that he's not here. What? I ask one of the nurses to hear he got moved into another room. I go to the room to see Tsuna, but he seems to be scared shitless. I take a peek in to see Hibari-san and MIZUKI!? What the hell is she doing here?! I thought she had a date today! Don't tell me... KYOYA IS HER DATE?! I silently barge in ignoring Tsuna's arm wildly flailing around. She looks at me surprised so she and I have a mental conversation and a bit of charades.

_'Why the hell are you here?!' I use both my hands to gesture at her._

_'To take care of Hibari-san' She points at the sleeping Hibari._

_'I thought you said you had a date!' My hands going up to my hair._

_'I did, until Hibari-san here beat the living crap out of him and dragged me here,' She did a shrug._

_'So why aren't you fighting him right now?' I rub my temples._

_'Because he's feeling ill and besides, he looks cute when he's asleep!' She winks at me._

_'Are you frigging serious!? Sheesh, fill me in on what happened please' I silently sigh in annoyance._

_'Alright, I'll write everything down then,' she takes out a pen and paper._

**A LITTLE BIT EARLIER...**

Mizuki's POV

Why am I here with Hibari-san in the hospital again? Oh yea, cause he dragged me here since he couldn't find Yuki.

"Hey Hibari-san," I start to say.

"Hm?" He grunts sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I leave considering your doing just fine and having fun too," I look at the mounted bodies in the corner of the room.

"Nope," He simply replies.

"Eh? Why not?" I pout and he doesn't reply with anything but with a mere soft growl.

"Excuse me," A knock on Hibari-san's door...I pray for the next person to actually survive this time. The person that walks in is...TSUNA!?

"Tsuna?!" I yelp in surprise.

"Mizuki?!" He looks equally surprised.

"Hello," Hibari-san greets Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san?!" He squeals. I start looking outside the window as Kyoya explains the rules, and threats, then the director comes in, and then shit happens. *sigh* I'm so bored! I wonder if Itsuki is ok after Hibari-san's...'attack'. Ah ha~, what a stupid question. He's probably dead from blood loss or something. Seriously, if Hibari-san wanted me to go to the hospital with him he could have just asked, didn't need to attack my date and make him suffer! And-

_'Mizuki' Yuki shakes my shoulder._

_'Back on track please," She looks at my paper, I look and I was writing down a lot of random opinions and all that._

_'Oh, sorry,'_

Anyways, back on track. When I turned my attention back to Hibari-san, he was smirking evilly at Tsuna.

"Kyo-ya-kun~ Time to sleep!" I say his names in syllables knowing that he would get pissed off. I grab him by his shoulders and push him down to the bed. Geez, the faster he gets better, the faster I can get out of this hell hole.

"Oh and just a warning, I'm awoken by a single leaf dropping as well," He mentions before closing his eyes.

"Hai, hai," I gently mock before pulling his covers on him and sitting beside him reading old editions of magazines provided by the hospital, then you came in.

**NOW...**

Yuki's POV

_'So that's what happened,' She finishes, I nodded understandably._

_'Yeup, oh and do you wanna make chocolates with me a bit later?' She stares up at me._

_'Chocolates? Why?' I give her a look of confusion._

_'It's almost Valentine's day~' She smiles._

_'...Your point?' I look at her in boredom._

_'We should make chocolates!' She grins at me._

_'If you didn't notice Mizuki, I'm a 'guy', so wouldn't giving out chocolates be a bit weird?' I roll my eyes at her._

_'Aw~ Pleaseee Yu-Ki-Chan?' She stares at me with wide eyes._

_'Fine,' I look irritated._

_'Great! Now, shhhhh, please be quiet and please kick Lambo out or else he'll wake Kyoya-kun and Tsuna will be feeling pain,' She smiles at me while pointing behind me._

I turn around to see Lambo creeping around. And while I'm relieved Mizuki's date isn't Kyoya, I'm worried about Tsuna's life and how it'll be in danger if Lambo messes things up. Tsuna frantically gets up and carries Lambo out of here. I look at I-Pin to see her eyes in hearts...Oh shit, she saw Hibari! I go to grab her but Tsuna beats me to her a few seconds later we all here a huge boom. I take a look over to Hibari-san's bed to see he's still asleep. I also see Mizuki's smirk which said,

_'See? I'm not the only one to think Hibari-san's hot, I-Pin agrees with me,'_

I give up mentally talking to her. Tsuna trudges back into the room silently but freezes when he sees a petal of a rose fall. When the petal hits the desk, Hibari-san's eyes open...Get ready for a shitstorm. He glances over to Tsuna and me before getting out of bed.

"Kyoya! Get better before getting out of bed," Mizuki tries to restrain him. But he ignores her and pulls out a tonfa. *sigh* I guess this can't be avoided and I take out my trusty flute. He smirks at me while approaching me. I look at Mizuki asking if she wants to fight instead. But she jumps out of her chair and runs out the door while yelling,

"I'm freeeeeee! Don't forget about tonight~" She winks at me before exiting. I sigh as I prepare to have another fight with Hibari-san.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

I get home with a somewhat sore shoulder. I must be getting fat again. I left the hospital after finishing the fight, but unfortunately while Hibari and I fought, we accidentally got Tsuna involved and he got hurt even more. *sigh* I walk into a kitchen with a happy looking Mizuki.

"So you were serious," I say rubbing my face.

"Yup! Now put on this apron and help me, I'll read off this cookbook. Question, when it says to beat the eggs, does that include the egg shell?" She asks looking up at me. I look at the mixture and winced. *sigh* I roll up my sleeves, put on an apron, and get a power drink out of the fridge gulping it down before going into the long, torturous night of making chocolates.

**A LONG TIME LATER...**

*sigh* Finally done! I rub my eyes as I finish writing the last letter on the last damn chocolate. I glance over to Mizuki who fell asleep halfway through. Seriously I puffed out a breath of air, it was her suggestion and yet I'm the one stuck doing everything. Let's see, Tsuna, Gokudera, mama, Reborn, Bianchi, Kyoko, Ryohei, Hibari, Mizuki, Lambo, I-Pin... Am I missing anyone? I go through the list again and again...I have a feeling I'm missing someone though..Oh! Tsuyoshi! I forgot about him! How stupid of me! Wait, if I forgot Tsuyoshi that must mean I forgot Yamamoto as well. *faceplant* I can't take this anymore! I look at the time, 12:03AM. Ughh, I still have to wrap Mizuki's chocolates and mine, the things I do to her. I lean against the counter running my hands through my hair.

"Oh my god," I moan rubbing my face with my hands. Looks like I'm pulling an all-nighter tonight. Let's see, I can't make mousse cake or else Tsuyoshi wouldn't eat it due to its, 'unfamiliar name'. Cookies are too simple, cupcakes are too simple, looks like I'm stuck with making chocolate again. And I wanted to do something a little special for Tsuyoshi since he's such a great 'father' figure to me. In the end I decided to mix in white chocolate and a hint of mint inside. After wrapping all of the sweets up in colourful boxes and shit, it was 4:57AM. *Yawn* Mizuki owes me big time for this. I place her chocolates beside her in a bag and I slump up the stairs to get at least 2 hours of sleep.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing and the urge for me to pitch that stupid thing right out my window. Well another day, another nightmare. I join Tsuna and Mizuki at the dining table. Stuffed everything down before grabbing 2 energy drinks out of the fridge. Today's going to be a long day.

"Happy Valentine's Day mama!" I say in my most cheerful voice I can do while handing her the small bag of chocolates.

"Oh, why thank you Yuki-chan~" She takes them and smiles at me. I go off to find Lambo and I-Pin to give them their chocolates. Lambo basically boasted about them, I regret not putting poison in them and I-Pin blushes before scampering away somewhere, haha, she's so cute when she's shy. I walk back into the dining room to find Reborn talking to Tsuna,

"Do you think you'll be getting any chocolates this year?" He asks Tsuna.

"Of course he is. This one's from me," I shove the chocolates into Tsuna's hand before reaching into my bag to get Bianchi's and Reborn's.

"Thanks Yuki, ah! We have to get going!" Tsuna exclaims pulling me making me drop Reborn's and Bianchi's chocolates.

"Where's Mizuki?!" I ask frantically as he pulls me along.

"She went to school early," He replies finally letting me go. We walk for a while before he sighs.

"I probably won't get any chocolate this year" He sulks.

"I doubt that Tsuna," I roll my eyes at him. We see a girl giving chocolate to a guy in front of us, sheesh, PDA (Public Display of Affection) people. Tsuna sighs again.

"Valentine's Day, the one day when the world makes you feel forever alone if you're not in a relationship," I say trying to make him laugh. He chuckles at this a bit before looking sad again. Walking along, we pass by a few stairs which oranges fell down from? Tsuna catches them all and returns to a familiar looking old lady...Huh, must be my imagination, I should be hallucinating considering I didn't get much sleep. The bell rang.

"Come on Tsuna! We're going to be late!" I yell starting to run before falling flat on my face. Getting up and dusting myself off looking unharmed, I keep on running.

"Yuki!? Are you alright?!" Tsuna asks me worriedly as we continue to run. I give him a slight nod. The moment I step into Class 1-A, I am surrounded by a swarm of girls. They are all asking me to accept their chocolates.

"Eh he, girls, I'm sorry but I'm not a huge fan of sweets," I try to reject them nicely but they just keep on coming. Persistent, I see Tsuna looking at me in jealousy, I mouth a 'sorry' to him before pushing myself out of the swarm of girls and towards Kyoko. I gave her a bag filled with cookies and a bit of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kyoko," I say with a small grin. She accepts and thanks me oblivious to the glares she got from my so called 'fangirls'.

**LUNCH...**

"Hey Gokudera!" I call out.

"What do you want bastard?" He says to me angrily, so he must be pissed at his fangirls as well.

"Fangirl issues?" I ask with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Ignoring my previous comment looking away.

"Well you have to look at me," I tell him.

"Why are you here agai-" I cut him off by shoving the mini box in his face.

"It's chocolate, it's not poisoned, I promise, eat it, even if you don't like it pretend you do if you want to live another day," I threaten. At first he looks surprised before flushing red and muttering a 'fine' and stalking away with his fangirls and my fangirls gossiping. Who else is on my list.

"Hey, did you hear?" I heard a girl speak.

"What?" The other one asked.

"There is a rumor that someone gave Hibari-san chocolates!" Oh yea! I need to get Hibari as well. I run to the school roof to find him laying there inspecting the chocolates he received.

"You got those from Mizuki didn't you," I tease, he glares at me as I approach him.

"No," He simply replies.

"Oh please, stop lying, I was the one who wrapped it and made it considering Mizuki fell asleep making them," I chuckle at his foolishness.

"What do you want herbivore?" He asks still glaring at me.

"Just wanted to wish you a Depressing Valentine's Day, cause I know how much you hate this occasion," I drop my chocolates on him.

"Enjoy it, eat it like you mean it if you feel like 'putting order into Namimori' anymore," I walk away giving him a lazy wave. I meet Ryohei and chuck the bag into his face. He looks at them before yelling 'EXTREME' and running down the hallways. Next is Mizuki, now where could she b-

"Yuki!" She calls out to me. Well, speak of the devil.

"Happy Valentine's Day~" She hands me her chocolates.

"Kudos, even though I made all of them," I chuckle as I exchange the chocolates and pull her in for a brief hug.

"I helped make some of them," She pouts.

"Help as in eating almost all of the chocolate bars you bought?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't need to remind me," She whines, I chuckle before ruffling her hair and she runs away screaming how I messed up her hair. Still smiling I turn to face an angry mob of people.

"I thought you didn't accept chocolates cause they were too sweet!"

"Are you guys dating?"

"How dare you take my Mizuki-chan away from me!"

Overwhelmed with all this crap, I take out 1 can of the 2 energy drinks, shook it and opened it spraying everyone causing them to scream, then shut up.

"Look here, nothing's going on between me and Mizuki alright? She and I are just really really good friends and we both know that we could never date each other. I only accept her chocolates because she's not a bitchy bimbo like most of you girls out there. So guys, calm your f*cking tits. Good day to you," And with that explanation, I down what was left in my energy drink and stalk over to the school.

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

Let's see, I've got every one except Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto, oh there he is! He's walking with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Mizuki.

"Hey Tsuna, I need Yamamoto for the rest of the day, sorry for the short notice," I say not bothering for a response before dragging Yamamoto in the direction of the sushi place.

"Eh? What's up Yuki?" He asks me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I state simply handing him a heart shaped box. The bag of chocolates for Tsuyoshi are safely in my bag.

"Thanks Yuki!" He exclaims happily before opening it to see a milk and white mixed heart shaped chocolate, on it was red icing that just said happy valentine's day and crap.

"Eat it, enjoy it," I ordered him. He looks at me confused but I didn't give a single damn. I stayed up all night trying to make everyone's chocolates. They have to eat it! He just shrugs and takes a bite from it.

"You're probably sick from all the sweets you received today aren't you?" I ask to kill the silence.

"Actually, your chocolate was the first one I ate today, I put all of the other ones I received from those nice girls in my bag and kind of forgot about them," He puts his hands behind his head. I look at him in shock, I thought he might have at least eaten 20 of the chocolates by now.

"Is that all you wanted to do?" He asks me. I look at him confused.

"Did you just want to give me chocolate?" He asks me once again.

"Ah no, I wanted to give your dad some as well, he's a father figure to me, if you don't mind sharing," I answer his questions. He laughs at me lightly before following me close behind.

"Hey Yuki," Yamamoto starts.

"Hm?" I stifle a yawn.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asks. Woah, this is a bit out of character for Yamamoto.

"Yea, at least I think it was love, I'm not sure myself," I laugh lightly rubbing the back of my head nervously trying to push the memories of **him** away.

"Oh, ok. Do you think being gay is wrong?" He keeps on asking, what is up with him today? Asking these kind of questions when he should be stupid and an optimistic baseball nut...Wait...Don't tell me he actually likes Gokudera or Tsuna or even Hibari...HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Alright Yuki, calm down and answer his question.

"Well no, honestly I think love has no boundaries and can appear in any form as long as that person is satisfied with it, just like how Gokudera is so obsessed with Tsuna," I say after thinking about it.

"Why?" I question. He just stares at me for a few moments before saying,

"No reason," I smirk having an idea pop out.

"Come on Yamamoto, tell me who you like, is it Mi-Zu-Ki? Or is it that your jealous that Gokudera is paying more attention to Tsuna than you?" I stress Mizuki's name into syllables.

"Haha~ Nice joke Yuki!" He laughs my question off breezily. Oh so now he decides to be normal. I give him a light smile before walking inside the sushi place.

"Hey Yamamoto-san!" I wave my hand enthusiastically at Tsuyoshi.

"Oh! Yuki, Takeshi, welcome back!" He greets.

"So what will it be today?" He asks me.

"I'm not here to order anything," I say waving my hands at him.

"Then why are you here?" He questions. I reach into my bag and pull out my bag of chocolates for him.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I yell as cheerful as I can. Oh man, I am dizzy for some reason and I ran out of energy drinks.

"Oh, thank you Yuki!" He accepts my chocolates and I start towards the entrance.

"Well, I better get going, see you guys la-" I hold my head steady. I clutch my head in agonizing pain.

"Yuki!" I hear some voices call out to me before blacking out.

Yamamoto's POV

"Yuki!" I yell at him, slapping him a bit.

"Takeshi, take her to your room," Dad orders me. I pick him up before realizing what my dad just said.

"Her?" I question.

"I said him, pay more attention next time, now take him to your room," Dad tells me more strictly. I carry him up to my room and to be honest, he's really light, almost like a girl! I set him down onto my bed, haha! He looks really cute and calm when he's asleep, unlike the cold person he is when awake. Maybe I should help him remove his blazer. I take off his blazer, he moves around a bit before turning towards me and smiles. I take a shower, and not bothering to put on a shirt I unconsciously climb under the sheets with Yuki and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Yuki's POV

Ugh... Where am I? It feels like I have a hangover or something like that. I don't remember drinking anything alcoholic... You didn't hear that, I am not underaged! Ah, who am I kidding, secrets out, I drink, I'm underaged, get over it. Not wanting to leave the warm bed sheets, I turn around and pull the warm sheets closer to me and snuggling my face deeper into them. Wait...Are sheets supposed to smell like Yamamoto? And are they this hard? I peak open one of my eyes to see a half naked Yamamoto in my arms...! I almost scream but I slap my hand over my mouth. I sit up at lightning speed and pull the sheets to unconsciously cover my body. Despite acting as a guy, I do have girl instincts and I DO NOT like the fact that I was passed out with a guy next to me. The f*ck did I do last night!? Ok ok, recap, I went with Yamamoto to the sushi shop to give Tsuyoshi his chocolates, I was walking out, and then I don't remember anything else but feeling fatigue. I must have fainted or blacked out but how does this explain why Yamamoto half naked sleeping next to me under the sheets and the fact that my clothes are all rumpled and my blazer is on his chair. WHAT IS WITH THIS F*CKERY!?

"Mm? Yuki?" Yamamoto finally awakens rubbing his eyes. I on the other hand mentally squeal and back quickly against the wall.

"Oh your awake!" He exclaims surprised looking at me with drowsy eyes. I knew it! I can't trust him! He's a pervert! A pedophile! A freaking-!

"Are you ok Yuki? You look pale, you should have taken it a bit easier last night," He cuts my thoughts off. Lats night?! What happened last night?! What the hell did he do to me!?

"What did you do to me last night," I ask cautiously, staring at him wide eyed and pulling his covers up to my nose.

"Oh, dad just told me to bring you to my bed and let you rest, I must have slipped into bed without me knowing," He laughs breezily while rubbing the back of his head. I relax, so he didn't do anything, if he did, he would have found out I'm a girl.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower?" He offers me.

"Oh no, thanks for the offer but I need to get going," I jump out of his bed and quickly attempt to smooth out my wig and clothes, quickly slipping on my blazer I give him a hasty 'thank you' and bolt out of the door. I quickly glance at my cell phone to see 42 new texts?! I scroll through to see all of them from Mizuki and a few spam mails. All of them are asking where I am, I text her back giving her a brief explanation before continuing my sprint back home. I get home to an irritated looking Mizuki asking me where I've been. Oh my god, she's like a wife waiting for her husband to come home from a day out of drinking! But before I can say anything, she starts telling me about yesterday about the chocolate fondue incident. I tell her about what happened and she smirks at me. Oh good lord, unintentionally sleeping with 2 guys in the past few months, I'm never going to hear the end of this.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: Hey! You cut me off in the beginning!

jc: yea, cause i dont want to hear your bitching

animepup: ...

jc: anyways dayum, yuki has it rough

animepup: i agree

jc: but its mainly mizuki's fault though

animepup: but yuki didnt have to agree in the first place!

jc:are you seriously going to argue with the person who created these two oc's?

animepup:...sry

jc: alright then, hope you enjoyed this chapter. HOPEFULLY.

animepup: jesus christ have a bit more confidence in urself.

jc: hey, i added in a hopefully didnt i?

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	8. Here Comes Kokuyo

jc: yo, how you doin~

animepup: ur such a fail flirt

jc: thts cause im too femininly masculine for you

animepup:...how does tht work?

jc: you just got mindf*cked didnt ya?

animepup: yes

jc: haha, ill explain to you when your older

animepup:...im older than you by like a month!

jc: there there, no need to fret

animepup: but-

jc: START STORY

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Oh no, thanks for the offer but I need to get going," I jump out of his bed and quickly attempt to smooth out my wig and clothes, quickly slipping on my blazer I give him a hasty 'thank you' and bolt out of the door. I quickly glance at my cell phone to see 42 new texts?! I scroll through to see all of them from Mizuki and a few spam mails. All of them are asking where I am, I text her back giving her a brief explanation before continuing my sprint back home. I get home to an irritated looking Mizuki asking me where I've been. Oh my god, she's like a wife waiting for her husband to come home from a day out of drinking! But before I can say anything, she starts telling me about yesterday about the chocolate fondue incident. I told her about what happened and she smirks at me. Oh good lord, unintentionally sleeping with 2 guys in the past few months, I'm never going to hear the end of this._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Oh yea, just another crappy day in another crappy life known as my reality! Woo! I walk down the stairs to see mama showing Tsuna a bunch of fighting lessons he should take to protect himself and Mizuki is no where in sight. Oh yea, there have been reports of many people getting severely injured lately... Hm...

"Yuki," Reborn's voice called out and I turn to him.

"I want you to stay with Tsuna and protect at all times no matter how important things get," He tells me before exiting. Ok, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Come on Tsuna, we need to get going, bye mama!" I call out before dragging Tsuna out the door.

"Ah, I don't want to do any of these things," Tsuna whines holding out all of the advertisements.

"Don't worry, you have me right here!" I say to him quickly ruffling his hair.

"But the culprit beat up 6 disciplinary members!" He exclaims.

"Pffff, and I can beat up their leader, I'm sure you'll be fine Tsuna," I scoff. Then he freezes at the sight of a lot of the disciplinary members outside the school gate.

"Well, considering what happened last week, it's only natural that everybody would be tense," Reborn says with a cocky smile.

"I wonder if it's someone with a grudge against the committee," Tsuna questions to no one in particular. No, it wouldn't make sense if they just hated the disciplinary committee.

"That's not it," Hibari-san's voice comes out from behind. I knew it. Tsuna freaked his ass off at Hibari-san.

"Well, if you see Mizuki, tell her she's a bitch for ditching me in the morning," I tell him waving Tsuna off.

"Eeep! Don't leave me Yuki!" Tsuna squeaks. Hibari-san's eyes are on me watching my every move until I'm out of his sights. I'm walking around until Tsuna frantically yells my name. I turn around to face him.

"What do you want Tsuna?" I ask.

"Ryohei..." He huffs and pants.

"What about him?" I question.

"He... He's been attacked!" Tsuna finally spits out. My eyes widen at the news and I start to sprint, dragging Tsuna along to the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL...**

"Sasagawa Ryohei," I read on the sign, so he really did get attacked. Tsuna barges in asking questions, I slowly follow in behind him.

"Oh, Yuki, you're here too?" He asks with wide eyes. I roll my eyes, no shit Sherlock I wouldn't be here if I didn't come.

"It's a bit pathetic but he got to me," Ryohei confesses laughing nervously. I walk up next his bed and gently take his hand.

"We're just glad you're safe," I say giving him a rare genuine smile. His face turned a little bit red, huh, I guess it is a bit hot in here, I'm starting to sweat quite a bit.

"How are you doing?" Reborn asks him and I let go of his hand.

"I got a few broken bones," He tells us gesturing towards his rib cage. Ooh, that must have been some attack, I wince at the thought. He turns his head towards Tsuna and me.

"Even though my guard was down, he is a very fearsome man," He explains.

"What? So you saw the culprit?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Yea, he is from Kokuyo Middle School, I'm guessing from his uniform though, it's in the next town," He describes to us what he knows... Hm... Kokuyo Middle huh? I think I've heard Mizuki mentioning it once or twice before.

"Tsuna, Yuki, you better be careful," He stares at us solemnly.

"BUT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AWESOME TO HAVE THAT GUY'S PUNCH IN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei suddenly bursts. *sweatdrop* Once a crackhead, always a crackhead.

"Is this yours?" Reborn shows him a pocket watch.

"No, they told me it was on my chest when they found me," Ryohei tells us. Reborn opens it and inside it says 5'o'clock.

"Changing the subject, I haven't told Kyoko anything about this yet, she worries too much, please keep this a secret from her," Ryohei pleads. And right on cue Kyoko comes in yelling

"Onii-chan! Why did you climb a bathhouse's chimney?!" *facepalm* I see now, he made up an excuse. They have their brother sister moment and Kyoko believes everything Ryohei is telling her despite the fact that he sucks at making up excuses.

"Reborn-kun! Tsuna-kun! Yuki-Kun! You came to visit him, thank you very much," She says wiping her tears. I hand her a handkerchief before walking out the room with Tsuna and Reborn to give them a bit of privacy. Once outside Tsuna starts pulling at his hair, shaking his head.

"You're not the only one that's concerned Tsuna" Reborn states. We keep walking to see that a lot of people from our school are here. Tsuna shakes my shoulder getting me to take a look at someone.

"Mochi man?!" I exclaim seeing that it's the boy who got owned by Tsuna and his dying will, I have one thing to say. Dayum his hair grows back fast. Suddenly someone comes over and starts talking to Tsuna about how Mochida-senpai got attacked and a few 3rd years and other people. Something's not right, why would anyone start attacking people in our school for no such reason... Everyone suddenly moves away and bows really low to the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee, Kusakabe-san. Honestly I don't know why everyone fears them so much but he's so concerned discussing his own issues he didn't notice I wasn't showing him "respect".

"Did you hear that? Hibari-san found a clue!" Tsuna cheers after they pass by.

"Hibari-san is invincible, we can all relax now!" The other kid says happily.

"I wouldn't count on it," I tell him. They ignore me and start praying to god or the "Hibari God"...Where the hell is Mizuki?

**AT KOKUYO LAND..**

Mizuki's POV

"So why am I here again?" I ask examining my nails after I take out 5 guys.

"To get revenge for your friend," Kyoya grunts in response. My eyes narrow.

"Who did they target?" I question.

"Ryohei Sasagawa," He simply replies. I sigh of relief, at least it's not Yuki, but then again, I doubt Yuki would even get hurt by them, unlike me, I would probably get injured despite my great fighting techniques and weapons.

"So this is a temporary truce?" I ask him. He gives me a slight grunt and nod. Holding up his tonfas and smirking,

"This only happened cause these herbivores flocked together," And he turns to enter the building. I skip after him, well at least this is better than being in class. I eventually get in front of him still happily skipping before pulling out my gun under my skirt at a fast speed and knocking someone out with the handle of the gun.

"Nice," Kyoya compliments. I just return him a smile before reaching under my skirt yet again to pull out a metallic pole to connect to my gun, easier to whack people than to shoot them and cause a commotion. Kyoya knocks out the last person before we finally go into an office where a strange man is waiting for us.

"Thanks for coming~" He coos to us.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, are you the one behind this little... prank?" Kyoya replies still smirking... Something's not right, I can feel it. I put my weapon up, becoming more alert by the second.

"Kufufufufu~ Something like that, also, I am the new order in your town. Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?" He chuckles before eyeing me.

"Hello! Kyoya just wanted my company though he's too much of a pussy to admit it!" I cheerfully greet him. I saw Kyoya twitch, I can tell that we're going to have a battle after we kick this guys ass. Despite that, he turns to the man again.

"You must be talking in your sleep, Namimori does NOT need two sources of discipline," Kyoya states. Oh god, if there were 2, I would probably just leave this place, I can barely take 1 let alone 2.

"I agree completely, and that's why I am the new order, you are absolutely unnecessary," The boy says calmly. The spikes on Kyoya's tonfas appear.

"I can't have that, I'll bite you to death right here," He threatens, smirk no longer on his face.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Yuki's POV

"Leon's tail fell off!" Tsuna exclaims. That means something ominous is happening... Wait, Kokuyo is attacking everyone, Kyoya has gone to find the culprit, Mizuki isn't in sight anywhere...! Don't tell me that they went to-!

"Yuki? What's wrong, you look a bit pale," Tsuna asks me. I gave him a small smile of reassurance. So that mean's Mizuki must be with Kyoya, I can't just leave though, I have to keep Tsuna safe in the meanwhile, Mizuki should be fine right? She's with Hibari-san, she won't get injured, she'll be just fine...Right?

**BACK AT KOKUYO'S HIDEOUT...**

Mizuki's POV

"Do you intend to lose while sitting?" Kyoya questions raising an eyebrow.

"You certainly are amusing, there is no need for me to stand, that is why I am sitting down," The odd boy said cockily.

"I'm going to stop talking to you" Kyoya is no longer amused by him. I still have this weird feeling in my gut that something is wrong.

"Do as you like, however, take this chance to speak for you may never speak again and you young lady," He turns his gaze onto me.

"I give you the same advice as your friend here," He tells me, something is definitely wrong, I hear Kyoya softly grunt.

"Oh? Is something the matter? You seem a little bit sick," The boy asks Kyoya. I whip my head back to look at him and he seems to be struggling slightly.

"Shut up," He manages to say.

"You both are fools to not have noticed who you picked a fight with, I was surprised that the first class hitman Trident Shamal was here in Namimori," The boy tells us.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya strains to say and wavers a bit.

"Kyoya! Are you alright?!" I frantically ask rushing to his side to support him. I'm no healer like Yuki! I don't know what's going on!

"His specialty is using mosquitoes to transfer diseases that are unknown but also known for the antidote in the mosquitoes as well," The boy explained... Does he mean Dr. Shamal? The pervert who tried to give me an exam by looking up my skirt?! Anyways, Kyoya's eyes widen and he wobbles bit, I look at his neck to see a mosquito bite, did Dr. Shamal's mosquito bit Kyoya?!

"Kyoya! Get a hold of yourself!" I yell shaking him a bit.

"She's right Kyoya, the disease you have received is called "Sakura-kura", it is a sickness that makes the victim unstable and weak when around sakura," He chuckles again.

"But there isn't any sakura around," I mutter, trying to support Kyoya.

"So I rushed to prepare these especially for you," The boy pressed a button and suddenly we are surrounded by sakura. My eyes widen at the sight. Kyoya is paralyzed and staring wide eyed at me.

"Kyoya! Don't you dare go out on me! Kyoya!" I scream while slapping his face.

"KYOYA!"

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Yuki's POV

"Leon can't help it, once he's lost his tail, he's unstable, he won't be any use for a while," Reborn explains to Tsuna as Leon's form kept changing.

"What?!" Tsuna looks really shocked.

"Out of the way! Another Namimori student go attacked!" A doctor yelled as they wheel someone in. It's... Kusakabe?!

"Apparently he got attacked right when he exited the hospital," A student whispers. What? But I thought that Hibari and Mizuki were there to take care of everything... Don't tell me that they-! I have to go.

"Hold on Yuki, remember what I told you earlier," Reborn halts me knowing exactly what's going on in my mind. I remember this morning Reborn told me to stay with Tsuna and protect him... F*CK! I grabbed at my hair and tugged at it facing this dilemma. Reborn suddenly hops onto Kusakabe's body and takes out a pocket watch, it read 4'o'clock. Reborn looked at me and I instantly knew that my assumptions were right. Someone is targeting Tsuna, and they are trying to pick a fight.

**BACK AT KOKUYO LAND AGAIN...I KNOW I'VE ALREADY SAID THAT BUT DEAL WITH IT...**

Mizuki's POV

The sounds of punches and smacks and clangs in the air as I try to hold off the weird creep. I huff and puff, this guy isn't half as bad as the other guys I beat up. *smirk* This is getting interesting.

I wipe a bit of blood off my mouth, my clothes are a bit ripped and I take out another gun and reload it. I feel really bad for being paralyzed by that guy with glasses for a full 5 minutes before breaking out, after that, I don't know where he went, but it gave enough time to beat almost all of the living shit out of Kyoya and they managed to injure me quite a bit but I'm still fine.

"What's the matter Kyoya? You seem like you want to know how I knew about "Sakura-kura" while you did not, I wonder why," The boy approaches me, he has one red eye and one blue eye and a hairstyle that kind of resembles a pineapple. Kyoya is gasping for air, he is all bloodied up and bruised, the thing I never thought I would see, unless it was caused by me of course.

"You must be thinking you could have beat the living crap out of me without these sakura here right? That is a major misunderstanding, I've encountered many men who are much stronger tha-" I cut him off.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are nor do I care, you're forgetting that I'm existent here as well, and I can very well beat the daylight out of you anytime, and even if I can't I know someone who can," I growl.

"Oh? You have spunk, I like that," He chuckles and steps back to look at me. He looks at me up and down before doing his weird Kufufu~ laugh.

"What are you staring at creep?" I say, slightly covering a rip that went across the bottom of my torso.

"Oh nothing and as for your friend," He pauses to smirk at me.

"You don't happen to be talking about Watanabe Yuki, would you?" My eyes widen at him. How does he know about her?!

"How do you know about him you weird stalker?" I question holding my gun up.

"I have my resources, kufufu~" He lunges at me to attack yet again, he's too close in range, I hold up a metal pole to block his attacks instead. Whatever happens, I can't let Yuki worry about me, I can't have Kyoya be injured, I have to show Yuki I'm not the same weak person as before!

Behind me... I take the pole and swing it at the person who was behind me effectively hitting him and sending him back, it must be one of his lackeys. I do a back flip kicking someone else over unconscious, I notice the same kid with glasses is trying to shoot me me with his paralysis needles again. I don't need to make the same mistake twice, I dodge all of them until I realized he had sent a huge one heading towards me, it's too close to dodge yet too far to hit.

It's as if time slowed down for me to make a decision. I just barely evade the thing with it slightly cutting my cheek. I look again to see that the kid is gone yet again, focus, I have to keep focus. Where the f*ck is pineapple hair man? I keep on looking but he is no where in sight. I hold my gun to shoot a guy who was about to attack Kyoya. Don't worry~ It was in the shoulder, I don't HAVE to kill him!

"Kufufufu~" The guy! I spin around only to take a stab from the giant needle I had evaded before. I look down to my stomach to see that the paralysis has already entered and making me bleed. But I don't feel really dizzy or anything. I start to stagger a bit and my vision starts to blur. I spoke too soon, the paralysis has already taken effect on me, only it doesn't seem like paralysis... I've been drugged! I slump down right next to Kyoya getting weaker by the second.

"Don't worry Mizuki-chan~ I'll take real good care of you," The strange boy mocks. With one last effort I hold up my gun and pull the trigger...

**ONCE AGAIN BACK TO THE HOSPITAL...**

Yuki's POV

Ah, what should I do?! Should I listen to Reborn or go against him?!

"What do you mean picking a fight with me?" Tsuna questions. Reborn shows us a watch that read 4'o'clock.

"What's the deal with the watch?" Tsuna asks.

"This watch was found on Kusakabe who was just attacked earlier, and this is the one Sasagawa Ryohei had on him," Reborn starts to explain, pulling out another watch and opening it.

"Didn't the other people who got attacked also have watches on them too?" I said, inspecting the pocket watches.

"Yes Yuki, you are absolutely right. The other one said 6," He tells us.

"Six, five, four.." Tsuna trails off.

"So this is a countdown," I mutter under my breath.

"Exactly, that's when it occurred to me. Take a look at this," Reborn gives Tsuna a piece of paper.

"Namimori Middle School fighting Prowess Ranking?" Tsuna reads out loud.

"So the rankings are the order in which they attacked in," I nod understandably.

"This is Fuuta's rankings," Reborn looked at us, his face unchanging when it finally occurs to me.

"Tsuna! Who's number three on the list?!" I ask frantically. He quickly checks the paper before paling.

"N-No way!" He yelps. I grab the list to see that number three on the list is... GOKUDERA?!

"What do we do?!" Tsuna freaks.

"We go and warn him you dumbass, now we have to hurry!" I roughly grasp his wrist before pulling him into a sprint and taking out my cellphone to dial his number (Yes I have his number and he has mine, is there something wrong with that?).

_*BEEP* Sorry, the person you are calling is unavailable at the moment, please try again later._

F*ck! Stupid octopus head must have turned it off or something. Knowing him he must have ditched school. I stoppby a payphone to let Tsuna catch his breath. Where could he be?! A few girls walk by and I hear them conversing.

"Hey look at that cutie over there!"

"Oh my god! Wait..He's wearing that Namimori uniform,"

"No way! Well that sucks, we don't want to be associated with those attacks going on,"

"*Sigh* Why are all the hot ones either gay or a trouble maker,"

"I heard one of the students are fighting with a Kokuyo Middle student right now by the shopping district,"

The shopping district? That's it!

"Come on Tsuna, you need to get in shape!" I tug on his wrist again.

"E-Eh?!" *BOOMF!* Tsuna is caught in a net. I take out my flute and prepare for a battle (if you think it's lame, just wait until I extend it to full length), only to realize that it was Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin doing this sick joke. I don't listen to a thing they say, and start to undo Tsuna's net.

"Stop squirming!" I grunt trying to untie the net.

"Yuki! What are you trying to do?!" Haru screams at me.

"I'm trying to untangle him, what does it look like?" I mutter.

"Ha-hi? Why?" She asks me wide eyed.

"Look, we have to get going, maybe Tsuna will explain to you one day," I say quickly before finally getting Tsuna out.

"Bye," I gave a quick wave before breaking into a sprint with Tsuna flying behind me. Gokudera...You better not be injured you asshole.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: well then...tht was..terrible *emo corner*

animepup: NO IT WASNT

jc: to me and most of the readers i bet it was

animepup: jesus christ ur so negativistic

jc: LOL, i remember tht from george in english

animepup: yea, cause real words arent good enough for english honours class

jc: and yet i fail at spelling

animepup: no you dont

jc: i HOPE you enjoyed it, i HOPE

animepup: they did

jc: how do you kno?

animepup: CAUSE SOME OF THEM ARE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW AND SAY UR AWESOME

jc: they're lying

animepup: FUUUUUUUUUUU-

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	9. He's Not Gay Goddamit Gokudera!

jc: hooray, pls kill me now

animepup: what is it this time?

jc: racist bitches

animepup: oh you mean them?

jc: yes, those who shall not be named

animepup: why dont you just deal with them?

jc: cause they're not worth it, they'll just make me kill my own brain cells by just talking to them

animepup: haha~ thts so true~

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Ha-hi? Why?" She asks me wide eyed._

_"Look, we have to get going, maybe Tsuna will explain to you one day," I say quickly before finally getting Tsuna out._

_"Bye," I give a quick wave before breaking into a sprint with Tsuna flying behind me. Gokudera...You better not be injured you asshole._

* * *

Yuki's POV

"GOKUDERA!" I scream and run over to him.

"Yuki?! Tenth! What are you guys doing here?" He looks at us surprised.

"We came here to tell you, that you were being targeted next by Kokuyo Middle, but it seems you have it all figured out. Are you alright!?" I ask worriedly. It's one matter when I hurt him or he is accidentally hurt in training, but it is another when someone attacks on purpose.

"I-I'm fine," He stutters out and looks away. I pull him in for a huge hug, oh my god, you have no idea how relieved I am right now, if he got severely injured, I wouldn't have someone to tease anymore!

"W-What the hel-" He starts.

"Tell anyone this and you won't live to see another day," I hiss. He stiffens.

"Well then, now that I know you're fine," I say pulling away from him.

"I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU!" I start to strangle him.

"Y-Yuki!" Tsuna stutters trying to pull me off.

"You're so stupid for trying to fight, no wonder Lambo calls you Stupid-dera," I frown at him and he looks away muttering 'bastard' or something.

"You don't have to worry, I killed the guy right over there," He looks towards a space where it is still smoking... What the...

"You saved me the trouble," A new voice appears. I whip around to see a kid with a bar code on his cheek and glasses who's all bloodied up and busted. Tsuna lets out a small squeal and I put out a protective hand in front of him and growl at the kid. Was he the one that injured Gokudera? Suddenly he pulls out his... yo-yos? And swings them at us. I swiftly take out my weapon to block until Gokudera gets in front of Tsuna and I, taking the hit. I watch Gokudera fall down in slow motion as he tells us to run. *Ba-dump* My pulse slows down and becomes more heavy. *Ba-dump* Bangs covering my face,

"You ass, I'll show you what happens to people when they mess with me," My flute is extended to a meter, I look up to reveal my now paler icy blue eyes full of hatred and unforgiving. I don't like to fight but this obviously an exception.

"Let's get this over with," He sighs and flicks the yo-yo at me. My charge is cut off by-

"Ya-Yamamoto?!" I stutter and I angle my swing to cut through a poor mailbox... Never saw it coming. Tsuna and I are both in the arms of Yamamoto.

"We slid over home plate, safe and sound," He grins at me. I pounce on him and start choking him.

"You idiot! I was about to kill him! You ruined my mood!" My eyes turn back to its original state. I let go of him and sigh.

"Haha~ Sorry Yuki. Anyways I heard the ruckus and obviously, things aren't doing well here," He puts on a more serious face and looks at Gokudera's injured state.

"Tsuna, you're ok right?" I ask.

"Y-Yea," He is looking at Yamamoto who is looking hella pissed. Funny, I've never seen him angry before.

"You got a lucky break kid," I stood up to face him.

"You're in the way," He aims his yo-yos towards me again. I catch it and pull the toy right out of his hands. Now that he has messed with my comrades, I will destroy him. He looks at me surprised before sending another one which Yamamoto cuts with his bat/katana.

"Nice," I compliment.

"Thanks," He grins at me.

"I see, Namimori Middle School Class 1-A, roll sheet 15 and 28, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Watanabe Yuki," He says putting on his glasses. I narrow my eyes and Yamamoto growls.

"What of it?" I hear footsteps in the distance... The cops are here but who cares about them.

"You're Ken's target, and you," He looks at me.

"You are an unknown subject, fighting you guys would be a pain, I need to take a shower," He slowly limps away.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to pay the f*cking price for hurting my comrade," I start to charge until someone's arms are around my back.

"Tsuna?" I ask looking behind me.

"Please don't Yuki, we should get Gokudera some help first," He mutters into my back. *sigh* I put my hand on his head.

"Alright then, just this once," I gave him a weak smile. Ah!...

"Gokudera!" I yell, turning around to kneel beside him, calling the emergency line and checking his pulse.

**LATER...**

Idiots. I watch as Bianchi and Dr. Shamal "flirt" with each other. God, I thought she was here to take care of Gokudera.

"Gokudera... I would help you with the healing song, but I haven't "unlocked" _'Ice Gift Generation Primo Part 1'_, and there isn't any snow around," I utter under my breath. I stand up to go outside to Tsuna and I hear Reborn say,

"You'll just have to defeat Mukuro," I slam open the door.

"I'm in, those bastards need to pay for what they did," I smirk.

"E-Eh? Yuki..." Tsuna looks a little bit more relieved.

"Well, I have to go," I say stretching.

"Yuki, remember your duty?" Reborn reminds me.

"Yea yea, I got it. I'm just taking a break this afternoon, see ya!" I jog away. I reach a nearby park and sat on one of the swings. Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro... Why does he sound so familiar? Any who, he must be the one keeping Mizuki and Kyoya captive, injuring all of my comrades. Oh that muthf*cka is going down tomorrow. My hands clench around the swing chains so hard it breaks... Whoops. I quickly walk away from the scene hoping no one saw.

**SOMEWHERE IN KOKUYO LAND...**

Mizuki's POV

I wake up in a blur. My vision is still fuzzy but I look around frantically.

"Calm down herbivore," A familiar voice scolds me. I turn to see a frowning Kyoya. I smile in relief, even if he is scowling, it's a relief to see he's here. I collapse clutching my head in pain.

"Owie... I'm so dizzy," I moan. Kyoya just scoffs at me and looks away.

"Kyoya is so mean~" I whine and I crawl over to him. I see a huge gash on his arm which is still bleeding, I reach the bottom of my shirt and tear it off.

"What are you doing herbivore?" He scowls. I ignore him and grab his arm and wrap the cloth around the injury.

"There! Now you aren't bleeding to death!...Sorry," I look down at my skirt fiddling with the edge.

"What is it now?" He grunts.

"I wasn't able to help you before and I can't even help you with your broken bones," I smile sadly at him. He mutters something I can't hear but I shrug.

"I'm not as strong to break us out but I'm sure Yuki will break us out sooner or later and then heal you!" I chirp trying to keep my spirits up. He doesn't say anything but looks to the side deep in thought. I decide to mess with him since he's injured and can't do anything right now.

"What's the matter Kyoya? Deep in thought about Yuki?" I tease and he just glares at me growling before closing his eyes.

"Aw~ You're no fun," I pout. Oh! Idea! I reach under my skirt to find my main guns to see that they are gone but other parts of machines were still there... That pervert, oh well. They were too naive to realize that the other parts under my skirt can create an even larger and more destructible weapon.

"Hehehe..." I chuckle as I start taking out pieces and try to build a new gun.

"Don't worry Kyoya! I'll bust us out of here in no time! *yawn* after this nap though, oh look! There's a pretty yellow birdy," *THUNK* My forehead hits the floor and I snore away.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Yuki's POV

I'm going to kill some people today. That's just GREAT *sarcasm*. Sometimes I wish I could have the same enthusiasm as Mizuki when she goes off to "take care" of people, but sadly, I don't. I walk out my room only to meet Yamamoto...What the hell is he doing here...Oh wait, I remember Tsuna mentioning about the others wanting to come along. Greeeaaat, cause obviously, the more the merrier. I head out the door to see Gokudera being a creep and stalking our house again...Wait..

"Gokudera?!" I exclaim. His eyes widen at me.

"Aw darn, and I thought you would have died already," I snap my fingers in disappointment.

"Tch, keep on dreaming, there is no way I'm leaving the life of Tenth in your hands or the baseball nut," He scoffs.

"Hey Gokudera... Are you actually ok?" I ask quietly.

"Of course! I can't be in bed when Tenth's in trouble! I am ready to assist the Tenth in any way possible!" He proudly states. Maybe it's just me being overprotective, he seems to be acting fine. Everyone finally comes out and greets Gokudera and worries over him and Bianchi is dressed in a squirrel suit... Yeup, we are all set to go.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go kick some ass," I state while walking in the direction of Kokuyo Land.

**AT THE ENTRANCE OF KOKUYO LAND...**

"This place looks abandoned.." Gokudera says. *snort* No shit Sherlock. I sniff around... Mizuki is definitely here...

"This place used to be known as Kokuyo Center," Reborn gives us a little background info on this place.

"Oh... I've been here before when I was little!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Anyways, we need to get in, Bianchi, would you do the honors please?" I step aside to let her poison cooking melt through the metal of the lock on the front gate. We walk in and Tsuna is trying to remember what is where. Oh shit! Not now!

"Oh, I have to go do something, I'll be right back," I strain to say before rushing away from the others. When I was sure I am alone, I start spewing blood again.

"Dammit, not again," I utter.

"That's the problem with your lineage, it has been the weakness for every generation," Someone's voice comes out. I turn to see it's Reborn.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Tsuna right now?" I retort trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well Tsuna and Yamamoto are trying to battle with a Kokuyo student who can apparently change form," He explains still staring at me. I look at him,

"What!?" I exclaim. I hastily wipe the blood off my mouth and run back to where the others were. I see Gokudera and Bianchi around a hole in the ground. I look down in the hole to see a weird kid with sharp canines whizzing around trying to hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto is trying to be careful with his body, why the hell would he do that?

"That stupid baseball nut! He shouldn't have put Tenth's life in danger!" Gokudera rants. Baseball! That's right, Yamamoto trained so hard to play as a regular and they have a tournament coming up. I see the weird Kokuyo kid changing and lunging at lightning fast speed but not fast enough!

"YAMAMOTO! Heads up!" I warn, he looks up at me wide eyed and then I jump down right in front of him just in time. The kid bites into my leg instead of his arm, I swipe out my weapon and strike him down, effectively knocking him out.

"Yuki!" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto call out to me. I look at my leg, it isn't that bad.

"You f*cking idiot... Don't just sacrifice anything so recklessly, especially since you have such an important match coming up, use your head more," I gently noogie Yamamoto's head softly glaring at him.

"Tsuna... Why did you even come down here?!" I facepalm at Tsuna and he sweatdrops.

"I was prepared to sacrifice an arm from the beginning," Yamamoto pouts at me. I chuckle at this.

"Fat chance I would let that happen considering I am a comrade, I wouldn't live my life down knowing any of you got hurt, and that includes everyone that got hospitalized, I won't forgive those who hurt them," I say with a ghost of a smile on my face.

"You know what Yuki? You are pretty nice at times!" Yamamoto grins at me.

"Yea, well don't get used to it," I stand up and yell at Gokudera to help us out of this hole. I notice Yamamoto frowning at my wound and Tsuna looking guilty for it.

"Don't worry guys, it's a mere scratch," I wave it off. Yamamoto's frown deepens at this comment.

"How is this a mere scratch?" He somewhat angrily retorts while grabbing my ankle, however, I don't feel the pain, and nor did I feel it before.

"Geez, chill man, I'm fine, is this how you treat your savior?" I shoot back at him.

"You didn't have to save me!" He exclaims.

"What happened to the optimistic baseball maniac?" I hiss.

"G-Guys! Please don't fight," Tsuna pleads.

"I'm sorry, I am just worried about you," Yamamoto apologizes, looking guilty and sheepish.

"Kudos, exactly why I took the shot for you, and besides, I need to pay you back for your "hospitality" on Valentine's Day," I tell him slapping his back awkwardly.

"Tenth! We're going to pull you guys up now!" Gokudera voice echoes through the hole.

"What about the rest of us Stupid-dera!? Stop trying to chase after Tenth! He's not gay, goddammit how many times do I have to tell you that?!" I yell back causing everyone to laugh except for Gokudera who was fuming, and Tsuna who was chuckling and sweating nervously.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: oooh, more things to be revealed about yuki and mizuki

animepup: so mysterious

jc: lol no

animepup:what is _'Ice Gift Generation Primo Part 1'?_

jc: You'll just have to wait and find out, although it isnt explained for a while lol but you will find out soon enough

animepup: whats with her blood condition?

jc: again youll find out later on in the story

animepup: whats with the-

jc: whats with all the questions?!

animepup: sry, i just wanna kno

jc: too bad so sad

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	10. The Bitch, The Pervert, and The Twins

jc: hey animepup

animepup: what?

jc: why are you STILL here?

animepup: to give you morale support

jc: i dont need it

animepup: well...i just want to be here!

jc: not good enough answer

animepup: well...um...

jc: shouldnt you be editing the chapters i sent you to edit for our other stories?

animepup:...i dont feel like it

jc: lazy ass

animepup:...

jc: thts right, i called you a lazy donkey, watcha gonna do bout it?

animepup: stay here and weep

jc: ok you go do tht

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Tenth! We're going to pull you guys up now!" Gokudera's voice echoes through the hole._

_"What about the rest of us Stupid-dera!? Stop trying to chase after Tenth! He's not gay, goddammit how many times do I have to tell you that?!" I yell back causing everyone to laugh except for Gokudera who was fuming, and Tsuna who was chuckling and sweating nervously._

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Ah~ I'm so hungry," I stretch. Reborn and the others are talking about Rokudo Mukuro and his "posse".

"Rokudo Mukuro looks really scary," Tsuna wavers.

"Oh don't worry, he can't be THAT bad, I mean, we'll just go," I pause and hold out my palm.

"And crush the shit out of him," I smack my other hand onto my palm. Tsuna just looks at me like I'm a different person. Well I can't blame him, normally I don't look for a fight, but as you know, this is a different situation with different rules.

"Anyways, I'm getting cranky, let's eat!" I say, sitting down on the spot.

"I'll pass out the sushi and tea then," Yamamoto says after laying out everything.

"Yay, sushi!" I silently cheer. Bianchi pushes him out of the way and offers Tsuna poison bug soup...

"Eh... Bianchi I think he'll pass," I sheepishly mutter. A high pitched frequency hits my ear.

"Gack!" I cover my ears in an attempt to block the sound out.

"What is it Yuki?" Tsuna asks worriedly. I open an eye to see the poison bug soup bubbling and exploding. Then the food and drinks explode as well.

"IS THIS POISON COOKING AS WELL!?" Tsuna cries out, freaking out. Nooo, my sushi!

"No, it's an enemy attack!" Bianchi yells.

"Where is it coming from?" Someone asks.

"Over there!" I point before covering my ears again in pain. Oh god, what a terrible noise. Gokudera throws bombs to where I was pointing at, and when the smoke clears we see a little girl with red hair holding a clarinet... What terrible playing.

"What a lame weapon. How did Kaki-pi and Ken have trouble with you guys?" Her nasally voice comes out.

"And how do you play so terribly?!" I shudder.

"I've never seen such shabby looking mafioso, and like you could play better," She snorts.

"Well, you are wearing a school uniform, and I can play better than you by ten-fold, you're one hundred years too early to play cocky with me kid," I look at her coldly.

"Don't call me 'you', like you actually know me, the name's M.M. I wouldn't dress like this if it wasn't for Mukuro-chan who asked me, and I am a very good player, for your information," She sneers.

"Pfffff, what kind of name is M.M?" I try holding in the urge to laugh which comes out as a mocking tone instead.

"Seeing gloomy looking men makes me sad, if I had to choose, I would have a date with Mukuro-chan, and you," She sighs and looks at me.

"I would date you if you weren't so ill tempered, and if you had money like Mukuro-chan," She sighs yet again. Why? Why do I attract so many girls like her, despite being a girl myself?!

"Now all I have to do is kill all of you, then I can go shopping," She smirks at us before blowing into her clarinet again.

"Now see here, I absolutely HATE girls like you. So let's see who has the better instrument," I wince at the high frequency pounding into my eardrums before taking out my flute and extending it. God, that was a close one. I think if I took a longer hit I would've exploded.

"Oh? Another person who uses an instrument as a weapon?" She looks at me in interest.

"I'm a prodigy, Missy, and I'm about to smack a bitch up," I step forward before Bianchi stops me.

"Let me handle this Yuki," She looks up at M.M.

"You're wrong, what's important isn't money, it is love," Bianchi states. I dive behind cover covering my ears so they won't start bleeding from the noise.

"Can't I just smash her weapon?" I grumble pulling my knees up to my chest. I hear them talking about how her clarinet produces such high frequencies. Even though I figured it was microwaves, I just felt like getting on that girl's nerves for the fun of it. I know, I'm a really nice person. The worst part right now is that my precious sushi exploded... Oh, and the fact that my ears are probably going to die today. I'm such a glutton.

The high frequency stops, and I take a peek to see the girl has her clarinet split into 2 and is using them as nun chucks. Wait, where's Bianchi? I scan to my left to see her knocked out on the floor, oh well you know what? Bianchi isn't the best at close combat.

"My turn," I stand up from the cover and walk out. M.M looks at me and smirks holding out her nun chucks.

"I'm also good at close range-"

"Combat we know. I'm not the one fighting, she is," I tilt my head towards Bianchi who slowly gets up.

"I'm just buying her time and fueling her up," I go and slash furiously with my instrument.

"Why buy her time?" She says, just barely blocking my attack.

"Because of your belief in love," I slide under her legs and "hit" her harshly on the back, but gently enough for her to still fight.

"Who CARES about love? Nothing is greater than money!" She cackles swinging her weapon around looking unfazed by my so called "hit".

"Bingo," I smirk, I turn my head and I see Bianchi is fuming but still struggling to get up.

"You've done it now, see ya, wouldn't want to be ya~" I say, running for cover.

"Why? Are you too scared? What's a pathetic woman like her gonna do about it?" M.M scoffs arrogantly.

"3..." I start to count.

"2..." Gokudera and I look at each other, and say...

"1!" Right on cue, her clarinet turns into poison goo, part of it splashing into her mouth. Ew, nasty stuff. M.M collapses on the floor twitching.

"Are you alright? We didn't interrupt your nap did we?" Bianchi runs towards not us but...*facepalm* Reborn. I should have known she got pissed at the love comment because of Reborn.

"Bianchi... Is to be feared," Tsuna looks at M.M's twitching form in horror.

"And I am hungry," I pout at the exploded food. I walk over to M.M and reach in her pockets to find her wallet.

"Yuki! What are you doing?!" Tsuna frantically waves his hands at me.

"Taking money from her so we can go eat somewhere after we finish up in this dump," I look at him innocently taking out a large amount of cash.

"B-But that's a bad thing to do!" He stutters worriedly.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mind does she?... If she's alive that is," I kick her side a bit, she isn't twitching anymore but her eyes are open... Creepy.

"O~ichichichichi~ Thank you for beating up that girl," An old rickety voice comes out. *Shudder* Oh god, I turn around to see this old man with a pedo face.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna exclaims,

"Now now, calm down and look at this for a second," He presses a button to show Haru and Kyoko on a screen.

"Your friends are being targeted," The old man smiles. Tsuna called out to them thinking they could hear him.

"My name is Birds, what you see now are being transmitted by small cameras by my precious little birdies," He looks up at us. I look closer in the screen to see two humanoid shapes lurking in the background.

"Who... Who are those people?" Yamamoto asks.

"Oh, so you noticed them," The old man smiles at us.

"They are twin hitmen, so very loyal to me, they are known as the "Bloody Twins". They look absolutely adorable but they are very threatening serial killers and while in prison, they weren't allowed out of confinement even once," He practically boasts.

"What?" Tsuna looks shocked, either that or he's pissed his pants... I would say a little of both.

"Take a look at this~ They want to play with your friends, they can't help themselves for any longer," The old man showed us the twins creeping up behind Kyoko and Haru. HOW DO THEY NOT NOTICE THAT THERE ARE 2 F*CKED UP LOOKING GUYS RIGHT BEHIND THEM! Suddenly their nails extend in length and they slowly start to descend onto the girls' heads...

"Look old man, what do you intend to do to them? I can tell you right now as a fact that birds won't be the only things you will see after I'm done with you," I growl grabbing his collar and lifting him up.

"Mmm? Feisty~ And I won't do anything to them of course... If you obey me. Now you should let me go or else I'll have to tell the twins to do something, none of us want to do," He threatens. I let go of his shirt but I still glare at him. In the screen I see the twins moving around them and doing weird threatening movements... Seriously, how do they NOT notice?!

"O~Chichichichichi, as long as you obey me, the two of them will be safe, now, let us begin~" He told us puling his collar out a bit.

"Let's see~ Hm...I want you all to beat up Vongola the Tenth," He requests staring at us licking his lips.

"Bastard," Gokudera starts before Yamamoto stops him.

"I said to go beat up Sawada-kun over there!" The old man points his cane at... me?

"You want your friends to be safe don't you? Then beat him up," He cackles.

"Which one is which though?" I ask him in hopes of trying to trick him.

"Him of course," He points at Tsuna.

"Oh but how wrong you are," I chuckle darkly.

"I'M Sawada Tsunayoshi," I laugh at his foolishness I hear the others making a confused noise behind me.

"Don't try to trick me," He frowns.

"I'm not, if your telling them to beat up him," I point at Tsuna.

"Then you're basically hurting someone that isn't important," I shrug.

"I mean look at him, how could he possibly be the Tenth when he's so... petite and weak looking," I scoff at him. Gokudera muttering 'bastard' at me and Tsuna is looking irked at my description of him. I'm sorry Tsuna.

"...O~Chichichichichi~ I know who you are, Mukuro warned me about you," He smiled mirthfully. F*ck, it didn't work, and I thought I had him there for a second.

"Ah well, it's not my problem if you don't listen to me," One of the twins in the screen slices up a pole and it falls into pieces.

"My favorite hobby is to startle others, seeing others sad, unguarded little faces excites me~" He licks his lips looking up blushing from the thought of something nasty. My eyes widen, so he IS a pedophile AND a pervert!

"Bastard," Gokudera hisses.

"A complete pervert," Bianchi comments, I would have laughed out loud at Yamamoto's facial expression if this weren't such a serious moment.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me like that? If you don't do what I request this time..." He trails off to look at the screen to see one of the bloody twins about to stab Kyoko with his long fingernails when,

"STOP! OK I GET IT! YUKI! YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA-KUN! HIT ME!" Tsuna yells clenching his fists. The nails stop descending but are but a mere few inches above Kyoko's head.

"Tsuna, you're such an IDIOT!" I punch him in the gut as I say 'idiot'. Gokudera starts spazzing at me but I ignore him.

"I hit him, are you satisfied?" I have the urge to knee this guy where the sun don't shine.

"Tch, so close," He frowns but his perverse blush is still visible.

"Well done, you have cleared my condition, I'm sure you can do the next one as well," He rasps.

"What?! There's more?!" Tsuna screams.

"No one ever said there was only one," He smirks at us in a creepy manner.

"Son of a bitch!" Gokudera swore.

"Now now, because you did the last one so well, I'll make this one final," He smiles darkly. He's definitely using a loophole. He knocks his cane on the ground and it becomes a sword, sparking with electricity.

"Stab the Tenth with this," He is still smiling and looking like a creep. I took a step back looking at the man disgusted.

"O~Chichichi~ Your shocked expressions were exquisite~" He blushes, probably in his own perverse fantasy.

"You're crazy," Tsuna gasps.

"I don't mind if you refuse," The man mocks. Tsuna tries to reach his hand out but he pulls it back quickly.

"Let's start with this girl then~" Bird focuses the screen on Kyoko. The air tense with suspense.

"STOP! I can't let anything happen to Kyoko-chan when she has nothing to do with this!" Tsuna yells.

"Then please get to it," The old man is looking like he's on ecstasy. Tsuna walks over to the sword.

"Tsuna, if you take one more step I will destroy you myself," I warn him. He looks at me sweat dropping.

"You have 10 seconds," The old man chuckles.

"You bastard!" Yamamoto growls. Woah, Yamamoto gone wild, never thought I would hear him say those words. Something smells a bit off.

"I'll do it, I'll call for an ambulance immediately afterwards," Bianchi volunteers. Wait... That smell... It's coming from the sword!

"It's alright, I'll do it myself," Tsuna pulls out the sword. He lifts up the sword while screaming something.

"TSUNA!" My voice booms across the area. He looks at me.

"Don't be so f*cking selfish!" I yell at him. Everybody looks at me.

"Do you really think you can save anyone by stabbing yourself?! Your just risking everyone's attempts in saving you! So stop being such a selfish prick and open your eyes to this fact! That sword is covered in poison!" I holler at him.

"O~Chichichichi~ Smart one aren't you? Well, it doesn't matter cause your time is up-"

"GWAAAAA!" The screen practically shrieks at us.

"What's wrong!?" The old man panics and we ll look at the screen to see one of the brothers is on the floor and knocked out. And there's Dr. Shamal... That pervert, he should team up with his old man to form the ultimate pedo duo... Wait no that's a terrible idea. The old man is looking in shock at the screen before regaining his composure and clearing his throat to get our attention.

"Now now, don't forget you have another friend that's in danger~" This time I smirk.

"Ah ah ah~ Look again you old fart," He looks at the screen to see some chick beating up the other twin.

"It's adult I-Pin and Lambo!" I explained.

"His instinct was right on," Dr. Shamal smirks.

"I'm glad I followed Haru like he told me," I-Pin sighs in relief. 'He told me'? Who's he?

"Reborn! You-" Tsuna looks shocked, of course, I should have guessed.

"Be lucky, you have a caring family that is willing to look out for you when you're in trouble," Reborn smugly smiles.

"But we're not family," Tsuna says until he looks at Gokudera, Bianchi, Yamamoto and I who are currently advancing on the old man.

"Do you mind if I take this? No? Ok then," I swipe the sword out of Tsuna's hand, twirling it in a menacing way.

"K-Kill them!" The old man yelps out and the twins advance on Kyoko and Haru. Well, no need to worry about them since there are two hitmen with them...or hit women. Now that the so called twin devils are out of the way, I can finally finish this guy off, the sword in my hand glinting from the light. He tries to talk us out of killing him but obviously it didn't work on Gokudera who kicked his face.

"Nice," I compliment, he smirks at me as I walk and crouch down in front of the old geezer.

"This sword has poison right? I'm guessing that this will either kill you from even the tiniest of scratches or give you a slow painful death. Hm...Let's find out shall we?" I raise the sword up high, the old man is whimpering and he passes out before I could strike.

"Well, that's enough punishment for the old pervert, let's go," I chuck the sword into the earth letting it stick there.

"In the end he acted out of selfish motivations," Reborn said.

"Reborn, who are these guys?" Tsuna asks.

"They are ones who broke out of prison with Mukuro," Reborn explains.

"Wait! So there are more than 3 who broke out of prison?!" Tsuna freaks. Reborn goes on about M.M , Birds, and the twins.

"Come on, there are more people to get through," I say irritably.

"Yuki!" Tsuna calls after me.

"What?" I reply.

"Thanks for buying me time back there," He smiles at me.

"Yea yea, let's get going already," I wave off but smile back at him.

"Whoever's out there, you better come out or I'm coming for you," Bianchi threatens out of the blue. In the bushes came out Fuuta?!

"Fuuta?!" Tsuna yelps in surprise.

"Did he run away from them?" Yamamoto questions with a smile on his face.

"Anyways, I'm so glad you're not hurt! Everybody is here so no need to worry, let's all go home together!" Tsuna exclaims happily.

"Stay away from me Tsuna-nii, I..I can't go back with you guys," Fuuta stutters.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna's happy expression just went down the drain.

"I'm staying with Mukuro-san," Fuuta looks down at his feet before running away yelling 'goodbye'. Tsuna went to run after him, with Yamamoto, Gokudera and I following behind.

"Everyone! Look out!" Bianchi's voice rang out. I turn around too late to realize that there is a steel beam hurtling towards me.

"Yuki!" I hear Gokudera's voice. I try to evade it but I'm too late, I get pushed right back into the side of the dirt mound.

"Yuki!" This time Yamamoto's voice cried out. The steel beam falls to the ground revealing my flute in front of the crater I was in. I inspect my flute first.

"Aw~ You caused a dent in it. Good thing this wasn't my actual one and just a prototype," I whine frowning at the dent it made. Well, it saved my life that's for sure.

"Did that flute just-" I cut Gokudera off.

"Just block a steel beam? Oh hell yea it did," I smirk smugly at him before turning my attention to the man walking towards us. He drops a heavy looking ball in front of him. His face concealed by his hat, well he's going to be trouble. Mizuki, you better be safe, if you aren't, I will resurrect you then murder you again.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: lol, i suck at actiony things

animepup: you say you suck at everything

jc: cause its true, derr

animepup: I give up

jc: you should

animepup: *sticks out tongue*

jc: guess what

animepup: chicken butt?

jc: no, i was gonna say we have final exams but chicken butt works too...actually no it doesnt

animepup: why not?

jc: cause chicken butts are getting too old

animepup: aw~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	11. We Wasted A Bullet On A Double, Smart

jc: welcome back to another chapter of khr again

animepup: hooray!

jc: ive got nothin to say but enjoy mofos

animepup: stop calling our readers mofos!

jc: no can do *sipping coca-cola*

animepup: *fumes*

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Did that flute just-" I cut Gokudera off._

_"Just block a steel beam? Oh hell yea it did," I smirk smugly at him before turning my attention to the man walking towards us and he dropped a heavy looking ball in front of him. His face concealed by his hat, well he's going to be trouble. Mizuki, you better be safe, if you aren't, I will resurrect you then murder you again._

* * *

Yuki's POV

"I we're going to fight at least show us your face so we can beat you quickly," I scowl at him.

"It's useless, you can never defeat me," The man takes off his hat to reveal his face.

"So your Rokudo Mukuro," Yamamoto grunts.

"What have you done with Fuuta?" Bianchi demands an answer but I don't think she's getting one anytime soon.

"I don't know any Fuuta," He says not even blinking while picking up his huge ball and swings it around on his chain. Gokudera and Yamamoto admire how strong he is handling the huge metal ball until suddenly Gokudera decides to collapse a bit clutching his chest.

"Hayato!" Bianchi checks his forehead.

"Does he have a fever?" My eyes narrow at a certain spot on his face.

"Yes and-," I don't need to hear more, I swiftly stride over to him and gently move his hair aside to reveal a mosquito bite. I glare at him.

"I thought you said you were better," I hiss at him.

"I couldn't just leave the Tenth alon-*SLAP*" My hand hit his face. He just stares off into space with the look of shock evident on his face.

"Did you really think you could be useful when you are obviously injured?!" I raise my voice.

"Bianchi, is this a side effect of the trident mosquito Dr. Shamal used?" I ask her, she just nods her head.

"Who's first?" Mukuro questions, I almost forgot about him.

"Yamamoto, could you please take him on?" I request.

"Don't need to tell me that," He turns to face Mukuro, I silently thank him. I check Gokudera's forehead, and before I know it, Yamamoto gets hit by the huge bowling ball thing.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim.

"Yamamoto! When I ask you to take him on, don't get hit by the damn thing!" I stare at him wide eyed like it's the most obvious thing to do.

"But he evaded it!" Bianchi exclaims. *sweatdrop* Oi oi, Bianchi, who are you actually paying attention to? Gokudera seems stable so I watch this time to see what happens.

"See? There is no way for you to survive," Mukuro says, glaring at us with hate, or at least he tries to.

"Throw away all hopes," He holds up the wrecking ball.

"This is bad, he's strong," Reborn comments. I stare at him like 'wtf', like we didn't notice!

"Damn it!" Gokudera tries to stand up and I push him down.

"Hold your horses, you need to calm your ass down," I sternly tell him.

"Wait, I haven't lost just yet," Yamamoto says, slowly getting up. Guess Rokudo never thought Yamamoto would be so hard to knock down.

"Would've been close if I didn't use this as a shield," He grins happily hugging his bat holding case. Stupid optimistic Yamamoto, too happy for his own good.

"Yamamoto, you idiot! You had me worried there!" Gokudera spits out.

"Oh? Was I wrong about being gay for Tsuna but better yet it's actually for Yamamoto?" I tease him.

"What? No! You bastard!" He starts spluttering.

"Alright alright, calm your tits man," I hold my hands up.

"We still need to find out how did the wrecking ball was able to hit Yamamoto even though Yamamoto clearly evaded the attack," Reborn pointed out.

"It's just as the kid is saying," Yamamoto grits his teeth.

"Resistance is futile, more struggling only brings a more tragic and painful end to you," Rokudo starts swinging his ball again.

"Thousand Snake Fierce Domination!" He yells before sending the ball over. What incredible power...

"I'll reveal his secret using this!" Yamamoto yells dragging his bat along the ground then swinging up to envelop the attack with dust. I can just feel Reborn smirking in approval beside me. We see the dust swirl around with the ball.

"Air currents!" Bianchi exclaims.

"Dodge you fool!" I wave my hands frantically at him. He jumps out of the way just in time.

"That was a close one," He says smiling. He's still smiling?! What kind of drug does it take to make him like this? I have no idea! Rokudo is looking unamused even though Yamamoto is starting to explain how the ball works.

"Just because you know how it works, it doesn't help you in any way," He throws the ball into the air again. I can't help but feel worried when I know that Yamamoto has a plan.

"Violent Snake Fierce Domination!" Rokudo yells out again. This time Yamamoto runs but this time the ball is also spinning! Yamamoto is caught in the wind and he floats up getting trapped.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera yells as he watches Yamamoto get hit, sending him flying towards a tree trunk... That's got to hurt.

"I told you to give up all hope, I'll give you a tragic ending as promised," Rokudo slowly walks over.

"Son of a-Ugh!" Gokudera clutches his chest.

"Gokudera! You idiot! I told you not to move!" I scold.

"Leave it to me Yuki," Bianchi tells me. I give her a quick nod. I quickly carry Gokudera next to Yamamoto listening to all the boasting Rokudo is doing, obviously Bianchi won't let them get to her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice rings out... Tsuna?! I look to see Tsuna freaking out, *chuckle*, ah what an idiot. I go back to feeling for broken bones on Yamamoto when I hear Rokudo yelling the same attack as before. I look up to see Bianchi about to get hit and Rokudo closing his eyes. When all of a sudden Tsuna is in front of Bianchi and he has stopped the ball.

"REBORN!" He yells while his clothes rip off. Well this... works as well I guess. I shouldn't have to worry about them anymore considering Tsuna is on his dying will mode and he's basically invincible when on that mode.

"Bianchi! Help me over here!" I call her over. She walks over but she's still watching the battle. I hear explosions in the background but pay no heed to them. I finally decide to turn around to face the scene where Rokudo is buried somewhere under rubble. Ok then, we can finally go back to Namimori, after I find Hibari-san and Mizuki. The rubble breaks apart and out comes Rokudo again. I stand corrected, Tsuna's going to have to do a lot more than fighting to stop this guy.

"Playing with that ball was just for entertainment," Rokudo cracks his neck.

"He's fine even after being buried under rubble and hit with his own ball," Bianchi looks in surprise.

"I think I could use my full force against you," Rokudo then chucks the ball into air and charges straight at Tsuna.

"My true specialty is martial combat!" He hits Tsuna multiple times at high speed.

"We're not done yet!" He grabs Tsuna's head and drives it deep into the ground. I look at Reborn begging to go in and help Tsuna but Reborn shook his head.

"This is the finale," Rokudo closes his eyes again when the ball he threw up a few moments ago comes crashing down on Tsuna. I keep observing, trying to see through the dust.

"Tsuna will be fine, Tsuna will be fine, Tsuna will be fine..." I keep chanting to myself.

"Your hope is extinguished, who's next?" Rokudo looks at us. No way... Tsuna couldn't have died, he was on his dying will! Almost immediately after I think that, the ball starts to move and Tsuna crawls out of the mess with his dying will still burning. I sigh in relief. Rokudo however, looks surprised. Well, that's the most expression I've seen him have since he got here.

"You're not a bad person, I can tell," Tsuna breathes heavily. What? He tried to kill you man!

"What are you saying?" Rokudo says trying to keep his composure.

"With a weak heart such as yours, you can NEVER defeat my dying will!" Tsuna looks up at him, volume slowly rising.

"My heart!? Don't talk like you know me! Eliminating the enemy and making them suffer, that IS my life!" Rokudo raises his fist to punch down.

"That's a lie!" Tsuna counters.

"Shut up brat!" Rokudo's fist still plummeting down at Tsuna.

"I'll defeat you with my dying will!" Tsuna dodges his punch and he punches Rokudo with his fist instead. Rokudo drops down onto his knees twitching.

"I...Lost?!" He said it like it was a huge shocker.

"After you attacked, you closed your eyes, as if you didn't want to see your enemy die," Tsuna explains, his voice going back to normal. ! I realize what Tsuna is saying is true! Back when he attacked Bianchi, he closed his eyes!

"You used the steel ball to finish me off instead of using your hands, this is all because you have guilt in your heart, and that's why you hesitate to kill," Tsuna keeps on saying with his flame dying out.

"I thought it was weird at first because... I actually didn't think you were scary at all. There's a kid named Lambo at my house, and you're just like him! He's unreasonable, but you can't dislike him. You're a nice and warm guy," Tsuna finishes and Rokudo's expression changes. *sweat drop* Tsuna had to compare Rokudo to Lambo didn't he? But I guess he's right in a way.

"Tsuna sure is amazing isn't he?" I say walking up to them. They both look at me.

"He can see right through you and know if you're lying or not, this is why he's the Vongola Tenth boss," I smile at Rokudo's expression like I read his thoughts exactly.

"I'm not gong to be boss though!" Tsuna whines.

"Too bad buddy," I laugh patting his back.

"I see... I completely lost, I can see Rokudo Mukuro is concerned about you," Rokudo tells us...

"Wait... Aren't you Mukuro?!" I question a bit panicky. Tsuna looks surprised as well.

"I'm a double," He confesses... WHAT!? Tsuna wasted his energy and last dying will bullet...ON A DOUBLE!?

"B-But you were in that prison photo!" Tsuna exclaims looking worried now.

"The real Mukuro would never let himself be recorded like that, and... He's the man that took everything from me," This... Double grits his teeth when he starts explaining his past and how Mukuro betrayed everyone in the family and controlled him to kill everyone making it seem like he was the killer instead of Mukuro... So that's why he's such a bitter old man, he pushed away his normal life to become what he never wanted to be.

"Let's take him out, Tenth," Gokudera's voice comes out.

"Gokudera!?" I look at him in surprise.

"Sorry for worrying you Tenth," He rubs the back of his neck.

"Tenth?! What about me or your sister?! I was so f*cking worried it's not even funny anymore! Your sister was worried sick! And all you say is sorry to 'the tenth'?! Why you little-" I rant before pushing up my sleeves to go beat the crap out of him when Bianchi holds my shoulder and tells me she is ok with it. I reluctantly stop.

"Vongola, you might just be able to take Rokudo Mukuro out," The double trudges towards us.

"Listen closely Vongola, Mukuro's real objective is to-! Out of the way!" He pushes Tsuna to the floor while he gets shot in the arm by a bunch of familiar needles.

"It's the bastard in glasses!" Gokudera yells looking around.

"He's already gone, one hit and he went away," Reborn said monotonously. The double however, slumped to the ground.

"Hey! Bianchi! Call the ambulance! Hang in there!" I yell quickly going to check his pulse.

"They're trying to keep his mouth shut," Reborn looks at him.

"Open your eyes goddammit!" Tsuna hollers at him.

"What a terrible life," He opens his eyes then grunts in pain.

"Get a hold of yourself! What's your real name!?" Tsuna says to him worriedly.

"It's not Rokudo Mukuro, you must have a real name!" Tsuna demands urgently.

"I'm...Lanchia," He strains out.

"Hang in there Lanchia-san!" Tsuna yells frantically. But Lanchia-san closes his eyes and starts to reminisce about the time when he was still with his family, and saying crap like he can finally go to them now.

"No...NO! LANCHIA-SAN!" Tsuna screams with tears in his eyes.

"He completely beat up Lanchia, then when he was useless... Damn it..." Gokudera trails off. Hahaha, this sounds familiar doesn't it? If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the ass who threw me away for such a stupid reason, in other words, my ex-boyfriend.

"What does Mukuro Rokudo think people are?!" Bianchi's voice quivers.

"He really pisses me off, let's go to Rokudo Mukuro," Tsuna says darkly.

"As you can see, in Leon's position, you can't use a dying will bullet," Reborn gestures to the blob in his hands that was once a chameleon.

"I know... BUT! We need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna shakes his fist in anger.

"I see, by the way, Lanchia isn't dead, the problem is his needles," Reborn states, Tsuna looks at him in surprise.

"He can be saved if we can find the antidote within an hour," Reborn observes.

"So the antidote must be with the guy with glasses," I put my hand on my chin.

"Tenth! I'll beat the guy in glasses!" Gokudera exclaims happily.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going with you, who knows what kind of shit will happen with you in this condition," I scold pulling his ear.

"Gokudera-kun, Yuki, thank you," Tsuna looks at us with a smile. I start to carry/drag Yamamoto towards shade where he is hidden, the others carry Lanchia.

"Sorry Yamamoto, we'll be back soon so please wait," Tsuna says out loud.

"Don't worry, it should be safe," Bianchi answers for Tsuna's worry.

"Just when we were just about to get started," Gokudera sighs.

"You don't have the right to say that right now," I hold my fist up to him.

"Don't worry Tsuna, once Gokudera and I get the antidote, I'll come back here to give Lanchia-san the antidote and then stay with Yamamoto," I give Tsuna a reassuring pat on the back.

"Let's go, Rokudo Mukuro is in there," Reborn tells us looking at a huge beat up building.

"Tsuna, promise you won't die," I look at him.

"I can't promise that," He sheepishly replies. I lightly punch his arm in return.

"Let's go!" Reborn walks in front to lead us on into the building.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: well, that was an interesting chapter, NOT

animepup: how?

jc: it was basically what the anime was with a bit of a change, oh well, it's a parody for a reason

animepup: lol

jc: dnt you lol me

animepup: already did

jc: fine, be tht way

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	12. Unlucky Luck

jc: i have to go pee

animepup: then go pee

jc: i dont want to leave my readers with people like you!

animepup: thats so mean

jc: and you kno it is

animepup: meanie

jc: k cool story bro, dont tell it again

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Don't worry Tsuna, once Gokudera and I get the antidote, I'll come back here to give Lanchia-san the antidote and then stay with Yamamoto," I give Tsuna a reassuring pat on the back._

_"Let's go, Rokudo Mukuro is in there," Reborn tells us while looking at a huge, beat up building._

_"Tsuna, promise you won't die," I look at him._

_"I can't promise that," He sheepishly replies. I lightly punch his arm in return._

_"Let's go!" Reborn walks in front to lead us on into the building._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Walking in a abandoned warehouse isn't the greatest thing to do when you have a slight *COUGH* um *ahem* fear of the dark *a-HEM*. What, did you say something? No? Ok then, moving on.

"This is it," Reborn says, we are staring into an area where the stairs are destroyed.

"Mukuro is probably a floor above us, there must be a another stairway still in pieces somewhere else," Reborn guesses.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna questions.

"It's easier to defend against people if there is a limit of entrances and exits between us, isn't that right Reborn?" I hastily reply for him. If they haven't forgotten, we are on a time limit for Lanchia-san.

"Yuki is right but they are also limiting their escape routes, which means they are ready to fight," He explains further. Tsuna is trembling very hard right now. I take his hand and look him right in the eye.

"Calm down Tsuna, you will do just fine," I hold his hand even firmer.

"Oi, stop touching the Tenth with your hands," Gokudera tries to break us up. I glare at him and he glares back but I let go of Tsuna's hand anyways.

"It's not like I'm trying to steal your crush away or something," I shrug before following Reborn.

"Bastard... Oh? There's a cellphone here," Gokudera picks up the phone.

"Oh that's Hibari-san's, maybe he's here as well," Tsuna observes. I snap my head up, if I am correct then Mizuki should be here as well!

"Hibari? How can you be so sure?" Gokudera asks.

"It must be his, his ringtone is the school anthem," Tsuna explains.

"That's so lame," Gokudera gawks.

"Like your hair?" I ask smugly. He merely glares at me which in Gokudera language is 'I will deal with you later but not in front of Tenth'.

"We've got more important things to do guys, let's go find a stairway up," Bianchi reminds us of our mission. After going through several rooms, we finally come to a room where there is an emergency ladder. However, the guy in glasses is waiting for us.

"The yo-yo guy!" Tsuna exclaims. Gokudera reacts the fastest and immediately throws his bombs at the guy with glasses. The bombs don't explode but they release smoke instead. A smoke screen? Good job Gokudera, you actually did something right this time.

"Tenth, leave him to me and go ahead with Yuki and the others," Gokudera tries to play hero.

"Hayato, the side effects will occur again and will still cause pain," Bianchi says out of nowhere.

"Don't worry guys, I told you I would stay with Gokudera so I am going to stay with Gokudera. Don't worry Bianchi, if Gokudera is going to die, he will die by my hands and not anyone else's," I smirk. My weapon extends.

"Besides, I have unfinished business with yo-yo guy here,"

"Let's go Tsuna," Bianchi turns around. Tsuna is still looking at me.

"Stop being such a worry wart Tsuna. We'll be fine, now go kick some ass for me will ya?" I give him a devious look.

"But-" This time he is cut off by Gokudera,

"Let's all hang out again when this is done," I hang my arm around Gokudera's neck.

"Kid's got a point," I point at him.

"Let go of me," He escapes my arm.

"Now go Tsuna, don't delay any longer than you need to," I gave him a goodbye as he goes to climb up the ladder.

"Hmph, you let them go without much of a fuss," Gokudera turns to face glasses guy. The smoke clears.

"This was Mukuro-sama's command," He says, pushing up his glasses.

"Alright Gokudera, I'm pretty sure you can handle this guy yourself, I'll just jump in when you need help which I am expecting to be never, since you want Tenth to notice you right?" I whisper the last part into his ear. He turns red from embarrassment or anger. Either one is fine because harassing him is fun.

"Bastard, you finally got it right. I don't need your help AT ALL," He proudly proclaims.

"Now now, let's not get cocky," I lean against the wall watching them, my flute out and ready whenever I have to use it.

"Sick him boy," I grin at him mischievously. And on that cue, the boy with glasses shoots at us with his poison needles. We dodge and I knock down the door for us to escape.

"Come on you lazy ass!" I yell running out the door.

"I don't need your help bastard," He growls but runs after me.

"Too bad so sad," I pull him towards me to dodge another attack of needles. Glasses guy is running after us in hot pursuit. A bomb explodes behind us catching glasses guy in it.

"Not bad," I compliment him.

"Tch, no duh," He throws a bunch of his bombs at the guy and they are put out with glasses guy's yo-yo's.

"You must be bitter after being beaten last time, because your moves are more hasty, thanks to that, you left you legs wide open," Gokudera mocked. Glasses boy looks down to see a bunch of small bombs that explodes all over. That has GOT to hurt for a guy.

"My weapon is most useful in areas with obstacles, you lost the moment you ambushed me here," Gokudera starts to explain/boast. I smack him upside in the head.

"Ow! What was that for bastard?!" He yells at me.

"You don't go around telling everybody your master plan and how you f*cking beat them! Are you that stupid?!" I hiss. I see a silhouette within the explosion.

"I forgot, you're very tough, and it doesn't matter now does it?" He looks at the figure slowly coming towards us.

"Die with these," Gokudera holds out four bombs. *GACK*

"Gokudera!" I look at him in surprise as he clutches his chest again and slumps to the the floor dropping his unlit bombs. His side effects! I help him down, then give him a reassuring punch on the shoulder,

"Don't worry, I'll handle this from now on," I stood up to face glasses guy.

"So, last time I was about to murder you, shall we continue off where we left off?" I give him a plain look of boredom considering I REALLY don't want to fight but I am reminded that Gokudera is in his current condition because of Mister Yo-yo. Suddenly something crashes through the window and I see it's the carnivore kid from before who bit me! He sinks his claws into Gokudera's chest and I watch in shock as anger began to bubble inside me, however I will not lose sight of things because fury.

"You were wide open~" The blonde kid sings. I rip Gokudera from his grasp and pull him down next to me. My bangs cover my face like before, my pulse becomes slow and heavy.

"You are alright I assume?" Glasses boy asks.

"Man I thought I was going to die though," The sharp toothed guy laughs.

"Hahahaha~ Take that moron! Wait... You're that person from before who took a bite to your leg!" He looked at me.

"Yea and when you said you thought you were going to die? No need to think, you're dead meat," I am about to strike when Gokudera decides to slide down a hidden stairway. I hit them both in the face swiftly before descending after Gokudera.

"Gokudera! Stay still you asshole!" I grasp him firmly by his shoulders pushing him down. When a a tiny little bird started to sing the school anthem... Hibari? I see a tonfa lying nearby...*smirk*

**THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL BY YUKI AND GOKUDERA...**

Mizuki's POV

"There! Done!" I smile at myself triumphantly as I look at my work of art. It's a gun that has a stand and it should be able to apply enough force to break through a weak spot in a wall.

"Took you long enough herbivore," Kyoya scoffed in the corner.

"At least I was doing something productive and not training a yellow bird how to sing," I retort reaching under my skirt for ammo. Dammit! There's none. I look around... Ah! A rock should do!

3rd person POV

Both: Firing in,

Yuki: 3...She held up her flute weapon.

Mizuki: 2..She took the gun and aimed at the wall.

Yuki: 1...She charges at the wall.

Mizuki: FIRE!

**Explosion**

Yuki's POV

*cough**cough**hack* Oh god something hit me... I squint my eyes to see not one person but two people!

"Mizuki?" I carefully question.

"YUKI!" She yells cheerfully while glomping me. I hug her back seeing that she's all torn up. I also see Hibari pretty banged up as well.

"Hibari!" I yell tossing him his tonfas. He catches them and smirks.

"This works as well, leave those two to me," He stands up and he looks hella pissed.

"I would go and help him but I don't have any ammo, they took my ammo and main guns," Mizuki pouts. *chuckle*.

"You're in luck Mizuki, I thought you would probably be here somewhere in Kokuyo Land so I took the liberty to break into your room and take a few cartridges," I hand them to her.

"These are perfect! Thanks Yuki!" She grins widely at me before scampering to get her... Woah is that a gun? I guess she built it from the other pieces she has.

"Guys, we need the guy in glasses, he has an antidote we need," I call out to them before turning around. Well, now I don't have to dirty my hands and fight because Mizuki and Hibari will fight and kick their asses for me. Now to tend to Gokudera. I listen for a few moments to see if they're fine, a few gunshots and smacks and a window breaking, yea they're fine. I kneel down beside Gokudera.

"Calm down dude," I gently start to unbutton his shirt. Ooh, that is a deep gash. I rip off a huge chunk of my shirt and start to wrap it around his wound as well as I can.

"It's not the best, but it's good enough," I say, dusting off my hands and buttoning his shirt again. I check his forehead, his fever has somewhat subsided.

"Are you strong enough to stand up?" I ask and he nods meekly. I stand up and help support him.

"Yuki~" Mizuki's voice called out. I turn around and catch whatever she threw at me.

"It's the antidote you were looking for! At least I think it is, it was on the guy with glasses," She points at a deformed body on the floor... They could have just killed him but instead they let him live, oh well.

"Yuki, let me go to Tenth's aid," Gokudera coughs.

"No way in hell am I going to let you do tha-"

"If I go with you, I will only delay you and Lanchia's life will be even more danger," He points out. I glare at him thinking about this problem.

"Fine, but you better come back alive," I punch his arm harder than expected. He only grins at me.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be with him!" Mizuki cheers.

"And Hibari-san," I look at him.

"You didn't impregnate my friend did you?" I ask in the most serious tone I can handle while saying that. He just stares at me like 'wtf' while Mizuki slaps my back.

"Alright then, I'll see that you guys will be ok?" I question raising a brow at them, they all look at me with a determined gleam in their eye.

"See you guys later then!" I run off. Now I feel bad, everyone is injured and yet I am left unscratched. I jump out a window and start sprinting. I see someone in the distance. Don't tell me there are more people that are stupid enough to want to fight us. I decide to just run past this person.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks as I run past him, this made me stop to face him.

"I am going to go save a person's life, thank you very much, I will be on my way now," I say crudely.

"What if I told you Hiroto sent me," This catches my attention but I am not going to let this bother me at the moment.

"Well, what if I told you I didn't care?" I harshly retort.

"He sent me here to deliver this message," The boy keeps on saying, taking no heed of my tone of voice.

"I don't want to hear whatever crap he has planned out to get me back to him, he ended it, and he's never going to get me back," I hiss bitterly.

"He expected this to happen, that is why he wants to tell you that he will try everything to get you back to him in this instant," I scoff at this.

"And how will he do that?" I look at the boy.

"He sent me to do the deed," He looks back at me pulling out an ax...*rubbing temples*

"Look, kid... I don't want to hurt you. And I don't have time for this. So why don't you go scamper off back to where ever the hell you crawled out of and tell that bastard that he is NEVER going to get me back," I state firmly. The boy ignores me and lunges at me.

3rd Person POV

He lunges at Yuki swinging his ax around violently. Yuki dodges lazily but the boy is too fast and he cuts into her shoulder and chucks the weapon right at her. Yuki, showing no sign of pain, catches the ax with her injured arm and throws it into the earth. The boy is now shocked and wide eyed.

"H-How?" He stutters.

"Physical pain will never hurt as much the emotional and mental pain he caused me," Yuki says, not shifting her gaze from him.

"Besides, I am built not to feel any sort of physical pain except my own," She advances on the boy. The boy watches in shock as Yuki's eyes turn into a sharp light blue.

"You... You're not human!" The boy cries out.

"Did you not notice? Also, you need to work on your swing, your ax barely made a scratch," Yuki shows him the 'wound' he inflicted was merely a shallow cut.

"I-Impossible! I hit deep enough to cause you major bleeding!" The boy says more confidently.

"Then I suppose you need glasses as well," Yuki suggests.

"This isn't over!" The boy pulls out darts this time and flings all of them at Yuki. She dodges them easily but some actually whiz right by her, cutting her face. Yuki touches her face gently, realizing that he had hit her.

"I don't have time for this shit," She sighs irritably.

Yuki's POV

"I don't have time for this shit," I say, clearly irritated at how persistent the boy is.

"I will make sure that Hiroto's orders are carried out by me!" He yells, holding out even more darts. I need to finish this quickly. I extend my instrument to full length before spinning it in the air bringing it down to reveal a scythe. I charge at him and swipe him multiple times in the chest. If this were a video game, I would be getting a 20+ combo hit. The boy is now lying on the floor, blood streaming out rapidly. I walk over and put my foot on his bleeding torso.

"I will spare cutting your head off, so when you go back to Hiroto, tell him, we are NEVER. EVER. Going to get back together again," I spit into his face, lifting my foot and I start to walk off again.

"Why?" The boy croaks. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Because I don't want to," I stare at him.

"Please... Give me a valid reason... Or else Hiroto won't ever forgive me for not completing his task," The boy coughs.

"Fine, if he wants to be like this and always use people as his pawns, he can do that. Listen up kid, it's best if you left him, you are worth absolutely NOTHING to him," I grab his collar and glower at him. I press a button on my scythe and it contracts back into a flute.

"But, if you actually survive, and he asks you for a reason why I refuse, tell him..." I thought for a while.

"He broke my heart over a trivial thing AND... I like someone else now," I lied. Of course the first part is true, but the second part is there just for a bit of revenge. I start jogging away leaving him there to bleed. Damn kid, he wasted my precious time, and what does Hiroto want with me? He started the f*cking relationship and ended it. If you haven't figured it out, Hiroto is the bastard that caused my emotional breakdown. I am supposed to a ruthless killer, but I suppose I will be nice and let the kid live, besides, if Tsuna found out I was actually killing people, he probably wouldn't approve. I finally see Lanchia-san and Yamamoto in the distance. I give Lanchia-san the antidote. *sigh* He should be fine now right? Geez, I plop myself onto the ground next to Yamamoto. I really do have bad luck, right after saying I feel bad for being the one who didn't get injured, someone shows up and tries to injure me. Life really does hate me.

"Hey Yamamoto? Are you awake?" I ask him turning onto my side. He doesn't even stir. Gosh, he had me so worried back then, but then again, everyone else worried the shit out of me as well. I reach into my pocket to pull out a ring, reminding me of my more or less of a gift or a curse. I remember the time I would always try to get rid of it, but each time I would find it again. Sighing, I shove it back into my pocket cause the time isn't right either. Tsuna should be fine right? I bet he's fatigued from all the fighting. I smile at the thought of him sleeping soundly like a baby. *yawn* Thinking makes me tired... Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt...

I wake up to Mizuki yelling in my ear.

"Oh yay! You're alive~" She cheers. I look around to see I am in the hospital and there are needles inserted in me.

"Why am I here?" I scowl.

"Cause you were bleeding and injured when we came back and found you," She says.

"I was sleeping for goodness sake," I rip the tubes and tape off of me.

"Hasty aren't you?" Mizuki chuckles at me. I look at her to see she's covered in bandages and her arm in a cast.

"So, I'm thinking I'm not going to sleep tonight because you have so much to tell me?" I question. She grins at me like a Cheshire cat.

"You know me so well~" She purrs. I make myself comfortable to be prepared to hear all of the details.

**A MONTH LATER...**

Everything's back to normal and everything is spic and span! NOT! I completely forgot the maid cafe crap thing is next week! Ughhh! I'm watching a baseball game with Tsuna, Mizuki, and a bunch of other people.

"Yamamoto! Put some muscle into it!" I yell even though he's doing really well. He just looks at me and grins. Everyone is cheering for him but Gokudera being the party pooper says,

"Geez, why is the opposing team struggling against someone like Yamamoto?"

"He's better than you will ever be in a million years," I noogie his head.

"Stop doing that you bastard!" He growls. I stand up to stretch.

"Well, tell Yamamoto my best regards, I have to leave now," I start to walk away.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"To sulk in a corner on how I'm going to survive the event next week," I keep on walking away. Life is finally back to normal, yep, reality is a pain in the butt alright.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: so thts "HIS" name!

jc: yea

animepup: we also find out about her weapon

jc: yea

animepup: but we still dont know about her illness?

jc: mm-hmm

animepup: why does hiroto want yuki back?

jc: i cant tell you tht!

animepup: aw~ please?

jc: no, anyways guys, thx for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it if you want to see what yuki's scythe looks like, just go to our profile and scroll down as always til you get to oc section and yuki's name

animepup: until next time~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	13. Back To The Good Ol' Days

jc: yo

animepup: well arent you in a good mood today

jc: who told you tht? im super pissed right now, im merely surpressing it.

animepup: why?

jc: cause my damn laptop keeps shutting down on me which makes me lose all its files so i have to re write EVERYTHING

animepup: ooohhhh

jc: yea, its rly annoying nd second copy isnt as great as the original ya kno

animepup: then why dont you just buy a new laptop?

jc: cause i hav a bet with my dad tht i can use this laptop til the end of high school

animepup:...well good luck

jc: thx, ill be needing it

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_Everything's back to normal and everything is spic and span! NOT! I completely forgot the maid cafe crap thing is next week! Ughhh! I'm watching a baseball game with Tsuna, Mizuki, and a bunch of other people._

_"Yamamoto! Put some muscle into it!" I yell even though he's doing really well. He just looks at me and grins. Everyone is cheering for him but Gokudera being the party pooper says,_

_"Geez, why is the opposing team struggling against someone like Yamamoto?"_

_"He's better than you will ever be in a million years," I noogie his head._

_"Stop doing that you bastard!" He growls. I stand up to stretch._

_"Well, tell Yamamoto my best regards, I have to leave now," I start to walk away._

_"Why?" Tsuna asked._

_"To sulk in a corner on how I'm going to survive the event next week," I keep on walking away. Life is finally back to normal, yep, reality is a pain in the butt alright._

* * *

Yuki's POV

It's the moment you've been waiting for... The school festival is here. Ah yes, I remember that bitch of a teacher who just HAD to take revenge on me 'ruining' his play production. And guess what? I'm dressed as a maid in the maid cafe and everyone is surprisingly still alive and attached limb to limb, it's a miracle! I'm in my emo corner on my knees. This is so disgraceful and shameful. Like the play, everyone is whispering about how I look like an actual girl and my hair and this time about my torso as well. Awkward? You have no idea. *sigh* Idiots...

"Yuki~ We need you to waiter the next customer~ And remember! Put on a smile, even if it's fake," Mizuki whizzes by me carrying a platter. Can't I be like a cook or something? *sigh* I guess it can't be helped, I stand up and walk to the awaiting people, *ahem* boy perverts *cough*.

"Welcome to Class 1-A's cafe! I'll be your server today~" I try to say as cheerfully as I can walking in these damn heels. How do girls where these things?! I lead them to their tables and take out a notepad to take their orders. The boys are snickering to each other.

"Dayum, where have you been all my life?" One of them whistles.

"Hiding from you," I simply reply before sighing.

"What would you like to have today?" I ask glancing up at them.

"Hm... How about your number?" One guy says, propping up an arm then looking at me. To him he thinks he looks cool, to me, he's just another cheesy pick up line guy I'd like to sack in the balls.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option on the menu, today's special is strawberry shortcake though" I force out a smile.

"Woah, hehehe, chillax babe. I just wanna know what's your sign?" He tries again.

"My sign is 'stop'," I am still forcing a smile. (What I did there, you see it).

"Alright then, can I at least have your name pretty little lady?" He winks.

"Why? Don't you already have one?" By now his 'flirtatious' smile is gone. He now looks determined, probably so he won't look lame in front of his friends.

"Come on, I think I could make you VERY happy," He stresses the very part. What the hell?! Does he think I'm some female prostitute?! Oh hell no.

"Why? Are you leaving?" I retort, smile no longer on my face.

"Go on! Ask me out! I know you want to~" He purrs, god he's so persistent. If he want me to ask him out, fine by me!

"Ok then," I give him my sweetest smile. He looks at his friends like he's scored.

"Get out," I point to the doors.

"Ok ok-Wait..What?!" He exclaims.

"You asked me to ask you out, and I'm telling you. Get. Out." I grit my teeth.

"B-But," He stutters.

"B-But but nothing! Now you better get your asses out of here before I call security," I mock. This did the trick, they scramble out of the door at lightning speed. *smirk* Hooray, no more torture! I did lie about the security part though, and yet they are stupid enough to believe that we would have security in a school.

"Oh Yuki? You're done already? Great! You can go serve them now!" Mizuki rapidly walks away. *emo corner* Just when I thought I had freedom at last. I watch Mizuki buzz around for a bit, she must be working really hard. I drag myself over to the table she was telling me to waiter.

"Welcome to Class 1-A's cafe! What would you like to have today?" I try to say happily. I don't even bother opening my eyes, knowing this will probably be another boy with cheesy pick up lin-

"Oh? Yuki?" I open my eyes to see that Ryohei is right in front of me.

"Oh hey Ryohei, don't ask me why I'm in this maid uniform, it was forced upon me, don't judge me, I'm just going to get your sister now," I start to go find Kyoko when his hand takes mine.

"Kyoko is probably really busy right now, I don't want her to be bothered," He looks me in the eye. *Sigh*, I took out my notepad. And I thought I could have gotten away with not serving him today...

"So what would you like to order today?" I ask him.

"...Hm... Can I just have today's EXTREME special?" I nod and walk away with his order. Dear god, please let this day be over, I wish I was Yamamoto or Gokudera or Tsuna, they don't have to do this shit.

"Oh Yuki! Your shift is over, you can go now, besides, it's almost time to close up," Someone tells me... YES! THANK YOU GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I basically prance into the changing room to go take this article of clothing off. I met Kyoko on the way though and told her that her brother is out there. She thanks me before scampering off to take someone else's order. Now that I think about it, I am really hungry, hey, I might as well eat something here before going to find Tsuna and most likely tackling him or something. I cannot express how happy I am. This is how happy I am - :). When I walk out I see Ryohei is one of the only people left, meh, might as well sit by him.

"Oh Yuki! *gulp* I was wondering where you went!" He stares at me.

"Where's your maid uniform?" He asks, stuffing another mouthful of cake into his mouth.

"I changed out of it," I say in boredom ordering a quick cake from Mizuki.

"Aw, but you looked pretty to the EXTREME!" He yells out loud. Despite there being less people in here, it's still embarrassing on how he could just yell that out loud.

"Did you see Kyoko yet?" I say while sipping my coca-cola.

"Yes, and I don't like how some guys were eyeing her," He grumbles. Tell me about it, I didn't like guys looking at me either you know.

"Oh! That reminds me! Yuki!" He grabs my hands from across the table pulling me forward.

"ARE YOU IN ANY CLUB!?" He shouts loudly... Yea, tell me if I'm deaf or not.

"...No?" I timidly respond.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" He begs, stars in his eyes, while still holding my hand.

"Eh, thanks but no thanks, I'm not the athletic type senpai," I pull my hands away from him.

"BUT YOU'RE STRONG TO THE EXTREEEME!" He pumps his fist in the air. I sweatdrop looking to the side. I don't know this guy.

"And I don't like boxing to the extreeeeme," I reject his offer.

"Mm... I see, all you need is a bit of extreme persuading!" He says enthusiastically.

"No, I really don't need to have you do this senpa-AIIII!" I scream the last part because he takes my hand and zooms out of the room with me following behind him. Oh lord, maybe I should be back in that maid thing, please! Anything but exercise!

Unknown to me, Reborn was watching me and he was smirking while muttering,

"At least she's opening up a bit now,"

**WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN...**

"Wake up Yuki!" Someone yells at me.

"Noo, I don't want to go to school," I groan. This is rare, I'm actually the one that wants to sleep in.

"Come on Yuki! I want to know which class I'm in this year!" Another voice whines. I pull down my covers to reveal my eyes.

"Are you guys that desperate? It's not that big of a deal you know. We'll probably just be in the same class like always," I turn over and cover my head. Mizuki pulls it off.

"Ugh, fine, fine, I'm going," I slide myself out of bed. It's the same routine everyday, get up, wrap my chest, put on wig. I rub my eyes tiredly, so maybe playing Donkey Kong on my DS until 4AM isn't exactly the best idea when you start school the next day. At least everything has calmed down now. No more fighting or bitching teachers. A new start, I like the sound of that. I also found out from Mizuki that Tsuna got his glove weapon so that's always a nice thing to hear. Unexpected, but nice.

"Come on Yuki, hurry up," Tsuna whines.

"Are you sure you want to go to school to see your classroom arrangements, or is it because of Kyoko?" I crankily ask grabbing a piece of toast. Mizuki snickering behind me.

"And you, you want to see Gokudera don't you?" I turn to face her, her laughing instantly faded.

"Yea that's right, I saw you 2 on the roof talk about something," I say waving a finger in front of her face. Walking to school we meet up with Gokudera, BY CHANCE. I know, TOTALLY believable right?

"Looks like we're in the same class again Tenth," Gokudera starts to say.

"We haven't even seen the class announcements yet dumbass," I scoff.

"And there's no need! I know for a fact that Tenth and I will be together for more than 10 or even 20 years!" He yells happily.

"Calm your tits bud, Tsuna is not gay, I thought I told you this a million times," I rub my temples irritated at him.

"For the last damn time I am not gay!" He yells frustrated.

"That's what they all say, might as well admit it now and get crushed now then later," I shrug. I'm such a hypocrite sometimes, and I love it.

"It doesn't matter does it? I'm sure we'll all be in the same class this year!" Tsuna says trying to calm Gokudera down. Mizuki, Gokudera and even I smile at Tsuna's comment. He's so cute~

"Kyoko!" I wave at her as I see her walk by with her...*sigh* brother who was e-mailing me the entire break telling me I should join the boxing club. She greets us and she just walks along with them behind us chattering away happily.

"So are you still worried about Hiroto?" Mizuki questions me.

"Naw, it's not like he has the balls to come to me in person and say things like that," I shrug.

"True, he always was a coward," Mizuki puts a finger on her lips thinking to back then. Suddenly Ryohei is running full speed ahead dragging Tsuna behind him... At least it's not me this time.

**AT SCHOOL...**

Tsuna is out of breath and at the gate.

"You alright Tsuna?" Mizuki asks and I just look at her like 'What does it look like?!'.

"Yo Yuki! Tsuna! Eh? What's the matter?" A familiar voice calls out. I guess Yamamoto was referring to Tsuna. The only reason he called out to me is because I spent a lot of time during break, in his dad's sushi shop pigging out and working part time as well to buy a few things.

"The class announcements are up," He points somewhere.

"Really?" Tsuna looks at him.

"We're all in different classes," He said. As expected-Wait what?! I look at him bewildered.

"Don't worry, I take good care of Tenth," Gokudera pats Yamamoto on the shoulder. *Facepalm* Gokudera you idiot, I think he meant that all of us are separated. Mizuki drags me into a sea of people. I see that I'm in class 2-A with Tsuna, Mizuki is in another class.

"I will not accept this, Tenth and I have to be together! I will blow this nonsense away!" Gokudera declares, pulling out his bombs and lighting them.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yell while tackling him and putting all of them out. *Sigh*

"Clam your tits man, we can figure this all out like civilized people," I sit on his waist crossing my arms over my chest.

"Get off me! I will not accept this!" He thrashed around.

"How lively you are today," A new voice came out. I look up to see Hibari-san.

"Oh hey Hibari-san, you're looking young today," I stand up and pinch his cheek a little, everybody stares at me in shock before scrambling away.

"Woah!" I just barely dodge his tonfa.

"Calm down man, anyways, what are you doing here?" I question, brushing myself off.

"Oh yea! Didn't you already graduate Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks.

"I can choose to be in any year I want, hmph, no one can restrain me with logic," He smirks darkly.

"Well there is obviously a flaw in your logic," I utter under my breath.

"What was that herbivore?" He holds his tonfas up.

"Nothing, nothing, you have got to stop the herbivore thing, it's so lame!" I carelessly say. I block his swinging tonfa with my arm.

"Jesus Christ! Go get some anger management would you?!" I shake my arm because I had a cramp right when I brought it up.

"Now, I shall begin acting as a member of the disciplinary committee," His jacket dramatically flows in the wind. Haha, this is so cliché.

"You wanna fight bastard?" Gokudera eagerly pulls out his bombs. Now that I think about it, Gokudera and Mizuki should be dating or something, they both are eager to fight, but... Mizuki can fight 10 times better than Gokudera, not to mention find do better in finding a boyfriend.

"Who's responsible for planting sakura here?" Hibari-san asks out of the blue. Are you serious, you are about to fight, and you question some random shit like this?!

"It's always been here," Tsuna timidly replies.

"Let's not fight then, I can't get in the mood here," Hibari-san swiftly walks away from us. So even Hibari has to get into a 'mood'.

"Coward~" Mizuki calls out. *Sweatdrop* Mizuki, you better not make him angry, or he'll 'bite you to death'...*snort* I-I'm sorry! It just sounds so lame! While I'm chuckling about this to myself, I didn't even notice Gokudera spazzing at the teacher about him not being in the same class as Tsuna and Reborn is on the sidelines dressed up as some whack teacher, fueling the fire.

"I am... Vongolasky!" Reborn announces.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growls... Does he seriously not notice this?

"Here's a blank class distribution form, if you can take it from me, you can fill out whatever names you see fit in a classroom," Reborn holds up a scroll... This is another one of his stupid plans isn't it? Next thing I know, Gokudera is trying to catch Reborn and failing.

"Seems like fun!" Yamamoto happily exclaims... Even after a year with him I still think he's a crackhead.

"Besides, it would be better if we were all in the same class," He cheers.

"Can we join in Yuki?! Can we? Please~" Mizuki begs me knowing already that I don't care and am going to drop out of the challenge.

"Do I have to? You drag me to do all of this, and in the end you do nothing," I say irritably.

"Come on~ Please~" She persists.

"Come one Yuki! Please help us," Tsuna begs as well.

"...Fine..." I sigh.

"He went into the gym!" Gokudera's voice is heard. I'm being pulled along behind Mizuki, heading towards the gym. This is not PE yet! Making me exercise is a crime! Tsuna is out of breath and Reborn-Er, Vongolasky is still doing the Russian can-can thing across the room. Must I do this?

"How can he be this quick running like that?!" Tsuna complains.

"Magic," I wave my hands in the air for emphasize.

"Yamamoto, Mizuki, let's catch up," Gokudera orders.

"Great, you didn't say my name, I can leave now right?" I start heading out the door.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming along with us," Gokudera roughly grabs my hand and pulls me along. Well screw him. He keeps holding onto me even though we see Reborn get 'stuck' in the basketball net.

"Idiot! He got caught on his own!" Gokudera laughs triumphantly.

"Gokudera," I say his name, and he looks at me.

"What is it this time bastard?"

"Could you let go of my hand?" I point at our interlocking hands. He flushes red before letting go and muttering an apology. Out of nowhere, a whole herd of basketballs come rolling towards us.

"What the hell?!" Gokudera grunts before being overwhelmed by the hoard of basketballs along with Mizuki, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and me.

"Haha~ Wow!" Yamamoto stands up and admires the basketballs on the floor.

"Still too naive," I hear Reborn tsk. I'm still laying on the floor face down refusing to get up because personally, I'm getting tired of this 'training'. I hear Yamamoto laughing heartily about this, one year and you would think he would be less optimistic but nope, still the same old happy ass that doesn't give a f*ck about anything but baseball.

"I think he went to the science room!" Tsuna yells, and I'm dragged into the school to the science lab. We all see a hat Reborn was wearing earlier bobbing along on the tip of one of the desks. The boys all creep towards the desk and Gokudera pounces onto the hat. Pulling it up he reveals a... Human anatomy dummy...*facepalm*.

"He got us again!" Yamamoto smiles as Tsuna squeals.

"You guys are still too naive," The human body face talks with it's eyes moving.

"GYAH!" All of the boys and Mizuki yell. I didn't have a chance to yell because Tsuna jumps into my arms.

"Ciao~" Reborn runs out of the room. We stare at him blankly before Gokudera growls and Yamamoto laughs and I drop Tsuna onto the floor. Next thing I know we're running after Reborn again, and I'm lazily dragging behind.

"Gyahahahaha!" A familiar annoying laugh comes out.

"Lambo? Why are you here?!" Tsuna looks surprised at the young boy.

"If I get a hold of that thing~ I can be in the same class as you guys~" He sings. Oh HELL no. Lambo takes out a whole bunch of grenades and drops them.

"Tsuna! Look out!" I tackle Tsuna to the floor as the grenades explode. *cough* I pick up Lambo by his collar.

"Why are you so irritating at times?" I hiss, my face is covered in soot... Forget my face the entire front half of my body is covered in soot!

"Gotta... Stay... Calm..." Lambo tries to hold in his tears.

"How can I be, you stupid cow!" Gokudera grabs Lambo by the hair out of my hands and smashes him down to the floor. Feeling sorry for the kid I decide to help him out.

"Gokudera! You don't treat a kid like that!" I smack the upside of his head making him drop Lambo into my hands.

"Hey don't cry Lambo, don't worry, nobody likes that octopus head over there," I hold Lambo in my arms babying him completely, ignoring the fact that I'm dissing Gokudera right in front of him.

"Don't cry alright? You are a big boy now," I say placing him down and wiping his tears away a bit. He sniffles but he stops crying. Thank god, I don't like Lambo but I do like kids believe it or not. I stand up again to see everyone staring at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yuki?!" Gokudera shakes me by the shoulders. I slap his hands off.

"I've done nothing to me, now come on, don't you want to catch Rebor-I mean Vongolasky?" I huff irritably.

"Oh yea! Come on!" Gokudera starts running again. Yamamoto slows down to my sluggish pace. I hold up my hand in front of his face before he could say anything.

"No," Was my simple reply before we run up to the roof.

"There's nowhere else to run!" Gokudera yells triumphantly. All at the same time, the boys and Mizuki jump in to catch Reborn but they hit their heads against each other instead.

"Owie," Mizuki rubs her head in pain.

"You still have a lot more to learn," Reborn told us before jumping into Kyoko's hands... KYOKO!

"Oh thank you!" I am holding one of her hands shaking it, showing how thankful I am to her catching Reborn.

"It would be nice to all be in the same class right?" She smiles cutely at me. I don't even care anymore, just take the damn scroll or whatever the hell he calls it and write down names! Later on we're all in the same class, class 2-A.

"We're all in the same class," Kyoko cheers. My head is in my arms, finally, we're done with this and I can finally relax. Someone wraps their hands around my back and hugs me from behind.

"Thanks Yuki, you came along and helped even though you didn't want to," Tsuna praised me. I turn my neck slightly and smile at him, gently patting his spiked hair.

"Hey is it just me or does Yuki seem more feminine and less cold this year?" Gokudera asks out loud causing a whole whir of whispers and gossip.

"Uh no, I'm just to masculine for your femininity, and too cool for you hot-head," I smoothly retort.

"Why you bastard!"

**LATER ON...**

I'm in the mood for some sushi and Mizuki's out on a date again... I know! I'll go to Yamamoto's to eat! I happily hum along, walking until I get there and I see Reborn, Lambo, and Bianchi dashing out of the place... Ok then? I walk in to see Tsuna and Haru.

"Oh hey guys-" I start to greet when they all of a sudden rush to me with tears in their eyes.

"Yuki, please pay for the things Bianchi and Reborn and Lambo ate," Tsuna begs... So that's what happened, makes sense.

"Uh sure, what's the check price?" I take out my wallet.

"Thank you Yuki-kun," Haru is smiling with tears flowing down her face.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" The man asks me.

"What's it to you?" I retort.

"Running out on a check is a crime, I have to be hard on these kids," He explains.

"Look, I didn't want to hear a life story, I'm just paying for what they ate and I'm going to order here myself later on. Now give. Me. The. Check." I say through gritted teeth.

"I just got back~ Today's tuna is really good~" Oh! Tsuyoshi!

"Hi Yamamoto-san!" I greet happily.

"Eh? Yuki, you know him?" Tsuna looks at me quizzically.

"Oh hey boss," The man I argued with before greets Tsuyoshi.

"Hello Yuki! What's the matter?" He asks his employee.

"These kids were about to run out on the check but this boy wants to pay for them," He explains.

"What?!" Tsuyoshi exclaims until he sees that it's Tsuna and Haru.

"Oh, it's a few more of Takeshi's friends," Tsuyoshi's voice lowers.

"Yamamoto's dad?!" Tsuna exclaims at me. I nod my head slowly.

"Oi! Takeshi! Yuki and his friends are here!" Tsuyoshi yells.

"Hey Yuki! And Tsuna is here as well? What is Tsuna doing here?" Yamamoto appears from the back. I give him a quick wave.

"This is..." Tsuna looks at me and I nod to him.

"Yamamoto's place!?" He yells surprised. Soon we are seated, I sit beside Yamamoto while Haru and Tsuna sit across from us.

"Hahahaha~ How do you get tricked by a bunch of kids?" Yamamoto laughs breezily while putting his arm around my chair. He did it all the time during break so I'm kind of used to him doing it now.

"But..." Tsuna starts to say.

"Honestly Tsuna, we've been living with Reborn for about a year now, you should know whether he's tricking you or not," I rub my temples and Tsuyoshi sets down a few cups of tea.

"Running out of the check isn't a good thing to do, but since you're Takeshi and Yuki's friends, this is different," He says smiling.

"It'll be on the house this time," He smiles at them.

"Oh no no no, Yamamoto-san, I'll be paying for them," I take out my wallet.

"No need Yuki! You're a constant customer, I really mean it, it's on the house, you guys also always take good care of Takeshi, another reason why it's on the house," His expression suddenly changes.

"However, pay for those will you?" He points at Bianchi, Lambo and Reborn... WHAT!? They make another dash for it and Lambo trips. Tsuna goes to scold him. *sigh* I take out my wallet yet again.

"They ate all the expensive stuff.." Tsuyoshi sighs... Wait... I only have like 50,000 yen on me... Don't ask me why I have so much money, I was going to go buy something today but I thought I'd stop by for some sushi... But they ate all the expensive stuff... Don't tell me.

"All this costs at least 70,000 yen," The employee says... *BANG* I hit my head against the table. Well there goes my chance of buying a Mac Book.

"Yuki... You wouldn't by chance have 70,000 yen would you?" Tsuna asks slowly. I put my head onto my hand.

"I'll pay for most of it, the rest we'll have to work off," Taking out my 50,000 yen.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Yamamoto-san," I bow down low before handing him the huge wad of cash.

"I can't believe the one day I don't bring my credit card and this happens," I rub my temples.

"I'm sorry Yuki~," Tsuna has tears flowing out of him again.

"Thank you Yuki, now working everything off isn't such a bad idea!" Tsuyoshi exclaims.

"If you don't have the money to pay you should pay with your bodies," He smiles at Tsuna... That sounds a bit creepy even though I respect Yamamoto's dad very much.

"Bodies?!" Haru exclaims going off to her own little fantasy world.

"This isn't something I can easily work off!" Tsuna freaks.

"Chill man, I'll work with you guys, and I already paid off most of it, it won't be that hard right?" I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"Now, now, I'll even help too!" Yamamoto suggests.

"Great, now the faster and more efficient we work, the faster everything will be done," I take off my blazer and roll up my sleeves.

**LATER..**

"Sorry for dragging you guys into this," Tsuna apologizes.

"Haha~ No problem, I'd be helping out anyways," Yamamoto replies.

"I have an issue, I was going to use my money to update all my electronics in my room," I sulk. I take out my head phones to listen to songs while I work, but then I put my music player on speaker phone so everyone could enjoy music. Out came the song 'Hangover' by Taio Cruz. I bob my head to the beat of the song, everyone worked faster and more happily even though the song is about drinking and... well hangovers. I even started to dance a bit, everyone was watching me as I spun around and did weird moves lifting everyone's spirits, that is, until I bump my head into Gokudera and fell to the floor.

"You ruined my groove," I spaz at him. He just ignores me and greets Tsuna and starts to try and 'help'.

"I heard from Reborn-san, you got tricked by Yamamoto's family's suspicious restaurant," He looks at us.

"Don't say something so ridiculous Gokudera, I can tell you there is absolutely nothing wrong with Yamamoto's family business," I sharply retort.

"Anyways, I'll be the one to save Tenth from this crisis, I'll have these dishes done in a flash!" He continues to ignore me... He is really pissing me off.

"Thanks for defending my restaurant Yuki~" Yamamoto whispers out of earshot from Gokudera. Gokudera pulls up his sleeves and starts to splash water everywhere. A cup even fell out,

"Nooo!" I slide and I caught it, but I hit my head against something due to the small area.

"Ehe. He. He... My hand slipped," Gokudera nervously chuckles. I smacked him in the head.

"Oops, my hand slipped," I remark.

"Geez bastard, don't worry," He starts to wash at a really quick pace again. He knocks my music player into the water.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I freak as he pulls out the malfunctioning electronic.

"I'm sure it didn't cost you much," Gokudera waves off while starting to wash rapidly again. *Twitch* Didn't cost much he says? I'LL SHOW THAT MUTHAF*CKA WHAT DOESN'T COST MUCH! THE F*CKING MEDICAL BILL FOR WHEN I BREAK HIS FACE! Another plate comes flying out and this time it's in my face. It hits me square in the face but it hits my nose especially hard. I didn't catch the plate cause everyone was pointing at my face, I put my hand up and felt warm liquid, I look to see that this bastard caused me a nosebleed!

"Are you alright Yuki!?" Tsuna exclaims.

"Yea, kind of, but more importantly, what about the plate?" I look down, hand still covering my nose.

"This was the old man's favorite, it's probably worth 30,000..." Yamamoto looks at the broken plate eyebrows twitching.

"It was my favorite too... He would always serve me with that plate, wait so that means... I only paid off half of the debt you're in Tsuna..." I hang my head. My nose blood is dripping out of my hand onto Yamamoto.

"Oh god! Can I use your bathroom?!" I frantically request.

"Yea! Let me guide you!" Yamamoto scrambles onto his feet. Before leaving I turn to Gokudera,

"You should just sit down, and watch, don't do anything else," I warn before chasing after Yamamoto to wash off my blood. I'm getting myself cleaned up in the sink. Aw shit, I spilled some water all over the floor, oh well, I'll just get a towel to clean it.

"Hey Yuki! I got you some tow-ELLS," Yamamoto slips on the water and trips onto me. Well, what are the chances? *sarcasm* If you guys want to know how awkward this situation is, it's basically I'm on my back, wide eyed to him and he is on all fours caging me in. Yes, as you can tell, VERY awkward.

"Oi! What are you bastards doing?! You should be downstairs helping Tent-!" Gokudera runs up the stairs yelling but stops when he sees us.

...Awkward Silence...

"Oh hey Gokudera, care to join us?" I casually offer. He looks at us horrified and in shock or disbelief, before spazzing at Yamamoto about how much of a pervert he is.

"Ah haha~ You guys are so funny!" Yamamoto laughs. I just look at Gokudera and he looks at me while we both roll our eyes.

"Sit. Don't cause us anymore trouble," I warn Gokudera pointing at a chair. A while later we hear Gokudera cheering on Tsuna. We turn around to see Gokudera... EATING SUSHI!? WHAT!?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tsuna screams with his eyes bulging out.

"Ah~ This is great! Would you like to have some Tenth?" Gokudera looks content. He looks content, while we've been working our f*cking asses off, he decides to eat sushi that has to add onto our debt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!?" I strangle him making him choke on the sushi.

"Yuki! It's ok!" Tsuna tries to calm me down.

"It's not ok! He broke my music player! I used up all my money to bail most of the money off you guys! And this guy decides to add on to it! I was going to buy new things for me today! I was going to buy you all gifts! He gave me a nosebleed! He is a freaking PUSHOVER!" I rant continuing to strangle Gokudera, sitting on him now.

"How terrible!" Tsuyoshi walks in and sees that his tuna is half used.

"I was going to use that for 100 orders... I'll have to add this to your debt," He says, I turn my glare back onto Gokudera.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FRICKING FAULT!" I choke him violently.

"I'll never repay this debt!" Tsuna whines clutching his hair.

"I'll repent for my little brother, so Yuki, please stop strangling him," Bianchi walks into the area we were in, I stop shaking Gokudera but I still have my hands around his neck. I look at Bianchi.

"So... You're going to pay for he music player he broke? Which cost 3000 yen?" I asked innocently.

"...Keep on doing what you want to do," Bianchi waves her hands off before she explains what she's going to do with the fish. I start to violently strangle him yet again until someone lifts me up.

"Now now, Yuki, let him go this time, it wouldn't be a great idea if you killed Gokudera now would it?" Yamamoto holds me up and smiles at me.

"...Fine," I pout and he puts me down.

"Sorry Tenth!" Gokudera runs out holding his stomach. Tch, serves him right... But he left us in even more debt. *emo corner*. An explosion lights up and I look up to see Bianchi coming over with a dish that... Doesn't look like it will kill us.

"Here you go," She places the plate on the table. Everyone tries it and they say it's really really good. I'm still a bit unsure about it.

"Come on Yuki! It tastes really good!" Tsuna happily exclaims. I hesitantly eat one and it's... decent.

"Make 100 orders and we'll call it even!" Tsuyoshi requested. Yes! Bianchi then agreed so now I can go home!

"Adios bitches~" I wave a goodbye grabbing my blazer.

"Why don't you stay for little longer Yuki?" Tsuna begs me. I really want to go but I suppose... I could stay a bit. Tsuna brightens up when I step back in and put down my blazer. A few hours of smacking things in the room later, I feel a bit weird.

"I don't feel that well..." I complain a bit feeling my stomach churning a bit.

"There, 100 orders complete," Bianchi finishes up.

"Great! Now we're even!" Tsuyoshi cheers... UGH! I crumble to the floor clutching my sides.

"Yuki!" Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi yell before they collapse as well. This is gong to be a painful week.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: and we're back to normal mellow story mode

animepup: hooray!

jc: im hungry

animepup: ur ALWAYS hungry

jc: ...good point, you wanna go get slushies?

animepup: YESS!

jc: ur paying

animepup: ...fine but next time you pay

jc: deal

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	14. Mafia Land? Goodbye Relaxation

jc: welcome back~

animepup: hello!

jc: now onto the story cause ive got nothin to say! actually nvm, i have something to say

animepup: you do?

jc: yes! meet cinnarose! she's going to help us edit our stories and write some as well! say hello to her! in a review or just wave at your screen would be fine too

cinna: helllooooo!

animepup: its a threesome now!

cinna and jc: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *continues to laugh*

animepup: ...you guys are so dirty minded

jc: and you cant help but love us for tht

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_A few hours of smacking things in the room later, I feel a bit weird._

_"I don't feel that well..." I complain a bit feeling my stomach churning a bit._

_"There, 100 orders complete," Bianchi finishes up._

_"Great! Now we're even!" Tsuyoshi cheers...UGH! I crumble to the floor clutching my sides._

_"Yuki!" Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi yell before they collapse as well. This is gong to be a painful week._

* * *

Yuki's POV

So over the course of this weekend, a lot of shit happened. Like, there was a man who pretended to be dead to scare the shit out of us. Hana, Kyoko's friend, is in love with adult Lambo, and a lot of other things that will make me wonder what am I doing with my life if I continue to think about them. Today, we are going on a cruise trip, hooray, cause I obviously just LOVE sun and happy places. If you were too stupid to get it was sarcasm, well I hate sun and warmth and shit. It started with me helping Tsuna with his homework and Mizuki out on another date... again, and the next thing I know I'm being forced to pack up my things and go. We get on the boat and Tsuna and mama are admiring the inside of the cruise ship... This is definitely not right, something is going to happen, I know it. Reborn wouldn't just shove us out of the house to give us "relaxing" time for no apparent reason.

"Room 321, Mrs. Sawada," Mama tells the waiter.

"Mrs. Sawada? But we just took you to your table," The waiter looks at us confused...*sigh* I knew something was up. We see Lambo, I-Pin and Bianchi. Reborn is probably around too, but I'm not surprised that they're here-

"Haha~ It's all better if we're together!"

"I think so too!"

"So we all came along!"

"Aren't you happy to see us Yuki!"

I didn't expect Yamamoto, Haru, Fuuta, and Mizuki to be here as well... FUUUUU- Ok, calm down Yuki, don't worry, you're here to relieve stress, not gain more of it... I look around, it's surprisingly quiet...

"Where's Gokudera?" I ask.

"He wasn't at home, so I left our destination over voice mail but he never showed up," Yamamoto explains. I literally just jump into the air with joy... Wait... He left a voice mail which means...*emo corner* Gokudera is bound to show up sooner or later. It turns out that everyone snuck onto the ship as stowaways... Whoop-dee-f*cking-doo. You can tell right now this isn't going to work out well, unless Reborn has connections. They all hide from the guards looking for them, then Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo and I-Pin decide to play hide and seek/tag suddenly, and Yamamoto just says some whack things like this thing being fun. Please excuse me while I bang my head against the door. I'm running down the corridors with the others searching for those kids and Bianchi. Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I made it clear that making me exercise is against the law.

"Geez, where did they go?" Tsuna whines.

"They all have top rankings in the best hide-and-seeking in the Mafioso, so it would be hard to find them," Fuuta HELPFULLY points out to us.

"Well think like this, if I were an infant asshole, where would I be?" I suggest. Eventually we come across the 4-way hall. We all split up agreeing to take them to Tsuna and my room if we catch them. I go with Tsuna and Fuuta while Mizuki with Haru.

"AHHHH!" A scream fills the air. Tsuna, Fuuta and I run towards the forming crowd.

"Where is this? What street am I on?" This voice... I-Pin? We saw adult I-Pin grabbing this old lady asking her on how to get to a certain house. She notices us,

"Sawada-san! Yuki-chan!" She cries out before freaking out and asking where she is... I'm leaving this one for Tsuna to handle. He eventually brings her to his room and locks the door, I applaud you Tsuna, now 1 down 3 to go.

"Why do we have to keep running like this?" Tsuna moans.

"Didn't we come here to relax?!" He yells. I nod my head in agreement only I'm not that tired. In the distance we saw Mizuki, Haru and Yamamoto yelling that they both caught Lambo and Bianchi. Yay, so only Reborn is left to be found.

"Where haven't we looked?" Yamamoto asks us.

"Hm... Down below!" Tsuna exclaimed... I'm f*cked aren't I? Haha, I'm such a hypocrite, I don't like bright places yet I'm afraid of the dark. We go down the stairs, I'm still walking around casually, it's not too bad, I'm not having a panic attack, everything's going to be fin-

"Let's split up and look around," Yamamoto suggests... Well, it was nice knowing you all. But we still walk together in a group so never mind, it's all good...sorta. Yamamoto opens a door and we all peer inside to see a man slurping noodles...

"GOKUDERA!?" Both Tsuna and I exclaim. He turns around and sees us letting this process in his brain for a second before yelling,

"TENTH!" His eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Tenth! I'm amazed you found me! Did you come all the way down here to find me?!" He scrambles towards us... Why is he down here?

"We were looking for Reborn, why are you down here anyways Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sighs then he looks at Gokudera curiously.

"Well-"

"You wanted to go on a family vacation with your sister right?" Yamamoto cuts in smiling.

"No! As Tenth's right hand man, I will never leave his side!" Gokudera exclaims. So I was right, he would never leave Tsuna alone even if his life depended on it.

"...You sneaked in didn't you?" Tsuna sighs exasperatedly. *facepalm* I shake my head at the fact that Gokudera's desperate enough to sneak onto the boat just to be with Tsuna. But then again everyone else just decided 'lolz, let's just get onto this cruise ship and hope that we don't get caught'.

"This is pretty fun once you get used to it, they welcomed me here," Gokudera goes and pets the pigs... Has he gone mad? Later on we're climbing stairs STILL trying to look for Reborn.

"You know I was really hoping to be a fatass this vacation and do nothing but here I am, still moving around and exercising," I scowl.

"Don't worry Yuki! This is good!" Mizuki cheerfully says before whispering,

"Besides, it's almost time for THAT," Oh god, *sigh* she's right, I have to get in shape for that event, and get as much rest as possible. We stop and I see Tsuna staring intently at a painting. Suddenly the tree in the painting breaks and there is Reborn in all his glory. Gokudera then starts praising Tsuna and acting like he's in heaven and all that shit.

"Hey Gokudera, don't be such a dog," I sling my arm around his shoulders. His 'shine' stops and he glares at me. But before he can say a single retort, we see a bunch of security guards running towards us yelling,

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"They found us!" Tsuna screams.

"What do we do?" Haru freaks.

"Do we blow them all up?" Gokudera smirks holding up all his bombs.

"NO!" I put out all of the flames on his bombs. We are surrounded by the guards now... We should have run when we had a chance but you know what? Gokudera was being a pain in butt. Tsuna looks so scared he's petrified.

"It's really Reborn-san!" One of them exclaims... I knew it, Reborn had connections with this boat, this trip, this entire f*cking plan was all connected to him! Well, time for relaxation now, I grab Mizuki and start walking away.

"We're going to Mafia Land," Was the last thing I heard Reborn say. Mafia Land? It's a decent place where you don't have to worry about being killed... Sounds good.

**FINALLY ON MAFIA LAND...**

"So we're finally here eh?" I yawn a bit before looking around me. There are roller coasters, cotton candy, merry-go-rounds, and everything someone could dream of in an amusement park.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Mizuki excitedly pulls on my sleeve.

"What?" I look at her knowing exactly what she wants me to do.

"Let's go ride the 'HeartStopper'!" She exclaims pointing a very high and scary looking ride... Indeed, looking at it would make your heart stop.

"Bye Tsuna, have fun," I wave before letting Mizuki drag me away to my doom. We get there and there is literally no line and a bunch of ambulances... Fun. We buckle up once we got onto the ride, the ride starts and it slowly starts to move up. My cellphone vibrates and I take it out to see Haru texted me to meet up with them later by the swimming pool, I text a quick reply of 'no thx' before putting away my cellphone so I won't lose it.

I readjust my wig hoping that it won't fly off, I'm all set. I look at a woman in front of me... She's applying lipstick right now...*sigh**facepalm* I'm starting to doubt humanity now. We get to the very peak of the ride and that lady is still looking at herself applying that nasty stuff on her lips. The ride descends and her lipstick just goes straight up smearing her face with the red stick. I burst out laughing at her stupidity before chuckling at how stupid and silly she looks. I can't wait to buy her photo in the photo booth thing. The rest of the ride is kind of uneventful, all I heard was screaming and Mizuki laughing maniacally in joy. We get off the ride, head towards the photo booth, and Mizuki is still giggling like a drunk.

"Was it really that amusing to you?" I roll my eyes at her tipsy form.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me you didn't like it, I heard you laugh," She playfully punches me.

"Yea, I was laughing at this," I took the photo of the lady from the vendor and showed Mizuki. She looks at it and snorts.

"See? Hilarious, I know," I chuckle and put the photo away.

"Yuki~ Let's go get *hic* cotton candy~" She slurs.

"Mizuki, you're acting like a real drunk," I glance at her hobbling towards the cotton candy vendor.

"Yuki-chan is soooo mean!" She moans lazily.

"I'll leave you if you don't snap out of it," And that does the trick, her eyes widen and she slaps herself a few times.

"Cotton candy?" She looks up at me like a little kid. I nod and I buy her cotton candy. She's eating away at it happily.

"What's so great about cotton candy?" I ask in disgust and she looks at me in horror.

"Excuse you! It's like eating a cloud!" She retorts.

"It disappears the moment it goes into your mouth," I argue.

"But it leaves a sweet fluffy sensation~" She looks at the treat dreamily. I give up, we walk a bit more and played a few games and went on a few more rides.

"Hello there~ Would you like to try out our tarot readings~" A lady comes up to us smiling.

"Uh, sorry but we have to get goi-"

"Sure!" Mizuki cheerily cuts me off...*Sigh* I reluctantly follow them into a mysterious looking tent.

"Why hello my dearies~" A middle aged woman in a cloak greets us.

"Now, which one of you would like to go first?" She asks and I point at Mizuki. Mizuki happily complies and she asks me to stay outside. A few minutes later Mizuki comes out looking a bit pale but she's smiling so that should mean she's fine.

"Now it's your turn!" The woman beckons me.

"Mizuki, you want to come?" I offer, I honestly don't care cause I don't believe in this voodoo crap. Mizuki skips along behind me deciding to take up my offer and tag along. We walk in and there are a very large amount of cards set on the table.

"Please select 9 cards," The lady gestures to all the cards on the table. I decide to just point at random positions. She takes all of the cards and shuffles them around.

"Now there are 3 categories which represent the past, present, and future, normally one would put 3 cards in each column but for you I shall make an exception and let you choose to put how many cards in each category," The woman stares at me intently, I scoff, who believes in this crap.

"Past: 2, Present: 4, Future: 3," I say randomly, as long as it adds up to nine it doesn't matter does it. She places the cards down, flips them and looks at them in shock/worry/sadness, or at least I think she's seeing that, I can't tell considering her entire face is covered with her dark cloak.

"You're past consists of 'The Devil' and 'The Lovers'," She says cautiously. I shrug,

"So?"

"It means that you once had someone so very close to you. A lover to be exact, or someone you thought was your lover at the time. However this fell apart due to their lust and greed for something you had but refuse to give. This bondage and addiction soon took over your past lover and you separated," She explains. My eyes widen. This is scarily accurate... Wait, it's just a fluke, let's carry on.

"Go on," I gesture to the present cards.

"You're present consists of 'The Fool Reversed', '9 of Swords', '5 of Cups', and 'The Moon'," She quietly mutters.

"The '5 of Cups' and '9 of Swords' go hand in hand representing depression, regret, hatred, denial, and sadness you have against yourself and your past lover, you will soon face obstacles with this past lover of yours," She explains.

"..." I say nothing waiting for her to continue.

"'The Moon' card also represents anxiety, doubt, and insecurity but it also means illusion, you are hiding yourself to those around you, trying to protect yourself to never get hurt, and to never let yourself be a fool, but you are also disguising your appearances for reasons that no one but one person knows, you've locked away your heart in a casing of ice that cannot be penetrated by almost anyone, no one but one person can melt and break the mold," She keeps on explaining... No... I don't want to hear more...

"'The Fool Card Reversed' tells that you are naive, foolish, and that there are many who care for you but you push them away because you are scared and foolish to think pushing people away will protect you. Naive for ignoring the person who will be the one to finally melt you cold heart, reckless to push the one who will always protect you, love you, care for you, away. You are in denial, not fully accepting your developing feelings for that person, neglecting the fact that you have fallen in love with that person, always questioning to yourself why you feel this way when your with this person even though you are fully aware that you have surely fallen in love with this person. But because of your past experiences, fear encloses you and you refuse to let yourself give in to what your heart is telling you to do and-"

"STOP IT!" I clamp my hands over my ears.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE!" I scream with tears on the verge of spilling out.

"But you haven't heard your future dear, it is filled with better days and-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you, you old wretched hag. I came here for some random shit that will be completely wrong, or at the very least nothing about my love life. I didn't come here to hear all of my feelings and stupid thoughts be revealed! Besides, love is such a trivial thing, tch, love is meaningless and a sign of weakness," I say bitterly.

"Come on Mizuki, we're leaving," I grab her hand and pull her out.

3rd Person POV

Little did Yuki know that the lady just continued to say things and tell her future even after she had left.

"Refusing your feelings and not accepting love is weakness," She mutters.

"The near future consists of 'Ace of Cups', '8 of Cups', and 'The Wheel of Fortune'," She takes off her cloak and her voice changes to a much more feminine pitch. Her white hair flows down, blue eyes glowing, and she has a ghostly aura. She is a very young, attractive looking woman with pale white skin.

"The 'Ace of Cups' means a start of a romance, you have finally accepted your feelings and become lovers with them. The '8 of Cups' and 'The Wheel of Fortune' represent change. A new start, you have finally left behind your past and good luck is on your way. It is a turning point in life and you have finally accepted it. However, each time you see your past lover you cannot help but feel hatred and fear, but you are always protected by the one who loves you most in the end, your knight in the shiniest armor you or any other has ever seen," She finishes with a smile.

"Neva! There you are!... Were you messing with your decendent's again?" A deep male voice called out.

"Haha~ Non mio amore~ I was merely telling her, her love fortune, that is all," She turns to the male with a golden flame on his forehead, blonde hair and a golden ghostly aura.

"Good grief Neva, you know it's not nice to mess with the Tenth generation, or any of the generations for that fact," The male scolds playfully.

"I know, my love, but she reminds me of myself so much, her life, appearance, and musical talent as well," Neva sighs looking at her husband.

"But her personality is like the Second generation Lumi," She pouts.

"You mean cold and nasty?" The blonde suggests.

"Yes, but Yuki isn't all like Lumi, Yuki has my soft personality, but it is hidden from most of the world," Neva chuckles.

"Alright, come Neva, we shouldn't be here in the first place anyways," The male's aura starts to turn into a dazzling gold color as he holds out his hand to her.

"Yes I know. I wish you good luck Yuki, we may be meeting again in the near future." Neva prays one last time.

"Neva, we must return now," His voice turns stricter than before.

"I'm coming Giotto," Neva starts turning into a pure blinding white blaze and she reaches her hand out to hold it with Giotto. She says to him one last sentence before disappearing with him.

"If you were so urgent to have sex, than you should have said so earlier," She chuckles and Giotto flushes. They vanish leaving behind a faint trail of snow and ash.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

Yuki's POV

Who the hell was that haggard old lady?! I'm stomping around the entire place... Why is it completely empty?

"...Yuki..." Mizuki utters.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into the tarot reading-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Mizuki, it doesn't matter, everything she said was true but you know what? I'm not going to let it get it to my head," I say with a smile.

"What did she tell you?" I ask looking around a bit.

"Well... Er..." She hesitates a bit.

"If you don't feel like telling me because it's too personal, don't tell me," I put my hand up to her face. She sighs in relief and smiles at me in happiness for understanding her. We wander around for a bit before I see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a bunch of other mafioso families, a passed out giant octopus, and 3 arcobaleno...*sigh* I can't leave them for a bit without them getting into trouble now can I?

"What have you 3 been too lately?" I say irritated, pulling on their ears.

"Oh hey Yuki!" Tsuna greets me in pain.

"I can't leave you guys without you guys getting into some sort of shit," I massage the bridge of my nose. After, they explain everything that happened to them. The next day we head off to go back to Japan. That reminds me, the school swimming pool will open later on and we have to clean it... Aw shit.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: to those who didnt kno when Neva said "mio amore", it means my love

animepup: yay, learning *sarcasm*

jc: ikr best thing in the world

animepup: i love the idea of the tarot cards

jc: rly? i just needed a way of telling a little bit about yuki and i thought about how those fortune people were at those carnivals and they always bug you to go take a reading and shit

animepup: oh i hate it when tht happens

jc: exactly

animepup: but who is exactly neva?

jc: you'll find out in future chapters

animepup: aw~ but i want to kno!

jc: well i kind of made it obvious but you havent seen the anime so ill tell you now

*jc whispers into animepup's ear*

jc: i dont kno why i whispered considering all of you already kno whats going on, but you kno #YOLO...im never dong tht again

animepup: LOLOLOL

jc: btw, wanna kno what Neva looks like? go to our profile and scroll down to oc's to EXTRAS. lol this chapter was so cliche, but then agan a lot of my chapters are so cliche

animepup: lol

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	15. We're Going To The- Oh Kill Me Now

jc: i like to troll people

animepup: i noticed, especially in ur science presentation

jc: lol ik, the teacher probably deducted marks but it was totally worth it

animepup: hahahahaha

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"What have you 3 been too lately?" I say irritated, pulling on their ears._

_"Oh hey Yuki!" Tsuna greets me in pain._

_"I can't leave you guys without you guys getting into some sort of shit," I massage the bridge of my nose. After, they explain everything that happened to them. The next day we head off to go back to Japan. That reminds me, the school swimming pool will open later on and we have to clean it... Aw shit._

* * *

Yuki's POV

We're cleaning the school swimming pool today and I'm sweating like a pig. Hooray, because who doesn't love sweat sticking to your forehead and body while working *sarcasm*. The coach is yelling out sexist things like "If you can't swim and your 15, then you might as well be a girl!".

"Well, anyone can swim 15 meters here," I shrug and I see Tsuna tense up...*facepalm*

"Tsuna... Don't tell me you can't swim," I utter very quietly so only he can hear.

"Uh... Well... It's like..."

"You can't swim right Tsuna?" Yamamoto cuts in out of nowhere. So he noticed as well. Tsuna stutters at Yamamoto as well.

"I thought so! Let's go practice at the public pool then! I'll go with you, I'm sure Yuki will go too!" He says in his cheerful demeanor.

"R-Really? Thank you Yuki! Yamamoto!" Tsuna bows down low. Well I can't refuse now can't I? Suddenly Reborn pops out of no where, well I'm out. I don't want any part of this. Now onto the issue of entering the water without being caught as a girl... I'll just wear a t-shirt... Then say I'm allergic to the sun on certain areas of my body... Then say I have a naturally feminine body shape. Yea that should do, everyone is too stupid to find out the truth anyways so it should be fine.

**AT THE PUBLIC POOL...**

"Reborn just came to nap..." Tsuna and Yamamoto are in the water with their swim trunks on. I have my swim trunks and a loose, over sized t-shirt on me as well and I'm standing on the ledge of the pool.

"Just give swimming a try!" Yamamoto smiles at Tsuna...*Facepalm* Yamamoto, how does he give swimming a try when he doesn't know how to swim!? Mizuki is sunbathing somewhere else in the pool. Tsuna immediately flops and thrashes around in the water. God, even a fish can walk better on land than him.

Yamamoto then tries to explain to Tsuna how to breathe by using his... Unique way. By unique I mean like very weird and retarded sound effects. I'm watching them from the sidelines, I'll only go in after all attempts have been tried and it still doesn't help. My feet are dipped into the pool side splashing a bit. I giggle a bit at Tsuna and Yamamoto at their failed attempts to teach Tsuna how to swim.

"Yuki! Why don't you join us?" Yamamoto calls out to me. I just roll my eyes at him and don't reply but I keep watching them and then Haru appears... She is pretending to drown... I guess she's using "bribery" to get Tsuna to swim. A few kids on the sideline start to comment on Haru and Tsuna about being pervs. Even though it's amusing I don't like people calling people I know pervs... With the exception of me. I take off my flip flops and chuck them at their faces.

"Oi! Keep your comments to yourself! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?!" I rant/scold them. They immediately swim away but I've lost both of my flip flops now. Oh well, I wanted to get new ones anyways. I look at my watch, let's count how many more minutes before Gokudera appears and f*cks everything up. I look to see Tsuna holding Haru's hand to swim... Well... It's a start.

"TENTH!" A familiar gruff voice yells out. I stop my watch, 50 seconds, nice. Gokudera climbs over the fence yelling things that make the all the people in the pool stare at him and Tsuna. Gokudera dives into the pool without even taking his shirt off and starts fussing over Tsuna. They climb out of the water and I follow them hearing Gokudera talking about an illness where you forget how to swim... And he's the supposed "smart" one. Suddenly Gokudera pulls out a whiteboard with complicated shit about scientific laws like buoyancy and stuff. God even looking at it makes me dizzy. Then all 3 people get into a heated argument into which person can teach Tsuna the best. This will be interesting.

First up, Yamamoto. He does the same thing as before, making squawking sound effects that sound like a dolphin giving birth (I know this sound due to a terrible experience staying at the aquarium next to a pregnant dolphin).

"That's weird... That's how my old man taught me..." Yamamoto looks up confused. Tsuyoshi?! I thought he was a smart person! Well, he still makes good sushi so I'm not complaining.

Next up, Gokudera. He attaches a machine to Tsuna to make him swim. I watch as Gokudera twists Tsuna's body in weird angles painfully. So painful, I look away sipping my juice box.

"No way! I learned how to swim like this during my childhood!" Gokudera exclaims... Explains why he's so messed up. Tsuna falls into the water and Gokudera dives in after him. I've facepalmed so much my nose is literally going to be flat.

Last up, Haru. I watch as she dresses up as a Tuna and trains Tsuna... Well it's getting better until Tsuna starts to sink after Haru tells him to imagine something. Tsuna crawls out of the water giving his sappy sad little speech. I go to get some ice cream, I don't want to hear his speech, when I get back I'll train him. I get back with ice creams in my hand an I see Ryohei in the water doing some jellyfish movements.

"OH MY GOD! IS HE OK!?" I exclaim, dropping all of the ice creams except mine. And then I realize this is how Ryohei actually swims... Alrighty then.

"Alright then, it's my turn," I held out my ice cream for someone to hold and everyone looks at me curiously. I slip into the water and walk next to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, lay on your back and just relax," I say in a soothing tone. He reluctantly does it and he starts sloshing around frantically.

"Relax!" I grunt, restraining his movements.

"Relax Tsuna, I won't drop you or let you drown," I support his back with my hand. I use my other hand to clamp his arms above his head.

"Now kick," I order. Tsuna complies and he starts kicking with me guiding him. He begins to move so I let go of my hand on his back slowly so he won't notice and he is basically kicking on his own. Hooray!

"Great Tsuna! Now, you can float and kick on your own," I say, he stops kicking and realizes my arm is gone from his back. He smiles happily at me.

"Now Tsuna, I want you to hold your breath as long as you can alright?" He nods and holds his breath as I turn him over. I use his arms to have him feel what the arm movements are like, then have him float on his side.

"This is when you breathe, every few strokes, you turn on your side to breathe," I explain.

"And when you add in kicking, you're basically swimming!" I let go of him. He struggles a bit so I quickly support his stomach going wherever he moves/swims.

"Wow, good job Yuki!" Yamamoto praises me. I let go of Tsuna and I got out of the water.

"I just need to use the washroom for a bit, be back in a jiffy," I walk off. I'll only be gone for 5 minutes. Hopefully Tsuna won't drown. Mizuki texted me a moment ago telling me she has to leave a bit early.

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

I come back to see a dolphin chase Tsuna up a slide, then I see the slide exploding and Tsuna falls...*sigh* This entire place is in a wreck because I left for 5 minutes. Oh wait... TSUNA! I start running across the platform, slipping a bit due to the wetness. I dive into the water and I save Tsuna putting him on the ledge. I listen to his breathing... Short and raspy. I check his pulse... very weak and faint.

"Prepare for CPR procedure Ryohei!" I call out to him. Ryohei once told me he is a lifeguard, so he could give Tsuna mouth to mouth.

"EXTREME BREATHING!" Ryohei screams...On second thought I'll do it...Wait, I can't give mouth to mouth...I don't have to right?

"Never mind, I'll do it Ryohei," I open Tsuna's mouth to check if anything's blocked, there something in there, alright then, here we go!

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Tsuna comes back to life. Ok, he should be fine. I didn't technically do mouth to mouth considering I just pressed on his chest 20 times per 15 seconds to make him cough up water but you know, it should work.

"That was pathetic Tsuna," Reborn states. While they all argue and go back to their techniques to teach Tsuna cause apparently he forgot what I did to him, I'm sitting on my knees watching him try to go and swim. Soon the sun set and Tsuna was finally swimming.

"I can't do this anymore!" He whines.

"Tsuna, look!" Yamamoto points out. We all look to see Tsuna has just made it to the 15 meter marking.

"Yay! So we can all go home now!" I cheer. I stand up really fast and my leg cramps from sitting in that position for too long.

"Cramp!" I grunt and I fall backwards into the water. The best part is the fact that I fell into the deep end so I can't go up easier than if I was in the shallow end to breathe with the cramp. Oh and here comes the best part, I used my other foot, the uncramped one, to step onto the floor so I can boost myself into the surface with my one leg. But some f*cking idiot dropped something sharp and I just so happened to step onto it injuring my foot, even though I can't feel the pain, something is numbing the feeling so I feel weak in the foot. Life just simply loves me. Oh god, at this rate I'll start killing brain cells, literally, for holding my breath too long. A figure descends upon me and pulls me up to the surface where I gasp for air. I see that it's... Haru? No wait, I blink a bit to see Haru helping Tsuna out of the water. Still holding my hand is Yamamoto.

"Thanks," I gasp for air.

"No problem!" He smiles at me. Honestly, I would have thought Gokudera would save me, because the way Yamamoto taught Tsuna how to swim, I was starting to think that Yamamoto himself couldn't swim. And Ryohei... Despite being a lifeguard, I don't exactly trust him to save me.

"Tsuna tried to go save you but he kind of drowned, so I went and helped him first before coming in to save you," Yamamoto laughs breezily lifting me out of the water and sitting me so I was staring at him while he was still in the water.

"At first Gokudera wanted to jump in to save you, then he got into an argument with Ryohei on who got to save you, so I just went ahead without their consent," Yamamoto glances at the 2 boys looking depressed at the fact that they almost killed me with their bickering.

"I don't mind, I'm alive, and I'm fine. That's all that matters," I lean back a bit.

"Hey, let's celebrate with the fact that Tsuna can swim now!" I cheer, trying to lift their spirits. They all cheer and congratulate Tsuna on his success. Later on, Ryohei and Gokudera take turns carrying me to Tsuna's home.

"Alright guys, I'm pretty sure I can walk or at least hop now," I sweatdrop as Gokudera insists that he carries me to Tsuna's house.

"No," They both say to me before starting to bicker again. Reborn is looking at me expectantly... Alright, just this once... I wrap my arms around Ryohei's neck tightly giving him a awkward semi hug thanking him for attempting to save me. Ryohei all of a sudden can't carry me anymore so he hands me to Gokudera. Well it's easier for me to "thank" them now. I do the same thing I did to Ryohei and he starts turning red. *chuckle* Too manly to handle a hug from another guy huh? We finally reach the point where we all part ways. I quickly hop off Gokudera and hop over to give Yamamoto a quick hug, thanks, and a short rare smile, before limping after Tsuna.

"So Tsuna, do you feel accomplished?" I ask him limping a bit.

"Yea, now I don't have to worry about being with the girls group and being humiliated," He sighs in relief. I smile at him.

"Thanks for attempting to save me," I smirk as he flushes.

"Yamamoto told you about it?" He whines.

"Yeup! And I appreciate it," I sling my arm around him. We get home and I rush upstairs to shower. After finishing I hear moaning in Tsuna's room. I peek in to see Tsuna's head on his desk moaning holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"What's up? Did you fail another test?" I grab the slip of paper from him.

"It's not that," Reborn answers for him. My eyes bulge at the amount of money we have to pay for repairing the slide he broke today.

"..." I say nothing as I rub my hands into my face tiredly.

"Yuki..." Tsuna starts and looks up to me hopefully.

"Yea, whatever, what do you want me to do this time," I sigh agreeing to help him.

"Thank you Yuki," Tsuna breathes out in relief. The shit he puts me through...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Come on boys! Ready..." The coach yells for the first set of boys to get ready to swim. Tsuna's up there and he looks confident. I smile at him giving him a bit of encouragement.

"Set..." I lean back, the t-shirt I have covering me reaches to my mid thighs. This shirt is really just oversized because I'm pretty tall. Taller than Gokudera but shorter than Yamamoto.

"GO!" Everyone starts to swim but they're all doing the...*Facepalm* Breast stroke. We taught Tsuna the wrong thing. I watch with my eye twitching as the coach yells at Tsuna to do breast stroke, and then demanding Tsuna to go to the girls swimming pool area. Oh Tsuna, you really are no good.

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

"So out of all the choices you could have chosen, you just had to choose the beach didn't you?" I ask Tsuna.

"Well... Ryohei recommended it?" Tsuna laughs nervously. *sigh* I rub my temples.

"Ok, but did you have to bring everyone else?" I huff irritably glaring at Mizuki, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Well everyone wanted to come so I just invited them," Tsuna rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Suddenly all the guys on the beach are in a commotion talking about some 3 bitches who are really cute or some shit.

"Wah... They are like super models from a magazine," One of the guys exclaims. I glance over to the bitches everyone was talking about and it turns out-! *emo corner* I just called my friends bitches...

"Sorry to keep you all waiting~" Kyoko calls out, she wears a loose orange tank top and blue short short shorts. They are literally THAT short.

"We just got changed!" Haru finishes for Kyoko, she's wearing a pink 1-piece swimming suit, with ruffles flaring at the bottom.

"Now to go find some hot guys to seduce," Mizuki smirks pulling out her ponytail and putting on her shades that go with her 2-piece black bathing suit... I feel concern for Mizuki and pedophiles. Concern for Mizuki because she'll be attracting pedophiles and perverts, concern for the pedophiles because I'll be there to beat the shit out of them.

The boys are all wearing their usual swim trunks, Gokudera with a light cotton shirt open. Me? I'm wearing the same thing every time, only this time, I have shades and a more fitted t-shirt that's covering me. I could go shirtless but you know because of my waist and the cloth pushing down my boobs, I can't do that now can I?

Lambo and I-Pin run by and jump into the ocean yelling and laughing. Tsuna starts yelling at them. *chuckle* What a bunch of idiots... But they're awesome idiots.

"Hey there cutie~" Someone purrs into my ear. I turn and push my shades down to look at the space invader. It's a girl with very large "torso", and a WAAAAY too revealing bikini. She has a bunch of guys following behind her and giving me the evil eye because she is referring to me.

"Uh...Hi?" I wave awkwardly raising one of my brows in confusion. She's talking to me?

"I know we just met but you know, you're hot, and I'm hot, and well, you can do the math," She smiles showing off her blinding white teeth, twirling her hair. Oh, f*ck me, so she's one of THEM.

"Excuse you, but that's not math," I sass.

"Oh~ Hot AND smart, and I bet your very strong and have an amazing stamina~ Looks like I have hit the jackpot," She coos what others find to be "cute" but I find it utterly disgusting.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," I push her away. This blows a fuse in her.

"Not your type?! I'm EVERYBODY'S TYPE! No one, and I mean NO ONE, has ever rejected me before!" She screams stomping her pedicured foot on the sand.

"Well then, I feel so special to be the first to ever reject you, now run along, I have places to be and things to do, and none of those things include f*cking a rich whore," I slide my sunglasses up to the bridge of my nose again before walking away feeling satisfied at her gawking state... Well, I was satisfied until that bitch's long manicured nails held onto my shoulder digging into my flesh.

"Dude! Let go! You psychotic bitch, I've told you to leave me alone!" I growl glaring at her.

"No way, until you tell me WHY I'm not your type!" She yells before blanking out a bit.

"Don't tell me... Are you gay?!" She screams in horror. Anything to get this bitch off my back.

"Yea, sure, whatever," I wave her off.

"But who is it?!" She desperately grabs onto me even more. God, I wish I could just take my flute out and knock her out, but nooooo, there are witnesses all around.

"Hey Yuki! Ryohei is here! Why don't you come say hi to him!" Yamamoto walks over to me. Perfect timing.

"This is the guy I was talking about," I escape her grasp and hide behind Yamamoto.

"Eh? What were you talking about?" Yamamoto looks at us confused.

"...You win this round, but be sure I'll be back and make you straight or at the very least BI!" She sulks off to seduce another guy. I sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" Yamamoto looks at me confused.

"Just some psychopath that wouldn't let me go," I step out from hiding behind him.

"So..Why were you talking to her about me?" He looks like a lost puppy.

"I wasn't talking about you specifically, you just happened to come in giving the excuse to leave, which reminds me, thank you for coming and 'saving' me," I use my fingers to quote 'saving'.

"Ah ha~ I don't quite get it but you're welcome!" He smiles happily... Drugs I tell you, don't ever do them kids.

"Hey Ryohei!" I greet when we get a bit closer.

"Oh! Yuki! EXTREME LIFESAVING!" He roars into my face... Can I still hear? I hope so.

"You're just making trouble when you throw away garbage," A voice pops out. On one point I can still hear which is great, another point is that why does this voice sound so menacing and gruff? We all turn around to see 3 very bulky dudes bullying a kid and making him throw away his trash.

"Hey you!" My eyes narrow as they turn to me.

"What are you doing and who the f*ck do you think you are for doing this huh punk?" I spit into one of their ugly ass faces before bending down to help the little kid. The kid stands up, gives a quick bow and thanks before scampering off in fear.

"Eh? Who's this punk going against us?" Baldy asks. I stare up at all 3 of them having a staring contest.

"Oh Yuki! Those are my senior lifeguards!" Ryohei introduces.

"Lifeguard my ass, you wouldn't save a life even if the entire world had suddenly corrupted," I hiss.

"They are former Namimori Middle School Boxing Club Members," Ryohei continues.

"Tch, no wonder you're all brawn and no brain," I scoff. They all growl at me.

"Yuki~ Could you help me with something~" Mizuki runs over waving her hand. Kyoko and Haru are close to her and the leader of these "lifesavers" glances over, walks to the girls and starts to indirectly flirt with them... Oh you crossed the line buddy boy.

"Are you Ryohei's little sister?" He starts to greet.

"H-Hello," Kyoko stutters obviously wanting to escape this man.

"She's just my type~" He purrs, the other 2 guys surround Mizuki and Haru. Mizuki is oblivious to what's wrong, that's why she isn't all out attacking the men.

"The girls can come play with us," He declares out of nowhere.

"Hold up!" I put my hands above my head waving them.

"You do not, go and just go walking away with our friends ok? Bastards like you, will probably just rape them or do something very inappropriate," I poke at his chest harshly. They just ignore me and baldy asks us to keep the peace on the beach.

"Hold up, there is no reason for us to do your work," Gokudera gruffly says.

"That's right seniors! I didn't call them here so you could play with them," Ryohei scolds/yells.

"You've got it all wrong Ryohei, we just wanted to show our beloved juniors on how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard," The leader explains smoothly.

"Oh~ I see!" Ryohei pounds his fist understandably.

"Beloved juniors my ass, if you want to show your juniors around, you might as well take everyone with you," I counter.

"Ah?" He was getting impatient.

"Don't you 'ah', me mister, you are going nowhere with those girls and that is final," I'm full out glaring at them now.

"Oh... Ok I get it now, you want to join us too, well, we roll both ways so it shouldn't be much of a problem," He sneaks up next to me and gropes my butt...

"What the f*ck are you doing?" I mutter darkly. He lets go of me.

"Giving you what you want, this is what you wanted right?" He smirks at me.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T GO GRABBING MY BUTT BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY!" I rage swinging my flute out and extending it, I'm going to knock this guy out so hard he'll be in a coma for the next 25 years-

"Yuki, calm down," Reborn/Elder Pao Pao told me. My entire body is twitching now, feeling invaded.

"Was this fag about to hit me?!" The leader yells.

"Hell yea I was! You're such a dumbass, just talking to you kills my brain cells!" I retort. He looks angry. Yamamoto yells something incoherent, so I look at him and I didn't notice this leader took a swing at my face punching my face upwards cracking my neck in the process. I must be getting rusty, not being able to notice such slow movements. My head still upwards facing the sky, everyone takes a step away from me, even Reborn and Ryohei. These guys obviously don't know who they're dealing with.

"Are you scared now punk?" He spits into my face. I smirk, moving my head down to look at them with my changed eyes.

"Sorry dear, but I'm barely getting started. I'm going to tear you to pieces," I glare at them menacingly.

"I'm not in the mood for fighting, how about we settle this with a swimming competition? Winner makes the losers their slaves," He suggests slightly shaking.

"Pussy," I growl stepping forward when Reborn stops me.

"Yuki, stop, this sounds interesting, we accept the challenge," I reluctantly stop my advancement but I keep glaring.

"Go out to that rock over there and swim around it, best 2 out of 3," The leader quickly explains the rules. I'm sitting out on this one, I sulk sitting under the umbrella pulling my knees against my chest and resting my chin on it sipping my juice. First up is Yamamoto, well we all know that Yamamoto will win this hands down. He knows how to swim, he's athletic, this one is already his.

"Good luck! You won't be needing it though," I call out to him. He looks at me blankly for a second before smiling like a goof at me. I unconsciously smile a bit back to him.

"Ooh~ Was that a smile I saw?" Mizuki teases me. I turn to her looking at her confused.

"What smile? He smiles at everyone," I shrug. She just sighs and takes a seat next to me. We watch as the guy with dreadlocks goes ahead first but then Yamamoto swims out ahead way in front of the other guy. Yea, I knew it, Yamamoto was the winner the moment they stepped into the water. However I notice the other 2 guys smirking... They're up to something... He said around that rock..-! If Yamamoto doesn't come back then that means they have other people awaiting to ambush Yamamoto and Gokudera!

"What is it Yuki?" Mizuki stares at me. I quickly explain to her everything her eyes widen but then they turn back to normal and she tells me,

"Calm down Yuki, even if they are planning to ambush the guys, I'm pretty sure they can handle them," Mizuki soothes me. Soon we see the guy with dreadlocks coming around the rock first and Yamamoto nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Tsuna questions.

"He must have gotten a leg cramp and took a rest," Baldy suggests while their leader snickers. Leg cramp?! Really?! We all know that Yamamoto would never stop even if he got a broken bone. Next up is Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" I call out. He turns towards me knowing exactly what I'm going to say, he gives me a confident smirk before jumping into the water with baldy.

"You 2-timer~" Mizuki teases but I just pretend that I don't understand her.

"You gotta admit, dayum, is Gokudera hot when he's swimming," Mizuki says out of nowhere. I chuckle at this comment.

"Whatever you say Mizuki, whatever you say," She smiles brightly at me. Soon we see Baldy coming around and Gokudera isn't with them.

"Yuki... Should we go and check on them?" Mizuki mutters.

"No, they should be able to handle themselves well enough," I reply.

"To make this fair on you, how about you get to choose another person to go against me? So it's 2 against 1," The leader suggests. Tsuna brightens and he immediately looks at me. I look back sipping my juice saying,

"No," He falls to the floor anime style.

"Pleeeaaasse?" Tsuna begs me. *sigh*.

"Fine.." I get up from my seat and walk next to Tsuna for the race.

"It's against the f*cking law to make me exercise, I thought I made that clear," I murmur under my breath before turning to Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsuna, just keep on going at your own pace," I reassure him. The bang indicates us we can start. I dive into the water and start off ahead. I look behind me to see Tsuna doing well,

"Great job Tsuna! You're swimming in the ocean!" I yell at him humming softly.

"Tch, he's swimming like an amateur," The leader guy scoffs.

"Says the boy who is behind me and can barely catch his breath," I yawn swimming on. I'm really far up ahead around the bend. I look to see that there is no one there behind the rock, which means Gokudera and Yamamoto have taken care of them. I look behind me to see that the leader guy is coming towards me, but Tsuna is swimming farther away from the safe zone in this beach to go save a little girl. I'm too far to go help him, so I might as well pay back the...'hospitality' these lifeguards gave us. I took the leader by his shoulders and yanked him underwater. I flipped him underwater with enough force so he'd slam into the rock. Coming up the surface for air, I dive again and yanked his foot down swimming underwater towards the shore. I let him get some air before pulling him down and kicking his chest. I repaid that past punch to me with me throwing him into the air and letting him belly flop the surface of the water. *smirk* Paybacks a bitch. I arrive onto shore again to see Yamamoto finishing up beating up the other 2 guys and Tsuna with his dying will flame rapidly swimming back to shore. Yay, all's well that ends well. Later on, the girl Tsuna saved earlier denied that Tsuna was the one who saved her and it was a more ogre like boy.

"Haha~ Oh well," I giggle.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

"No more than 300 yen for each of you!" Tsuna yells at I-Pin and Lambo as they run away observing every stand in this festival thing.

"Come on Tsuna, lighten up, every once in a a while let them eat their hearts out," I tell him.

"Unless the money is coming out of your pocket, I don't think you would understand," He sulks.

"I've paid you out of debt before, don't push it," I warn him. He nods frantically before going off to see why everyone is crowding around a certain place. I feel a little tug on my jeans. I look down to see I-Pin is the one pulling.

"Oh hey I-Pin, what do you want?" I ask.

"I know what I want," She keeps on tugging on my pants. I look for Tsuna but he's no where in sight, oh well, I'll look for him after, I'll get I-Pin her treat first. She leads me to a chocolate banana stand.

"You want to get a chocolate banana?" I ask. She nods in response.

"Ok then, 1 chocolate banana please~" I ask.

"Alright then! Coming right up! We use french chocolate right?"

"No Belgium!" Two very familiar voices bickered.

"Here's your chocolate," Gokudera turns and hands me the treat.

"Yuki?!" He yelps surprised.

"Hi Yuki!" Yamamoto greets cheerfully.

"...No, I am not going to help you with any of this shit, I am done, I am finished, I am-"

"Yuki?" Tsuna calls out my name... I am helping... I give I-Pin her stupid banana chocolate and she skips off to who knows where.

"Tenth! Don't startle me like that!" Gokudera chuckles modestly... Why can't he be like that to everyone?! I walk away as quickly as possible, don't notice me please...

"Yuki!" Shit. I turn around and face Reborn.

"Go help Tsuna," He requests. I hung my head as I trudge back to where Tsuna and the others were and I see it all decorated and nice looking and business is booming. I would have expected everyone to get scared of Gokudera or we go broke because of Yamamoto's generosity, but apparently not.

"I'm here to help," I roll up my sleeves.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

*phew* Man that was intense. I wipe my forehead a bit.

"Sorry, but can I take off for a little bit?" Yamamoto requests.

"Sure, but why?" Tsuna answers.

"I do a ball throw every year, until I've done that, it doesn't feel like I've been to a festival," Yamamoto chuckles sheepishly. I take out a few music sheets to study, feeling sorry to whoever Yamamoto chooses to be his target cause he's probably going to make them cry.

"Alright then, business is kind of slow right now so you can go," Tsuna sweatdrops. *smirk* He must have been thinking the exact same thing I was.

"Oh, can I take Yuki with me as well?" Yamamoto requests. I topple out of my chair. WHAT!?

"Uh..sure?" Tsuna agrees. YOU IDIOT! Before I could reject any further, Yamamoto grabs onto my wrist and pulls me along.

"Why are you taking me with you?" I pout at him.

"I thought you could use a break from all the stress today!" He looks at me. *sweatdrop* And this is supposed to make me relax? I watch him throw the balls receiving every prize leaving the vendor broke... Poor guy, and it only took Yamamoto 30 seconds.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me. I nod my head.

"Come on! Let's go get some frozen yogurt!" He cheers grabbing my wrist yet again to drag me along. I order green tea while he gets mixed berry, I take out my wallet to pay but he beats me to it.

"I'll pay Yuki!" He smiles at me in a way too cheerful demeanor... I know I've said it before but he's acting like a pretty creepy pedophile right now. We sat down for a bit and I lick my yummy treat.

"Is it good?" He looks at me.

"Yeup!" I reply happily. Don't look at me weirdly, I got to eat something, I'm happy. I'm in mid lick when Yamamoto grasps my wrist pulls it forward and-!

"If you wanted some of my frozen yogurt you could have just asked you know!" I huffed, pouting at the fact he took a bite out of my frozen treat.

"Sorry~ Here, have some of mine then!" He holds his out and I licked his mixed berry flavor. Decent, but not as good as mine! A screech filled the air.

"You... YOU WEREN'T LYING!?" A shrill voice squeaked out. Oh god it's the same girl from the beach before. Yamamoto looks at me in confusion, I put a finger on my lips telling him to be quiet or die.

"Of course I wasn't," I reply smoothly.

"B-But...UGH!" She yells frustrated.

"Adios bitch," I wave at her when she grabs my hand and pulls me towards her. She grabs my head and presses her mouth against mine but I move my face just in time so she kisses my cheek instead. Ok, so maybe my reflexes aren't as rusty as they seem.

"Ew... That's not cool man," I wipe my cheek like there's an infection on it. She tries to make another advance on me when Yamamoto pulls me into his chest and holds me there. I've been pulled around a lot today, it's not comfortable. He rests his chin on top of my head putting his arm around me protectively.

"Sorry, but he's mine, can't have whores like you corrupt him," Yamamoto stares at the girl expressionless. Wow, Yamamoto gone wild, using words like whore. She looks at us furiously before clacking away in her heels.

"Aw thanks Yamamoto, you really saved my life back there," I sigh in relief, I'm pretty sure she won't ever come back into my life again.

"No problem," He mutters into my hair... He's still holding onto me, not letting go.

"Ok then... You can let go now Yamamoto," I try to wiggle myself out of his grip, but this makes him hold me tighter.

"...Just a little bit longer, this is my thank you for helping us out today," He rests his head on my shoulder now, I feel his smile on my shoulder... Well this is awkward, where's Mizuki, I'm sure he would be better off doing this to her instead. I caught a conversation between 2 people as they walked by us.

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"There is a kid with spiky brown hair who ran after a masked man who stole all his profits!"

"I feel sorry for that kid,"

"I know right..."

I snapped my head up, it must be Tsuna, Yamamoto must have heard too cause he let go of me and we both started running up the stairs to the shrine. By the time we get there, Gokudera has joined us and Hibari-san, Mizuki and Tsuna in his dying will form was there ready to fight. Gokudera and Yamamoto join in... Well I have no need to fight then. I walk down the shrine to get everyone a treat for after they finish fighting. The frozen yogurt Yamamoto got me was really good, might as well get some again. I come back up too see everyone who was fighting against Tsuna and the others in a pile... Meh, I was expecting blood but you know, close enough. Hibari-san was just walking away when I stopped him by shoving a cup of frozen yogurt into his chest.

"Thank you for beating them up, and letting us keep our profits," He just hmphed, and walked away with a ghost of a smile on his face. *shrug*

"So," I turn to them.

"Who wants froyo!" I cheer handing all of them the dessert.

"Aw~ But now we won't make it to the fireworks," Tsuna sulks eating his froyo.

"Tsuna-kun~" Kyoko and Haru and Fuuta are running up the stairs to greet us and Fuuta explains that this is the best secret spot to watch the fireworks.

*BOOM*

We all watch in awe as the fireworks start exploding and bursting colors light up the night sky. We all sit down to enjoy the fireworks. *yawn* I guess this shitty day is made up for in the end...

"Yuki... It's almost time," Reborn looks at me. I stare back into his eyes which are reflecting another firework bursting. I nod showing that I know what to do but for now, I just want to be quiet and enjoy the moment. I unconsciously lay my head onto someone's shoulder, but they don't seem to mind, soon after I fall asleep on their shoulder. The next morning Mizuki tells me I fell asleep on Tsuna and almost crushed him to death... Ehe, he, he, he, *emo corner* I'm sorry Tsuna.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: tht was 1 loooooooooooooong chapter

animepup: hell yea it is!

jc: a lot of shit went along

animepuip: lol it was all about watery places

jc: hahahaha, i never noticed but yea, in the anime the 2-3 episodes in a row are like about water

animepup: do i sense yukixyamamoto? *wiggles eyebrows*

jc: idk, just find out, considering she still thinks yamamoto is on crack and that he's a pervert, theres TOTALLY a complete 100% chance they're going to end up together *sarcasm*

animepup: lol, then is it yukixtsuna? or gokudera? or kyoya? or-

jc: shut up, you shall find out in the future...wait you havent even watched the anime yet!

animepup:...oh yea...

jc: dumb butt

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	16. Vongola Rings And Yuki's Origin(Kind Of)

jc: finally some action!...sort of

animepup: what?

jc: we are finally getting to the point where there is some action!

animepup: ...hooray?

jc: yes

animepup: ok then!

jc: start!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Yuki... It's almost time," Reborn looks at me. I stare back into his eyes which are reflecting another firework bursting. I nod showing that I know what to do but for now, I just want to be quiet and enjoy the moment. I unconsciously lay my head onto someone's shoulder, but they don't seem to mind, soon after I fell asleep on their shoulder. The next morning Mizuki told me I fell asleep on Tsuna and almost crushed him to death... Ehe, he, he, he, *emo corner* I'm sorry Tsuna._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Wake up in the morning feeling like Kesha, haha, no, just kidding. I'm not anything like Kesha. I walk down the stairs into the dining room to see the table with a ton of food. Yes, literally a ton. Tsuna soon joins me with the same expression on his face as mine. I look to my side to see mama humming happily while making even more food. She's especially cheerful today...Oh, so dad's coming home. Alright then, that makes more sense. I go up the stairs again waiting for all the yelling to stop. I go into Mizuki's room to see she's still sleeping. I jumped onto her bed.

"Wake up! We have school today," I bounce on her bed. She freaks and leaps out of bed looking around frantically until she sees me and her expression turns heavy again.

"Oh...It's just you," She yawns and goes to get dressed.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" I playfully glare at her.

"Exactly what you think it means," She retorts tiredly pulling her gun straps up and quickly arranging the pieces under her skirt and pulling on those long socks.

"Guess what," I said.

"I don't want to guess," She whines.

"Good answer, dad's coming home, and it's almost time for **that**," I stress the 'that', her eyes narrow before fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Time sure flies by eh?" She fixes her earrings. I just mutter a 'mm-hmm', and we start going down the stair and heading out the door.

Tsuna tags along and soon we meet Gokudera and Yamamoto and Tsuna breaks the news to them and Yamamoto reacts first,

"So your old man's coming home eh? That's great news!"

"Tenth's father is going to be here?! I must be the first to greet him as the Tenth's right hand man!" Gokudera's eyes light up in determination. *sigh* Why can't he be like this to everyone? Mizuki and I walk up ahead leaving the boys to converse among themselves. I stop and back up because the boys are waaay behind.

"Oh! Mizuki, Yuki, you guys want to go hang out somewhere?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yea, it's to get Tsuna's mind off dad right?" I glance up and Tsuna nods meekly.

"Well, there's nothing better than to forget about family issues! I mean look at me! My family is messed up beyond recognition!" Gokudera smiles brightly...Creepy.

"So where are we going?" Mizuki questions.

"Eh!? What about school?" Tsuna freaks.

"Don't worry today's a review day right?" Gokudera slaps Tsuna on the back.

"Gokudera's right, we should just take a break today, I mean missing a class or 2 wouldn't hurt," I suggest. Eventually we go somewhere to meet up with the others. Mizuki and I tell Tsuna we're just going to be in the stationary store for a bit to buy a few things. We come out a bit later to see Tsuna apologizing and bowing at a rapid speed to a store owner and I then I see Lambo run out of a store with a...*facepalm* strapless lacy bra over his eyes.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Yamamoto cheered and ran towards the place. He's like a little kid. A freakishly tall little kid.

"Yuki~ Let's go play my favorite game~" She coos...Oh no...Don't tell me it's THAT!

"No Mizuki, you know I can't do it," I stood my ground.

"Aw come on! Just 3 songs~" She whines...

"Just 3?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeup! No karaoke!" She adds in after.

"You owe me big time for this," I grumble throwing my bag onto a chair. She puts in 3 tokens and we stand on the platform. By the way, the game she wanted me to do was a DDR machine. DDR is Dance Dance Revolution. First song up is a classic: Dangerous by Akon.

"Loser pays for whatever the winner wants~" She adds in...Oh shit, it means I have to get serious. Shit just got real. The beat starts and we start to 'dance'. (Just imagine whatever dancing that would go with the song)

"My oh my Yuki~ You're out of shape," Mizuki teases me. I huff and pant, ok so that song wasn't exactly my ideal song and I couldn't get the right tempo, hopefully the next one will be better. Sure enough the next song is "Low" by Flo Rida. I smirk and Mizuki blanches. (Imagine the same thing as for the previous song, lol, I know, this is so lame).

The last song is "I Like It Loud" By Myah Marie. Honestly, why are all the songs so sexual and club-like? Oh well, this has a somewhat good beat, I should be able to win.

The song finally finishes with me ahead, I won this hands down, but then it's because I got lucky with the songs.

"No fair," Mizuki pouts as she pulls out her wallet.

"All's fair in bet's my dear," I chuckle walking over to a pizzeria inside the arcade. I didn't notice all the guys and others were gawking at us.

"...What?" I ask looking at them receiving my pizza. I open it and started to eat and they are still staring at me.

"...Want a bite?" I offer them my pepperoni pizza. They all burst out laughing at my obliviousness.

"No! They were 'amazed' at your dance," Kyoko giggled. I swallowed, oh, this is probably because I'm a 'guy' and I'm not supposed to move like that.

"Oh that! Well, here's the thing, you bet me anything, and I'll whoop your ass, Mizuki has experienced that recently hasn't she?" I smiled teasingly at Mizuki and she hmphs looking away. Haha~ What a large ego. Later on we go to music stores, clothing stores, a restaurant and a photo booth. We stop by some vending machines to get a few drinks.

"Hey Tsuna, Mizuki and I are just going to go somewhere for a bit," I tell him before pushing her away. I did this for one, to give him and Kyoko some alone time, and two, to observe.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Yuki...Are you sure we should be doing this?" She looks at me in concern. We are standing on a tree branch of a very tall tree observing the situation. So far, this guy comes in, he's being attacked by this other guy, and Yamamoto and Gokudera are on the floor beaten up. I wince a bit remembering how Gokudera and Yamamoto were beaten, man they must feel reeaaal shitty right now.

"I don't think we can interfere Mizuki, that guy is from Varia isn't he?" I point out the guy with long white hair.

"Superbi Squalo, the swordsman of Varia, owner of the half Rain Ring," She mutters.

"So was this what Reborn was talking about? But wasn't this event supposed to wait for another like 2-3 years?" I question continuing to watch the scene.

"Yea, but it seems we've encountered some issues along the way, maybe that's why Iemistu came back," She answers.

"Seriously? I don't get a break now do I?" I sigh in irritation and I watch Tsuna and the other kid get knocked back.

"Shouldn't we go help?" Mizuki worriedly asks.

"Nope, we shouldn't be here at all typically speaking," I see Dino join the scene and then I grabbed Mizuki's wrist and we started heading home where we met dad.

"Wait, shouldn't you tell Tsuna or something?" Good point Mizuki, I texted Tsuna saying my stomach didn't agree with the pizza so I went home early. By the time we got home, dad was already there passed out on the floor.

"Oh Yuki! Dad's home~" Mama gushes.

"I've noticed," I wait for her to turn around before I kick him in the sides.

"Wah?!" He wakes up in a blur.

"You and I need a little talk," I harshly whisper into his ear. He follows me outside and sits down next to me, Mizuki joining us soon after.

**HALF AN HOUR OF YELLING, SCRATCHING, HAIR PULLING, STRESSING, LATER...**

I rub the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"So you're telling me that this fight will be taking place earlier than expected?" I glance up at him and he nods taking another sip from his beer.

"...You just love to pile it all onto me don't you?" I sigh in agitation.

"Don't worry Yuki! It's not that bad! At least we don't have to fight," Mizuki tries to brighten the mood. I glare at her and she shrinks back a bit.

"So should I talk to Tsuna about this a bit?" I ask moaning a bit.

"No, don't tell Tsuna anything, I'll explain everything to him tomorrow, you will just go around with him preventing anything bad to happen to him but deny anything he asks you," Reborn's voice pops out.

"...Won't it be hard to explain later though?" Mizuki's eyes narrow at Reborn.

"Not really, but it's to prevent any confusion and protects information," He replies...What? How does that work?! I give up, I don't feel like dealing with this.

"I'm going to bed," I mutter.

"But it's only 6PM!" Mizuki yells at me.

"Great! I can sleep my life away as I watch it turn and crumble into nothing!" I yell sarcastically swearing under my breath. I dive onto my bed not even bothering to undress. I wish this was just one big horrible nightmare and that I could wake up. But you know, my life hates me so this is obviously reality isn't it. Oh cruelty, how much you love to cling onto me. I bury my face into my bedding slowly drifting off to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be a better day, but knowing myself too well, tomorrow's going to be a terrible day.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I wake up to a bang in someone else's room 4 in the morning...It's probably nothing.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

I wake up and do my normal routine. Get up, get dressed, be depressed for a bit, and head out to find Mizuki and Tsuna. I walk by Tsuna's room hearing Reborn explaining to Tsuna about the Vongola rings.

"But I'm not involved with the Mafia! Don't drag me into this!" Tsuna yells holding a ring that's around his neck...I really don't want to deal with this in the morning. I walk down to find Mizuki watching a bit of tv while everyone else is outside.

"Hey," I greet.

"Morning!" She replies happily.

"So what are we going to do with Varia?" She asks. I stop drinking my orange juice and glare at her.

"You know, I thought coming down here would help me relax a bit and not think about those assholes, but nooooo, you just had to bring it up didn't you?" I semi ranted.

"...So, how long do you think until Varia arrives?" She looks at me with an amused smile.

"Ugh," I bang my head on the counter.

"Reborn and Iemitsu say it would take at least 10 days," I thought a bit sipping my drink.

"But honestly, considering its Xanxus, I would say 7 days at the very most," I finish.

"Good point, anyways, what should we do then?" She looks at me with curious eyes.

"Are you so stupid that you cannot figure this out yourself?!" I look at her sarcastically.

"Yeup!" She brightly replies.

"We're going to train like the rest of them, that's what we do Mizuki," I rub my temples as she goes 'oh'.

"Why? We're not even going to compete," She asks me a bit after.

"Better safe than sorry Mizuki, remember that," I mutter in response.

"TSUNA! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I holler up the stairs and I hear him thrashing around while yelling about the Mafia. What a klutz, I sip my juice in peace, the one moment I will ever have in peace before all hell breaks loose. He runs out we run after him and I hear dad muttering 'that's my boy' or something. *snort*

"Don't get cocky, DAD," I yell at him while running after Tsuna lazily. He stops by... a hospital? No it's a clinic.

"Dino-san!" He calls in. I follow him and peek in to see Yamamoto and Gokudera standing there.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greets.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yells. Mizuki and I walk in and Yamamoto look at us happily while Gokudera glares at us.

"Well good morning to you too," I mutter and Mizuki giggles beside me. They talked about a few things and then Yamamoto brings up the case of the rings. They both take out their rings to show Tsuna and potentially us but I pretended that Mizuki and I were in deep conversation and couldn't take any heed to what they said. I glanced over to see that Gokudera got the half storm ring...HAHAHAHAHAHA, cause he's known for being the hurricane bomber, Ha. Ha. Ha. No. Yamamoto got the half rain ring, well rain is stupid, no I'm just kidding, rain is my second favorite weather next to snow, I know, I'm biased, but who hates snow?!...Maybe business people but whatever. Tsuna suddenly freaks when he sees them.

"Yuki! Mizuki! Did you get anything?" Yamamoto looks at us but we just keep ignoring and pretending to look like this talk is important. Dino and Reborn appear explaining the rings to them.

"There are 7 Vongola rings," Reborn starts. What am I? Chopped liver?! But then again this has to be a secret so... Never mind. Reborn then goes on about how the rings were founded by the first generation of the Vongola and how their traits shaped the ring.

"There are also another 2 special rings but they weren't originally with the Vongola," Reborn continues after explaining each of the other rings...Wait...Is he revealing my identity now?!

"Eh?! What do you mean?! I thought you said there were only 6 others!" Tsuna frantically pulls at his hair.

"You will find out later," Reborn replies simply. Soon later, Yamamoto and Gokudera race out the door yelling things I don't want to be bothered with just yet. If you're wondering what the 'important' conversation with Mizuki is, it was about her usual rants about boys and shit. Seriously, why can't she just reject them when they ask? Suddenly Ryohei barges in and I instantly notice the sun ring on his finger...Great, the weather I hate most is on a guy which is the most blunt and stupid of them all. Then Colonello comes flying in...Well I give up,

"Come on Mizuki, let's go, bye Tsuna!" I yell.

"Wait! Yuki! Don't leave mee-" I shut the door behind me.

"So who do you think the lightning, cloud and mist guardians are?" Mizuki instantly asks me.

"Why must you ask me everything?" I reply irritably. She ignore my irritation and keeps on looking at me.

"*sigh* I don't have any clue about the mist or the lightning...But for the cloud ring, the cloud ring is aloof and preference to work alone but always serve justice..." I thought about it for a while. Wait...I knew it.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be Hibari-san," I say slumping a bit.

"Kyoya? What makes you think it's him?"

"Think about it, his persona matches the cloud ring exactly, and Reborn was interested in him since the day he saw Hibari-san," I massage the bridge of my nose a bit.

"...True, hey, where are we going?" She asks as I lead her towards an area away from all the concrete.

"We're going to train of course," I say calmly and I take my blazer off.

"But school!"

"Everyone else is training, best if we start too," I glance at her.

"But...Wouldn't only I be trained?" She asks me looking at me blankly.

"I would be training you, but by sparring with you, it enhances myself as well," I smile and slightly pat her head causing her to spaz at me about ruining her hair. What a girly girl.

"Are you ready?" I ask sliding my flute out and extending it to the point where it has become my scythe.

"No, I'm relo-" I cut her off by swinging down at her and she ducks in a knick of time.

"Son of a-!" I make another swing at her and she ducks.

"Rule number 1: Always be prepared, always expect the unexpected," I twirl my scythe in the air for a bit to add momentum before slashing at her. She finally has finished reloading her gun and she points them at me but hesitates.

"Rule number 2: Never hesitate no matter who it is you're attacking, it could cost you your life," I slice down at lightning fast speed, she ducks again but I cut off a bit of her hair. She is now all out shooting at me and I am trying to dodge all of her bullets. We hear some rustling in the bushes and her attention gets averted causing an opening.

"Rule number 3: Always focus, notice everything but do not leave yourself open," I use the other end of my scythe to punt her in the chest sending her back a bit. She gets up and starts shooting and I start to advance going into close range, her weak spot.

"Rule number 4: Be flexible, switch your weapons as quick as you can," I warn before, and she quickly slides out a metallic pole to counter my strike. I swing around to hit her on the side, she counters again but she left her left side completely open.

"Rule number 5: Do not forget rule number 3," I bring my leg up to knock her down onto her side. I walk up to her fallen form, she quickly leg sweeps me from below causing me to fall. She has me in a headlock, my weapon is a meter within my reach, her gun pressing against my forehead.

"I've got you," She breathes heavily and relaxes, fool. I took her arm and twisted, doing a forward roll, I flip her over, grabbed my scythe and held the blade against her neck.

"Rule number 6: Never let your guard down," I say and then there is a bit more rustling noises. I threw my scythe to my side, the blade stabbed itself into the trunk of a tree next to the intruder. I let go of Mizuki helping her up.

"What do you want Iemitsu?" I ask not even bothering to turn around.

"I'm just checking on your training," He walks out in his construction work outfit. I rip my scythe out the tree with ease and contract it back to a flute.

"It's going fine if you ask me," I reach into my bag and hand them each a drink. Mizuki heavily gulps the drink, she's already sweaty and panting.

"Yuki, aren't you holding back a bit too much?" Iemitsu stares at the drink for a bit.

"One step at a time Iemitsu, one step at a time," I lean against the tree trunk.

"WHAT!? You mean that wasn't her all?!" Mizuki spits her drink out in surprise. I pat her back a bit.

"Well, the serious fighting Yuki wouldn't have left all those opening and fell when you kicked her," Iemitsu explained finally opening the can. Mizuki stares at me horrified.

"Well, you can blame genetics and heritage," I sigh. Mizuki is still staring at us like 'are you serious?'.

"Mizuki, have you noticed that Yuki hasn't even broken a sweat while you are practically drenched?" Iemitsu questions her. She stays quiet for a while.

"But...When she fought other people, she would always get a few cuts and bruises and so on," Mizuki looks at him confused.

"That's because she never took fights seriously," He explains further. I punch his arm harshly indicating he should shut up about this.

"But when her eyes glow, doesn't that mean she's taking it serious?" Mizuki is looking very confused. Iemitsu finishes downing his can and crushes it.

"It's a trick used to intimidate people, it really doesn't mean anything," This time I explain to her.

"...Why didn't you ever tell me?" She mutters.

"Because I thought you already knew," I shrugged grabbing an apple and I bit into it.

"By the way, Gokudera is having trouble with his training," Iemitsu adds in before leaving. I choke on my apple.

"What?!" I cough a bit, Mizuki pats on my back. Didn't he get a tutor!?

"Yea, he's training himself and he's injuring himself," Iemitsu starts walking away.

"Should we go check on him?" Mizuki asks me. I don't answer I'm already heading towards the faint sounds of explosion.

"You stay here and think about all the rules I just told you about, then aim at certain objects. I'll come back and surprise attack you so be prepared," I quickly say before sprinting off. I soon get there as another bomb goes off. I sprint and pounce onto him pushing him away from the explosion.

"What the?!" He starts before I cut him off with a slap. His eyes open then widen at the sight of me.

"Y-Yuki?!" He exclaims, I stare bitterly at him.

"What are you doing," I demand sitting on his lap to prevent him from running but he is sitting upright.

"I'm training..." He mutters.

"That's not training," I point out the obvious.

"Damn it...I can't do it...that attack..." He grumbles and I slap him again.

"How do you tell yourself that you want to give up so easily," I growl at him.

"How do you live with yourself knowing that you said those words. You are basically saying 'I don't want to protect the Tenth anymore!'," My voice raises, His eyes snap to meet mine.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ATTITUDE LIKE THAT, THEN YOU'RE NOT **WORTHY **TO BE TENTH'S RIGHT HAND MAN!" I shake him. I knew this struck a chord in him. His eyes are now full out glaring at me, it's like our first encounter all over again, icy blue eyes against olive green ones.

"I would protect the Tenth with my LIFE," He utters in a menacing way.

"Then tell me this, how do YOU protect someone else's life when you can't even protect your own?" I counter. He looks at me in shock. I then do something that I never do to anyone on purpose, but this is a desperate time. I slowly, and awkwardly wrap my arms around him and gently rest my head on his chest. We're basically hugging, ew, I know, but bear with me in his time of need.

"Yuki, what are you-?!"

"Shut up, I'm giving you my support, Tsuna will probably be here soon and be all worried about you, someone else too, but you will feel pain from that, so I'm giving you a bit of support now," I close my eyes and listen to his fast beating heart. He slowly wraps his hands around me as well.

"But why a hug?" He asks.

"Well apparently if you hear or feel another person's heartbeat, you yourself will calm down and start to think," I explain with my eyes still closed. After a bit I let go when his heart has stopped beating so frantically.

"Think about what I said," I pat his head gently before standing up.

"Oh yea and if you ever tell anyone about this little moment, I won't care about anything I ever said to you before, I will find you, and kill you brutally," I coldly say to him.

"Tch, like you could," He cockily responded. I smirk a bit before sprinting back to where Mizuki is.

Mizuki's POV

I waited for Yuki's return...All this time she was holding back...And I didn't know...I guess her lineage really does matter...A rustle in the bushes I tense up and out came a squirrel, I relax. *phew* It's just a little squirrel, some more rustling form the same bush,

"Rule number 6: Never let your guard down," I say out loud watching the rustling bush.

"Don't forget rule number 3," Someone whispers down my neck. I whip around to see Yuki behind me and striking down, I put up an arm to block the handle part of the scythe and it worked...But it hurt like hell!

"Owie~" I whine childishly shaking my arm.

"Let's go home, this is enough training today," She tells me putting on her blazer. Yes!

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," She sighs. I ignore her and continue to smile.

"Oh and by the way, tomorrow, let's train separately," She mentions. Eh?

"Why?" I question.

"I thought we should try training differently," She shrugs.

"Ok then..." I respond.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"We're going now!" Yuki yells

"Alright! Have fun!" Nana calls back humming.

"Well I'm off, you are free to do any training your way today," Yuki waves and she walks towards the opposite direction. Instead of doing my own training, I decide to follow her and watch her to see how she trains. I follow her around for a bit being careful not to knock over anything to give myself away. I hid in the shadows and held my breath for a long time.

Yuki finally stops by a waterfall. She takes off her top leaving her only in her cloth covered chest, but she even took off the cloth, now only clad in a bra revealing that snowflake tattoo/birthmark on her lower abdomen. She rolled up her pant legs. Kicking off her shoes she steps into the water and takes out her flute to extend it full length. She held it in front of her closing her eyes. She stays like this for a few seconds in silence. Ok, I think it's been a few minutes because crouching behind a rock is uncomfortable and she's still standing there. I look away for a sec to check on my cell when I hear splashing. I whip my head and watched in amazement as she slashed the water, and the water became ice...Wow. I watch in amazement as she forms an ice sculpture which then comes to life (like color and all) and looks exactly like..YUKI!? What is this sorcery?! I watch her in amazement as she continues to spar with her ice self until she stabs the ice form and the ice turns back white and shatters. Many times she got cut and almost stabbed but her wounds quickly healed. A bit later she climbs out of the ice and hits the other side of her scythe to the ice and it all turns back to water. She quickly gets dressed before heading towards civilization again. I follow her until she stops in front of a...Sushi shop? Really Yuki? Is this where you always go?

"You can come out now," She said. I jump in surprise, she must not be talking about me...right?

"I'm talking to you Mizuki," She turns around with a smirk on her face. I step out and look at her in shock.

"But how!?" I am mind blown, how did she know?!

"Oh please, when you have a seventh sense and ears like mine, you would know anyone is there, anyways, I would think you want an explanation I suppose?" She gestures to the sushi shop. I quickly enter and she follows in behind me.

"Isn't it sixth sense?" I whisper to her.

"Well let's say I'm special," She replies looking around.

"Hi Tsuyoshi!" She greets a middle aged man.

"Do you mind if I have one of the private rooms today? My friend wants to discuss things with me in private," She requests.

"Why of course! Come this way please," He leads us to a spacious room and he takes our orders. He comes back with an entire platter full of sushi.

"Thank you," Yuki smiles at him.

"Anytime, tell me if you need anything else," And with that he leaves the room. She starts eating before stopping and leaning back to look at me.

"So, what do you want to know first?" She asks.

"Well start off with how you did all that back by the waterfall!" I exclaim.

"It's all part of my DNA, next question," She waves off eating another piece of sushi.

"Alright, why is everyone always mentioning your 'heritage' or 'lineage' or any shit like that," I pick at my food. She looks at me surprised.

"You don't know?" I shook my head and she swallows her food.

"Alright so you know how Reborn used to mention about the sensitivity of my blood line?" I nod.

"Well, it's because those who receive this 'curse' or 'gift' don't always have to be human, in fact, a lot of the successors were I guess you can say 'mythical creatures' or 'magical'," She wiggles her fingers on the word magical to create emphasis.

"So how come you became part of this trend? I'm pretty sure your parents were human were they not?" I question, she tenses a bit before saying.

"It doesn't exactly get passed down by ancestry, it's more like if you are chosen, then you are stuck with it until the day you die," I look at her confused.

"You saw my birthmark/tattoo right? Well basically if you were born with it you are the next successor, this is basically all about how capable you are in handling this burden, this 'truth',"

"Truth?" I ask.

"Believe it or not but the past generations of this, as you put it 'trend', passes down their sort of you can say 'power'," She mutters the power part. I couldn't help but giggle because it sounds so cliche.

"Yea, it sounds cliche but in order to get this 'power' you must be able to 'unlock' it, I know, this is sounding like a video game or something isn't it?" She rolls her eyes at my giggling.

"Sorry, but it really does sound like a video game!" I burst out.

"Most past generations had the potential to be able to 'crack' the code to a lot of the former...powers," She tried to word it in a way so it didn't sound so lame.

"The most skills one person has ever...'unlocked' was 6," She continued to explain as I sip my tea.

"And that person was the 8th generation, also known as generation octavo, this girl was not as strong but she certainly had a lot of wit and education," She took another bite of her sushi.

"Oh so each generation create another *snort* power?" I giggle. I'm sorry but this sounds ridiculous doesn't it?

"You think that this is ridiculous don't you?" She groans and bangs her head onto the table.

"No offence but yes," I tell her bluntly. She groans even louder.

"I hate my life," She rolls her forehead on the table.

"So how many skills have you completed in opening?" I ask her.

"So far, 4," She replies. I nod my head. We left the sushi place with me satisfied knowing a bit more about Yuki, it still sounds childish how she has *snort* 'powers'. Ah~ But I shouldn't underestimate right? Psh, who am I kidding, this sounds ridiculous.

"We're going to school tomorrow," Yuki told me. Oh great, school. I wonder how this will turn out.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: alright, now you guys kno a bit more bout yuki, hooray, lets just all celebrate

animepup: are you using sarcasm?

jc: noooooo, of course im not

animepup: are you in those moody days again?

jc: mother natures gift every month is more of a unwanted item

animepup: haha~ so true~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	17. Battles Begun

jc: welcome back to another chapter

animepup: lololol, i still remember tht eng project we did

jc: ugh, dont remind me, the horror!

animepup: haha~ I feel bad for the readers, if they could see your bloopers it'd be hella funny

jc: its enough tht i got humiliated in class but to the readers?...actually idc but we cant show them anyways and what does this have to do with this story?!

animepup: idk, just remembered it, thts all

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"You think that this is ridiculous don't you?" She groans and bangs her head onto the table._

_"No offence but yes," I tell her bluntly. She groans even louder._

_"I hate my life," She rolls her forehead on the table._

_"So how many skills have you completed in opening?" I ask her._

_"So far, 4," She replies. I nod my head. We left the sushi place with me satisfied knowing a bit more about Yuki, it still sounds childish how she has *snort* 'powers'. Ah~ But I shouldn't underestimate right? Psh, who am I kidding, this sounds ridiculous._

_"We're going to school tomorrow," Yuki told me. Oh great, school. I wonder how this will turn out._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Over the few days before this battle began, Lambo got kidnapped, Tsuna was almost killed, Gokudera turned into a child, I 'unlocked' (god that sounds lame I know) another mode, Mizuki walked in on Hibari and Dino in a awkward position, she took pictures and left, we found out Lambo is the lightning guardian, I don't know what the hell dad was thinking but ok, and that's all that happened these few days. Everyone has been training really hard and I expect that everyone has succeeded in training. This entire time Tsuna tried to keep this Vongola ring business away from Mizuki and I because he thought we weren't involved with it. Hoho~ Boy is he in for a treat. It's already evening and I'm taking a stroll around the neighborhood to collect my thoughts.

"It's been 7 days...If they do not arrive here then I must have overestimated them.." I say to no one in particular.

"Actually, you are quite accurate," A deep voice called out.

"Oh hey Iemitsu, and what do you mean?" I stop and turn around.

"They've already arrived and they are targeting the lightning guardian, I need you and Mizuki to be there to announce the official plan," He explains before walking off. I quickly jog back to the house to get Mizuki before going out to look for Lambo.

"What's the rush?" Mizuki looks at me with wide eyes because when I told her to come out quick, she was taking a nap.

"Apparently I was right and they arrived early, Iemitsu wants us to go there now," I explain taking another turn before stopping and going back having Mizuki knocking right into my back.

"Owie~" She clutches her nose.

"Sorry, now let's go climb up that tree to observe," I shoo her towards the tall tree. Up there we see all the Varia show up, and all of Tsuna's family show except the cloud and mist guardian. I see Squalo take out his sword and Xanxus firing up his flame, so I take out my flute and extend it to chuck it in between them to stop but then Iemitsu's pickaxe beat me to it. I hold back and watch for a while as Tsuna and Xanxus receive a letter explaining them about the battle.

"Yuki..." Mizuki whispers and points at Squalo who is in crouching position ready to attack Yamamoto with his sword. He pounces and I fling my scythe right in front of them.

"VOIII! What the f*ck is this!?" He screams.

"Did you not hear?" My voice echos through the area.

"It clearly stated that this will be settled in the Ring Conflict Battle," I jump down from the tree along with Mizuki walking slowly towards my weapon.

"Y-Yuki!? Mi-Mizuki?!" Tsuna stutters and look at us in shock.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A pair of voices comes out just as 2 ladies with pink hair come out. Ah, they must be judging along with us.

"Boys, meet the people who are in the Cervello Organization and serve under the Ninth," Mizuki introduces.

"The 4 of us will be judging the Ring Conflict," I finished for her, glancing at both sides. Tsuna is looking at me horrified.

"Wait, even I, Iemitsu the external adviser have never heard of the Cervello organization, how can I trust you so when the Vongola family is at stake," Iemitsu states eyes narrowing at them.

"We do not recognize your argument," They reply. God they reply like robots.

"Iemitsu," I calmly state.

"I have a letter from Ninth saying that they would assist us, and I trust that they are the ones who will be the ones judging with us, even if they are frauds, I will have no trouble of disposing them," I glance at the 2 ladies who's facial expression do not change even after my statement. He looks at me with concern for a second before dropping it as the girls started to explain what was happening.

"We'll prove who is worthy of the Vongola rings by having you bet your lives on them," They finish after a while...

"Wait, what?!" I stare at them.

"Is there a problem?" One of them turn to face me.

"Uh yea, this is a battle for the ring, not to each other's death, no where does it say that they must bet their lives onto this," I argue taking and yanking my scythe out of the ground and pointing it to them.

"The location will be Namimori Middle School late at night, and we shall explain more details there," They just completely ignored me!

"We will meet at 11PM tomorrow night, farewell," With that they disappeared along with the Varia walking away...What.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED SPEAKING HERE! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO HAVE THEM BET THEIR LIV-!" I'm stopped in mid rant by Mizuki.

"Clam down Yuki, we might as well handle it from here," She smiles at me cheerfully. How the f*ck can she be cheerful at a time like this!?

"Yuki, Mizuki, why are you guys here?" Tsuna speaks out. I turn back to him slowly and pull out a ring along with Mizuki. My ring consists of a 8-sided snowflake while Mizuki's is a crescent shaped moon showing the dark and light side.

"Tsuna, meet Yuki and Mizuki, the 2 special rings I mentioned earlier in the week," Reborn explains.

"E-EH!?" Everyone yelps, staring at us wide eyed.

"Mizuki is the holder of the Moon ring, the moon ring is known for being 2-faced, for example, you would never expect a cheerful young girl to be a backstabbing killer that's here to eliminate you, very useful for special missions," Reborn explains first. Mizuki giggles at this fact. *sweatdrop* This explains her exactly.

"Yuki is the holder of the Snow/Ice ring, this ring is known for protection and purity, protecting the sky with its own properties, and pure intentions of doing what the sky commands whether the commands are pure or impure does not matter," He explains me after.

"However, the snow ring is known for betrayal as well, much blood and backstabbing was involved with this ring, the ring will only work if it is with the true owners of the rings," His fedora covers his eyes a bit.

"...What...What are you saying," Tsuna looks pale and sickly.

"It means that whoever wins this conflict, Mizuki and I will belong with them because they are the true holders, out past relations will not matter in this, because we do not have to versus anyone and the fact that we are mutual between the 2 families, we will be judging," I explain, bitterly regretting saying that after I see Tsuna's sad eyes.

"Then...How come only you and Mizuki have the full rings? Why don't you have anyone to fight?" Yamamoto is looking confused.

"It's because these rings are to be kept a secret, originally these rings were never a part of the Vongola until something happened, and besides, the snow guardian can only be one person because they are born with it, the moon just follows wherever the snow is," Mizuki said for me.

"I would like to argue that fact," A new female voice pointed out.

"You are not the only moon guardian," The feminine voice grew louder. Out came a very mature looking woman with silver hair and gold eyes.

"Excuse you but who are you?" Mizuki growls. Woah, this escalated quickly.

"I am Varia's moon guardian," She smirks. But unlike the rest of Varia, she dons a white attire with a sword case by her side.

"That is utterly impossible," I respond, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Oh~ But it isn't, just like how there is another snow guardian, just kidding~" She giggles.

"Mizuki, give me one of your guns, I'm going to shoot this muthaf*cka down," I grunt.

"Ah ah ah~ You can't do that, I am the moon guardian," She wagged her slender finger at me. What kind of shit is she going on about?

"Check Mizuki-chan's ring~" She point's at her finger. I yanked off the ring on Mizuki and checked on it. I chucked it onto the floor and one half of it shattered into pieces...

"..What..." I look at the ring in shock.

"See, I have the other ring~" She cooed showing her finger with the ring.

"When did you-?!" Mizuki freaks.

"Oh remember that time you went to camp and couldn't find your ring for 2 days? Yea, I happened to take it and split it because, like all the other rings, this one is split in half," She explained.

"...Haha~ I will enjoy severing your pretty little head off your body~" Mizuki laughs.

"If you can sweetie~" She laughs back. And with that she left...Oh my god. The fact that they are both like that scares me, and the fact that there is a fight for the moon ring confuses me.

"...So change of rules, I'll be the only one along with the Cervello judging," I say clapping my hands.

"But...Yuki..." Tsuna looks at me with those wide puppy eyes. I just realized that everyone just witnessed this entire scene.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but whoever wins is the one I go with, that's the betrayal part," I spoke gently to him. He looks away, with bangs in his face.

"But..." I added, he snaps his head up and everyone's attention is on me now.

"I will still be rooting for you guys to win though, I'm sure you guys will win and I believe that you guys are the rightful owners of these rings," I pat Tsuna's head smiling at him.

"I'll keep an eye out on the Varia and cheaters," I wink at him.

"Mizuki, you're competing now, you better be prepared, that woman, I didn't recognize at her at first but she is Candra De Luca, master of lancing. She uses an Italian rapier, a thin long sword that is very swift and fast, it is said she can summon black and white 'spirits' into her weapon, and she uses it so well she can stop a fast moving bullet with a single swing. Mizuki, you'd better be careful," I finish with staring into her.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must explain everything to the Varia, you are dismissed," With that, I walked towards where the Varia were. *sigh*, I didn't think Mizuki would be competing as well. I look at my ring and I curl my fingers into a fist and punch the tree next to me hard enough to make it crack halfway through...Well now I know I still have the real thing. Sorry tree. Now to get this business over with.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

*Yawn*, ugh, as always, encounter with Varia and you won't be able to sleep. I still live with Tsuna, and everything is normal, but he is a bit tense around me. Today Mizuki decided to get some training done today so she isn't coming to school today. I'm walking with just Tsuna today. His had won't stop shaking and I grab it holding it tightly but comfortingly.

"Y-Yuk-"

"Sshhh...Don't worry Tsuna, everything will work out, just relax alright? Don't think about running away Tsuna, even though because of my ring causes me to may or may not betray you, does not mean I, myself have changed. Just think about ways in improving and kicking Varia's ass," I say soothingly.

"Yo!" Yamamoto's voice popped out and hit puts his hand onto my shoulder.

"Oh hey Yamamoto," Tsuna greets, he looks a little less tense now, thank goodness.

"I couldn't sleep last night because of what happened, so I thought I would come to school since I probably couldn't focus on training right now," He glances to me.

"Don't worry, I believe in you guys," I mutter softly, but enough for them to hear.

"Thanks Yuki~ I'm so excited! At first, all I thought about was beating that guy with long hair, and I don't understand the situation myself, but then I realized that we're all in this together! You're not alone Tsuna, even Yuki is giving in his support! Let's win this together!" He gives a little speech. Hah, for a baseball idiot, what he said was pretty impressive.

"Well no duh, we can't leave Vongola in their hands, we'll win no matter what Tenth, just leave it to me!" Gokudera joined into the conversation.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looks at him in surprise.

"For once, I'll agree with Gokudera, he has a very good point, we cannot leave Vongola in their hands, I'm being bit biased here but I really believe in you guys," I pat Gokudera's back awkwardly before walking away letting them have their last few normal moments together. During class I didn't feel like being there so I went to my secret music room.

* * *

_Play "Safe and Sound" On the Piano. I like this song that's why I chose it, lol._

* * *

Ah~ I feel so much better.

"You missed a note," A familiar gruff voice told me.

"Oh please, like you could have done better," I retort to Gokudera standing by the doorway.

"On the contrary, I can play way better than you," He rolls his eyes at me.

"Ok cool story bra, don't tell it again, now get out," I pointed at the door but he just closed it behind him and took a seat next to me.

"Let me show you how the master does it," He cracks his knuckles, cocky bastard. Instantly his fingers move across the keyboard with elegance showing me that he has had experience on the piano before. He played the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz and I joined along with him on my ukulele once I found it and started to hum along to the tune.

"You're not that bad," I compliment setting down my ukulele, my back is against his back resting a bit. This is so nice and peaceful, why can't he be more like this.

"Heh, what did you expect?" He smirks at me.

"I expect that you go away now and never come back," I respond pushing him out. This time he doesn't have any arguments or retorts to throw at me. I lay down in a pile of music sheets I have. I really don't want to deal with this crap until later but whatever, might as well get some rest now. I fell asleep on my music sheets until later that evening.

**IN THE LATE EVENING...**

I wake up to see that it's already dark and it's almost 10:30PM...That must have been some nap. Anyways I got ready and charged out the stairs and outside where I met everyone. The pink haired women were already there and they were already explaining the rules. *Sweatdrop* Without me too...Screw them.

"The first battle will be between the guardians of the sun," And they turn on a stadium with bright light. They explain what the stadium is for.

"Hey, don't forget I'm a judge too, I need to know about these things," I interject, they stare at me blankly before going back to explaining the rules.

"Ryohei," I stare at him.

"You better push your limit to the extreme with this battle," I finish off with a small smirk. He smiles back at me yelling 'EXTREME'.

"Now if you excuse me, I will watch from a distance, good luck to you both," And with that, I walked off into the school. Going up to the roof of course. It's a nice view, great breeze, nice and quiet, and if I have to get down, I can just jump over the ledge. Watching as Lussuria land blows onto Ryohei because of the bright light, to having Ryohei break the lights, to Ryohei trying out maximum cannon but failing the first few tries, to Kyoko actually being here to watch Ryohei, *BREATH* to Ryohei actually succeeding in maximum cannon and breaking Lussuria's metal knee. Well this battle is over now. Kyoko left with Colonello so she won't know what's really going on, I jump down landing with a bit of a crack and stood up brushing myself off.

"Well, we know the winner is decided," I announce but then I see Lussuria still trying to get up and fight. What? Why?

"No! No! I'll win with one leg, it will be easy!" He stammers.

"Woah there boy, take it easy ther-" *BOOM* I get cut off by the sound of a shot...In front of me is Lussuria laying on the floor. I turn to see that Mosca had shot him down.

"You pull it off when necessary," Mammon said.

"You shot...Your own...Com-rade?" I say in disbelief.

"The reason why Varia is one of the most powerful organizations is because their motto is 'Kill the weak', that's why Lussuria was so afraid," Reborn reasons.

"..." I say nothing and I walk right into the ring when one of the women stop me while the other one checks on him.

"What the f*ck's name are you doing?! Let me go and check on him! He may be still alive!" I glare at the woman.

"Please stay back," She tells me.

"What? Why you stupid bitch, I'm a freaking judge too you know, I have every right to go and check on him AND beat the crap out of you," I threaten.

"If you enforce any violence on us, we will have to give your ring to the opponents side," She replies. The other one stands up confirming that Lussuria is unable to battle.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! HE'S JUST BEEN SHOT YOU STUPID WHORE!" I yell in frustration.

"Y-Yuki, calm down," Tsuna stutters but I ignore him. Opponent or not, you don't just go shooting people and leaving them dead! Unless I do it...I know, I'm such a hypocrite. I me go and check up on him. He's still alive, but he's fractured almost every bone in his body. I stood up and faced Varia.

"Do you just go shooting everyone who is too weak to be on Varia? Cause if so, bring out your boss! I'll beat him in a battle, THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU, ARE GOING TO F*CKING SHOOT HIM!" I scream.

"Don't you dare talk about boss like that!" Levi counters.

"I will talk in any way I please because I am still a judge despite those other 2 bitches being secluded and not telling me anything," I grunt menacingly at him.

"You do not EVER talk about boss that way!" He continues to argue, my patience snaps and I grab him by the neck harshly.

"Obviously, you do not know who you're dealing with and what will happen if you do," I growl, ice slowly covering his neck from my hands. His eyes widen in fear.

"Yuki, stop it, it is forbidden for one to hurt a member on either of the teams," One of the Cervello ladies tell me.

"Tch, don't forget your place," I scoff at Levi letting him go, the ice instantly melts and he gasps for air. The women announce that tomorrow's battle will be the between the lightning holders...That means Lambo and Levi. The ladies leave and the entire stadium falls apart.

"Ryohei! Look out!" I call out before tackling him so he wouldn't be crushed by the overwhelming weight of those metal bars.

"Thanks Yuki," He breathes heavily. I brush myself off as Mosca comes and hands Ryohei his ring.

"You guys better watch it," I stare bitterly at Varia before they disappear. I wait a bit for Reborn to explain to Tsuna who Levi is and all and for Iemitsu to bid Tsuna a goodbye.

"Come on Tsuna, let's go home," I walk up ahead of him carrying Reborn who fell asleep.

"W-Wait up Yuki!"

**THE NEXT NIGHT...**

It's raining tonight and the sky is booming with thunder. Perfect setting for the battle. This time this battle is on the school rooftop and there are a bunch of lightning rods which connect to underground wires so every time lightning strikes, the electricity travel through the wires producing shock to anyone who steps on it. I climb on top of the entrance/exit/ of the stairs to watch this battle. Once again I am left out of this whole guardian ring planning thing. I listen to the 2 Cervello's talking about this arena and how it's set for the lightning guardians. I smile at the scene while they are all bickering and such and the fact that Tsuna is willing to give up the ring for Lambo's safety.

"I worry for that child," I mutter to no one in particular. The battle starts and a few seconds later Lambo gets electrocuted by the special wires in the ground...*facepalm* But I wouldn't worry, I trust Iemitsu chose Lambo because there is some way for Lambo to take in all that electricity. As expected, Lambo gets up and starts crying about how that hurt. Reborn explains why the stupid cow didn't die and it makes sense.

Levi is probably very jealous of Lambo right now. And I was right, he actually took out one of his rapier's and struck down onto Lambo, however, at the same time Lambo used the ten-year bazooka resulting in a pink puff of smoke sparking and a large noise in the air. Well this is interesting, adult Lambo is sitting there eating.

"What? He's an outsider," Squalo observes.

"Nope, he is indeed the lightning guardian candidate, only he has used the ten-year bazooka, therefore you must accept him as a candidate " I stare at the Cervello's and they nod in agreement.

"THUNDER SET!" Lambo yells aggressively putting on his horns. He charges at Levi after taking in all that electricity. However, Levi pulls out his umbrella thingies and strikes thunder upon adult Lambo. And well, you can just guess that adult Lambo scuttles into the ten-year bazooka and uses it again.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: oh my gurrdddd

animepup: what

jc: this seriously sux, im basically rushing it

animepup: then fix it

jc: thts what im trying to do, thts what editing is for but why do i feel like its moving too fast?!

animepup: idk

jc: oh yea, hey guys, if you wanna see what "Candra De Luca" looks like, go to our profile then scroll down to oc's, to EXTRAS: then you shoudl see her name and a link.

animepup: she looks very pretty

jc: lol, anyways, i apologize if it seems rly rushed

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	18. Who Let The Bastard Back!

jc: continuing from last time

animepup: yayyy

jc: so last time ryohei got the sun ring

animepup: correct

jc: now we're in the middle of the lightning battle

animepup: correct

jc: ...and they got married

animepup: correct

jc: ur just agreeing to anything im saying about the story now arent you

animepup: correct

jc: *sigh* start story

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"THUNDER SET!" Lambo yells aggressively putting on his horns. He charges at Levi after taking in all that electricity. However, Levi pulls out his umbrella thingies and strikes thunder upon adult Lambo. And well, you can just guess that adult Lambo scuttles into the ten-year bazooka and uses it again._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Well this is interesting, since future Lambo jumped into the bazooka again, does that make it future 20 year Lambo? I guess it is because out from the smoke came a pretty hot looking Lambo, he needs to have a haircut though. Puberty, the amazing things it does.

"Hey Lambo, long story short, kick his ass!" I yell at him pointing at Levi. He turns to me.

"Meeting you again...It's been such a long time.." His deep voice sounds sexy...What? It does, don't you deny it, and what does he mean by 'such a long time'? Shouldn't we still be together as a family? Anyways, now that 25 year old Lambo is here, Tsuna is going to win hands down. Everyone watches in amazement as Lambo takes in so much electricity without even flinching...Can he change from a crybaby to macho man in ten years? I guess so. But then he found his old horns so maybe that's how he took in the lightning so easily? Nonetheless, a true lightning guardian indeed.

"ELECTRO REVERSE!" He yells punching into the roof. I guess that expelled all the lightning he just took in.

"Electricity is like a little kitten to me," He said closing both eyes...*smirk* So he likes pussies? (Haha, I'm such a pervert *ba-dum-tch*) Everyone cheers for Lambo, even dad comes out with Basil and starts talking about the gamble he had played on deciding whether Lambo would be proven useful or not. Good play sir.

"It's a bit embarrassing to have you all cheer for me," He winks at me...Ok, I haven't forgotten the fact that I am still 10 years older than Lambo in real life, so the fact that he winked at me kinda creeps me out. But, now he can full out fight and beat Levi so I am content. Noooo, I'm not being biased AT ALL *sarcasm*. I close my eyes and let the rain pelt me for a few seconds, feeling refreshed, I turn my gaze back to the fight and Lambo has his head against Levi, winning. *smirk* Well, this is nice to know that Lambo has actually won this battl-*POOMF* A puff of pink smoke fills the air again...What. It shows 5 year old Lambo falling down and getting electrocuted by the amount of lightning from 25 year old Lambo.

"Lambo!" My eyes pop out at the sight...Oh I see, his limit is only 5 minutes. Dammit! Why couldn't it be like 5 minutes after every use. Levi holds Lambo up by his head and his hand starts to spark, oh hell no.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" I jump off from the ledge I was sitting on, pointing at Levi.

"I'm disposing him, what does it look like? He is not worthy of being the lightning guardian, I AM," Levi mutters darkly. Dammit! I'm a judge so I cannot interfere during the battle, but I can after one of them receives the ring...Someone just chuck Lambo's ring at Levi! Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei run and try to help but they are stopped by Reborn who tell them that if they interfere then they would all lose their rings. If I go help, it could cost me my life. Not that I wouldn't use it to save someone, but because the entire Vongola would be in chaos, the entire Mafia world that is, or at least that's what people have told me. Plus, if I interfered, it could cost everyone their rings and they would all fall into Varia's hands.

"Disappear!" Levi yells electrocuting Lambo before letting him fall to the ground.

"Yuki, stop, think about it," Mizuki holds me back, I grit my teeth as Levi pulls out one of his rapier/umbrellas. Tsuna charges forward with his dying will on his head. But he looks...Somewhat different than before, anyhow, all the lightning rods fall over before Levi could strike Lambo. The base of the lightning rods had been heated by Tsuna's dying will flame, however...This means Tsuna is disqualified. But, he fought for the sake of his friends, I smile to myself, this just proves that Tsuna is the true holder of sky ring.

"Shut up," A voice came out and punched Tsuna right in the face and sent him flying.

"Tsuna!" I stop him from sliding and look up to see Xanxus.

"Xanxus! It is forbidden for one to force violence upon an opponent!" I yell up at him.

"What is with those eyes, you don't really think you can beat me and become the successor do you?" He scoffs at Tsuna.

"I just want my friends to safe and uninjured!" Tsuna yells back.

"Is that so?" Xanxus raises his hand which glows a bright yellow flame.

"Xanxus-sama! You mustn't do this!" One of the Cervello finally speaks up to stop Xanxus, finally.

"Shut up," He blasts her to the side.

"I haven't snapped, in fact I am amused," He smirks.

"Well guess what! I haven't snapped and I'm pissed!" I growl at him. He glowers at me before laughing and going on about how this is amusing.

"Hey woman, announce it already," He commands the other Cervello.

"I will now announce the results of the match, victory goes to Levi A. Than due to disqualification due to Sawada's interference. The thunder as well as the sky ring belong to Varia now," She finishes. What?!

"Excuse you, but one of the judges were just attacked by the Varia, you told me yesterday that attacking judges was forbidden," I glare at her, this time she cringes under my gaze because she does not have an extra person to back her up.

"If you want to make decisions, you tell all the judges, and you play fair. Sawada should not lose his ring because Xanxus's attack on the other judge shall even out the punishment," I continue to glare at her.

"Damage to the field counts as a bigger threat than damage to a judge's life, therefore, the sky ring belongs to Varia," She counters. Tsuna walks forward to tell me to stop but I hold my hand out to stop him.

"You are not the only one to make up rules here, I have authority here as well, do not tell me that you have just as much because I can crush you in seconds and I am not afraid to do that considering your precious Xanxus-sama did it to our other judge," I refuse to give this up.

"Yuki," Iemitsu warns.

"No, just shut up for a few seconds. I am sick, and tired, and already sick of all this crap you put me through, I am not just going to let this slide-" *SLAP* I'm stopped in mid rant by Iemitsu slapping me.

"Yuki, enough," He simply states.

"...Fine, you're a fool Iemitsu. I do not hold any grudges but you do not ever think about what will happen in the long run. Of course everything will be fine but there will be times when you feel like you'll have a heart attack during this time, have fun with Xanxus and his bullshit," With that, I turn away walking into the school and away from the arena. For a second I thought I saw Hiroto...What the hell is he doing here, I blink again to see that it's just a tree. I kick a can along the way home. Before I left, I heard Xanxus talking about the Ninth...What could he have done with the Ninth.

"MMPH!" I yell as someone covers their hand over my mouth and drags me into an alleyway. I grasp the captor's hands and I flip him over slamming them against their back. Then lifting them and smacking them across a wall causing a sickening crunch to be heard.

"Wrong day to try and kidnap and rape me buddy," I walk out of the alleyway only to meet up with all the others.

"Oh hey Yuki-" I don't hesitate to walk away.

"Oi, don't ignore the tenth- I grab Gokudera's hand and twist it in an angle where it makes him cry out 'mommy'.

"I am in the midst of critical thinking of why Xanxus would mention Ninth, I apologize if I am being rude," My tone is dripping with venom. I stalk off in the direction of the pier. Maybe I should cool off before heading home. My mind filled up with thoughts on Ninth, and why I all of a sudden imagined Hiroto. Ninth is supposed to be in Italy right now...*BEEP* My cell phone buzzed. I took it out and saw a detailed text on what happened after I had left. So Iemitsu left to investigate eh? If I recall correctly, Xanxus always had a grudge against Ninth especially after the great disaster in the Vongola main base back in Italy.

"Yuki!" My thoughts get cut off by Tsuna yelling.

"Oh it's just you," I sigh. He comes and takes a seat next to me.

"So...A penny for your thoughts?" He asks.

"Just thinking about Ninth and what Xanxus meant,"

"Ah," A silence descends upon us but it isn't awkward.

"I feel so confused by this entire thing, was it right for me to give up the ring?" He whispers quietly.

"It wasn't the matter of right or wrong anymore, you did what you thought was right, you stuck to your resolve. Vongola is better off to someone who cares about their family than one who only cares about power and riches," I reply.

"That's exactly what Reborn said," He utters softly.

"Where's my penny?" I look at him.

"Eh?"

"I said where's my penny, you said a penny for my thoughts, I told you my thoughts so where's my penny?" I hold out my hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...*snort*," I couldn't help it, the look on his face was priceless.

"Hahahahaha, your face," I point at him.

"What about my face?"

"N-Nothing, ah~ Thanks, I really needed that," I smile contently.

"But I didn't do anything," He tries to argue.

"Just being here is a help," I silence him.

"Hey Yuki...This isn't everything you were thinking about, isn't it," He says after a while.

"Damn, your intuition is good Tsuna! I'm so proud of you!" I ruffle his head, trying to laugh it off. Tsuna just continues to look at me.

"Yuki..."

"I'm fine Tsuna, really! There's nothing wrong, nothing wrong AT ALL," I tell him smiling as best as I can...I don't want another emotional breakdown, not now.

"Is this about Hiroto?" He questions and I freeze.

"What? Who is this Hiroto you are talking about-"

"Mizuki was forced by Reborn to tell me," He explains.

"...Oh...THAT Hiroto, remember to remind me to kill them later, ha, ha, ha," I laugh awkwardly trying to keep my composure.

"You can tell me anything you know Yuki-"

"But there's nothing to tell! See, I've already gotten over with him! So I don't know why I'm thinking about him! He was a pile of f*cking shit in life and he should stay that way!" I start to laugh hysterically.

"Yuki, there's nothing wrong with admitting you still like hi-"

"But I don't! There is absolutely NO reason why I should even like him!" I keep cutting Tsuna off refusing to look him in the eye.

"Yuki. Look at me," He pulls my head to face him. I have a bitter smile on.

"..You're still smiling...Tell me why," He mummers. I laugh at this.

"Tsuna...I'm sick of crying, and I'm tired of trying. Yeah, I'm still smiling, but inside I'm dying...And sometimes, to prevent this from happening again, I act like I have no heart at all," I softly mutter pulling my knees up to my chest. Tsuna just watches me silently.

"So tell me Tsuna, what if Kyoko asked you out, then dumped you over something trivial after a long time of dating? Realizing that she was your princess but you weren't her prince charming, tell me how would that feel?" I ask him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Yea, that's exactly how I felt, breathless, out of words, confusion," I chuckle darkly.

"Ya hear that Hiroto! You BROKE my heart! RUINED my life! Made me CRY every single f*cking night! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF!?" I scream at no one in particular.

"EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME! ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE CAUSED! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL ALL OF THAT THROUGH PHYSICAL PAIN THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR DAMN F*CKING RAT FACE!" I am acting like a drunk. I calm down a bit and cover my face with my hand.

"Not only did he break up over such a trivial thing, I found out he cheated on me as well," I grit my teeth.

"..." Tsuna doesn't say a word but he pulls me into a hug. I slowly bring my hands to hug back but put them back down again before they reach him. Instead I lower my head onto his shoulder, burying myself in his scent.

"It seems like you've grown a lot Tsuna, you're actually able to comfort me now!" I lift my head trying to lift the atmosphere.

"..I wanted to give you this earlier, but I don't think this is a great time," He hands me an envelope along with a package.

"Thanks, I don't know what it is but thanks, I'll open it when we get home," I stand up and stretch.

"Yuki, are you sure you're ok?" He looks at me with concern.

"Of course Tsuna! It was just a little moment where I relieve all of my stress onto my poor cousin," I put on another fake smile helping him up.

"So tell me, how are things going with Kyoko," I tease a bit poking his cheek.

"..Who are you and what have you done with Yuki," He looks at me. I chuckle a bit.

"I guess that was a bit out of my character wasn't it, either that or you're trying to find an excuse to not tell me about your future girlfriend," I snicker as he turns red.

"Come on, we need to go home, you need your rest to watch Gokudera's match tomorrow," I hold his hand gently pulling him along the way.

**BACK TO TSUNA'S HOUSE...**

Today was quite an eventful day. I slip off my blazer and shake it out, the package fell out.

"Huh, maybe I should open it..." I thought about it for a while.

"Naw, I'll do it later," I went and took a shower and got changed out, out with my wig and cloth! I feel much better now~ I walk downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Mama, are you here?" I yell...No response, in fact Tsuna went out again for some reason. What could everyone be doing this late at night? Oh well, I'm not going to question anything. I'm surprised that no one is at home, no cries, no yelling, no screaming...YES!

"Finally some peace and quiet~" I sigh contently. I didn't even get interrupted this time saying that! It's a true miracle! I practically skipped up the stairs and took the package and envelope. I opened the enveloped and inside there were just 2 phrases.

_"If I could take back those harsh words I told you before, if I could mend the tight binds I broke, and if I could go back in time I'd use this chance to say: I'm sorry and I still love you"_

I snort, I already knew who the hell this was. The fact that he thinks he can win me back with words is pathetic. I decide to keep reading.

_"You may think this is stupid or pathetic but let me tell you this. It's hard to pretend to love someone when you don't, but it's even harder for you pretend to love someone when you really do, and you my dear, still love me and I still love you as well. I can tell you right now that heartbreak isn't killing you, it's the memories that bring you pain. ~Hiroto"_

What the hell is this ass talking about? I lazily take the package inspecting it. It doesn't seem like a bomb, or anything that can literally kill me. I open it and pull everything out...

*CRASH* I drop the item in my hands. I dropped a photo frame and all the photos that he would take randomly when we were still together...I don't know what caused me to do this, but I reached into the package one more time to take one last item out, it's a pendant he had given me on my birthday. Now would be the cliche moment where the girl breaks down into tears and has heartache. And guess what? That's exactly what happened to me. I rip all the photos apart with me just full out spilling out tears. I just can't take it anymore, so much stress has already been put upon me and then he tries to come back into my life, I WOULD SURELY EXPECT FOR THAT DAMN SISTER OF MINE TO COME BACK AND MAKE MY LIFE WORSE AS WELL! *Hi-cup* I slid onto my side clutching the pendant, everything ripped and smashed. I swear to god, if he ever has the guts to face me I will rip his damn face off. I hope he goes die in a hole or something...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

...Ack, I hate sunlight. The bright ultraviolet rays shine brightly, causing me to squint. I pull my covers over my head, not having the feeling of getting up and dealing with a new day of shit.

"Rise and shine Yuki~ Lets go see Lambo!" Or I could just get up now and deal with shit for another 10 hours.

"I don't want to," I moan tiredly.

"Come on! Let's go visit Lambo!" Mizuki cheers. I pull my covers down just so my eyes showed so I could glare at her.

"...No," I and turned over.

"Yuki~ Don't you wonder why you're on a bed instead of on the floor like you should be?" She coos. It takes a moment for me to process what she was saying...

"WHAT IN THE HELL'S NAME! Mizuki, what did you see?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh you know, just a bunch of ripped up photos of you and Hiroto, and that pendant, and that photo, and that envelope, you know, not that much," She shrugs teasingly.

"...Blackmailing is illegal," I solemnly tell her.

"Since when did law ever stop me? Anyways, unless you want your future boyfriends to see this, I suggest you get dressed and we go see Lambo!" She chirps happily.

"Fine, fine, wait...Future boyfriend?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sss, future boyfriendSSS. See, I like to ship my friends (AKA, You), and then see who will win," She explains. My eyes twitch.

"..What,"

"See, there's Yukeshi, Hayaki, Yuhei, Tsuki, and Kyoki!" She excitedly giggles.

"...Huh?" I look at her like 'wtf, I woke up to meet with this crap?'.

"Oh ok so Yukeshi is Yuki and Takeshi! Hayaki is Hayato and Yuki! Yuhei is Yuki and Ryohei! Tsuki is Tsuna and Yuki! And last but not least, Kyoki which is Kyoya and Yuki~" She exclaims.

"..." I don't say a thing and I just hang my head and shake my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"What do you think Yuki! My current obsession is Tsuki!" She giggles cheerfully.

"Ok, that's great Mizuki, now get out, I need to change," I nod my head at her happiness but really, I want to just get hit by a truck.

**LATER...**

We meet up with Kyoko and Haru along the way and I'm feeling like there are no trucks around so there is ALMOST no chance of me getting run over today. We arrive at the clinic and honestly, I don't feel like seeing Lambo so I stay outside for his room while the girls go in and talk to Mama about what happened to Lambo. I hear Mama mumbling something about killing dad later, haha, she's starting to learn.

"Come on Mizuki, we need to go," I call out to her. She says a quick goodbye before skipping after me.

"So where are we going today?" She questions.

"To train, but this time, I will use a rapier so you will get a feel of what fighting with Candra is like," I simply state.

"Do we HAVE to?" She whines.

"Unless you want to be humiliated and cut to pieces then yes," I bluntly reply. She pouts before lighting up realizing that we're in a urban part of the city.

"Can we go shopping later?" She asks.

"Sure, whatever, if we have time," I roll my eyes at her. This area is basically concrete and development all around but there aren't a lot of people during this time of the day so might as well use it.

"Alright Mizuki, hit me with your best shot," I take out the rapier I borrowed from Reborn.

"But Yuki, you don't have experience with that weapo-"

"Stop your excuses and go full out on me," I cut her off and took a stance.

**DUE TO THE LAZINESS OF JC, WE WILL SKIP THE TRAINING SCENE...LOL...**

"Alright then...That was a...Somewhat good session," I look at the tired pile on the floor that used to be Mizuki.

"*pant* Is she, *pant* Really that, *pant* Strong?!" She gasps for air.

"Oh no, Candra is probably 10 times stronger than what I am at with the rapier," I bluntly state.

"WHAT!?" Mizuki bolts up looking at me wide eyed.

"That reminds me, we need to get you a weapon for close range as well because obviously at your stage, guns aren't really the best thing," I mumble to myself quietly as Mizuki freaks.

"You want to go shopping or what?" I yell at her, this caught her attention and she immediately skipped after me. At the mall she pulls me into a hair salon while she got her hair and nails done. I never got the point of manicures and pedicures, and why cut your hair outside when you can do it at home...Wait...Mizuki REALLY likes manicures doesn't she?...*smirk* Oh yea, light bulb moment. I took out my cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yo Izumi, is Jun with you?" I ask when she picks up.

"Yea, I just need him to do something then I need you to help me install it," I explain briefly.

"Ok, great, I'll just text him, bye," I close my cell and started to text Jun to make claws that can extend at any time, after being giving the command to of course. See, Jun is a mechanic, he can build almost anything, he's really clever, his twin sister is a genius in style, and she's like a nail professional or whatever the hell you girls like to call it. *beep* I look to see that Jun texted back that this could be ready in a few hours.

"Hey, you see that girl in the first chair? Yea her, cancel her manicure and pedicure please," I told the receptionist. Well that was easy.

"Hey Mizuki, I know this great place where you can get your nails done at a ridiculously low price," I walk over to her.

"Are you serious?! Oh my god, I am in!" She squeals and wiggles around lightly. I took a seat next to her salon chair.

"Hey Yuki, guess what?" She looks at me. Oh god, here we go again, the gossip.

"Chicken butt?" I ask hopefully.

"Ew...No, anyways, you remember Itsuki right?" She looks a bit pissed.

"Uh...Your...Past date?" I ask hesitantly, honestly I don't give a shit but whatever.

"Yea, so after our first date, he like totally cheated on me with some freaking whore of a prostitute and..." She continues to ramble on about guys and shit. Oh my god, what did I do to deserve this pain and torture?! ...Oh wait I've done a lot of things that deserve to be punished for.

"-and then she totally like...YUKI!" She screams at my half asleep form.

"Yea, yea totally," I nod in agreement rubbing my eyes.

"Do you even know what I was talking about?" She huffs irritably.

"Uh...Something about this girl not deserving the guy you were after?" I say in an unsure tone.

"Yeup! Glad you were listening, anyways..." She brightens and continues. Oh that was a close one, if I said the wrong thing, she probably would've retold everything and have me listen even more.

**LATER ON IN THE DAY...**

Why am I doing this? I agree to go shopping with her and yet I'm doing all the work. I pick out her clothes, she likes them, she buys them, she makes me carry them.

"Mizuki, do I have to carry everything?" I whine.

"Yes, because if I do, I'll get all sweaty and gross," She simply replies...And I wouldn't?! Sheesh, is this what girls do in their spare time?! *beep* My phone vibrated. I check it and it's a text from Izumi telling me everything is set and I can swing by to her place for Mizuki's..."Installments".

"Come on Mizuki, we're going to that nail salon place I told you about earlier, your appointment is now," I drag her away from the store she was about to step into, Forever 81? I don't know, what kind of store name is that? We get to Izumi's place and I shove Mizuki into the room and shut the door. I wait outside for a bit, I hear a bunch of clanging, drilling, explosions, and the occasional scream for help. It's all good...I think. She came out with a smile on her face, so that's always a good sign.

"I'm going to kill you with these new claws," She smiles, whispering to me. So I guess it was success.

"Thanks Izumi, how much will that be?" I pull out my wallet.

"Don't worry, it's on the house, my brother and I are still grateful for you," She pushes my wallet away.

"Alright then, if you need me, don't hesitate to call, and I'll treat you to sushi next time, I know this great place," I wave goodbye to her and I follow Mizuki out of the building.

"Well, let's take a look at your nails shall we?" I look at her cockily. She huffs but shows me her nails. On it were white cherry blossoms on a pink glossy surface.

"Well that's cute, now show me part 2," I glance at her. She extends her nails in a mere few milliseconds, speed is essential so that's good. I inspect them, long, sharp, your typical type of claws.

"Did Izumi put anything on it?" I ask Mizuki.

"Nope," Hm...I guess I'll have Bianchi touch these later, in case your getting the wrong idea, I'm not trying to kill Bianchi, I just want her to put poison on these claws, that's all. I guess you can say these are very similar to the weapons the "Bloody Twins" had, but these are much more high tech, and advanced.

"Alright, let's finish up with your girl crap," I sigh picking up all the bags. Seriously, how many pieces of clothing do girls need?! Although this put Mizuki in a good mood, she is now skipping around extending and contracting her nails as she skips. I walk behind her carrying all the bags as she flounces around like a little kid going to the candy shop.

"Look at them, aren't they cute?"

"Why can't you be more like that?!"

"They look good together don't they?"

Different conversations make their way into my ear, and all about Mizuki and I, ugh, why must I always be in the center of attention? Why can't I be a hermit or a rock, and have people go by not noticing me.

"Hey Yuki, you know it's Gokudera's battle tonight right?" Mizuki asks me out of the blue.

"Yea, why?" I respond to her.

"Do you think he'll win?"

"Nope," I simply reply.

"What?! Why?!" She exclaims looking at me wide eyed.

"Well, first of all, he is a try hard, and nothing come to try hard's. He's so focused on winning for Tsuna that he'll probably be so reckless, he'll forget everything else. He's going against Belphegor, Varia's "brain". So you already know he's dead meat," I explain while picking out a decent silver top for Mizuki to try out.

"But..." I start to say, Mizuki stares at me because I unconsciously let out a small, warm smile saying the next line.

"...I believe in Gokudera, I think that this battle will be close, I just hope he doesn't go sacrifice himself easily just to get that ring for Tsuna..." I trail off. Knowing Gokudera, he probably will go into a explosion just to get the ring.

"Oooh~ Do I sense a bit of Hayaki~" Mizuki teases.

"Bitch please, if I liked that retard, then I might as well say that I like Yamamoto, or Ryohei," I snort.

"Ooh~ You player~" Mizuki winks and I just roll my eyes at her.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

I'm at the school, and Gokudera is nowhere in sight, we've been waiting for 45 minutes already! How long does it take him to get here?! So I can tell you this, the Cervello finally decided to tell me everything about each and every match, they also told me what this battle consisted of, and it's perfect for a storm. Also, Mizuki isn't here because she wanted to go train right now to get used to her new weapons.

"If Gokudera Hayato does not come when the clock strikes 11, Varia will win this match by default," One of the women announce. It's only a mere 1 minute away from 11. Come on Gokudera, don't bail on us now. 30 seconds...15...10 *BAM* Gokudera bashes through the door with 8 seconds left. I applaud you sir. We explain rules, and new rules to the others, like, if they cross the lasers, they will lose the ring. Shamal decided to come in on the fun as well...As long as he doesn't harass anyone I'm fine with him here.

"Yo Gokudera," I punch his arm lightly.

"Good luck alright, remember, don't overdo it, even if you lose, we can still catch up," I warn him.

"Tch, like I would lose, the Tenth is counting on me, so I would never lose," He scoffs. *Sigh* There he goes again, getting cocky.

"Alright then, break a leg, and an arm, and a skull," With that I walk towards the area where Tsuna is and I will watch the battle from there. However, I heard Gokudera mutter a 'bastard'. *Smirk* Good ol' Gokudera, never fails to entertain me.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: yayyy, im finally done this chapter!

animepup: what was wrong with it?

jc: nothing, its just tht i was being so lazy tht i lagged on this chapter thts all

animepup: oh ok then!

jc: if ya wanna see pictures of hiroto and yuki and tht cliche scene thing, then just go to our profile and you should kno the drill by now

animepup: they look so cute together~

jc: if only yuki didnt hate his guts

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	19. Good Job Gokudera, You Fcked Up

jc: hey animepup

animepup: what

jc: which pairing do you support?

animepup: in this story?

jc: yea

animepup: ...hm...i guess Hayaki or Yukeshi, but after the previous chapter, i kinda like Tsuki now

jc: lol, ok then, i wonder what the readers thinking cause im probably mindf*cking them

animepup: you probably are

jc: anyways, story start!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Yo Gokudera," I punch his arm lightly._

_"Good luck alright, remember, don't overdo it, even if you lose, we can still catch up," I warn him._

_"Tch, like I would lose, the Tenth is counting on me, so I would never lose," He scoffs. *Sigh* There he goes again, getting cocky._

_"Alright then, break a leg, and an arm, and a skull," With that I walk towards the area where Tsuna is and I will watch the battle from there. However, I heard Gokudera mutter a 'bastard'. *Smirk* Good ol' Gokudera, never fails to entertain me._

* * *

Yuki's POV

"Battle, start!" I announce. I join Tsuna and the others to spectate from the screens. However, I am on the outside of the barriers instead of inside. We watch as Gokudera and Belphegor try to exchange blows in the furious wind. Bel's attacks actually hitting Gokudera. Even though Gokudera is in a completely different room, the knives still fly towards Gokudera, that's when I realized the trick to this whole thing. To confirm my suspicion, I narrow my eyes slightly to take a better look, and I was right. The reason and trick behind why Bel even 'patted' Gokudera's shoulder when he would never do such thing to anyone.

"Ah! How are the attacks able to hit Gokudera-kun in his blind spot?!" Tsuna watches the screen in awe.

"Look closer Tsuna, on Gokudera's shoulder," He squints.

"I can't see anything," He replies. I don't respond, I'm intensely watching Gokudera on the screen, he's thinking, that's good, that means he's not going to act rashly. I glance sideways to Shamal to see him smirking. I guess the training was a success. Belphegor took out a whole bunch of knives and threw them in the air which then stabbed into Gokudera...Or at least, we thought it was Gokudera, turns out, Gokudera figured it out and took his jacket off and put it on a mannequin instead. Good job Gokudera, you did something right for once. We all watch as Gokudera explains why the knives always flew towards him.

"So that's why all the knives flew towards Gokudera," Tsuna watches in awe.

"No shit Sherlock," I mutter. I go back to watching, I must wonder, how are any of the attacks going to land with the wind in the way? This is basically a stalemate. Gokudera however, still whips out his bombs...Those won't hit though so why even bother. Unless.. I look to my side to see Shamal smirking yet again. Ah, this must have some trick behind it. I watch as Gokudera's bombs go flying into the wind, then...Changing directions? Anyhow, it hit Belphegor directly, but knowing Bel, this won't be able to knock him out completely.

"Rocket Bomb," Shamal started to explain the entire technique behind what just happened. Heh, I guess Shamal isn't too rusty with his skills.

"Amazing!"

"It was a direct hit!"

"Gokudera should be the winner!" All the guys exclaim watching the screen intensely.

"Nope, knowing Bel, he won't ever die until he gets what he wants," I pop everyone's bubble, sorry, but it's true.

"Eh?! What do you mean Yuki?! It was a direct hit!" Tsuna looks at me wide eyed.

"Watch," I nod towards the screen, and surely enough, Bel was starting to act funny.

"H-He's laughing," Tsuna watches horrified. I stay silent but I watch Gokudera throw a whole bunch of rocket bombs into the air, however, Bel ran forward slashing them all and some exploded behind him propelling him forward. Well this is interesting, what happens next is Belphegor throws his knives and they miss Gokudera completely, yet they still cut...Hm..*BOOM* I whip my gaze back onto the screen to see that Belphegor would have almost gutted Gokudera if he hadn't threw that small bomb. Belphegor stood up again and chucked another knife. I watched closely this time and I saw through, it was the exact same trick as before. The speakers come out indicating that there is only a limited amount of time left before the entire floor explodes. We watch this game of cat and mouse go into the library where everything happened in a blur.

"Isn't this a bit odd?" Reborn comments.

"Yea, it seems like Bel is missing on purpose," Shamal responded.

"Do you idiots not see the trick?" I mutter under my breath as Belphegor threw another knife, purposely missing Gokudera and sticking onto the wall. After a while, Reborn and Shamal finally figured it out, I'm guessing Gokudera did too, but he's smart for putting gunpowder around so when he dropped the lighter, the shelves exploded loosening the wires making them almost impossible to cut someone. I applaud you once again Gokudera, you did things right two times in a row, good job. Uh, make that three times because he used the wires that are connected to Bel to send his bombs flying straight at Belphegor, and then even sending rocket bombs after that.

"Gokudera, you have to retrieve the ring in order for us to fully recognize you as the holder of the storm ring," I tell him through the screen. He mutters something about it being a pain but goes forward to the unconscious Belphegor...Don't let your guard down Gokudera, don't let it down, don't let it down, don't let it down-

"Gack!" He let it down. He was reaching down to retrieve the ring when Belphegor reached up and grabbed Gokudera's ring, in a way, this was back to a stale mate. By now, Bel is most likely fighting by his 'princely' instincts, in other words, he's like a zombie. We watch as the two wrestle to get each other's rings. This is when the wind turbines start to explode, of course, it just had to happen now. Gokudera, being the f*cking idiot he is, decides to keep wrestling for the ring. My previous applauds, I take them back, he's risking his life over something he cannot win in.

"Give the enemy your ring and pull out Hayato," Shamal shouts into the screen, Gokudera responds with his usual 'Nooo, I have to do this for the tenth,' and a blah blah blah.

"Gokudera, pull out, did you not remember what I told you?! You do not protect anyone else unless you know how to protect yourself! You're not doing anything good by sacrificing you life over something you cannot win in!" I order in the screen. He freezes for a moment before wresting again. In the end, Tsuna had the most effect on him by saying why we're fighting, however, with only 15 seconds left and he's still in the library, time for me to step in. The Cervello made an agreement with me that I may step in whenever there is a stalemate or someone has already succeeded in retrieving the ring.

"Yuki! Where are you going?!" Tsuna yells after me, I completely ignore him and make a turn just as the final bomb goes off.

3rd Person POV

The entire library blows up.

"YUKI! GOKUDERA!" Tsuna screams at the top of his lungs. He slid onto his knees staring blankly at the wall. The screens are static showing nothing.

"Look over there!" Reborn points out. In the smoke, it showed someone piggybacking another person.

"You're such a f*cking idiot," Yuki grumbles emerging from the shadows, struggling to carry Gokudera.

"I know, but look who's talking, you barged in to save me," Gokudera smirked.

"That's because if I let you died, Tsuna would be depressed for the rest of his life, and even though I would be happy, can't let the boss be sad now can we?" Yuki counters.

"...Bastard," Gokudera looks away huffing.

"Yuki! Gokudera!" Everyone comes herding towards the two.

Yuki's POV

"GIVE ME SOME AIR!" I gasp out because Ryohei is bear hugging me. I had gently placed Gokudera down on the floor, then I get harassed by these guys in hugs and tears. Ah f*ck me.

"I lost though!" Gokudera exclaims after him and Tsuna have a heart warming conversation.

"It doesn't matter, we have Yamamoto to turn the tide instead, besides, one loss doesn't mean anything," I gently punch his head.

"Yamamoto?!" Both guys exclaim. Oh yeah.

"The storm ring goes to Varia, because if you look at the screen, the rings are clearly in Belphegor's hands. Next battle will be between the Rain Guardians," I announce. Varia starts trash talking and trying to bring everyone down. Yamamoto however, laughs it off and says something back to them. Honestly, I'm getting too old for this. Next thing I know, Hibari-san is busting in here and demanding an explanation on why his school is all battered up. So that's a good thing right? At least we know we have the cloud guardian. Then stupid Yamamoto steps up and faces Hibari-san...Bad move, or at least I thought that before Yamamoto dodged Hibari's tonfas and blocked. You can tell that this wouldn't have ended pretty if Reborn didn't step in to say,

"You wont be able to have fun later on. If you wait a bit longer, you may be able to face Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future," Rokudo? That bastard from Kokuyo? ...Ah, so that's out Mist guardian. Well, if it weren't for Reborn, Yamamoto would most likely be a bloody mess on the floor right now. Well, after saying that, Hibari-san left after confirming that the school will be repaired and shit. Jesus Christ, it's like he's married to the school...That's really sad if you think about it. Varia leave out the window, and there is screaming from Squalo, *sigh* I need an aspirin.

"Yuki? Where are you going?" Tsuna asks me because I am heading towards the stairs.

"Home, where does it look like?" I retort.

"What about Gokudera!?"

"Get Romario to do it, bye~" I wave before heading off.

"Romario?" Tsuna looks confused until Dino and Romario come in. I kick a pebble along the way home, breathing in the cool air. Can't I just abandon my responsibilities to someone else and forget all about this whole Mafia thing? Honestly, this entire thing took away like 20 years if my life... Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Whoever the hell is out there, you might as well come out now, there's no use in trying to hide," I stop in my tracks waiting for the intruder to come out. Out came a female form, *sigh* why the hell is she here.

"What do you want with me Aiyoku," I rub my temples.

"Aw~ Don't be like that Yuki, I'm just here to bring a message from Hiroto," She looks at her nails in boredom.

"Well, whatever he has to say, just tell him I said 'F*ck off'," I roll my eyes at her femininity. God, this is Aiyoku, she's the girl Hiroto was cheating on me with. Ironically, her name means lust, maybe her mom was some whore or something when she got pregnant.

"*sigh* I don't know what he sees in you, he even dumped me!" She exclaims.

"I know, because who wouldn't want to date and have sex with you," I sarcastically reply.

"I know right?! Finally, someone who understands me! Anyways, remember that guy Hiroto sent to give you the first message? Yea, he got back to, I guess you can say 'base', and he died before telling Hiroto why you don't like him anymore," She takes out lip gloss and applies it to her mouth. What guy? ... Oh, that guy when I was in Kokuyo, got it...Damnit! I forgot what the reason was.

"Well... Hiroto is a bastard, that's why...Aaaaand he's ugly! And um...He cheated and broke my heart!" I think hard back to what I said to the kid I...killed.

"But he said he's really sorry, and he wants to take you back! And he's the hottest looking guy alive! If I were you, I would go back to him in a instant and get into his pants, if you know what I mean," She winks at me.

"Uh..Thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested in...'That'," I wave my hand in the air for emphasis.

"Aw, but come on, tell me, *gasp* is it another boy~" She purrs. That's it! I told the other guy that I like someone else now! Thank you Aiyoku and your big mouth.

"Fine, you caught me," I sigh in exasperation.

"Are you serious?! What's he like? Oh my god, what does he look like? Oh no, I have to go now... Mind showing him to me sometime?" She elbows me playfully.

"Yea, sure, whatever," I wave it off and head home again.

"Remember! The next time we meet, you need to show him to me~" She calls out before disappearing into the shadows. Dumb bitch.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Yuki," Reborn catches my attention. It's morning and I'm still in bed, it's 7 AM, I'm feeling lazy, watcha gonna do bout it? Sorry, my 'slang' needs work.

"What is it Reborn," I sit up stretching.

"I need you to go and train Yamamoto,"

"Isn't Tsuyoshi doing that?" I rub my eyes.

"Well, he finished his part, you just need to spar and talk to Yamamoto," Reborn says.

"Fine..." I sigh before getting out of bed and getting ready.

"Mizuki will be doing her own training so no need to worry about her," Reborn exits the room.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the dude that's always happy," I mutter sarcastically.

"Oh well, at least I'm going to get sushi," I drool at the thought. I ride my bike to Tsuyoshi's place without much difficulty.

"Hey Tsuyoshi!" I greet walking in.

"Why hello Yuki! What brings you here today," He warmly greets back.

"I'm here to see Yamamoto, I'm supposed to help him train, I suppose Tsuna's father has already told you about this competition right?" I glance at him and he nods knowingly.

"Well, if he's trained by you, I'm sure he's in good hands, he's in the dojo, here, I'll show you where it is,"

"You guys have a dojo?" I ask curiously, following him out and into a place with a lot of traditional Japanese buildings. Seems legit.

"Oh Tsuyoshi, I'm sure you also heard about the insanely strong swordsman Yamamoto is going against right? I think you might want to consider giving Yamamoto Shigure Kintoki," I suggest, he thinks about it before slightly nodding.

"Takeshi, a friend is here to see you!" Tsuyoshi knocks on one of the sliding doors.

"Oh? Yuki?" He looks at me surprised after opening the door and seeing his dad and me.

"Hey, Reborn told me I'm training you today, I hope you are having a horrible day because I'm here to make it even worse," I grab his collar and drag him inside the dojo.

"Thanks Yamamoto-san, if you need anything, like any dishes done or like that, don't hesitate to call," I close the door. I took a breath and faced Yamamoto.

"Where's your sword," Was all I said.

**HOURS OF SPARRING LATER...**

I really don't like to sweat. I'm not sweating right now, just a random fact because Yamamoto is drenched right now. Like literally drenched.

"Haha~ *pant* Yuki *pant* You're really good at *pant* fighting," He smiles his stupid smile.

"Hey, you got a few cuts and bruises on me, that's a great thing too," I try to return a compliment but as you can see, that wasn't the greatest compliment ever.

"Haha! Thanks!" He tries to laugh, but coughs a bit instead.

"Why don't you just go take a shower or something, you know, get changed," I suggest and he instantly agrees, dashing out of the dojo. Well that was a pain in the butt. Why did Reborn have to make me come here to train Yamamoto, out of all people. But then again, I got to know Yamamoto better over break when I came over often to eat or work. Tsuyoshi brought in some sushi and tea for me, I am sooo thankful for that.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi!" I cheer happily. He chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"Anytime Yuki..." He trails off looking at me. I cease my eating to look at him,

"...What?" I continue to stare at him wide eyed.

"I know you're a girl," Was all he said. That escalated quickly. Well you can probably guess what happened next. I in fact indeed, choke and spit out the food, hacking and coughing and all that nasty stuff.

"Wait, what!? How?! What in the-" I splutter out.

"Calm down Yuki. It's alright, only I know, in fact I kind of suspected it from the first time I saw you," He chuckles warmly.

"Is it that obvious?" I go into a somewhat emo corner and he laughs even more.

"No not at all, you just remind me a lot of my wife, that's all," He smiles.

"..That seems a bit creepy but ok?" I awkwardly reply.

"Your disguise is very well done, but, because I've had experience with my wife doing the same thing due to certain reasons, I could tell that you are a girl. I like to think of you as the daughter I never had," He grins at me.

"Oh well that works out great cause I think of you as the dad I never had!" I return a small grin. We both burst out laughing and he ruffles my head a bit before getting up to leave.

"Oh Tsuyoshi-"

"Just call me dad," He cuts me off.

"Alright then...Dad, if you wouldn't mind, I would prefer you not tell anyone about this gender thing until the time is right," I request.

"Haha, of course Yuki," With that, he closed the doors. I lay down on my back staring at the wooden ceiling. Let's see, quite a bit of people know about my gender, let's name them all. There's:

-Tsuna (obviously)

-Mama

-Bianchi

-Haru, Kyoko

-Tsuyoshi

-Reborn

-Iemitsu

-Mizuki

-Hiroto, and my past 'friends' and classmates

-My so called 'sister'

And I think that's about it. Unless there are more people who know I'm a girl from certain people or something. Yamamoto comes in now all un sweaty, he walks over to where I'm laying down and sits down. I roll sideways until I am close enough to rest my head in his lap.

"Haha~ You're so cute Yuki~" He grins at me, slightly ruffling my head.

"Not cool Yamamoto," I huff. Well, at least I'm not freaking out and busting out the pepper spray like I would if it were someone like Ryohei, like no offence, but I barely know the guy. Yamamoto's used to me resting in his lap, and I'm now used to him making small comments at me, I still get pissed, but at least I don't scratch his eyes out when he says them.

"Hey Yuki, what's your relationship with my old man?" He asks me out of the blue.

"Oh, he's like a dad I never had, and I'm like the daughter he never had. So in a way, you are like my brother," I thought after a while, it kind of makes sense, I mean, what other relationship would I have with Yamamoto, the optimistic baseball nut who's on crack. Yes, I still think that after knowing him this long, and this well. I just can't get used to the fact how he is able to stay positive in almost anything!...But then again I'm a almost always really negative person, so um... Never mind.

"Ohhh, ok then! Haha~ It's nice to know I have a very strong and cold brother!" He laughs. I watch him as he laughs, catching every feature from his honey amber eyes to his ebony black hair. I wouldn't ever admit this out loud but...Yamamoto isn't that hot. I wouldn't ever admit it out loud because his fangirls will surely murder me or something. I mean, even Mizuki calls him a 'hottie' or a 'hunk', maybe it's just me, but I don't find any of the guys I've met hot. It's most likely just me and my past experiences with Hiroto, I mean, if you saw him, you'd think 'Dayum!'. I'm sure somewhere in me, I think Gokudera, Hibari-san, Yamamoto, and other guys are hot but I guess I refuse to show. Plus, isn't it awkward to call your 'brother' hot? I mean, what else could he be if I were considered Tsuyoshi's daughter?

"Yuki? What are you thinking about? You seem deep in thought," Yamamoto looks at me with slight concern. I stare at him for a bit before sitting up and crawling onto him and hugging him, straddling his waist. So in other words, koala hug.

"Y-Yuki?!" Yamamoto seems really surprised.

"Sh-shut up!" I turn a bit red, but he can't see because I'm burying my face into his red shirt.

"Dino probably already told you about Squalo, right?" He doesn't say anything.

"I'm just really...Worried...About you," I hesitantly say.

"Squalo is a really strong person, and I fear for your life. Don't take this the wrong way! I'm doing this for 'dad' and-and..." I trail off not wanting to say more. I just try to bury my head deeper into his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be my 'brother', you should be helpful and comfort me," I muffle into his shoulder.

"Haha~ You are adorable when you're flustered!" He laughs and slinks his arms around my waist.

"Bastard, stop calling me that, and I'm not flustered," I weakly protest, punching his back. I can feel him smile.

"I'm sure that you can beat Squalo, Yamamoto," I encourage him a bit.

"Yuki, you're so nice now! I remember before, you wouldn't ever dare to hug anyone! Now you're doing it to me. And you're even giving me support," He chuckles a bit, I push him on the chest, causing him to go down and 'fall', and glare at him.

"You do not mention this to anyone, I do not 'hug', I simply give pre-approved support with arm gestures. Besides, if you don't win, I'll kill you," I look away huffing and crossing my arms.

"You're even blushing now!" He pokes my cheek a bit teasingly.

"Am not! I'm just really hot and tired from our sparring," I burst out.

"Oh? Is Yuki actually getting embarrassed? He's actually yelling at me for no serious reason!" He continues to tease. I push him backwards.

"F*ck you," I mutter pouting. He laughs at me putting his hands behind his head to rest on them.

"You're really nice Yuki! You're not as cold as before," He states.

"Only because we're in the same family and I know that Tsuna's family will win this ring conflict! If you someone else, of course I would treat you the way I treated you before! So you better not lose tonight Yamamoto!" I looked at him strictly.

"Haha~ Don't worry Yuki!" He smiles happily at me. I lay down on top of him putting my ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I'm just really bored.

"You're really light!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaims.

"What of it?" I simply retort.

"I thought you would have gained weight since last year, that's all!" He breezily laughs.

"Are you saying I should be fat?"

"No! Not at all! I'm just fascinated at how light you can be," He sweatdrops at my comment.

"Well deal with it," I dug my elbow into his ribs.

"Haha~ That tickles!" Oh he laughs, let's see if he's still laughing when I press harder. Soon enough he looks like he's in pain, satisfied I take my elbow off and go back to that lazy, huge, lump on top of Yamamoto. It's already late evening, and for once, Yamamoto looks like he's thinking about something other than baseball.

"Hey Yuki?" He speaks up.

"What do you want now?" I moan in irritation.

"You're good at music right?"

"What of it?"

"Can you sing something?"

"No,"

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I don't want to,"

"Please, if you do, I might have a better chance of winning tonight,"

"...Fine," He gives me this huge stupid grin. Damn him and his optimistic personality.

* * *

Go and play the song "Nameless Song" by Road, Absolutely amazing, you won't regret listening to it...No guarantee. :D

* * *

Honestly, I'm singing and this bastard is humming happily.

"Hey Yuki,"

"What is it now?" I sigh in irritation, I don't like to sing in front of guys, ok?

"How come your voice is so feminine?" He questions me.

"I'm Yamamoto, and I question everything, and ask for everything and shit," I imitate him. He laughs at this...He took this as a compliment *facepalm*.

"I'm going through puberty, that's why," I roll my eyes at his stupidity. Just then Tsuna and Reborn came in.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greets cheerfully.

"Sorry, are we interrupting you guys?" Tsuna asks before stepping in.

"Not at all," I reply. Tsuna and Yamamoto start talking about their training while Reborn comes up to me.

"So how was training with Yamamoto?" He asks.

"It was fine, he's slowly progressing, I can tell you that," I yawn a bit.

"Can I have a confirmation of-"

"He's a hitman alright," I cut Reborn off because I knew he wanted to ask about that. He smirks mirthfully.

"So, do you think you can surpass your style?" Reborn faces Yamamoto.

"Oh that, who knows. We'll just have to see," Yamamoto chuckles.

"Oh, if it isn't Tsuna!" Dad came in.

"I'll see you guys tonight then, don't be late. Bye dad," I walked out of the door. I haven't talked to Mizuki in a while, she's always been training with her nails. I took out my cell phone and texted

_"Hey mofo, wher you at?" _She instantly replies.

_"At school, come here! I wanna show ya somethin!" _Well this makes my life a bit easier. I got to school on my bike to greet a grinning Mizuki.

"What did you want to show me?" I dodge her attack hug.

"I wanted to show you...This!" She swipes at me with her fingernails extended and sharp. I easily dodged it though.

"Nice try, you could work on posture and speed though," I observe, she pouts at me.

"Aw~ And I thought I caught you by surprise! Party pooper~" She whines. I pat her shoulder apologetically.

"Well...You suck," I bluntly state. She irks and stares at me calling me a 'meanie'. I check my watch, it's 9:58PM, almost time for the rain battle.

"Hey, show me your nails," I ask, she extends them out and I casually slide the claw over the arm of my skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mizuki freaks. I look up at her.

"What? Me? I'm just testing the blade out," I cock my head to the side in confusion why she would react this way. She was going to try and cut me with these a few seconds ago.

"ASDFGHJKL! You don't just cut yourself with it!" She pulls them back in...Hypocrite.

"Jesus Christ woman, chill, it's just a cut, it's not like you have poison on it and even if you did, it wouldn't work on me," I roll my eyes as she continues to fumble with my bleeding arm.

"Look at what you did! You got your shirt bloody! Now step away from the wound," I push her away. I look at my cut for a bit before I start licking it.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She screams charging at me trying to get me not to lick it.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to clean off the blood without using my clothes," I say as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"...We're going to the school to get you cleaned up," With that, she dragged me into the school and into the washrooms.

**A WHILE LATER...**

"You know how much I hate band aids," I scowl at the multiple band aids on my arm.

"Too bad, now stop your bitching because the boys are arguing with Squalo," She pushes me out the door. I find Squalo telling off Yamamoto and saying how he'll crush Yamamoto's style, Gokudera dressed as a mummy, and Ryohei yelling something incoherent. Psh, Squalo is totally bluffing, if anyone can pull this off, I know Yamamoto can. Yea, that's how much I believe in him. We all head to the South Tower after Mizuki comes out.

"Hey, I didn't know it was Halloween," I whisper to Gokudera taking advantage of his 'entrance'.

"Shut up!" He rips the entire thing off and glares at me. I snicker at his initial reaction.

"All the windows are sealed! And the door!" Ryohei yells out, we all look to see that he's right.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Gokudera asks.

"The entrance is right here you dumbasses," I roll my eyes and walk up to one door and opened it. Inside was water flowing from the different levels.

"...Well, if they weren't going to repair this, Kyoya would most definitely hunt them down, make them pay for damage, then beat them into a bloody pulp used for fish food," Mizuki observes. We all sweatdrop at her comment.

"Well this is the battle field for the rain match, Aquereon," I introduce the field. The Cervello explain the rest and goes on about shit about the arena. Dino appear and I watch as they all do their circle thing to support each other. How sweet, now I have to kick them out.

"Spectator's room will be outside," And I shoo them all out and I let the Cervello explain the rest.

"Yamamoto," I say his name solemnly. He looks at me.

"Good luck," I show a small smile.

"Oh Yuki!" He calls out.

"What?"

"You want to make a bet?" He asks me.

"Now?!" I look at him like he's crazy.

"Yeup! If I win this match, I have to buy you whatever you want and you have to spend the entire day with me! If Squalo wins, you have to buy me whatever I want," he cheerfully says.

"Eh...Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I sweatdrop.

"Nope! Because you usually hang out with Mizuki when she's here, you should spend more time with your guy friends!" He gives me a bright smile.

"Ok, I don't get it but you're on! I know you're already going to win this match though, but whatever (YOLO)," I give a small smirk before I go and hide on a ledge to watch this battle. I see Yamamoto is grinning like an idiot before the battle. That stupid butt, doesn't he know if loses this battle, Tsuna loses the entire conflict as well. Oh well, I'm sure Yamamoto has some sort of plan.

"This battle will have no time limit. Battle of the Rain Guardians, start!" I announce from my corner. Immediately after I say 'start' Squalo charges at Yamamoto and starts to play dirty. There's no rules about not being able to do dirty tricks so it is permitted. Yamamoto brings out his Shigure Souen Style moves to use against Squalo. Everyone watches intently as Squalo and Yamamoto exchange blows, Squalo having the upper hand because he claims he once crushed that style. I watch the water around Yamamoto calm down and I see him smiling...Ok, I admit it, maybe, just maybe, he's hot. I don't know, maybe it's the water, but he seemed really good looking every time he released another one of the Shigure Souen Style moves. Yamamoto strikes and it hits Squalo sending him backwards. Or that's at least what it seems like. In 3, 2, 1.

"VOOIIIIII!" Squalo's scream rang out the room. Hmph, seems like I was right, Squalo was never hit, he simply evaded it, just barely though. The candidate for Varia's position for boss is a force to reckon with. Hm, Squalo saw the attack coming, this will be difficult for Yamamoto.

"I'm not satisfied with one thing. Why did you use the edge less part of your sword to strike me?" Squalo questions. Oh my god, I know, for once he didn't scream everything he said.

"That's because, I'm fighting to beat you, not take your life," Yamamoto replies calmly. OH MY GOD, I know, for once Yamamoto doesn't laugh in every single sentence! This is when Squalo goes berserk and starts clashing swords with Yamamoto. This is a big disadvantage for Yamamoto since Squalo knows how to counter every attack. Squalo even cut through one of the styles and inflicted a deep wound across Yamamoto's chest. I continue to watch this battle, it's hard to see who's going to win now...Wait. Squalo shouldn't know about the 8th move of Shigure Souen. If he did, Yamamoto's dad wouldn't be alive right now!

"Come on Yamamoto, for once in your life, use your brain," I silently say. Think about it, Shigure Souen is passed down generation to generation, and each master has at least 2 students (ok maybe Tsuyoshi is an exception), so each student will create their own style and one will always succeed over the other. I know all this because Tsuyosh-Dad, told it to me once when I was eating. Yamamoto is in the water clutching his shoulder in pain. I watch him intently.

"What are you going to do now Yamamoto?" I mutter to no one in particular. Just then, Yamamoto gets up and talks back to Squalo about how Shigure Souen is perfect and flawless, I guess he finally figured it out when Squalo said the 8th move is "Autumn Rain". Good job Yamamoto. I smile as Yamamoto gets up and finally hits Squalo with dad's version of the 8th form. Aaaand, that stupid idiot admits to Squalo that this was all he knows. *Facepalm*, stupid ass...Wait, what is he doing?! Yamamoto raises his bamboo sword up as if holding a baseball bat...This is not one of the moves...Unless-!

"Shigure Souen Ninth Form," He raises the bat even higher. He's actually attempting to make his own move right now, if he fails, he will surely stab himself...Well this has become interesting, let's see if the sword accepts Yamamoto. A dangerous bet, but a thrilling one. I watch as Squalo shows his artificial arm, and stabbing a duplicate of Yamamoto to Yamamoto coming out for real and striking Squalo down with the blunt edge and successfully retrieving the rain ring. A born hitman indeed Reborn, a born hitman indeed.

"Well played sir," I jump out from my corner and next to both people.

"The victor of this match, Yamamoto Takeshi," I announce. I smile at Yamamoto punching his arm lightly.

"Aquereon has reached the designated amount of water and the ferocious beast has been released," One of the Cervello say...Are you serious?

"What do we do with Squalo?" Yamamoto is next to him.

"We cannot ensure the life of the loser," They both reply.

"Don't worry Yamamoto, they can't, but I can," I help him carry Squalo, Yamamoto is such a softie. Sheesh, if it were me, I would leave him out to die. We carry to the ledge and we see the ferocious beast is a shark...*sweatdrop* Are you serious?

"Well, at least it can't reach us...Yet," I suggest. And on cue, the shark breaks something and the platform we were standing on crashes into the water.

"Well, we're dead," I state bluntly. Squalo all of a sudden speaks up and talks shit about tainting his swordsmanship and shit.

"Oh shut up Squalo," I scowl at him.

"You're annoying!" He kicks Yamamoto away onto a rock and tries to fling me as well but I knew better and dodged. Just as the shark comes I put my Scythe in front of me.

"_PROTEGGERE!_" I command and an almost invisible/white force field comes out in front of me. I wince at the force the shark is coming at, I can't believe a shark can be this big.

"VOIII!" Squalo screams one last time and kicks me in the side, right in my most vital area causing me to spit out blood before hitting the water, before I was tossed into the water, I saw the shark breaking the platform missing Squalo by a foot and having Squalo slowly sink into the water as well. That bastard, I frantically look around in the water to see two distant figures and the shark swimming towards them. I have no choice but to use this now.

"_Ice Gift Generation Sesto,_" My hair starts growing longer and getting blue highlights, my entire wardrobe changes, and in my hand is an Excalibur. I grab a few special ice crystals then put my hands next to my right hip, in an instant my tattoo starts to feel like it's burning and the crystals burst, propelling me forward. I grab my sword and pierced the shark with it, I take it out and slash at the shark furiously until there is nothing but a very large amount of blood and leftover shark pulp...I could use this for sushi. I try to look around to find Squalo but I don't see him anymore, I swim up to surface, breathing heavily when I broke through the surface. By now, I have already gone back to my normal guy clothes and shit.

"Yuki!" Yamamoto hold out his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me out. I land beside him panting heavily for holding my breath for so long. Yamamoto says nothing.

"Yamamoto, I'm fine-!" He hugs me like there's no tomorrow.

"Dammit..." He shudders and holds me closer.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to find Squalo," I try pushing him away but he refuses to let go.

"I thought you were devoured after I saw the large amount of blood come up," He whispers.

"Oh that was the shark, I sliced it up to nothing but fish food," I explain. He says nothing.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but at least you won, that means you won the bet as well," I softly say trying to get him to be optimistic Yamamoto again, slightly petting his head. He doesn't say anything, it's not the same without this baseball maniac being so happy, I know, I'm such a hypocrite.

"Cervello, would you do the honor of announcing the next match please," I request.

"Understood, tomorrow night's match will be Moon," One of them speaks.

"Yamamoto, I'm sure Squalo is still alive," This caught his attention.

"Before I started stabbing the shark, I saw a figure in the distance, I'm pretty sure it's Squalo, who else would it be? However, I didn't see anything else after I had finished making shark pulp," I rub his back comfortingly. I feel a small smile in my shoulder, I am finally able to be released from Yamamoto's death grip hug and I realize my shirt is bloody, and that's when I realized,

"YAMAMOTO YOU'RE BLEEDING!" I state the obvious.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: another long chapter

animepup: oh my gurrrd, the yukeshi semi-fluff~

jc: lol, is tht all you cared bout?

animepup: no! what was the ice gift thing?! you mentioned it in one of the previous chapters too!

jc: lol, i thought it was explained

animepup: i really want to see the fight between mizuki and candra! cant wait for next chapter~

jc: haha, oh and btw "proteggere" mean protect or 'ward off' in Italiano

animepup: until next time~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	20. Don't Try To Strip Me You Creep

jc: yay, its time for the moon ring fight

animepup: yayyyyy, ive been waiting a week for this!

jc:...you havent even seen the anime

animepup: i saw one episode?

jc: *facepalm* and you could have read it before because i finished this before hand ya kno

animepup:...oh yea...

jc: just start story

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Before I started stabbing the shark, I saw a figure in the distance, I'm pretty sure it's Squalo, who else would it be? However, I didn't see anything else after I had finished making shark pulp," I rub his back comfortingly. I feel a small smile in my shoulder, I am finally able to be released from Yamamoto's death grip hug and I realize my shirt is bloody, and that's when I realized,_

_"YAMAMOTO YOU'RE BLEEDING!" I state the obvious._

* * *

Yuki's POV

So let me tell you what happened. I freaked out over Yamamoto, basically hauled him into the school, had Mizuki calm down Hibari due to me kicking down the door, so now we're in the nurse's room and I'm getting the first aid. Tsuna and everyone else are still outside waiting for us.

"Take off your shirt," I command and he obeys while I go back to trying to find the first aid. After rummaging around for a bit I finally find it. I turn around to see Yamamoto's fit *cough* sexy *cough**cough* body. I didn't cough at all. What are you thinking about?

"This is going to sting...A lot," I warn him and press the large piece of gauze with alcohol on his wound hard.

"Ouch!" He winces as I start to clean his wound by rubbing the gauze up and down.

"Sorry, but it'll be over right now," I took the gauze off and chucked it into the garbage can. I take out roll of gauze to cover his chest.

"Lift your arms," He does it without a hassle and I wrap the cloth around him snugly.

"Wow Yuki! You're really good at this," He looks at his well dressed wound in amazement. Of course, I have experience, I wrap one around my boobs every day. I thought to myself.

"You're wet..." He states.

"No shit Sherlock, I was just submerged in water and killed a shark, what did you expect? For me to be in perfectly dry clothes?" I roll my eyes at him.

"...Take them off," He says.

"..Eh?" He advances on me quickly.

"I'll give you my gym clothes, just take yours off," He explains.

"Uh...No thanks," I edge away from him.

"I insist," He follows me around the room.

"Yea, see it's getting late, we need to go home, I'll be fine," I look around frantically trying to find the fastest route to escape.

"You'll catch a cold like that," His voice becomes lower...Uh oh, I make a dash for the door, not even bothering to open it I ran over it and ran for my life. I do not want to strip or be stripped by Yamamoto! I can't fight him cause he's injured. I look behind me and saw that he's catching up to me, how does he run with injuries?!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell running even faster.

"Just change into my dry clothes!"

"I don't want to strip in front of you!" I yell behind me.

"But we're both guys! What's wrong with that?!" He sounds confused.

"I just don't like to change in front of other people!" I jump down from each flight of stairs and I finally run out the entrance.

"Save me! Rape!" I jump into Dino's arms.

"What? Wait-" Dino looks confused as heck and I hop out of his arms.

"Never mind, Romario, do you mind checking up on Yamamoto?" I pull Tsuna along with me.

"Tell Yamamoto I said goodbye, night guys! Sweet dreams!" I quickly pulled Tsuna over to my bike and hopped on, him sitting behind me. I pedal furiously causing Tsuna to hold onto dear life on me. We get home in like 3 minutes.

"Ehe, sorry Tsuna," I rub the back of my head sheepishly because he's wobbling around, all dizzy.

"I-it's ok,"

"...Oh shit, I forgot Mizuki," I mumble.

"D-Don't worry, she went home a bit earlier after receiving bruises and scratches from Hibari-san, why were you in such a rush?" Tsuna finally starts to talk normally again.

"Because Yamamoto was trying to get me to strip,"

"...What?" Tsuna looks at me wide eyed at that bizarre comment. So I explain what happened and after he nods understandably.

"Anyways, I'm tired, g'night!" I patted Tsuna on the head before dashing into the house and into bed, I'm not even going to bother to change.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Yuki..." Someone calls out to me, I turn over.

"Yuki..." They call out again, god, who the hell is it. I cover my head with my blankets.

"Yuki!" They yell into my ear, pulling my covers off.

"What the hell do you want?!" I rub my eyes furiously yawning.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Mizuki grumbles.

"I didn't wake up, you forced me to wake up at...4 in the morning, what the hell man!" I semi-spaz.

"I want you to train me today!" She exclaims tugging at my shirt.

"..." I glare at her from under my covers, she stares back at me.

"...No," I turn over.

"Aw~ Please!" She complains and whines and jumps on my bed. I growl in frustration.

"Alright! Just stop jumping!" I sit up clutching my hair in irritation.

"Yay~ Get cleaned up and let's go~" She hops off my bed and skips out of the door. Why me? I take a shower and trudge down the stairs.

"Finally, you're here! Take a few granola bars and let's go," Mizuki prances out the door...Did she drink coffee again? I took a few granola bars and went outside to be greeted by my bike and Mizuki sitting on the back. Oh my freaking god.

"Where the hell do you think you're making me go?" I scowl at her.

"Oh no where special~ Now pedal, I will direct you!" She pats the seat in front of her.

"But I don't want to pedal two people," I whine.

"Too bad, now turn left next block!" She instructs me. I have no choice but to get on and pedal. After a few minutes of confusing instructions, we stop in front of a spa...

"...Oh hell no," I turn around.

"No! Just hear me out! We need to refresh and relax a bit before my match today!" Mizuki pulls on my sleeve.

"No, what you should be doing right now is ACTUAL training, not go and relax in some tacky ass sauna," I retort.

"Ok, how about we compromise?" She suggests.

"Not listening," I grumble.

"We train first, then go to the spa! It's only 4:15AM, we can train until 2PM, then hit the spa where relax right before the match," She continues to blabber but I stop to look at her.

"...Make it 3PM and you got yourself a deal," I glanced at her.

"Deal!" She squeals.

**AFTER TRAINING...**

"Alright let's go home and rest up now," I get on my bike.

"Yuki~ Aren't you forgetting something?" Mizuki sings out.

"...No?" I answer after thinking for a bit.

"Jesus Christ you're so forgetful sometimes," She sighs irritably at me.

"We made a deal to go and relax at the SPA," She emphasizes the word 'spa'.

"Oh..That...Well, I don't feel like it," I hop onto my bike.

"Aw~ Please!? You even promised!" Mizuki whines.

"God, I was hoping you forgot," I mutter before I turn the bike around in another direction.

"I didn't!" She happily jumps on and I pedal both of us back to the place. She get off my bike and skips into the building.

"Oh, you might want to take of your wig~" She cautions before entering. Rolling my eyes I rip the dang piece of hair off and enter.

"Welcome~ You must be tired! Here, take these and go to your left!" I am greeted by women who shove a bunch of clothes and other stuff into my arms and push me towards the left...Ok then?

"Yuki~ Over here~" Mizuki coos over to me. I slump myself over to where she was. I look around, it's a very grand and most likely expensive place.

"So um, Mizuki," I start to take my shirt and clothes off.

"Yes~"

"How much will this entire thing be?" I ask.

"Oh, normally it's really expensive but I have special...'discounts' here," She replies.

"Ok then, what threat did you use this time?" I question her putting everything into my designated locker.

"Yuki! I can't believe you would think that I would use such vulgar things on perfectly innocent people!" Mizuki puts a hand on her chest for emphasis. I just stare at her motionlessly.

"Alright, you caught me, but if I told you, you would probably have to turn me into the police," She cackles.

"That's the Mizuki I know," I nod and follow Mizuki into the hot springs.

"Wow! Your bust grew again," She teased me.

"F*ck off, you know how much I hate these two things," I scowl at my unflat chest.

"...You are a weird girl," She shakes her head.

"I don't get why girls would want them! They're so damn annoying," I sigh irritably following her out.

"This is nice," She sighs, slowly enters the water.

"The fact that we're going to become prunes?" I join her in the water.

"No silly, I meant the heat of the water!" She exclaims.

"I think I've mentioned I hate heat," I reply in boredom. *SPLASH* Mizuki decides to splash me with the hot water.

"Stop being a party pooper, we're already here so let's just chill," She semi-scolds.

"How do we chill in such a hot environment," I mutter sinking down in the water to avoid getting splashed as much.

"So, let's catch up, we haven't talked in a quite a bit," She claps her hands together.

"You first, you suggested it, you do it," I bluntly state.

"Well, I've gotten the hang of instantly switching from my guns to using my nails! I also learned how to use a katana!" She exclaims.

"Katana? Oh you mean those thin long swords?" I raise an eyebrow at her. Why would she need to learn that?

"Yeah! Also, Kyoya forced me to be on the discipline committee!" She smiles.

"...Don't forget to use a condom, I'm too young to be a godmother," I dodged a bar of soap she chucked at me.

"So, what happened with you?" She changes the topic.

"Wait before I tell you, how come you call Hibari-san, Kyoya? Wouldn't he 'bite you to death' if you don't use any prefixes or anything like that?" I ask.

"Hey, I just noticed that! He doesn't whack me with his tonfas when I say his name! I'll mention that to him the next time I see him!" She exclaims, *sweatdrop*, that's a bad idea Mizuki.

"So nothing much happened to me, I met Aiyoku again, trained Yamamoto, and that's about it," I shrug.

"Well that's boring," She pouts. A few drinks are given to us.

"Well, while I was at Yamamoto's, Tsuyoshi claimed me as his daughter he never had," I say taking a sip from my coke.

"PFFFFFF! WHAT!?" Mizuki does a spit take on my face. *slow clap* Well done Mizuki, sometimes I wonder to myself, 'why do I put up with her?', then I realize...I don't even know.

"Tsuyoshi became my illegitimate dad," I repeat slowly.

"...So Yamamoto is now your husband?! Man I thought you didn't like him!" She screams in confusion.

"...What? Yamamoto isn't my husband, I'm too young for that crap," I scoffed.

"Then what? Who? When?" She looks like she's malfunctioning, priceless.

"Tsuyoshi told me he knew I was a girl, shit happened, then he confessed and said he thinks of me as the daughter he never had, and I think of him as the father I never had," I reply irritably.

"Ohhh, that makes sense now," She makes an 'o' with her lips.

"Yea, and where did you get the idea of husband? Obviously Yamamoto is like my brother from another mother," I shrug.

"Well when you get married, your husband's, or wife's depending on your sexual orientation, dad becomes your dad," Mizuki explains.

"...Idiot," I punch her face.

"What was that for?!" She spluttered.

"I won't ever marry that baseball crackhead," I sink lower into the water again.

"Besides, he probably won't ever know the meaning of sex, or the meaning of love, he's too stupid to comprehend it," I sink lower to hide my oncoming blush. Can't have Mizuki assuming the redness on my face, from the heat, is about that stupid idiot.

"Aw~ Does Yuki have a wittle cwush on the school baseball star?" Mizuki teases me with her baby voice. I glare at her and flick water into her snickering face.

"I'll take that as a yes," She smiles triumphantly.

"Ok, you think that, I just hope you have protection for when Hibari-san rapes you," I counter.

"I will make sure to have fun with him," She chuckles.

"You know I honestly thought you liked Gokudera," She confesses. Cue the eyeball roll.

"Oh yes Mizuki, because I am stupid enough to like people in my current state of 'love'," I use air quotations around the word love.

"And not just any people, crackheads who are so stupid all the time. Yes Mizuki, because that makes TOTAL sense," I scoff.

"Yuki, you should really just forget about him..." She whispers softly.

"Yes Mizuki, because I haven't been trying to do that," I sarcastically remark before pulling my legs towards my chest.

"But it's hard you know, having those memories to kill you on the inside. I've already accepted the fact that it was never meant to be, but now he's trying to push back into my life. I'm already starting to have 'what ifs'," I utter softly.

"Come on Yuki, be that strong girl who doesn't give a f*ck about anything! I'm sure that you'll open up and fall in love without any worries again one day!" She tries to cheer me up.

"And that's the problem! I am afraid of taking the risk to fall again!" I cannot stress how much this hurts me right now.

"Then stop trying to hide yourself from what you really feel! I can tell you right now you like someone but you deny it because of one relationship that didn't work out!" Mizuki snaps at me.

"I know that too! But trying to bring back a feeling you've learned to forget isn't exactly easy you know," I look down into the water.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the right prince will come along and sweep you off your little un-pedicured feet," She exclaims determined.

"Way to kill the mood," I chuckle a bit before falling silent.

"But Mizuki, here's the thing about my situation. I'm sure, most girls who know how I feel can relate to this, so using the prince theme as an example. Before, in all fairytales, the prince would fall in love with the princess and go to the ends of the earth fighting anything, to have his princess. But now, the prince makes the princess fall deeply in love with him, then makes her do everything and all the fighting only to find out he has another lady with him already. This is why for some people, fairytales only exist 'once upon a time'. Of course there are guys who will treat you well and will make you happy but it seems like the majority will make you feel the opposite," I explain to her.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll feel the feeling of being in love again. In fact, you already are in love, you're just in denial~" She chirps.

"Yes Mizuki, of course," I roll my eyeballs at her.

"Oh yea I forgot to ask you about this," She puts a finger on her lip.

"What?"

"You said Hiroto broke up with you because you wouldn't give him your first kiss right?" She states.

"Yes, what about it?" I look at her blankly.

"Why can't you give him your first kiss?" She questions. Ah, so she doesn't know about it.

"I have herpes- No I'm just kidding. It also has something to do with my heritage. So basically, in my bloodline, you have your first kiss with someone you truly love and want to spend the rest of your life with faithfully. The first kiss just basically connects you to that person for life. It doesn't matter whether they cheat on you or whatever, you are forever connected to them on romantic terms. So back then when Hiroto wanted to kiss me, I was a bit hesitant and it showed the true side of him and a blah blabla blabla," I tell her.

"Oh and it has to be on the mouth," I added in quickly.

"Ohh, so that's why you haven't had your first kiss yet!" Mizuki pounds her palm with her fist as if to say 'I got it now'.

"What's the big deal? I'm only 15, I'm sure none of the boys have had theirs either," I raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugs and sinks into the water.

"You ready to go up against Candra tonight?" I sip my coke again.

"Yeup! I'll make sure to have fun with ripping her head off and gutting her in the liver!" Mizuki cheers. *Sweatdrop* Wow, a moon guardian candidate for a reason.

"Well I hope that's the case," I mummer under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I look away sheepishly.

**LATER AT NAMIMORI MIDDLE...**

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Candra around for the battles," I observe.

"Haha~ She must have been training because she knows how strong I am," Mizuki playfully boasts.

"On the contrary it is you that should be afraid of me," Someone shouted out. Mizuki growls and I turn around.

"Well hello Candra," I greet. She nods in acknowledgement.

"I will enjoy tonight's battle with you," She turns to Mizuki smirking.

"Likewise, until I sever your pretty little head that is," Mizuki smiles sweetly back at Candra. *Sweatdrop* Honestly, you can't tell they are murderous killers unless you meet them personally.

"Today's battle field will be in the basketball court," I tell them shooing them towards their arena which is nothing. Mainly because Moon guardians need nothing to be deceiving and cunning? All there is the full moon, and spectators area. I guess there is a time limit and space limit because moon guardians must be flexible and complete their jobs under the given restrictions.

"Hey! Over here!" I wave at Tsuna and the others to tell them to get their asses over here. I see Yamamoto in an eye patch...Now I feel bad. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Varia is already here so I lead Tsuna and the gang to the match area, explain to them a few things before pushing them into the spectators area. I wait for the Cervello to appear and explain the moon ring. Time limit of an hour, after that time limit, something from somewhere unexpected will explode.

"Battle between the Moon guardians, Candra De Luca vs. Hashimoto Mizuki, start!" I announce. Mizuki immediately surges forward and attacks with her twin guns. Candra is surprised for a moment when she dodges.

"Nice~ But too much rage," Candra observes dodging all of the bullets Mizuki is shooting.

"Are you too much of a pussy too use a that reject of a sword?" Mizuki counters continuing to shoot.

"Oh no, no one lives to see my weapon and tell the tale," Candra chuckles barely evading a bullet.

"And for your information, this 'sword', is called a rapier, please have your priorities straightened out," She adds in. Mizuki growls and stops shooting for a second.

"Bad move," Candra smirks before advancing quickly to hit a swift punch to Mizuki's face sending her going back. However, she pulled out another part from her skirt and connected it to the first aiming it at Candra.

"Any last words?" Mizuki loads up the new gun aiming it at Candra.

"Yes, your lost the moment you stopped shooting," Candra smiles standing still. Mizuki's eyes narrow before pulling the trigger, the bullet heads straight for Candra and she jumps to dodge but the bullet all of a sudden separates flying in all directions. A scream hits the air, one of the bullets got to Candra.

"Correction, I won the moment you pissed me off," Mizuki gives a dangerous smirk emitting a menacing aura.

"Seems like I have to use my precious baby~ I'd hate to bloody it up with your ugly face but because we have a time limit, I have to use it," Candra sighs getting up, brushing herself off, she unsheathes her weapon.

"Let's see you try you bitch," Mizuki hisses.

"Come! _Luce e buio!_" Candra yells holding up her rapier. At first nothing happens but soon two unknown objects come out of the sky circling around each other forming a black and white image of a serpent against the moon before striking down into the rapier in Candra's hands. Instantly, Candra and her weapon start sparking with black and white, her eyes turned from a light blue to a dark mahogany red. So this is the feared technique she carries.

"Nice magic trick," Mizuki mocks.

"You're going to regret saying that," Candra chuckles darkly before advancing at Mizuki at an unnatural speed.

"Woah!" Mizuki dodged and the long deadly blade just barely missed skewering her. She whips out her twin guns and start shooting at Candra again. Candra dodges them all while charging at Mizuki once again.

"Shit!" Mizuki puts her guns back and extends her nails and blocks the attack in the nick of time. This exchange of blows continue for quite a while until both are panting heavily and taking a small break from each other, but glaring at the other opponent intensely and murderously.

"15 minutes left," One of the Cervello announce to remind them.

"I didn't expect you to be so good," Candra pants heavily.

"Really? Because I didn't expect you to suck this much," Mizuki counters.

"Tch, don't get cocky kid, this is only a warm up," Candra retorts.

"And yet you are panting and out of breath from this so called 'warm up'," Mizuki closes one eye in pain.

"I could say the same about you," Candra smiles darkly in pain.

"Let's get this over with," Mizuki pulls out her gun and points it at Candra. Pulling the trigger.

"Bad move," Candra swiftly cuts the bullet in half with her rapier.

"I thought you would do that," Mizuki smirks triumphantly.

"What?" Candra looks to her sides to see that the bullets had split into two and one shot into her shoulder and one into her hip.

"See, just before your weapon had the chance to cut my SPECIAL bullet, it had split in two at the right time but they went off course before swerving back to hit you," Mizuki cackles.

"But! That's impossible!" Candra stares at Mizuki in shock and horror.

"Bitch, I'm magical," Mizuki cockily smirks lifting her arms for emphasis.

"Hah! Not magical enough," Candra stands up and points at Mizuki's guns, only to see they are surrounded with the black and white spirits Candra have on her blade.

"What about them-GAH!" Mizuki drops both guns and clutches her left wrist in pain.

"You bitch!" Mizuki grunts wincing. Jesus Christ Mizuki, I thought I told you to never let your guard down.

"Hahahaha! Who has the upper hand now," Candra smiles creepily before walking up slowly to Mizuki.

"Not so fast, I'm not completely done yet," Mizuki stands up wobbling a bit, her bangs covering her face, teeth grit together.

"Oh I think you are," Candra licks her lip and thrust her rapier but it missed to go in between Mizuki's underarm and armpit. Mizuki locks her arm onto the blade to prevent it from moving too much while grabbing Candra's ring, at the same time Candra reached to Mizuki's. They both clutched onto each other's rings at the same time, staring at each other, both smirking cockily.

"5 minutes left," The Cervello warns.

"I win," Candra smugly grins. That's when we all realize the serpent like spirits on the rapier had come off and stabbed into Mizuki.

"Look down," Mizuki returns the smug look. We all see that Mizuki's nails had been extended and they are digging into Candra's skin in her lower abdomen.

"Stalemate?" Candra suggests.

"Never," Mizuki smiles knowingly at her.

_*BEEEP*_

The area they were standing on blows up and there is smoke everywhere.

"The time limit has been reached and not one person retrieved the ring, we had set off the explosion to see who is the last one standing," The Cervello explain. *sweatdrop* No shit Sherlock. I squint slightly into the clouds of smoke to see who the victor is...Oh no...It's-

**TBC**

* * *

jc: so how was tht for action?

animepup: it was rly-

jc: sucky? ik, but i tried

animepup: ...so is the victor candra?

jc: cant say

animepup: aw, but isnt it obvious?

jc: thn youll be surprised!

animepup:...nooooo! another week?!

jc: you havent even watched the anime yet *facepalm*

animepup:...oh yea!

jc: anyways, if you wanna see mizuki and her sweet ass big gun, go to our profile and a blablabla

animepup: byee~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	21. Ohhh, Shit Just Got Real

***WARNING: FROM THIS CHAPTER TO FUTURE CHAPTERS, IT MIGHT GET A LITTLE BLOODIER, MAYBE A BIT SUGGESTIVE...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN***

jc: so welcome back?

animepup: so who won?

jc: ok, the person who won is-START STORY!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"The time limit has been reached and not one person retrieved the ring, we had set off the explosion to see who is the last one standing," The Cervello explain. *sweatdrop* No shit Sherlock. I squint slightly into the clouds of smoke to see who the victor is...Oh no...It's-_

* * *

Yuki's POV

It is a tie! In front of me are both candidates hand clutching each others rings around their necks, refusing to let go, but both are unconscious and bloody and injured.

"This match is a tie, we will continue this tomorrow night with different rules," The Cervello announce. I pick Mizuki up, the black and white spirits had left when Candra lost consciousness. Thank goodness, now I don't have to worry bout those things but I have to carry someone now which I am not very fond of. Because everybody wants to piggy back a large girl on their back *sarcasm*.

"Ah! Yuki! Don't we need to treat Mizuki first!?" Tsuna yells after me.

"I'll do it myself, be worried about yourself instead," I grunt and the weight. Damn, when did Mizuki get so heavy?! I'm sure we have some ice at home...Maybe

"I'll see you at home then Tsuna?" I ask him and he nods quickly. I haul Mizuki back home and quickly get out some ice and press it against her injuries.

"_Sanare_," I command and the ice starts to melt. I wiped the excess water off and the wounds that Mizuki once had, disappeared.

"And you said you were going to win," I sigh at her. I brush a few strands away from her face, and you got cocky too.

"I'm getting too old for this," I rub my temples but look at her sleeping form and smile lightly.

"But, I guess I have to accept it," I pick Mizuki up and head upstairs towards her room. I tuck her into bed before walking out the house, I need to clear my head up. I thought about what the Cervello said about the rematch for the moon guardians being different. Honestly, it doesn't make much of a difference if either side won the moon ring. For example, right now the score in the ring conflict is 3:2 with Varia in the lead. If Candra were to win, the score wouldn't turn to 4:2, it would be the same as before. Why? Because the moon and snow ring were never (originally) part of the Vongola in the first place. It was when a few a few 'ties' were made, they became an assistance to Vongola, so they are 'special editions'. Why else would Mizuki and I be judging instead of participating?...Well me at least, Mizuki and Candra are just battling out who gets the ring. I bought a drink from a vending machine before sitting down on a bench in a park I wandered into.

"Oi, why are you here?" A familiar voice grunted.

"Just out taking a walk to clear my head," I countered with the same tone.

"Shouldn't you be at home with the Tenth?" Gokudera took a seat next to me.

"He wasn't there when I left," I shrug.

"And Mizuki?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I healed her wounds and she is out like a baby on sleeping pills," I took a swig from my drink.

"By the way, how are your wounds coming along?" I ask him.

"They are just fine, Romario wrapped me up like that because I had cuts all over my body," He yawns. I chuckle at the memory of that.

"He means well, you shouldn't push yourself too hard. I have a feeling that Xanxus is up to something," I lean back on the bench. Gokudera takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. I stare at him like 'wtf'.

"...You want one?" He holds out the pack. *SMACK* I whacked the back of his head.

"OW! What did you do that for you bastard!?" Gokudera rubs the back of his head.

"You're only 15! And you're smoking! That's why!" I yell at him.

"What's the problem with smoking?!" He responds loudly.

"You're digging yourself a grave! That's the problem! You'll have wrinkles before 20! You won't get to protect Tsuna for a longer time if you smoke!" I glare at him wide eyed.

"..." He doesn't say anything but he puts out his cigarette and puts his pack away.

"Good job, there are other ways to let stress out, for example, having a bit of alcohol," I suggest and this time he stares at me wide eyed.

"You realize you're under aged right?" He raises an eyebrow at me standing up.

"When has law ever stopped me? Besides, I said a BIT," I roll my eyes at him.

"Furthermore, you're under aged to do cigarettes," I poke his chest lightly.

"...Well played sir," He sits back down. We sat in silence for a bit before he spoke up.

"Do you like Mizuki?" I stare at him for a bit before chuckling,

"W-Where the hell did you get that idea from?!" I wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"I don't know! It's because you normally hang out with her instead of us when we're all together," He looks away flushing.

"Aw~ Is Gokudera jealous at the fact Mizuki is spending more time with me?" I tease him and he mutters 'Am not bastard,'.

"Well, to answer your question, I'm not in love with her. I like her, but as a best friend way. She's just not my type," I shrug.

"Not your type? Dude! She's hot!" He exclaims. And I just stare at him like 'wut', because first of all, that was WAAAY out of character for Gokudera and second...He just called my best friend hot.

"Yeah, she's not my type, and I don't like it when people call my best friend hot," I utter darkly.

"Oh well what is your type then?" He asks me.

"Well...Your sisters hot," I tease him and he chokes on his own spit.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" His eyes practically bulge out of his eye sockets.

"No, silly Gokudera, thinking I'm attracted to your sister," I snickered.

"Well, you would freak out if I said your sister was hot, if you have one that is," He scoffed.

"In fact I do have a sister and she is very attractive, but the personality of a bitch," I glanced at him.

"Oh? Family problems?" He turned to me in interest.

"You have nooooo idea," I laugh softly.

"Oh cool, same!" He replies enthusiastically. *Sweatdrop* This kid has issues if he can just say that so casually. He looks at me in anticipation.

"So I'm guessing I won't be getting any sleep because I will be busy telling you about my family?" I grin a bit.

"F*ck no," I keep on grinning even though Gokudera's face shatters.

"I'll tell you another time but it's too late now, you should get your rest like Romario told you," I pat his head slightly.

"I'm not a dog you know," He grumbles.

"You kind of are," I give him a small grin. And he crosses his arms irritably.

"If you're fine with this fact then I'll tell you," I offer and he turns around and sits up straight being attentive. I wonder if I'm drunk or something, why am I telling this hothead my family issues?...Oh well.

"Whatever it is, it probably can't be worse than my own family issues," He proclaims. *sweatdrop* What is this? A contest to see who has the worst/most messed up family?

"Alright then, let's start with this," I cleared my throat.

"I'm a murdered my own parents," I whisper into his ear and he instantly stiffens. He looks at me jaw dropping and in shock.

"See? I told you, you can't handle the truth," I shrug and start walking until he holds onto my wrist refusing to let go.

"I CAN handle the truth, the fact that you yourself murdered...Caught me off guard," He hesitates.

"Alright, if you say so, but don't blame me if you get scarred for life or something," I took a seat next to him again.

"So let's get things straight, I did not kill my own birth parents," I explain first.

"But you killed someone else's parents?" He looks at me with interest.

"Somewhat. Now let's start from the very beginning. I was chosen to be the snow guardian because I am born with this tattoo/birthmark, whatever you want to call it. Basically if you are born with it, you HAVE to accept the fact that you are going to be in the Mafia sooner or later," I lift my shirt a bit to show Gokudera my birthmark and he inspects it very closely. To the point where it's uncomfortable.

"When I was born, I was born into a rich family on December 25th, they wanted nothing to do with violence. They are peaceful, kind, and loving people, but once they found out that I am involved with the Mafia, they instantly put me up for adoption. They feared that I would disrupt this happy family because not only was I born into the Mafia, but into the Vongola family, the most powerful mafioso within the freaking mafia business!" I put my arms behind my head.

"Well, I wasn't exactly adopted. Because I am so 'important', I was put into a family where they accept the mafia yet were happy and cheerful. I became an illegitimate child of the family, with loving parents. Or at least I thought they were loving, by my 5th birthday, they locked me up into a small chamber with little light and gave me JUST enough food to survive, of course I still went to school but they kind of 'disowned' me. As in they changed my last name and said that they had nothing to do with me," I stare at the sky with blank eyes, remembering the time I had spent in that little jail cell.

"But everyone was oblivious that my current parents had done this to me, in fact, most people thought that I was getting better treatment than anyone else in the household, dumb butts," I scoff at the memory.

"But that was the time when I had first met Reborn," I soften my voice.

"When I was 10 years old, I was wandering around the halls of the mansion one night, I heard my so called parents talking about me. So I decided to eavesdrop and- Don't look at me like that, like you've never done it before," I glare at Gokudera because he was giving me funny looks.

"Anyways, they were talking about me and I heard about his whole 'master plan'. This plan was basically to torture me to bring Vongola down a notch in status and said that if this plan were to backfire, they planned on killing me after. It was the entire point of taking me in as 'family'," I pause to yawn a bit.

"Of course considering it's me, I went on a rampage and burned the entire place down and shot my own parents and watched from the outside as the mansion burns down into nothing but ash and rubble, yes it is possible for a 10 year old to do that...If you're me. Anyways, I was immediately transferred to another family. This time it was a middle class family, and that is when I met my sister." I take a deep breath before continuing.

"We were a really happy, mellow family until 10 days after my 14th birthday, my parents were murdered. Apparently, there were people who survived that fire and plotted revenge on me so they came killed my parents who actually cared for me. I made sure to take care of those people but on that day, my sister had been out with a friend. When she came back she saw me covered in her parent's blood, she thought I had killed them and called the police. The only reason I was covered in blood was because I was trying to heal them and bring them back to life, but obviously I failed. I fled from the scene but before I left completely I heard her scream she will have revenge. After that, I started living with Tsuna," I look at Gokudera and he has this retarded twisted face on (as usual).

"You're right, your family life is really screwed up," He proclaims after a while.

"I told you so," I chuckled.

"Wait...So why do you call your sister a bitch then?" He asks.

"Oh because while I was living with her, she didn't exactly treat me well," I stretch.

"For example?" He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Like, she juggled knives one time and it just 'happened' that she missed her aim and it nearly hit my face...all 10 times," I state bluntly. It was all he needed to hear.

"But...I still worry for her...Even if she is a bitch to me she was still the closest thing I could call family in the longest time before I was put into Tsuna's family," I confess. He says nothing.

"Well, it's time for your bedtime Gokudera," I stood up and pulled him up along with me.

"Stop treating me like a little kid! I'm even older than you," He huffs.

"Well, until you start acting like a man, I'll keep treating you like a boy. By the way, you owe me an explanation of your family the next time we have time," I ruffle his head before walking off.

"Wait-GACK!" Gokudera trips and topples onto me...Why does this always have to happen to me?

"I'm sorry Gokudera, but I don't roll that way," I smirk smugly at him.

"What?! I just tripped! I didn't mean it to be like that! I mean-" He splutters.

"Shh..I know Gokudera, it's hard to get rejected by people the same sex as you. But you're a big boy now," I pat his shoulder before pushing him off of me and walking away, leaving him on the floor speechless.

"I see why you want to leave Hiroto, I mean, dayum! Is that one a keeper," Someone talks out.

"Aiyoku...Why are you spying on me?" I stop and face her.

"To meet this mysterious guy whom is better than Hiroto and I have to say, that man is mm-mm good~" She purrs. *shudder* Who would have the right mind to call Gokudera hot!?...Oh wait...Fangirls.

"Sorry to say but that's not the guy, try again later," With that I walked into the night.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Rise and shine, it's time for another day of this miserable thing we all call life," I mutter to no one in particular.

"You really need to brighten up Yuki. You worry others with that attitude of yours," Reborn's voice pops out.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need this coming from you. I need to get changed, could you leave for a bit? Or at least turn around?" I wave at him with the back of my hand facing him. He turns around though as I take my shirt off and do the normal procedure.

"So what do you want from me?" I ask him putting my shorts on.

"I need to have Tsuna know how freezing something feels like," He requests.

"...And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, you're the snow guardian, you figure it out," With that, he walks out the door. *Sweatdrop* Are you kidding me?

"It'll benefit you as well," Reborn yells one more time. Ah whatever, I would have helped Tsuna either way. I walk out the door following Tsuna and Reborn to the place where they train. Apparently, Mizuki had other plans on training today. I try to help out Tsuna but I ended up freezing his hands.

"...I'll go get us a few drinks," I awkwardly walk away from Reborn and everyone else who is trying to help with Tsuna's frozen hands. Ah~ Vending machines are my best friend, always there to give you coca-cola when your stressed...For a certain price...That's kind of sad, to consider a vending machine your best friend...Oh well my life is screwed up already, might as well keep it screwed up.

"Mew~" A small voice purred out. I look down and what do you know? It's a dog! No just kidding, it's a little snowy white kitty. I hate cats...I look around and see no one around. I crouch down and pet the little cutie. Judge all you want but I don't give a f*ck. I pick the little kitty up and cuddle it.

"You're so cute, who would have the right mind to abandon you?" I mutter, reaching into my pocket to pull out a bit of beef jerky I grabbed this morning.

"Here you are little fella~" I coo as it gnaws on the piece meat. I give it a rare genuine smile that radiated happiness, I know, you all thought it was impossible but it isn't. Suddenly my tattoo starts to give me searing pain. I clutch the area of my birthmark in hopes of trying to soothe the pain.

"Why the hell is it hurting now?!" I hiss out at the burning throb.

_"Congratulations," _A soft female voice came out, I look around with a menacing glare. Until I realize no one is there except the kitty... I turn my gaze onto it and it's staring up into my eyes with a knowing look.

"What the hell?" I trail off picking up the small animal and staring at it.

_"Good job, you have succeeded my trail and have gained my confidence in giving you the Ice Gift: Generation Quinto,"_ The voice continues to speak. The cat closes it's eyes and the white from it's fur comes off and enters me through my birthmark.

_"You were to show kindness and warmth. I present you the power to tame any animal or spirit with a wave of this baton. This will grant you to calm even the most ferocious beast/human. The ability is to communicate and band with any animal, and posses a human or animal, but they will be conscious for the time being, you decide to use this for the better or worse. I wish you luck, Vongola's 10th Snow Guardian," _With that, the voice disappeared...Well..I've had worse encounters when receiving the other 'gifts'. I look again to see the white kitten became an orange and white tabby.

"Congrats to you Yuki, you gained the 5th's power," Reborn's voice came out.

"...So this is what you meant when you said it would benefit me?" I look at him irked.

"No, I can't believe you would accuse me of such thing," Reborn fake pouted.

"Translation: Yes," I state bluntly. He merely smirks.

"Quinto was rather soft and kind. Much like Quarto BUT, she had the ability to tame anything with that kindness. She used that to her advantage, during battle, she would get her animal friends to attack the enemy effectively catching them off guard before her little friends tore the enemy apart. You can say that she is the evil twin of Snow White," Reborn explains a bit.

"Oh, so it isn't useless after all," I nod in approval.

"How many do you have now Yuki?" He questions.

"Let's see, I was born with Ottavo, I have Secundo, Sesto, Septimo, and Nono. And I just gained Quinto," I count with my fingers.

"6, impressive, and you still have to develop your own so make that 7. Very impressive," Reborn compliments.

"Bitch please, you just want to be known as the first tutor/person who managed to have the snow guardian unlock all past snow generation powers," I snort. He replies with a smug smile.

"So my ability is able to posses other living things and still have them conscious...I'm guessing you want me to try that on Tsuna?" I spare a quick glance at Reborn before sighing and walking back to where Tsuna and Basil is. Why did I even try to ask? Later on I did successfully posses Tsuna and have him know the feeling of freezing something...But he had frostbite the moment I left...Not my fault he's a pussy. Finally it's night time again and it's time for the battle. We get to the school and from what I see, the battle is in the basketball court again.

"Mizuki, don't get cocky again," Was the first thing I said to her as soon as I saw her.

"Aw~ No hello or hey first?" She pouts.

"Hashimoto Mizuki, Candra De Luca," The Cervello's suddenly say. I look at Candra to see her injuries from yesterday have completely healed and gone away.

"Today, you will not be permitted to use the weapons you used last day," They proclaim.

"...I know what you're doing now," I smirk a little at the Cervello. Since the moon guardian is supposed to be flexible in time and combat, they must have alternate ways to fight if their main weapon isn't around. Good thinking you pink haired freaks. However, Candra smiles at this comment.

"I have absolutely no issues with that," She held out her hand and Levi handed her a large, wide, broad, grand sword.

"However, I worry for little Mizuki-chan's life," She coos tauntingly.

"Oh don't worry, worry for your own life before mine please," Mizuki replies smoothly before unsheathing her own weapon which was a katana. Oh, so the training with a sword thing she told me yesterday is actually coming in handy.

"What the hell is that? I can tell you right now that this thing you call a 'weapon' will snap like a twig under the pressure of my sword," Candra dissed the katana. Mizuki goes into a battle stance while Candra stands there with her large sword facing downwards. *Sweatdrop* I could say the same thing about your rapier.

"This time, there will be no time limit, whoever is the first to retrieve both rings and hold onto it for 30 seconds is the victor," The Cervello explain the rules to this battle.

"You better win this you trash," Xanxus growls out just before the battle starts.

"No worries Xanxus-kun~" Candra happily responded.

"Battle start," The other Cervello announce. Both don't move a single inch for a few minutes until Mizuki snaps and charges. To describe this battle? Well, you know every epic sword battle you've watched between 2 people? Now double that. That's how bloody and complicated this is. I know what you're thinking, 'ohhh, shit just got real,', or maybe you're not thinking that at all. Anyhow, it's another stalemate like yesterday only Candra is somewhat overpowering. In fact at one point Mizuki was pushed back so far that she got knocked into a bar of the spectator's 'cage'.

"Mizuki!" Tsuna's voice rings out, I look up to see that Candra has stabbed her sword into Mizuki and reaching to take the ring.

"30...29...28..." An automatic voice came out giving the countdown.

"Haha! I am victorious! No one will stop me again!" Candra cackles holding the ring, Mizuki still on the ground motionless bleeding...Yet I can't do something about it, I cannot interfere just yet because Candra hasn't been confirmed the winner.

"You are such a fibber, you didn't even have a chance to place a cut onto me," Candra looks down at Mizuki before looking up and tossing the ring and playing with it.

"15...14...13..." The countdown continued.

"This is the end for you," Candra smirks down at Mizuki.

"10...9...8..." I guess Mizuki didn't have what it takes to become the moon guardian...I punch into a pole next to me effectively damaging it.

"3...2...1," The automated voice finished,

"The victor is Candra De Luca," The Cervello announce.

"Mizuki!" I ran up to her when she croaked.

"Check again bitches," She gave a bloody smile and held up another ring.

"What the hell," I look at her amused. I should have known, she replaced the real ring with a counterfeit one. Well played sir.

"What the..." Candra looks shocked and she stares at the ring she is holding and it disperses into tiny shard in her hands.

"During the time Candra held it, I've also held onto my ring," Mizuki points out weakly. The Cervello check Mizuki's ring before nodding in agreement that Mizuki has the real ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the actual victor, Hashimoto Mizuki," I declare proudly.

"...No...NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Candra screams, lashing out she takes out her rapier and stalks towards Mizuki. Woah, bitch gone wild.

"Candra, stop," I step in front of Mizuki to prevent any more damage to her.

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! I AM UNBEATABLE!" She shrieks swinging her rapier around for emphasis.

"Well accept that you are never going to be the moon guardian," I harden my gaze onto her weapon which started sparking black and white again like last night.

"That...That bitch played dirty! Are you going to let that go!?" Candra spat, her eyes slowly turning darker by the second.

"I could say the same about the battle between Squalo and Yamamoto, yet I didn't stop it because no one said it was not allowed. Same rules for this match as well about playing dirty. You yourself stole the ring from her once by stealing which is ALSO, dirty play, so obviously karma's back to slap you across the face. Also, I do not appreciate you calling anyone a bitch," I turned my harsh gaze to stare into Candra's darkened look. She raises her thin sword into the air with a murderous intent thick in the air._  
_

"Do you DARE raise a weapon in front of a judge?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Xanxus, if you do not restrain your guardian, I cannot guarantee her life when she faces the penalty," I glance over to Xanxus and he is emotionless. It was pointless to warn him but I had to try.

"I'll give you to the count of 3 to back down," I look back at Candra.

"1..."

"Please stop this, someone could get injured," The Cervello try to stop us but I hold up a hand silencing them.

"2..." Candra raises her rapier and she shows her crazed face hungry for blood.

"Yuki! Don't do this!" Tsuna yells at me from the sidelines. In the corner of my eye I see that they have been released from their cage. The Cervello are actually helpful and try to remove Mizuki from the scene as quick and gently as possible. They bring her over to Romario and Dino where he immediately treats her.

"3," Immediately after I say that, Candra stabs her rapier into my shoulder with so much force and speed, the contact makes a sickening crunch sound. The sound indicating she broke a bone or 4. Candra smirks mirthfully and takes out the weapon and this time she aims for my stomach.

3rd Person POV

"YUKI!" Everyone screams. Something flashes but after the flash, Yuki is still standing there, doing nothing to defend herself. Candra smirks cockily and takes out the weapon from her shoulder and this time she aims for Yuki's stomach. Candra stabs through Yuki and does it again and again at a rapid pace. Each time she hits, another sickening crack hits the air spilling more blood.

"Tch, you were all bark and no bite," Candra looks at Yuki triumphantly. As a final blow, she takes her rapier and stabs it through Yuki's chest at the same time as the black and white sparks strike into her back.

"Now...The ring please," Candra mutters eerily licking Yuki's blood off of her thin blade. The aura of blood lust clear and thick in the air. Tsuna and everyone else is too shocked to say anything as they watch Yuki fall to the floor.

"That's the end of him," Candra cackles. Just as Yuki hits the ground, she shatters into a billion pieces of ice.

"What the hell..." Candra looks at the sparkling pieces of ice that littered the ground. A slow clap and someone emerges from a dark shadow and silently creeps up behind Candra.

"Good job Candra. You did very well in stabbing my replica," Yuki continues to slowly clap looking at the ice on the ground. Candra turns around swinging her weapon to finish try and finish Yuki off once and for all. However, due to Yuki being born supernatural, inhuman, and a scarily numb freak (like all the past snow guardians), she catches the striking blade with her hand. She clutches onto the rapier hard and it cuts deep into her skin having her blood flow down the sword.

"Don't say I never warned you," Yuki calmly looks into Candra's infuriated eyes before snapping the weapon in two like a twig.

"You...You broke...YOU BITCH!" Candra cries out, baring her teeth and pouncing towards Yuki.

"You know what? I think you need to chill," Yuki holds out her hand and as soon as it comes in contact with Candra, it freezes her entire body except the hands, feet, and head.

Tsuna's POV

...I watch in awe as Yuki freezes Candra...

"What...Happened?" I hesitantly ask.

"Yuki used the Secondo generation ability," Reborn explains. Eh? Secondo? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei and everyone else who was there looked at Reborn confused. Phew! So I wasn't the only one.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asks cocking his head.

"You need to go ask Yuki himself," Was all Reborn responded with. *sweatdrop* Well that's helpful.

Yuki's POV

"I declare Hashimoto Mizuki the winner of this match. The next match shall be between the Mist guardians," I announce.

"How did you manage to put in a replica? When? What?!" Candra splutter incoherently. I pull her shirt close to me and I'm 1 inch away from her face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I let go of her shirt to let the Varia take care of her.

"Xanxus, I hope you do not try to kill her. She shows much potential and will be very helpful to Varia," I say before watching them go back to whatever dark hole they crawled out of. I plopped onto the ground where I was standing and looked at my hand where the stupid rapier cut me.

"..." I started licking the wound.

"YUKI!" Everyone freaks and ran over to me to stop me from licking my blood. God, what's the big deal? I'm only licking my own blood...I sound like a vampire don't I?

"Oi, stop licking your own damn blood," Gokudera grips my shoulder and we both feel a grind in my bones. He irks and pulls his hand back and looks at it to see blood on his hand.

"...Ow?" I look at him emotionless.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" Tsuna looks at him worriedly. He points at my shoulder.

"H-His shoulder...It's actually broken," His eye twitches in fear.

"EH!?" Tsuna freaks out and grips his hair.

"Oh yea, the first blow she inflicted was real, the rest were on the ice figure," I explain gently gripping my shoulder.

"You're too soft Yuki," Reborn states.

"I didn't feel like using a lot of effort today. Besides, you know me Reborn, I don't like to fight and dirty myself. Another reason why I hate exercise," I give a lopsided shrug and everyone around me sweatdrops.

"Anyhow, how's Mizuki?" I ask.

"She's fine, very injured but fine. She took a lot of internal organ damage," Dino answered for me.

"Did Romario take her to your clinic?" I ask and he nods in response.

"Well, as long as she isn't dead, I don't care," I get up to walk away.

"Y-Yuki! At least stay to be treated first!" Tsuna grabs my hand.

"Eh...Thanks but no thanks, I don't like band-aids," I shake my usable hand. Suddenly I'm hoisted over someone's shoulder and they are carrying towards the school entrance.

"Alright then, I guess Ryohei thinks otherwise," My voice is muffled due to me dangling over Ryohei's shoulder like a rag doll. He's shorter than me by like a lot. How is he able to carry me? What sorcery is this? Oh well. Ryohei carries me to the nurse's office on the third floor, I get put onto the examination table and everyone is looking at me.

"...You guys can go now," I try to shoo them away but they won't budge.

"Tsuna~ Can you PLEASE take them away somewhere?" I semi glare at Tsuna trying to get him to notice my message. Sadly he doesn't, why Tsuna, why must you be so stupid. Reborn disappeared somewhere only god knows where. Romario enters the room and comes up to me and takes my shirt off. Everyone gasps as the shirt is off.

"I know, I have an unnaturally feminine body, deal with it. I'm going through puberty," I look away covering myself. Now Tsuna gets the message and he immediately tells everyone to exit. His face red and nose bleeding a bit when he exits. There is still a cloth covering my chest but I can't just hide all the curves the female species have.

"I need to remove the gauze around your chest," Romario states trying to hold in a tiny chuckle. I look at him blankly.

"Promise you won't tell a single soul that I'm a female...Unless I reveal it myself," I threaten him and he nods understandably and he unwraps my gauze before dressing my wound and putting my arm in a sling and helping me put the gauze around my chest back on again. I thank him before walking out the door, apparently everyone stayed to check if I'm alright. I whacked every one of their damn dumb heads.

"You guys are so stupid. You could have gone home and rest up for tomorrow you know," I huff crossing my arms. Oh shit...Not again...Why now?

"Anyways, you guys should get going, I still need to do something," I shove them towards the staircase.

"Oh no worries! We can wait for you until you finish!" Yamamoto cheerfully said. *twitch*, I hate your optimistic persona Yamamoto, I really do.

"Sorry, you guys can't. It's..Uh..Special meeting between the judges," I spew out randomly.

"Oh? Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow Yuki," Everyone says goodbye to me before going down the stairs. I keep on waving until I hear a door slam. I ran to the nearest washroom but it's locked, covering my mouth. F*ck, not in the school! The familiar taste of iron is slowly overtaking my senses. I ran up the stairs and onto the roof before spitting out the warm liquid. I cough for a quite a while and made quite a mess. Ugh...I'm going to die of blood loss if this continues, metaphorically of course.

"What are you doing, herbivore," A deep voice growled.

"Oh hey Hibari-san, as you can see, I'm bleeding my life away," I gesture at the large pool of blood and his eyes narrow even further but he doesn't say a word.

"Please Hibari-san, don't tell anyone about this. Actually, I don't think you would care but I just wanted to request it just in case," I wince and cough even more.

"...Explain yourself herbivore," He points to the ledge telling me to sit there. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"So I'm guessing Mizuki already spilled the beans on my lineage and all the power shit and stuff right?" I start off and he says nothing.

"I'm taking that eerie silence as a yes. So I don't know why it keeps getting passed down but it does alright," I spat out the metallic taste.

"You know how every superhero has a weakness right? For example, superman's weakness is kryptonite. Well, I'm not a superhero but my weakness mainly revolves around this disease. It is incurable, unknown, and happens at random times. After I use a certain 'move', it actually takes this disease to its highest point. To the point where it endangers my life. Normally it is a threat to my life but after using that 'special' thing, I can die," I thoroughly explain because his gaze never leaves me and it is quite creepy. Haha, the power that shall not be named, so cliche and Harry Potter like.

"You're too weak herbivore," He stands up and faces his back towards me.

"Aw~ Is Hibari-san concerned about me? Haha, or are you concerned about Mizuki," I give a weak but smug chuckle.

"She was being weak in battle, for that, I will bite her to death," He pulls out his tonfas.

"Haha, don't go too rough on her alright?" I tease before running toward the entrance to the roof and locking it before Hibari-san could get to me with his tonfas. But knowing Hibari, the door will probably be something irrelevant and he'll just break the door down. So I ran as best as I can out the building. I definitely do not want to face him, I don't feel like fighting him and he isn't exactly the strongest guy I've met. Of course he could be different after training but you know, he still just a little boy to me..Despite being a few years older than me.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Yuki!" Tsuna bursts into the bathroom where I'm brushing my teeth.

"Wha?" I try to talk with my mouth full of toothpaste foam.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you about how you were able to make those ice thingies, freeze Candra, and help me feel what freezing something is like," He rubs the back of his head.

"Hur, afer or wainin," I spit out my toothpaste after I saw his confused expression.

"I said, sure, after your training we can talk about it. I'm assuming that everyone else wants to know as well, so why don't we meet at Takesushi after your training?" I suggest. Takesushi is the sushi shop I absolutely love. Tsuna nods quickly before exiting. The rest of the day I spent with Mizuki trying to heal her wounds.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: phew! tht was long!

animepup: tht was like over 6000 words

jc: ikr, anyways, hopefully this didnt seem too cliche...ah who am i kidding this is probs cliche as hell xD lolololol

animepup: lol

jc: wanna see mizuki vs candra? you kno the process, go to our profile and yada yada

animepup: byee~

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	22. Explanations And Diseased Blood

jc: here we go, another chapter

animepup: jesus christ woman! you already wrote over 20 chapters?! what about our other stories?

jc: i do this one alone and you havent finished editing any of the chapters i sent you

animepup:...well played sir

jc: why thank you

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"I said, sure, after your training we can talk about it. I'm assuming that everyone else wants to know as well, so why don't we meet at Takesushi after your training?" I suggest. Takesushi is the sushi shop I absolutely love. Tsuna nods quickly before exiting. The rest of the day I spent with Mizuki trying to heal her wounds._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Man, healing Mizuki was exhausting. She's much batter now...There's a pool of water(and blood) from the melted ice but at least she's better? Anyways, I'm on my way to my one true love. TAKESUSHI! HELL YEAH! *ahem* Sorry, I got a bit carried away there. Anyways, I guess I'll have to explain everything to everyone today eh? Yay, because who doesn't love explaining supernatural shit that is so cliche and over the top *sarcasm*. Fun.

"Hello Yuki!" I am greeted as soon as I step into the shop.

"Hey dad!" I return the enthusiasm. I look around, wow, today is a very busy day.

"Takeshi is upstairs, why don't you go join him?" Dad suggests.

"Ok then," I excuse myself and walk up the stairs and into Yamamoto's room. I knock before I enter and no one is in the room until I realize he's in the bathroom taking a shower. Ok then...That's...Cool? I sit down on his bed and soon enough I lay down on it... I really like it, it smells like fresh spring rain and Yamamoto. Don't ask me what he smells like because it is hard to explain. I take his pillow and hug it, cuddling into the soft material. It smells so nice and calm~ I haven't been this relaxed since forever! The spa thing doesn't count because Mizuki was stressing me out the same time I was relaxing. I didn't even notice Yamamoto until he said,

"Yuki?" I freeze and slowly roll over to look at him. He is shirtless with a towel around his neck and wearing tight black jeans.

"...I'm not sniffing your pillow at all," I state chucking his pillow somewhere onto his bed.

"You ok? You seem really red," He walks over and leans in really close and puts his hand on my forehead. His damn chest right in front of my face.

"Go put on a shirt already you baseball freak," I punch him across the jaw hard.

"Owie~" He whines rubbing his chin but walks back into the bathroom. Don't you look at me like that. I'm a teenage hormone crazed person, of course I would react like that.

"How's your shoulder?!" He yells from the bathroom.

"I can move it! It healed really fast because of some logical shit I can't even explain myself!" I reply.

"I'm sure you and Tsuna and Gokudera and Ryohei would all like to know what happened yesterday and basically everything I've been doing right?" I yell into the room so Yamamoto can hear.

"Yeup!" He replies walking out with a shirt on. Since Yamamoto is such a dumbass, I'll start on explaining to him...Wait, Ryohei's a dumbass too...Oh well, I'll just start with Yamamoto. I tell him everything I told Mizuki before. He looks at me confused the entire time but has on a somewhat serious face. That's a good sign right?

"So...You have to change in order to use these past powers?" He questions.

"But unlike those shows like 'Sailor Moon' or 'Tokyo Mew Mew', I don't take 3/4 of an episode transforming into some whack costume," He laughs at my statement. (**A/N: jc: ANIMECEPTION! hell yes animepup: ****STOP**** INTERRUPTING!**)

"Alright alright, so what are these abilities?" He asks.

"They are the things I can use without changing," I explain.

"Ohh, so like freezing Candra and creating that fake person was all part of these abilities?" He looks like he's using his brain for once...Good job Yuki, this is great achievement. I simply nod in response.

"Cool! You mentioned something about generations. How many do you have?" He looks at me curiously.

"At the moment, only 6," I sigh.

"That's good right? Can you tell me about them?" He squirms in his seat.

"God, you're like a kid at a carnival who wants candy," I scowl but comply to his request.

"I was born with the 8th generation. So generation Ottavo, she wasn't the strongest, nor was she the best at combat. But she was cunning and smart. Later I obtained generations, 2, 5, 6, 7, and 9," I briefly state.

"Ooo, so what does each generation do?" His eyes wide at me. I tell him what I know about the generations I just told him. I don't know what the other ones do, except the first generation because well...It was the first.

"How come you said she?" He asks me.

"Because all the past snow guardians were female species," I say.

"...Then you're the first boy?" He looks at me in awe.

"...I guess you can say that, more or less," I shrug.

"You mentioned something about a move you can do that isn't related to any of this heritage thing?" He remembered me saying that?! Oh my god...An achievement indeed, I deserve some sushi for this.

"Yes, you remember during the rain battle I yelled something and then this sphere of white came out? Yeah, that's one of those 'moves'. So is creating ice replicas, healing, changing eye color, immunity to pain, etc," I flick my wrist for emphasis.

"So in other words, I'm an abnormal human like freak," I shrug my shoulders.

"Haha~ You're so funny Yuki!" Yamamoto laughs lightly.

"Is there anything life threatening to you when using this power?" He asks cocking his head to the side...Should I tell him? I didn't even tell Gokudera about it...Ah, what's the worst that can happen.

"Well there is _'energia forza',_ basically it gives my own energy to the other person to prevent them from dying or to help boost their energy if they are close to death. However, it is very dangerous to my health and could potentially kill me, after using it, it theoretically would take me about a week to recover but it would be the longest painful week of my life. It could kill me because it takes my disease to the highest point," I tell him.

"Disease?" He cocks an eyebrow. Oh shit...I didn't tell him about that.

"Sorry bad wording, forget about it," I wave off.

"Then there is 'Sub Zero Freeze Fusion'," I sigh remembering how brutal and violent that one can be.

"What's that?" He continues to question.

"It's something that can demolish anything. Literally anything, but I need to be on stable ground to use it. It's not life threatening like energia forza though. It forms out of my tattoo/birthmark on my lower abdomen," I explain lifting my shirt a bit to show him the tattoo or whatever the hell you want to call it.

"I shouldn't use these moves at all, but when I have to then I will," I finish.

"Cool~ I never knew Yuki was so magical!" Yamamoto cheers...He makes me sound like a unicorn or something...But unicorns are f*cking awesome so it's all cool.

"Oh! Question! How were you able to switch out with your replica yesterday without anyone noticing?" He squirms while he asks.

"Because I used a flash of light. That bright light you saw that was very brief, that was when I switched out," I answer a few more of his questions before he goes downstairs to get us something to eat. Gokudera and Tsuna and Ryohei still haven't showed up yet.

"So is he the guy you were talking about?" I jump a bit at the voice.

"Aiyoku, why are you creeping my life again?" I rub my temples in irritation.

"Because you promised to show me the hot guy you like more than Hiroto," She counters with a smirk.

"Well it's not the guy you just saw," I sigh yet again.

"Aw pooey! He's really hot though~ I wouldn't mind getting into his pants if you know what I mean," She winks suggestively.

"Ew, don't talk to me about your sexual urges in front of me, I don't need to hear them," I hold out a hand indicating for her to stop.

"But seriously! This one is seriously a keeper!" She exclaims.

"That's what you say about every guy who is somewhat attractive to you. Besides, he's a crackhead...Along with most of the population of my school," I finish.

"Who cares about personalities when he's got the looks!" She grins. *facepalm* I see no form of intelligence left on this planet.

"Oh Yuki? Who's the pretty girl standing on my window?" Yamamoto all of sudden pops up. He is standing at the doorway with a tray full of food in his hands.

"No one!" I say before turning back to Aiyoku.

"Get out, I'm hungry, he has my favorite food and he is not the guy I was talking about," I try to shove her off the window sill but she evades my hand.

"Haha~ Still a glutton for food aren't you? I'm surprised you're not a fatass yet," She whispers to me in a low voice.

"Hey you! You said I am pretty right? Call me~" She flicks Yamamoto a card before jumping off and running somewhere. I take the card from Yamamoto and rip it up into tiny little pieces while muttering curses in foreign languages under my breath.

"Who was that?" He looks at me wide eyed.

"No one you should know about, now, are we going to eat or what?" I ask. He puts down the food and I take my plate. Which one should I start with? Oh the shrimp looks good! I pick it up with my chopsticks and I was about to eat it until Yamamoto leans over quick and eats it instead.

"...ASDFGHJKL! What the hell man! You have your own damn sushi!" I spaz and continue to spaz at him.

"Haha~ Sharing is caring Yuki!" He swallows the sushi that WAS in my grasp.

"F*ck you," I grumble under my breath before eating the rest of my food.

"Yuki~ Open up," Yamamoto holds a piece of his sushi in front of me. I lean forward to devour the delicacy until he pulls it back teasing me on purpose.

"Oh it is on like donkey kong muthaf*cka," I growl before crawling over trying to snatch the food out of his hand.

"I got it!" I cheer when I finally caught the piece of fish in my mouth. That's when I realize the position I was in with him. I'm on my knees in his lap, his arm around my waist for some damn reason, my chest in his face, my hands tangled in his hair, I'm breathing heavily, I am also somewhat flushed, his chopstick in his hand and I'm biting it like some animal...How awkward.

"Takeshi is in here,"

"Oi! Baseball freak! Are you in here?!" Gokudera busts open the door revealing him, Reborn, Tsuna, Ryohei and Dad at the door.

"Yuki is in here with you righ-" He freezes when he sees us.

"...I know how this looks...There's a perfectly reasonable answer for why we are in this position. And no, I was not trying to rape Yamamoto nor was he trying to rape me," I slowly say. Tsuna and Gokudera have a sudden burst of blood streaming out of their noses.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I SWEAR!" I yell frantically.

**AFTER THE CHAOS SETTLED DOWN AND EVERYONE IS CALM...**

"So...You guys weren't doing anything dirty?" Gokudera confirms one last time.

"Yes!" I yell exasperatedly.

"Ok good, I thought I needed Takeshi to march himself to the store to buy a bunch of condo-" I cut dad off.

"ANYWAYS! I think there are customers for you to attend to DAD," I glare at him and he walks out chuckling a bit. I explain everything I said to Yamamoto, except the part about energia forza and sub zero freeze fusion, and answer their shitty questions and had Yamamoto explain everything AGAIN to Ryohei. That dumbass. But now it's finally time for the Mist Guardian battle. Yaayyy, who wants to see magicians screw around with our vision? I sure do! *sarcasm*. So here's what happened, it was quite uneventful actually. We got to school, we met our Mist Guardian, it's a she, her name is Chrome Dokuro, she kissed Tsuna, Gokudera freaked, I told him Tsuna isn't gay(for the billionth time), chaos, the battle starts, shit goes down, we float, Chrome does these sweet kung fu flips or whatever, she turns into Mukuro, more shit, Mukuro beats Mammon, he turns back into Chrome, Chrome declared winner. I know, thrilling.

"Chrome Dokuro wins, next battle is between the cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya and Gola Mosca," I announce.

"Wait...The rings are already 4-3! With us having the 4! How come we still have to do the cloud match?!" Gokudera yells.

"Calm your tits man," I explain how Mizuki doesn't count and all and Reborn pops out explaining everything else. Thank god. We all walk home peacefully...With nervous tension all around. I keep thinking about how Xanxus was saying how he would hand over everything if Hibari won tomorrow...There must be something behind this, Xanxus wouldn't give up so easily...

"Stop worrying you guys! There's no way Hibari-san will lose!" Yamamoto chirps...I want to believe that...But somehow I can't.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"AAAAAAAAH!" WHAT IN THE DUCKS F*CK WAS THAT...That was Tsuna! I jump out of bed grabbed my flute and busted into his room.

"Tsuna! Are you alright!" I look around frantically holding my flute defensively.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just worried about Hibari-san..." Tsuna mutters.

"He'll be fine, remember, this is HIBARI we're talking about," I emphasize.

"You're right...Dammit! I could have gotten another hour of sleep!" Tsuna moans.

"I know, I could have too until you decided to scream and alarm the living crap out of me," I look at him emotionless.

"I'm sorry," He pulls his covers over his head. In 3...2...1... He flips his covers off.

"Too worried to fall asleep now?" I smirk and he nods.

"Well might as well get changed, let's go visit Mizuki at Dino's place," I pat his head before exiting the room. We get dressed and head out to Dino's clinic and out comes Chrome as soon as we enter.

"Hey Chrome," I greet her while Tsuna splutter incoherently. Oh yeah, she kissed him on the cheek last night, no wonder.

"I hope you're feeling better now Chrome. Let's talk again in the near future alright?" I gave her a small but warm smile. She returns it with a bashful one. I walk past them and into the halls, she's so cute...Despite the eyepatch and pineapple hair. I walk past a room with Dino yelling...It's too early for me to get involved with arguments so I'm just going to inform him I'm here and leave.

"Yo Dino, I'm here to see Mizuki. And calm your tits man, I hear you all the way from America, oh and Tsuna's here as well," I quickly close the door before heading towards Mizuki's room. I knock before entering and I see her stretching her arms.

"Well you're better for someone who got stabbed in the stomach," I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Yeup! It's all thanks to you Yuki!" She cheers.

"Can you walk?" I ask. It was a stupid question because she hopped right out of bed and started hopping around.

"Get dressed, we're going to spend the day derping around," I toss her some clothes I grabbed.

"Hey Yuki~" She coos.

"...I'm scared to say 'what' but I'll take the risk," I face her.

"Can I do anything I want with you as a 'Get Well Soon' gift?" She grins cheekily.

"No," I look at her blankly.

"Aw~ Come on! *Cough* Look! I'm still sick! If you let me do anything I want, I'll feel better," She bribes.

"...I thought you were injured not sick," I counter.

"Same thing, come on! No one will even notice you!" She whines.

"...Will you shut up after this?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" She nods her head determined.

"Fine...Wait...What do you mean by 'No one will even notice you'?" I look at her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing~ Now...Get in there!" She points at a door leading to the bathroom while pulling out a bag. I see something frilly poking out.

"...Oh hell no," I make a break for the door but she's too quick and blocks it.

"You already agreed~" She smiles cheerfully.

"So you better do it," She looks at me menacingly. Wow, personality change: A+. Next thing I know I'm shoved into the washroom and she is ripping my clothes off and putting on some other pieces of clothes on. She's finished and I look at my reflection in the mirror.

"...I don't know why I put up with you," I sink into my emo corner.

"Because you love me!" She chirps pulling me up.

"Now let's go out and have some girl fun~" She cheers.

"Noooooo! Anything but shopping and going into public like this!" I whine clawing at the ground as she drags me out.

"...I feel too feminine for this," I walk around awkwardly.

"Just act natural, you haven't been a girl for a long time, you should thank me for that," She whispers back.

"When have I ever been feminine!?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"Well, before you and Hiroto broke up, you were a very cute and bashful little girl," She retorts.

"...Never mention that ever again," I semi glare at her.

"Got it~" She sings. We keep on walking and a guy wolf whistles at us and I freak.

"I CAN'T DO THIS MIZUKI!" I harshly whisper.

"It's just one guy! Chill!" She responded.

"I feel more safe as a guy! That guy could be a rapist!" I nervously look behind me.

"Jesus Christ you're such a nervous wreck, you can change later. We still have that Cloud battle so I brought your clothes along anyways," She rolls her eyes at me.

"F*ck me, f*ck me, f*ck me, f*ck me..." I continued to curse under my breath.

"Watch that mouth, it might come true if you keep saying that," Mizuki points at me looking stern. Lord, kill me now.

**THAT EVENING...**

I'M FREEEEEEEEE! I jump around giddily.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," Mizuki comments.

"Well, I got out of those girl clothes, and I'm back to plaid shirts and khaki shorts," I made a small fist pump. We reach the school to meet everyone else but Reborn and Tsuna weren't there...Hm..

"Yo! Yuki, Mizuki!" Yamamoto greets us first. Despite having an eyepatch, his vision is still top notch.

"Hey," I return the greeting.

"Oh look! It's today's hero," Yamamoto points out, I turn around to see Hibari.

"Hiiieee Kyoya~" Mizuki waves frantically at him.

"Why are you guys here?" Was all he said.

"We're here to cheer you on of course!" Yamamoto exclaims.

"You're an eyesore," Hibari looks away annoyed.

"Aw~ You don't mean that do you Kyoya?" Mizuki pouts at him and he just 'hmphs'. This time Ryohei got angry. Well I'm staying out of this. I walk towards the field where this battle will take place and there is this huge ass stadium. Everyone looks at it in awe while the Cervello explains this arena. Apparently It's filled with guns, explosives, and anything that can kill you in a second if you're not careful.

"Battle for the Cloud ring, Hibari Kyoya vs. Gola Mosca, begin!" I speak out. Gola's pants rip open revealing rockets which propel him towards Hibari, Hibari doesn't even flinch. Instead he charges and knocks the shit out of Gola...Wow...Go Hibari. This battle lasted 15 seconds.

"Good job Kyoya~" Mizuki cheers from the sidelines. Xanxus stands up and joins the arena and Hibari thinks this as a challenge and blocks him while Xanxus spews crap about retrieving Gola Mosca. I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. What the hell are you doing Hibari? I peak my fingers open to see they are still at it *sigh*, why must he be so violent? I look at Mosca and...There's a glowing light out of it's eye. It grows brighter by the second.

"Hibari!" I yelled at him, warning him just in time before the shot could hit him, but it still grazed him a bit.

"I thought a mofo like you could have sensed that," I muttered under my breath.

"Anyhow...How is that thing still moving?" I ask to no one in particular. Suddenly something explodes and hits us and there is smoke everywhere. What the hell.

"You guys alright?!" I yell to see if the three idiots and Mizuki are alright. It looks like they are. Xanxus starts saying how he was retrieving Mosca to prevent this from happening. Ha! Like I would believe that in a million years. However, Mosca is out of control, he is firing bullets from all over while shooting out a laser beam and flying everywhere. It's missiles hit everything, and it even hits the school and starts destroying part of it. Xanxus started laughing at this situation.

"Kyoya!" Mizuki yells worriedly. Withing the smoke we see him standing up, but this was all set up, he used Hibari. Chrome runs into the field. Dammit Chrome! I thought you were smart.

"Chrome! The field is dangerous!" I yell at her frantically. Just as the beep went off indicating the bomb, Ken and Chikusa saves her. However, they just got themselves trapped in between those guns and Mosca.

"Cervello! Can't you turn the field off?!" I ask them. Just as Gola fires the laser, the guns shoot as well, oh great. I was about to chuck my now extended scythe into the battle field when Tsuna shows up with this epic huge ass flame and blocks both of the attacks. I clutch my chest in relief. God, I thought they were dead meat. I slump down on the spot...I'm too old for this much action and worry.

"Yuki! Are you ok?!" Gokudera yells at me. I nod weakly back in response. Basil and Reborn arrive on the scene. The next few things are a blur, Tsuna starts flying with his flame and he takes out Mosca once and for all after a long tense brawl. Wait...Xanxus could have used Mosca to wipe everyone out from the beginning...So why would he wait until the last battle? He's even smirking at Tsuna who stopped Gola and punched the lights out of it...The machinery opened up and revealed...NINTH!? He's all tied up and barely breathing...Did Tsuna just injure the Ninth? I get it now! Xanxus, you sneaky son of a bitch. I ran over.

"NINTH!" I scrambled over to where he was on the ground next to Reborn, and Reborn starts saying how the Gola Mosca uses a dying will flame as fuel.

"You attacked the ninth," Xanxus suddenly said. I quickly unstrapped the ninth from the restraints to help him breathe a bit more before facing Xanxus.

"Ohohohohoho...No no no no no. You, just shut your face. You planned this entire thing all along-" I felt like murdering this guy but Reborn held me back.

"Yuki, come help me," He said. I knelt next to the ninth.

"...These wounds are too deep...Reborn...I have to use THAT," I look at him.

"No Yuki, Ninth is still living and very much alive, do not risk your life for someone who is confirmed to be living," Reborn states with his fedora covering his face. I bit my lip before turning my attention back to Xanxus, who is trying to cause Tsuna to feel guilty, to make Tsuna feel like this entire thing was his fault. And it was working on Tsuna until the Ninth spoke up. Hallelujah he's actually alive. The ninth goes on about how it isn't Tsuna's fault and such. Xanxus speaks up saying how he'll avenge his father and crap and Reborn finally figured out his plan. He explains to everyone what Xanxus was planning and such...Ohohoho, that sneaky bastard. I knew something was wrong.

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture, we are officially recording all statements," The Cervello say. I snap my head towards them.

"...I knew it," I stood up and faced the Cervello. They nervously took a step back.

"You were on Xanxus's side this entire time weren't you?!" I shot forward and caught them both by the neck in my hands. They start trembling and pulling at my hands.

"Do what you wish, I've already snapped," Reborn said. Oh you know shit's going to go down when Reborn says that. I feel the Cervello tremble even more.

"But I will keep my promise to the 9th and not raise a hand, so Yuki, let go of them," He commands. I reluctantly let them go and they gasp for air. Tsuna stood up and faced Xanxus.

"Xanxus, I will be taking that ring back...I won't let you succeed as the Tenth Vongola boss," Well said Tsuna, very well said. Everyone else stands up and supports Tsuna. It makes me happy to see that he has such a supportive family. Both families were about to brawl when the Cervello spoke up.

"The match that will avenge the 9th, will be controlled by us," The Cervello announce holding up a paper with the dying will flame that claims that they hold responsible over the Vongola rings.

"The battle that will determine the next Vongola boss, the sky match," They declared.

"Wait...What about me? You're making these decisions all by yourself without my consent," I narrow my eyes at them.

"You will be judging the match like always," They simply state. I growl but refrain from ripping their heads off. Xanxus chucks the ring at Tsuna before disappearing with everyone else in his so called 'family'.

"Well now that that's over, I'm hungry. See you guys tomorrow!" I walk off as if nothing happened, and I hear laughter in the distance.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Mizuki woke me up and told me to get dressed for school...Are you serious. Are you f*cking serious. Oh well, I'm already walking with Mizuki and Tsuna to school anyways, no use in complaining.

"Oh! Wasn't the school destroyed from yesterday's battle?!" Tsuna all of a sudden exclaims before running.

"I don't wanna run!" I complain but run after him anyways with Mizuki close in pursuit. We reach the school to see it completely repaired, or so we thought. Reborn explained to us about the men standing by the fences are magicians who are creating illusions...Seems legit.

"It's No-Good Tsuna!" Someone yells out.

"And he's with that cold jerk Yuki and Mizuki!" Another voice yelled. *Sweatdrop* is that what I am known to the boys in the school? That cold jerk? What a lame name.

"You guys skipped school for a week," They pat Tsuna's back really hard. They keep talking about how we're having an easy life.

"Back off you bastards. I don't like you dumb assholes coming near me or Mizuki or Tsuna trying to touch us," I give them a hard cold glare causing them to back off.

"Come on Tsuna, Mizuki, let's go," I grab him and Mizuki and walk away from them. I hear them say 'what's his problem?' but I don't care now do I? I let Tsuna go up to the roof to do whatever he has to do. Oh well whatever. Mizuki and I met Kyoko later on in the day and she gave us amulets for good luck.

"Thanks Kyoko, I haven't talked to you in a long time," I gave her a brief hug before looking at the amulet. It had a music note on it, how cute.

"Haha~ no problem Yuki~" She laughs cutely. Mizuki thanks her to before we say goodbye to her. I look at Mizuki's amulet and it has the shape of a moon on it. I snort, typical. She playfully pushes me.

"So, you worried about tonight?" Mizuki asks me as I lean against the open window.

"To be honest no. Tsuna has such a caring family, I don't need to worry now do I?" I smile a bit crossing my arms.

"Well, that's true," She lightly chuckles. I notice the band around her arm.

"I'm, so jealous of you Mizuki," I say out of the blue.

"Eh? Why?" She looks at me confused.

"You can cut class because of 'committee duties'," I put air quotes.

"Haha, I know, this is a reaaal privilege," We burst out laughing before returning to class.

**THAT EVENING...**

So this is it huh? This battle determines everything. Although I can't believe they even summoned Lambo to come...He is still in bad shape. The Cervello come around asking everyone for their rings...So all that hard work went down the drain eh? They come to me with a square box.

"Eh? You want me to put my ring into the box?" I look at them like 'are you serious'.

"Do not worry, you are the only snow guardian, so you have nothing to worry about, if you do not cooperate, we will have to disqualify Sawada's entire family and declare Xanxus the winner," She said to me. I reluctantly put my ring into the box. They explain the rules to us and hand us all a wristband except for Xanxus and Tsuna.

"Why do I have to wear one?" I ask them cautiously.

"Because you are a guardian and all guardians must wear one," They simply reply. I took it and slipped it on...Something's not right. They do their circle thing before heading out to their battle fields.

"Tsuna," I say in a serious tone and I look at him with such intensity that he jumps a bit before facing me.

"Y-Yes Yuki?" He stutters. My features soften.

"Everyone is in this with you together," I gently pat his head before straightening up and following the Cervello to the starting area of the match. Suddenly something drops onto me. A large, thick, glass like substance surround me in a somewhat large perimeter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I yell pounding on the glass.

"Fighting is futile, this is to keep you from interfering, nothing can break through it," The Cervello explain. Dammit, they tricked me! I hear Bel and Gokudera asking if they are supposed to fight through the transmitter.

"Do as you wish, if you can," The Cervello responds...If they can? I watch in the little TV monitor as each of the guardians fell down in pain.

"EVERYONE!" I yell into the little electronic. I felt a vibration in my wristwatch but nothing happens to me. The Cervello tells everyone how this is a poison called 'Death Heater' and how it works, the antidote will only be injected when the ring is put in. That's why they took my ring away! But where is it?! I look to see it is hanging in front of the glass. I smirk, oh, fatal mistake you've made you dumb pink haired bitches.

"You do realize that I do not feel pain right? So this poison is deemed useless to me," I smirked.

"We know that, that is why we put something else in there," They stare at me...What?

"We put in a poison which targets your vital points making your disease rise up to a dangerous level if not treated in time," They say. I instantly felt like I was hit by a truck and I spewed out blood right against the glass.

"Yuki!" I heard a bunch of yells coming through the transmitter.

"The only way for you to get the antidote is if one person inserts your ring into that box over there to raise your cage and insert the ring into your wristwatch," They say.

"You bitch," I wince coughing out more blood. Tsuna is screaming my name from the outside.

"Tsuna, don't worry about me, I'll find a way through, concentrate on yourself and everyone else first," I hack and wheeze. Everyone else is led outside to watch and Tsuna and Xanxus are put to another ground. I pulled out my flute and turned it into a scythe.

"Whatever, I can't cause a ruckus for everyone, I bust myself out of here," I swing my scythe with as much strength as I can muster effectively hitting the glass. But I didn't even make a scratch on it!

"We've told you this. This glass is impossible to break through," The Cervello repeat again and again.

"Heh, then I'll be the first to break through," I wipe the blood dripping down from my mouth away with my sleeve. I look into the monitor to see Xanxus and Tsuna battling it out.

"Ice Gift Generation Nono," I say and I instantly grow wings and have a sword for an arm. I stab furiously at the glass ignoring the pain inflicted on me. I stopped slashing to look at the glass. Not even a crack, I gush out even more blood than before.

"Ice Gift Generation Ottavo," My appearance changes again and I scan the entire piece of glass that surrounds me, looking for a weak spot. Nothing...No wait! It's faint but there's a small thin crack right over there beside where the ring hangs. I risk destroying the ring though...Gotta take that risk then.

"Ice Gift Generation Sesto," I change again revealing me and an Excalibur. The same form I used during the battle of rain. I stumble a bit hacking out more blood, this isn't good, I'm feeling lightheaded. Dammit! I'm so useless to help! I try to stab the same spot every time but I'm losing blood fast and my vision is going blurry. I take a look at my monitor to see Tsuna is getting beat big time, Hibari freed himself, Gokudera, Mizuki and Lambo received the antidote. Another surge of blood hits me and comes flying out of my mouth. I look at my screen again to see Tsuna on the ground motionless...

"TSUNA!" I scream. Raging out onto the glass. Still no more but that tiny crack I had found. I glance again to see Tsuna is still alive. This is pathetic! I'm the f*cking snow guardian, the one that's supposed to protect everyone, yet I can't even get myself out of this stupid piece of glass! I change back to my scythe and I swing it against the glass violently neglecting the fact that I'm continuously spitting out blood at the same time. My vision starts to close in. No...Not now...Not when Tsuna life is in danger!

**TBC**

* * *

jc: man am i pooped from writing tht!

animepup: ...*sniffle*

jc: why are you sniffing? is there dust somewhere?

animepup: somewhat, anyways, did yuki die?!

jc: how did you know!

animepup:...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

jc: somewhat

animepup:...*pout* anyways, stay tuned for next week! i can hardly wait myself

jc: you STILL havent watched the anime

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	23. Wow Yuki, You're A Bloody Idiot

jc: before i start the story, i have a message for a someone

animepup: message?

jc: yeah, i got a pm or review from a guest, i assure you, the same name use is completely coincidental

animepup: pm? review?

jc: i got an email saying i got a review from a guest saying tht they roleplay in KHR and they use the names yuki nd mizuki

animepup: rly?!

jc: yeah, so again, to tht guest reviewer, it was purely a coincidence, sry i couldnt pm you this but i couldnt...because you were on the guest thing

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"TSUNA!" I scream. Raging out onto the glass. Still no more but that tiny crack I had found. I glance again to see Tsuna is still alive. This is pathetic! I'm the f*cking snow guardian, the one that's supposed to protect everyone, yet I can't even get myself out of this stupid piece of glass! I change back to my scythe and I swing it against the glass violently neglecting the fact that I'm continuously spitting out blood at the same time. My vision starts to close in. No..Not now...Not when Tsuna life is in danger!_

* * *

3rd Person POV

"SCOPPIO DI IRA!" Xanxus yelled, his guns flaring as they shot out rage flames straight at Tsuna hitting him effectively.

"Proteggere," Someone said. A faint force field came out shielding out some of the rage flames from continuously hitting Tsuna.

"What are you doing here trash," Xanxus spat out glaring at Yuki.

"I'm doing what the snow guardian's job is. Protection," She glares back at Xanxus.

"Reborn...I'm sorry," She says out loud. Reborn immediately understood and said,

"Don't do it Yuki, you are in no state of being able to do it..." Yuki pays no heed to Reborn's warning and puts her hand on Tsuna's chest with her other hand supporting Tsuna's back.

"Energia Forza," Her entire body glows white and the glow flows into Tsuna. The glow stops as soon as Tsuna's forehead lights up with a flame again.

"Thank goodness...I thought you died...Now...Go kick his ass..." Yuki smiles in pain before slumping over Tsuna's lap having lost consciousness from the blood loss that still continues on.

"Yuki...I will," Tsuna stands up and faces Xanxus to finish him once and for all.

Yuki's POV (A Few Moments Ago)

I forced to push my self over my limit to create an ice figure to take the ring and put it into the box so I could escape to help Tsuna. However, when my replica put it in, the walls did not rise, they merely thinned. Whatever, this works too. I tried stabbing it with my scythe but it still wouldn't go through. I squint a bit to see Xanxus shooting Tsuna with everything he has and one of them hits Tsuna sending him crashing towards the ground...*ba-dump* My heartbeat grows faint, *ba-dump* everyone is in danger, *ba-dump* and I haven't done a single thing...Something inside me snapped like that time when heard I was being used...

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream and punch right through the glass. Large pieces get stuck to my skin and clothes but what do I care. I start running towards where Tsuna and Xanxus are fighting not even bothering to give myself the antidote. While trying to run even more blood streams out of my mouth dripping onto my clothing.

"SCOPPIO DI IRA!" I heard Xanxus yell out loud I turned a corner just as Tsuna is hit by the vigorous flame.

"Proteggere," I say calmly and a round sphere like invisible force field blocks the attack. Xanxus starts saying things to me but I can't hear any of it. All I am focused on right now is the motionless body of Tsuna. On instinct I got onto my knees and put my hand behind Tsuna for support and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry Reborn," I say before closing my eyes and focus all my remaining energy into my palm.

"Energia...Forza," My voice echos as I turn white and that energy flows into Tsuna giving him life. I feel my own life slowly moving away from me... I stop as soon as I see the flame be re-lit on his forehead.

"Thank goodness..." I smile, tearing up a bit, until my vision starts fading fast. I start to lose consciousness and fall forward. For the first time in my life...I've never felt so cold...

Mizuki's POV

Kyoya had saved me before, that's how I got the antidote. That guy always has his own way of affection. I was nice enough to give Candra the antidote but I knocked her out with a kick so she wouldn't be able to do anything. I found Yamamoto and Gokudera by the gym and I see Marmon and Belphegor had Chrome captured.

"Oh Mizuki, Hibari is injured, he is where I was," Yamamoto told me, I nod in response. Kyoya doesn't need anyone to save him, so I won't worry too much about him.

"Wait...Did any of you go and look for Yuki?" I look at both of them. I look at the monitor to see that the prison Yuki had been in is broken and there are glass shards!...But what's that ring doing in that puddle of water...I quickly switch my monitor to where Xanxus and Tsuna were...Yuki is glowing white...

"THAT F*CKING BITCH! SHE USED ENERGIA FORZA IN THAT CONDITION!?" I scream at the screen.

"Mi-Mizuki," Gokudera gawks at me. Yamamoto's expression immediately changes, I guess Yuki told him about energia forza.

"Dammit! I can't even run because my legs don't feel right...Let's just deal with these guys first," I say to the 2 boys. They both nod in agreement. I couldn't even believe what happened next. Yamamoto actually used his brain! He proposed a deal with Varia, then tricked them, giving us the upper hand now! Way to go Yamamoto!

"You know, Yuki would really proud of you right now Yamamoto," I grin at him and he grins back. Anyhow, we've got the upper hand now...That is until we realized that they had planned this from the start and trapped us with those vine thingies making us drop the rest of our rings. Suddenly the school falls into rubble and standing there is Ryohei with his fist outstretched...Kyoya around? Because that punch was just like saying 'let's f*ck with logic today!'.

"Oh well, we're saved and we got Chrome back, that's all that matters right?" I put my hand on Gokudera's shoulder to stop him from arguing from Ryohei.

"Hey hang in there!" Yamamoto exclaims at Chrome who was breathing heavily.

"Is she alright?" Gokudera asks.

"She received the antidote so she should be fine," Yamamoto replies with a small smile. Oh thank goodness...I feel like I'm forgetting something...I look at my screen to see Tsuna and Xanxus still at it. Hm...What was I forgetting...

"What are you thinking about Mizuki?" Gokudera asks me.

"I feel like we forgot something..." I wrack my brain to remember. Dammit! Why did I have to forget now! It feels like it was something important. We all think really hard about what we were forgetting.

"YUKI!" Gokudera yells before running out of the rubble...I'm such a terrible person *emo corner*, forgetting my friends life is in danger.

"Shishishishishi...Don't run away just yet," Belphegor popped up with Marmon.

"We got the girl, we can go all out on you now," Yamamoto holds his sword threateningly.

"Like we would fight you, we got what we want, all we have to do is retrieve the Snow ring and we'll be all set, shishishi...Nice doing business with you~" With that they disappeared.

"Dammit...Because of me..." Gokudera punches a wall.

"It wasn't your fault, anyways we got the girl back," Yamamoto looks at Chrome.

"We need to treat her injuries," Ryohei said looking at Chrome as well.

"Ok well we need to split up. We need to go get the ring to Yuki as fast as possible before they can cure him and take him away," I look at all 3 of them.

"So who is the fastest runner here?" I ask.

"Better question, who's in a better condition?" I look at Ryohei and he seems like the best candidate.

"We need Ryohei to help because he is the sun guardian which should be a positive effect," I thought for a bit. Yamamoto looks like he has taken a hit to the stomach so he should stay here.

"Alright, I'll go with Gokudera to Yuki, Yamamoto, you stay with Ryohei and-"

"I'll go with Gokudera, you should stay here Mizuki," He cuts me off.

"But you're more injured than I am-"

"Are you kidding me? You just got skewered through the stomach a few days ago," He cuts me off yet again.

"I'm fine because Yuki healed me," I mutter, I look up to meet his gaze and I realize he isn't going to give up and we're running short on time.

"Alright, go, quickly!" I yell at them.

"Well...We better help Chrome hm?" I look at Ryohei expectantly.

"Yeah, let's help her get better to the EXTREEEME!" He yells enthusiastically. I laugh at him before thinking about Yuki. Please don't let it be too late for her...If it isn't...Please don't let her grow irritated by Yamamoto and Gokudera's stupidity.

Yuki's POV

"..."

_I feel so relaxed...So peaceful..._

"...ki"

_Who is that?_

"..Yuki..."

_...Is that you Hiroto?_

"Yuki..."

_...Don't f*ck with me Hiroto..._

"Yuki!" I snap open my eyes to see that my vision is still blurred.

"H-Hiroto?" I squint and 2 faces come into my sight.

"Hiroto? Who the hell is that?" A familiar angry voice asked.

"Haha~ I don't know," Another voice laughed. My field of view finally focuses and I see Gokudera and Yamamoto hovering above me.

"Yay! Yuki is alive!" Yamamoto exclaims happily.

"Ugh, you bastard, you almost had me worried for a moment there," Gokudera huffs looking away. That optimistic voice and that rough irritated tone I've learned to hate so much...I'm more than happy to hear them right now. I pull them both in for a big, limited edition, Yuki hug.

"You idiots...You should be helping Tsuna right now," I mutter into their shirts.

"Are you kidding me? Look at yourself! You're all bloody and shit," Gokudera returns my hug.

"I'm absolutely fine. You guys gave me the antidote right? So I'm absolutely fine," I push them away and give them a cocky grin and a thumbs up. I stood up and hobbled a bit. I check the screen to see that Xanxus had his hands frozen. *Smirk* Good job Tsuna, looks like you've figured out Zero Point Breakthrough. I stagger against a wall.

"Yuki!" The boys yell from behind.

"Don't worry, I'm just recovering from the poison," I grunt. Both boys come up to help support me as we make our way to see Tsuna's battle. We arrive to the scene just as Xanxus screams out how his name has two X's which represent ten, meaning that he should be the tenth.

"You take away those X's and you have what you really are! An Anus!" I yell cockily.

"Shut up trash!" He tears his concentration away from Tsuna for one second to stare down at me. Tsuna looks and his eyes open a bit wider at the sight of me but he goes back into concentration. I watch proudly as Tsuna do Zero Point Breakthrough on Xanxus freezing him effectively and completely.

"Ack," I clutch my chest in pain, it throbs at an irregular pace.

"Yuki!" Gokudera and Yamamoto worry over me at the same time.

"Guys...Where are the rings?" They tell me how they gave all of them to the enemy.

"..." I stare at them blankly.

"Are you out of your twisted little bloody minds?!" I exclaim before clutching my chest again. At this moment, Marmon appears with the Vongola rings in his tiny hands...What the hell does he plan to do with those rings? The rings all come together and they start to melt the ice created by Tsuna...We're f*cked.

"Give me the rings you bastards-GAH!" I put my hand over my mouth in order to prevent myself from spitting out more blood.

"What's wrong Yuki?!" Yamamoto looks worriedly at me while crouching in front of me. I try to swallow everything but it just keeps on coming out like an endless water cycle. Gokudera tries patting me on the back and that just worsens it, I finally spat out the blood and it splatters all over Yamamoto.

"I'm so sorry Yamamoto," I apologize still coughing. He looks down at his shirt in horror.

"I'll replace that shirt," I say but he looks up at me in horror.

"...Is this because of energia forza?" He keeps looking at me.

"No...It's not.." I reply bitterly.

"What is this energia forza everyone keeps talking about?!" Gokudera yells.

"It's nothing, we have more concerns right now, like Xanxus just revived from that piece of ice," I wipe my mouth. At this time, Mizuki, Ryohei, and Chrome come running in as well.

"I thank you for coming to see the birth of the new boss," Belphegor laughs about to put the ring on.

"There's absolutely nothing to worry about," I struggle to say. We all watch as the rings are inserted and start to glow. The power of the ring lights up so brightly and powerfully, Xanxus stands up and starts laughing manically saying how this is proof that he is the Tenth Vongola boss, that is until he falls over and the rings grow dull again.

"Hmph, I told you. Don't say I didn't warn you," I smirk smugly.

"...The rings...They rejected him?" Tsuna looks at the sight jaw dropped.

"What do you mean they rejected Xanxus? You know something about it don't you?" Marmon turns to face us. Before Tsuna could have the chance to respond, Xanxus sits up and starts talking to us about his childhood and shit. Jesus Christ do we really have to listen to this? At the end of the story, Tsuna gave a bit of a motivational speech that made me think. What would my life be like if I was still with my actual parents...Xanxus suddenly started yelling about how he will become boss.

"Xanxus, we will have to consult whether the ring is suited for you," The Cervello say out of nowhere.

"No, that won't be necessary," I stood up hunched over a bit from the pain.

"The rings officially belong to Tsuna's family, the rings themselves have made it clear that Xanxus is not suited to be the Tenth Vongola boss," I declare.

"Is that right?...Then I will destroy everything in my path that prevents that from happening!" Xanxus bellows and Marmon and Belphegor instantly have their weapons ready to strike. However, Gokudera throws his bombs and stops them from advancing on the Cervello. Hibari joins the scene as well.

"Kyoya! You're ok!" Mizuki waves at him frantically.

"Anyways, it's 2 against 6, there's no way you could bear us," Gokudera growls holding out more bombs. Then Marmon talks about how they have reinforcements coming in any second now...Oh ho ho, you think you're so smart aren't you bastard.

"Make that 2 against 7," I try to stand up straight to grin hastily.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't fight! You can barely stand up! You're still bleeding as well!" Gokudera hisses at me.

"Bitch please, I would continue to fight unconsciously if I have too," I roll my eyes at him.

"He's right, you aren't in a condition where you can fight," They mock.

"...You're right," I admit nodding my head a bit.

"I can't do close combat like I usually do, but I can do it at a distance," I smirk reaching towards the back of my shorts.

"Boys, meet my back up friend," I pull out a mini gun.

"It's so cute," They mock.

"Small in size but when used right, I can do some serious damage," I say as I load it.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that there's an elite squad coming in," They continue to boast about how these people are super trained. I don't pay much attention until I hear they said that anyone involved in this will be targeted.

"Anyone?" Tsuna looks super concerned...So that means Kyoko and Haru and I-Pin and everyone else?!...

"We have nothing to worry about, they have Bianchi don't they," I utter softly so Varia doesn't hear. Wow...This got serious when Bel slashed one of the Cervello. The remaining Cervello says that Varia is disqualified and that she is turning the sensors off of the spectator's cage...But it doesn't turn off. We find out that the Varia worked on them with the intention of killing everyone in that cage...Those cunning bastards. Suddenly 3 people jump down out of nowhere. Seriously, where are all these people coming from? It's like the sky is barfing out random people and the right times.

"Nice timing~" We all look to see that it's 3 men from the reinforcements they mentioned earlier. However, they report that everyone was defeated by a man who has the strength of a demon...Cool. Not a second later they knocked out by a familiar looking huge ass bowling ball...Cool..Times 2. Guess who? You guess correct! It's Lancia, bitch(Not Britanny, *ba-dum-tch**Smacked for a bad pun). Just then Bel throws his knives at Tsuna and Yamamoto blocked them. Good job you crackhead, one by one, everyone else stands up to protect Tsuna. Even Hibari, that is one heck of a surprise.

"I'm tired and pissed, I need to go home," I point my gun at Belphegor. They drop their weapons and surrender. Xanxus yells some more before turning his head to look at me.

"Are you satisfied Watanabe?! You predicted this from the very beginning! Are you happy you were right!?" He growls harshly at me. I aim the gun at him.

"Very content Xanxus. I knew from the start that the true boss was Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone like you could never be a boss," I give him an unforgiving cold look. This phrase probably struck him hard across the face.

"Xanxus-sama, we will be disqualifying you and we are taking the rings away," The remaining Cervello kneels next to him and take the rings from him. Xanxus finally closes his eyes, hmph, he should get his rest while he can.

"Cervello, would do the honor of announcing the victors?" I give them a small smile and they nod before declaring Tsuna's family the winners.

"Good job Tsuna...We can all go home and be lazy asses again," I give him weak smile before falling forward onto my face...I think I'll be in that peaceful quiet place for a bit now...

Mizuki's POV

I feel so happy and content and relieved, and all those shitty feelings you get when you've finally achieved something.

"...We can all go home and be lazy asses again..." I look at Yuki who's swaying from side to side before she finally fell over and onto her face next to Tsuna.

"Yuki!" I yell frantically rushing over, the guys in pursuit. Soon Tsuna falls over too.

"Tsuna!" I widen my eyes. Oh god, this is going to be a long night. We go get Tsuna and Yuki treated, that's when I realized that the pieces of glass pierced in her skin were the main cause of her bleeding...She had a lot of blood loss tonight. Especially since the Cervello gave her a poison that put her life on a high risk of death. Yeah, we may have been almost close to death too but she was in pain and had to experience seeing a large amount of her own blood coming out.

"Oh my god! Yamamoto! You're bleeding!" I point at his shirt and he looks away.

"It wasn't me...It was Yuki..." He responds quietly. I freeze...I didn't think she would continue spitting blood out after receiving the antidote...Could it be the side effects of using energia forza? I look at her passed out form as we all get treated. The Cervello come by and give me my ring and gives me Yuki's ring as well.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I woke up in a white bed. Wow...To think this whole ring conflict just ended last night..*zzzz* I look down at my cellphone to see I got a text message from Yamamoto saying that we have a party at his house for our victory today. I reply to him that I can go, a bit later he asks if Yuki can come, I reply with a 'idk'. I should check up on her, I knock before entering her room...Well..At least she seems to be awake.

"What are you doing Yuki?" I lean against the door frame staring at her.

"Oh you know, just ripping all of this medical stuff of me," She replies muffled. To prove her statement she ripped out the needles that were inserted into her and then taking the mask off.

"Yamamoto asked if you can come to a party today," I walk up to her,

"Depends," She simply responds sitting up to rip more tube out...Does she not fear the pain?...Oh wait...This is Yuki we're talking about, of course she wouldn't feel anything.

"It's at his house and there will be sushi," She freezes instantly before turning to me with a solemn expression.

"I'm in!" She raises her hand straight up cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll tell him that," I chuckle at her. This is the side of her no one gets to see ever. Ah~ She used to be such a sweet and nice girl. I know, hard to imagine.

"You should let Dr. Shamal check up on you," She said jumping out of bed stretching a bit.

"That pervert?" my face contorts in disgust.

"He may be a pervert but he still very talented and a doctor," She laughs lightly at my reaction. I laugh along with her before staring at her.

"Yuki...What about energia forza?" She looks at me blankly.

"So you saw that huh?" She gently whispers.

"I'm absolutely fine!" She beams brightly. To prove her point she pounds her chest like a gorilla with ease.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself," I giggle and she returns a bright smile. I exit the room with a feeling of satisfaction, at least she's fine.

Yuki's POV

As soon as Mizuki leaves the room my bright demeanor drops. I gently touch my birthmark where the mosquito bit me as I recall what happened a few hours ago.

_"Please Dr. Shamal..." I beg him wheezing._

_"Sorry but I don't treat male patients," He crosses his arms. I have no choice, I strain to take my wig off and lift my shirt a bit to show him I have them lady curves._

_"Is this enough proof to tell you I'm not a boy?" I wince in pain at the movement. He says nothing for a long time._

_"Even if you are a female, you know very clearly about this disease and that there is no cure," He simply states._

_"But there is a way for you to suppress the effects," I point out._

_"Yes there is but-"_

_"Please...I beg of you...I can't worry the others anymore," I close one eye trying hard to breathe before coughing out more blood._

_"You're taking a big risk here Yuki..." He looks at me solemnly._

_"I know...I know," I whisper softly. He looks around exasperated and sighs. He takes out a medicine and does the procedure of filling the mosquito, but before he let's it go to me._

_"Yuki...You're only harming yourself like this..." He spoke gently._

_"...I know," I weakly reply._

_"You're crazy! You know what this could do to you yet you still want to risk it?! It's like an addiction Yuki! This is not normal medication! This is like a drug! It may put this side effect dormant for a while but it will worsen the effect when the time comes!" He raises his voice. I simply glance up at him._

_"Sometimes taking risks of being disease free has less to do with addiction and more to do with sanity," He stares at me._

_"It's going to happen sooner or later...This medication won't last forever...And when it comes back...It will be stronger than before..." He looks away._

_"I know...But by that time...I'll be prepared to hide it from everyone else and not show them how severe it is..." I close my eyes trying to breathe normally._

_"Some people know about this should last a week...What will you say?" He asks me._

_"...I'll say that I had so much blood loss that my body completely forgot that I used energia forza," Was my reply._

_"...When it comes back you won't be able to hide it," He tries to talk me out of this._

_"Then I'll just laugh and say that this finally took effect, lock myself in a room and do not let anyone know severe this will get," I smoothly reply. He hesitates to let the mosquito go._

_"Don't worry Dr. Shamal, I don't blame any of this on you, you tried talking me out of this...I still want to do this. Also...Please don't tell anyone about this conversation...And the fact that I'm a girl...Please...This is all I request of you..." I grip my sheets as searing pain overcomes me. Shamal sighs and finally lets the mosquito go letting it land on my tattoo._

_"Thank you..." I say one last time before falling into a deep slumber._

It makes me wonder...Was it worth it?...I guess now that I've see Mizuki's relieved face..It's worth it. I change out of the hospital clothes and into fresh clothes probably left by mama. I put the ring on before heading out to find Mizuki, I see her storm out of the room where Shamal is.

"Yes Yuki, that was a GREAT idea," She mutters storming off towards the entrance.

"I'll see you at the party Mizuki-chan~" Shamal yelled out. I quickly follow her glancing behind me I saw Shamal giving me a look. I roll my eyes and follow Mizuki out. While walking I try to claw the bandages off.

"At least keep you're bandages on Yuki," Mizuki looks at me like 'are you an idiot'. I comply and we talk a bit. She fills me in on what happened after I passed out. I stop by a store to buy something.

"What did you buy?" Mizuki asks me peering into the bag.

"Oh you know, I'm stressed, I need to relax, I got a couple of juice can," I shrug.

"...Are you going to share?" She asks me me.

"...No? Hey, before you bitch at me, why don't we make it to the party first?" I start running for my life as Mizuki chases after me. I run into the store laughing but I run right into Yamamoto .

"Thanks Yamamoto," I give him a small smile before brushing myself off. He looks at me with concern.

"Don't worry Yamamoto, see? I'm all ok!" I thump my chest to prove it. It was then when he became his normal optimistic mood, I have to admit, if Yamamoto wasn't so cheerful, I would probably like him a bit more. This entire party was really crazy, Tsuna came, we all greeted, he thanks me, and a blablabla. It's a fun party, Reborn didn't even say anything about me using energia forza.

"Hey dad! I'm just going upstairs for a bit of air alright?" I tell him before heading up the stairs to their balcony. I take out a juice and open it, taking a sip, I enjoy the night view. I lean against the railing enjoying the breeze.

"Yo," I turn around to see Yamamoto coming from behind joining me.

"Hey," I give him a small grin.

"Is that juice?" His eyes widen.

"Yeup, what of it?" I replied simply.

"I was going to ask if I could have one," He laughs. I toss him one, he opens it and holds it out to me.

"Cheers," I tilt my can so it hit his.

"So, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I could say the same thing to you," He laughs again.

"I don't like parties that much," I shrug. We sit together in silence looking at the city.

"Hey," He looks at me.

"Hm?" I respond absentmindedly.

"How's that disease thing?" He asks.

"Dude, I've told you, I'm absolutely fine. It seems that since I had so much blood loss that I guess my body forgot all about the fact that I used energia forza," I sigh in irritation.

"Oh...Well you're all better and that's what matter!" He chirps.

"Yeah..." I smile warmly at the scenery in front of me.

"Haha~ You should smile like that more Yuki! You look better when you do that!" Yamamoto grins at me and I slap the back of his head.

"Idiot, what reason do I have to smile," I scowl at myself. He moves closer to me and leans in.

"You would be surprised at the many things you should be happy about!" He smiles brightly in my face. I scoff. *snap* Before I could retort I heard a snap... I turn behind me and I saw Mizuki and Gokudera snickering.

"Sorry, but I don't roll that way," Gokudera tries mimicking my voice.

"Bitch please, I am way more manly than that," I roll my eyes.

"I'm feeling forgiving right now so I'll give you 10 seconds," I grin cockily at them.

"1..."

"We better start running Gokudera!" Mizuki screams.

"2..."

"Move!"

"I'm stuck!" They bicker but they finally get free.

"9.."

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8?!" They both yell running away.

"I forgot how to count!" I chase after them and I hear Yamamoto laughing behind me. For now...I think I'm happy I got that mosquito bite.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: yay! now thts the end of the varia arc~

animepup: wow...theres more!?

jc: yeup!

animepup: omg, im rly worried about yuki

jc: i am too

animepup: why must she be so stupid and take tht medicine thing!

jc: lol because shes a dumbo

animepup: lolololol

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	24. We Can All Relax N- Oh Shit, He's Back

jc: ...

animepup: whats wrong?

jc: nothing, i just realized tht i got 40 reviews and 5,000+ views

animepup: you JUST realized?

jc: yeup and i am surprised as f*ck, thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoriting and reading and all tht stuff for this story, you guys rly have no idea how happy i feel when you guys give me suggestions on how to improve or say tht the chapter made your day brighter

animepup: wow...tht was deep man

jc: ik, i even threw up a little in my mouth

animepup:...you killed the moment, so back to the story?

jc: yup, its back to the good ol days eh?

animepup: everybody loves peaceful days

jc: hahahaha, no.

animepup: eh?

jc: yuki has something getting thrown right at her in this chapter

animepup: rly?!

jc: yeup, so...START STORY!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"I'm stuck!" They bicker but they finally get free._

_"9.."_

_"WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8?!" They both yell running away._

_"I forgot how to count!" I chase after them and I hear Yamamoto laughing behind me. For now...I think I'm happy I got that mosquito bite._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Man, so many things have happened, like that mid winter test of courage, we almost get suspended, we met Giannini, we had parent teacher conference, Bianchi was going to get married to Reborn, the wedding got cancelled, Lambo gets lost, and more shit. But, it's finally that dreaded time of the year...Yes...It's...My birthday *emo corner*

"Oh come on Yuki! Cheer up! It's your birthday! And Christmas!" Mizuki cheers.

"Yes, because giggling and happy auras are totally me," I roll my eyes.

"At least we're going to Takesushi to celebrate!" She cheers holding a bunch of gifts. I'm lugging my own gifts for everyone else to Takesushi. What a pain.

"Couldn't I just stay home and do nothing?" I whine. She glares at me and drags me into Takesushi.

"Happy Birthday Yuki!" I am greeted with cheers as soon as I enter. We all exchange gifts and we all have a great time. before I know it it's dark outside and it's snowing lightly outside. I see a tuft of brown hair outside. Now who could that be? I stood up with my hot chocolate and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Yuki?" Mizuki looks at me.

"I'm just getting some air," I continue walking. I walk outside to see no one is there...Huh..Strange. I was about to go back inside when I hear a cough. I walk around a corner and I drop my hot chocolate. Someone is leaning against the pole.

"..." I am looking at this person in shock.

"Yo," They approach me.

"Miss me?" He gives me a bright white smile. I don't say a thing, mostly because I'm too shocked.

"H...Hiroto!?" I squeak out.

"The one and only," He grins at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I scowl trying to keep my cool.

"I came here to wish this lovely 'boy' a Happy Birthday," He beams brightly.

"B-Bullshit!" I stutter out. He's grown taller, he's wearing our old school uniform.

"Haha~ I see you haven't changed one bit Yu-chan~" He coos.

"If you were an actual guy I would turn gay for you," He swiftly lifts my chin forcing me to stare at him.

"S-Shut up!" I turn red trying to look away.

"Haha~ You're still a tomboy!" He laughs heartily before leaning in to whisper.

"I've really missed you Yu-chan," I shudder at his breath against my ear.

"Shut up!" I blindly aim my punch and he jumps back barely evading it.

"Haha~ You're so cute when you're flustered," He teases. I cover my cheeks glaring at him.

"Happy Birthday! I expect you know the meaning of those flowers," He hands me a bouquet of fresh flowers before walking off.

"We'll be meeting again soon~" He smiles brightly before disappearing. I look at the bouquet.

"Pink camellia's...They mean 'longing for you'...Red Carnation's mean 'my heart aches for you'... Pink and red roses mean 'trust me' and 'I love you'...And Yellow primroses...'Can't live without you'..." I stare at the bouquet in my hands.

"What is he trying to pull!" I scowl angrily at the fresh flowers in my hands but I can't help but blush. I cover my blush looking at the bouquet of flowers.

"Yuki! Where are youuu!" Mizuki called out and she saw me.

"There you are! we were getting worried! What are you-" She cuts herself off when she sees the bouquet.

"Oooooo, Yuki~ You playa~" She winks nudging me playfully. I just look away turning red even more.

"Oh my god! Who gave these to you?! Were they really enough to make the great Yuki blush?!" She exclaims looking at the flowers.

"Well then, we better get these out of the cold then," She reaches for the flowers, that's when I freeze the flowers and shatter them into tiny little shards.

"..Yuki...I thought you liked flowers..." Mizuki looks at me confused.

"...I do...Just not the person who gave them to me," I give her a look and she instantly understood.

"No way..." She mummers.

"..." I flush at the memory of us being so close a moment ago.

"Yuki. You're blushing, don't tell me you still like that jackass," Mizuki frowns at me.

"Of c-course not!" I look away irritated.

"Let's go back inside before we freeze our butts off," I push Mizuki back into the sushi shop where we enjoyed the rest of the night.

**THE NEXT WEEK...**

"I can't believe we have to go to school again," I sigh walking alongside with Mizuki with Gokudera and Tsuna behind us.

"Where's Yamamoto?" She asks me.

"He told me that he got was exchanged to another school for a week," I shrug.

"I hope this exchange student is a hottie~" She giggles.

"Haven't you been on too many dates lately?" I sweatdrop at her.

"Yeah but I never had a proper one, for some reason Kyoya always shows up and beats the other guy to death," She pouts...Oh god..

"Hey Mizuki..." I start slowly.

"Yes?" She responds humming.

"Do you think Kyoya consider you as 'his' now?" I use air quotes. Her eyes widen at me.

"Of course not! It's Kyoya we're talking about! He doesn't care about anything except his school!" She exclaims.

"Well maybe he doesn't think you guys are dating, but more like you 'belong' to him...In his own twisted way of course," I suggest.

"Hm..I guess so! I'll just ask him later on today. I wouldn't mind going out with the school prefect," She giggles at the idea.

"Don't get your hopes up Mizuki," I sweatdrop as her giggles become more maniacal. We got to school and sat down in our seats. I look outside the window bored out of my mind.

"Class, we have an exchange student today," The teacher announces as soon as they come in.

"He exchanged with Yamamoto-san, that's why he isn't present at the moment. However, let us all welcome the exchange student with open arms!" The teacher tries to make this as happy as they could. I put my head down, can we just get to the lesson so I can sleep or something.

"Class, meet Nakamura Hiroto," The teacher finally announces pulling the student in.

"WHAT!?" I stood up from my seat staring at the student wide eyed.

"Nice to see you too, Yuki-kun," Hiroto greets.

"Watanabe-san, please take a seat," The teacher said strictly. I slowly sat down glowering at my desk.

"He will be here over the week, now Nakamura-san, why don't you talk about yourself a bit," The teacher sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"Thank you, I came from Fukui Middle. I was known as a soccer star in my school but I'm not really sure about my skills," He bashfully rubs the back of his head. I could hear the girls in my class already forming a fan club for this guy.

"I also know Yuki-kun very well, he was from Fukui Middle as well before he transferred here to Namimori Middle," He gestures to me. I slowly sink down in my seat.

"He and I were really close when we were still in the same school. People would even tease us and say that we were like boyfriend and girlfriend," He continued. I can hear the "KYAAA! YAOI~" screaming.

"I guess I couldn't blame them, I would always call Yuki-kun, Yu-chan," He chuckles nervously. That bastard...I look to my side to see even Mizuki is trying to hold in a snicker, I give her a glare to shut her up.

"Oh! But I guess Yuki-kun wouldn't like anyone calling him that would he?" He looks at me innocently. Everyone turns their gaze on me, I glare at every single one of them.

"No, I wouldn't thank you very much," I grit my teeth. That bastard, what the hell is he doing here.

"Alright class, this is all the time we have for Hiroto to introduce himself. Please go sit in Yamamoto-san's empty desk which just so happens to be next to Watanabe-san. Watanabe-san, I expect that you give Nakamura-san your notes and show him around,"

"Oh hell no, ain't nobody got time for that!" I proclaim loudly standing up again.

"Eh? Does Yuki-kun not like me anymore?" Hiroto looks at me wide eyed.

"No, I don't," I reply bluntly.

"Please do this Watanabe-san," The teacher pleads.

"Can't you get a girl to do this?!" I argue.

"That's what I'm scared to do," The teacher shudders. I look behind me to see all the girls hungrily looking at Hiroto.

"Then what about the guys?!" I try to reason.

"I don't think they know Hiroto as well as you," The teacher responds.

"...Fine," I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms. With that the teacher starts the lesson. Break comes along very quickly...Too quickly. But as soon as the bell ring I am bombarded with questions from girls about Hiroto, I don't answer any of them and chuck all my notes at Hiroto.

"Here are the notes you need for every class, you can go photocopy them in the library," I tell him before walking away.

"Wait! Where's the library?" He asks me. *sigh*, Can he not read?

"Can you not read the signs?" I glare at him.

"The teacher said you HAVE to show me around," He gave me one of his special (sexy) smirk.

"...I hate you," I trudge out the door. Mizuki gives me an apologetic look because she can't come with me, she has 'committee duties'. Tch, committee duties my ass, I wouldn't be surprised if Hibari just used that excuse to jump her. I don't want to bother Gokudera and Tsuna about this either...F*ck.

"I love you too~" He chirps following me out. You know for once I wish it was that baseball idiot who was sitting next to me bothering me with his questions instead of this freak. Suddenly Hiroto moves really close to me.

"Could you move please? I don't like human contact," I look at him blankly.

"Sorry Yu-chan, I just missed your touch so much, that's all," He shrugs. Well this is enough to send my face on fire.

"S-Stop calling me that! It'll give people the wrong idea goddammit!" I stutter turning even more red. I quicken my pace and walk right into the library.

"The photocopier is right there, I'm going back to class," I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pins me against a wall.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing." I squeak out.

"I said I missed our contact didn't I?" He smirks evilly at me.

"That doesn't mean you can just assault me in the library! I don't even know why the hell you exchanged here!" I try pushing him but he leans in and licks my ear. *SLAP* There is a red mark across his face.

"Don't just do that! If we weren't in school right now I would have ripped your f*cking balls off already," I storm off. He merely chuckles. F*cking son of a bitch. I touch my ear, dammit, when did he get so sensual?...Must be those crazy teenage hormones.

"Eh? Yuki-kun, you look all red, are you alright?" A girl asks me in concern. I completely ignore her and keep on walking up to the roof to join Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Yuki! Why are you so red?" Tsuna looks at me worriedly.

"It's nothing..." I mutter

"So, how's Hiroto _Yu-chan_?" Gokudera snickers mockingly. I grab his tie and tug it so hard that his forehead hits mine.

"Don't you ever say that again. I don't like pet names," I let go and he rubs his head muttering a colorful stream of curses in Italia.

"You realize I understand Italia along with other languages right?" I glance at Gokudera. He gawks at me before scowling at his lunch. I smile in satisfaction.

**DURING PE...**

"Alright you maggots, I heard that this exchange student is a hotshot in soccer so we're doing soccer today," Our coach yells.

"Are you serious?" I groan. Well don't be surprised, this is normal behavior from me. We get split into two teams and we're on opposite teams, thank goodness. The game starts and I sluggishly jogging.

"Watanabe! Move those legs! Nakamura! Good job! You weren't lying about the soccer!" The coach praises. I roll my eyes and pick up the pace a little. I run mindlessly up and down the gym when suddenly.

"Gack!" I tripped, but before I could fall I did a forward roll and ended up in a crouching position.

"Waahh! Yuki-kun is so cool!" I hear a few girls scream. *sweatdrop* I look at the person who tripped me.

"Oh sorry Yuki-kun!" Hiroto looks at me wide eyed. I glare at him murderously.

"Why you muthaf-" The whistle blows.

"Hiroto's team scores!" The coach somewhat cheers. Hiroto sends me a smug smirk before hi-fiving his team mates. Oh it is on mofo, it is on. The whistle blows and I steal the ball with ease before scoring a goal.

"Wow...I never thought you had it in you Watanabe!" The coach looks at me shocked. Both Hiroto and I keep scoring, back and forth and back and forth, this continues until it's a tie.

"Haha~ You're good Yuki-kun," Hiroto smiles at me. Neither of us have broken a sweat

"Bitch please, I'm just getting warmed up," I growl back at him. You can feel the competitive electricity thick in the air. The coach is watching both of us with interest. The majority of girls have stopped their activity and come watch us.

"Next point wins," The coach eagerly said. This time, Hiroto and I are centers, facing each other waiting for the ball to hit the ground. Hiroto immediately hits the ball which fly between my legs. I run down the gym trying to steal the ball but he maneuvers the ball so well that it is almost impossible. He takes a shot at the goalie and I jump up blocking it with my head. I start kicking the ball running down the field with Hiroto in close pursuit. He tries to steal the ball from me multiple times but fails. I can't go on like this, I scan the area.

"Gokudera!" I kick the ball flying towards Gokudera. He starts kicking it but gets surrounded quickly.

"Tenth!" He yells. Tsuna is absentmindedly standing beside the goal, he turns around when he heard his name being called and the ball smacks his face but goes into the goal...Good enough.

"Good job Tsuna!" I pat him on the back grinning widely at him. I turn to Gokudera and smack him.

"That's for kicking the ball into Tsuna's face," I scowl at him. We walk to the change rooms, and I walk by the girls who were squealing about some random bullshit.

"Oh my lord, did you see that tattoo on Yuki when he jumped?"

"Yes! I never thought Yuki would be that kind of guy!"

"Well you saw him play soccer today! I don't think anyone has ever seen him move like that before!"

"He must have a lot of hidden talents!"

"Hey did you know he played flute?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah! He also plays other instruments, he's so talented!"

"He's so mysterious! It makes me want to learn more about him~"

"Could it be because of Hiroto-kun he tried hard in soccer?"

"I haven't thought of that! Maybe they're closer than we think, that's why Yuki was moving today! He wanted to show off!"

"I heard a rumor that they were together in the library _alone_,"

"What about it?"

"Apparently they were doing something...Sensual," And they all squeal again.

I sweatdrop at their conversations. Are girls always this annoying? I fear for my species.

"I don't feel like ever doing that much exercise again," I yawn stretching.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing!" Some random guy praised me. What was his name again? Oh well it doesn't matter. I put my dress shirt over my gym clothes. That way I don't have to change, I'm not even sweaty anyways so it's fine. I'm always the first one out so I start walking towards the school.

"Watanabe!" the coach calls after me. I stop and turn around to him.

"That performance you put on today...It was amazing! I never knew you had the ability to even run!" He exclaims.

"...Thanks?" I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult.

"Anyways, have you considered joining any of the sports team here? We really could use you," His eyes sparkle with anticipation. I put my hand on his cheek and stare right into his eyes with a smile.

"No," I pinch his cheek and walk off. Next class is math...I really don't feel like going to class right now. Guess I'll just skip. I go to my special music room and sit down at the piano and stare intently at it. What game is Hiroto playing...I grab my hair and shake my head. Why the f*ck is he even here?! I made it clear that I won't accept him! I even made up the excuse that I like someone else! What does he want from me?! I pick up my violin and play an angry tune, bringing my bow back and forth at a furious pace. I put it back down...I feel a bit better...I go to my cello and start playing a softer and gentler tune. I sigh contently, that feels better.

"Still a music freak I see," I freeze at the voice.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I rub my temples in irritation, just when I was calming down too.

"I could ask you the same thing," He takes a seat at my piano.

"I didn't feel like going to class," I scowl at him.

"Ooo, watch out, we got a badass over here," He playfully mocks. I chuck a tuner at his face and it hits him somewhat.

"Out of all schools you could have transferred too, why would you choose here?" I ask him in a bitter tone.

"I guess I wanted to see you again," He shrugs.

"Bullshit," I mutter. He comes up to me from behind me and hugs me.

"But it's the truth," He mummers into my blazer.

"Then tell me, why would you cheat? And why would you leave me over a stupid deal?" I question firmly.

"I didn't cheat, she came all over me, and I realize that it was a stupid mistake, that's why I want you to take me back," He plays with my hair.

"...Is this just a game to you?" I spat coldly not daring to look at him.

"...Excuse me?" He stops playing with my hair and looks at me.

"I said, is this all just a game to you? Because if it is, I'm not playing anymore," I stood up and left, slamming the door in his face. I walk out the school and out to a bench. I sat down and tried to clam my pounding heart as I thought about the familiar warmth of his arms around me...No Yuki, stop it. He hurt me more than I deserved, how could he be so cruel...I loved him more than he deserves. And yet I'm having what ifs again...I am such a fool...

**TBC**

* * *

jc: short chapter but you know what, i dont feel like writing more at the moment, CLICHENESS EVERYWHERE MON

animepup: is this like an extra arc?

jc: somewhat, it's only going to last like 2 chapters before i move on

animepup: cool! btw are you still happy?

jc: of course! i didnt think reaching 40 reviews and 40+ faves was possible for moi

animepup: are you going to do somethin special for the readers?

jc: of course! if you guys want i could post like 2 more chapters over the weekend

animepup: she definitely could, she has chapters 25-36 all written out

jc: haha, i thought that i could just post like 5 chapters(on the same day) before school starts then go back on schedule on posting every week

animepup: what do you guys think about tht?

jc: pft, who needs opinions, but ill do it if you guys rly want it

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	25. Help! Harassment! RAPE! SOS

jc: so heres another chapter, enjoy you mofos

animepup: jc! stop calling the readers mofo!

jc: its my story ya kno

animepup:..still! be nice!

jc: yes mother *rolls eyes*

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"I said, is this all just a game to you? Because if it is, I'm not playing anymore," I stood up and left, slamming the door in his face. I walk out the school and out to a bench. I sat down and tried to clam my pounding heart as I thought about the familiar warmth of his arms around me...No Yuki, stop it. He hurt me more than I deserved, how could he be so cruel...I loved him more than he deserves. And yet I'm having what ifs again...I am such a fool..._

* * *

Yuki's POV

It's been a week since Hiroto's exchange, thank god, today is the last day he's here, hallelujah! He didn't try anything on me the entire week, that's a great sign! I can't wait until Yamamoto comes back, I hate to admit it, but I miss that crackhead, I miss the free sushi he would get me as well.

"Yuki, you seem happy today," Tsuna comments.

"Oh really? Does it show?" I look at him mildly amused.

"Yeah, you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I give him a small smile. The day went through pretty quickly, ah~ Finally, Hiroto is going back to Fukui Middle! I have clean up duty but that's alright, I don't mind. That is...Until I realize I'm doing it with Hiroto. Whatever, I told Tsuna I'll be home later. I put on my headphones and start working away humming. I don't pay any attention to the looks Hiroto was giving me. Soon enough I finish my part and go put away everything as soon as possible. I look outside...It's pouring rain...Oh well, I like rain!

"Yuki!" Someone calls out, I look and see that Hiroto is running up behind me. I sigh in irritation, must he ruin my day by letting me see his face for the last damn time?

"Hey, I'll walk you home, you don't have an umbrella right?" He holds one up.

"Don't worry, I like rain," I wave my hands trying to reject his offer.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me because I want to talk to you a bit," He grabs my hand and drags me. Ah f*ck my life. Oh wait..Life already did.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me on Monday, and I want to say, I'm not playing any game!" He exclaims.

"...And that took you all week to realize?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's just that you didn't give me a chance to tell you this week!" He looks at me wide eyed.

"I want you to trust me, give me another chance," He pleads.

"...Trust is built over a course of several years...You shattered our trust in a few seconds," I mutter softly.

"I know I did but I was naive! I am nothing without you! I NEED you in my life!" He shakes me by the shoulders. We've stopped walking and we're just standing under an umbrella...Can I just leave now?

"Oh? And did this naivety tell you to cheat on me as well?" I escape his grasp.

"I didn't cheat! She came on me first!"

"...You left me without a reason...Don't just come back with an excuse," I reply bitterly.

"I swear! Aiyoku was on me first! You know how she is!"

"And I know how you are Hiroto...I don't want to risk anything again..."

"And you won't! If you would just come with me I won't ever hurt you again! I promise! Why can't you trust me like you did when we first met?" He has tears brimming on the edge of his eyes.

"..." I don't reply. I remember how after being locked up on my 5th birthday by those wretched people. I went to school and as the days went by, I was depressed and isolated, that's when I met Hiroto. He was my only happiness at the time. The only thing I would look forward to in a day. When I moved to the other family, I was still close to him, then all that jazz happened...How does he expect me to trust him again?

"You're right...I did trust you...You promised you would always be there for me...Promised you would never leave me. You promised a lot of things Hiroto," I smile bitterly at the memories.

"I really mean it this time! Please...I really do love you...Do you hate me for what I did?" He looks away.

"...I don't...Hate you..." I start to say, he looks up with hope.

"I'm just...Disappointed...That you turned out to be everything you said you'd never be I guess..." I hesitate. Another lie...I hate him, I wish destruction upon him, he doesn't understand how much he hurt me, and yet...I can't bring myself to say I hate him in front of him...GROW SOME BALLS YUKI! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"I'm sorry...I never knew you felt that way...I came here to win you back," He mummers.

"...So you send a guy to kidnap me at first, then you send Aiyoku to try and convince me?! What sick joke are you playing at?!" I scream.

"I was scared! I didn't know how to confront you at first!" He tries to reason.

"YOU SENT ME F*CKING PICTURES OF US, DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD HELP?! IT JUST MADE ME CRUMBLE AND CRACK MORE ON THE INSIDE! YOU THREW ME ASIDE OVER A STUPID REASON, I SUFFERED FOR SO LONG. JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING OVER THE BREAK UP YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP AGAIN!" He says nothing.

"EVERY SINGLE F*CKING TIME MIZUKI OR KYOKO ASKS ME, 'ARE YOU OK?' I HAVE TO SMILE AND NOD AND SAY YES! WHEN I REALLY JUST WANT TO CRY AND SCREAM NO!" I burst, I can't hold it in anymore.

"Do you know how hard and painful it is to always smile or do something to hide your true feelings from leaking out?" I spat out.

"You wouldn't understand in an eternity," I glance coldly at him.

"...But I know you're not ok...I know I caused that heartache...That's why I'm here to heal the pains I've inflicted..." He steps even closer to me.

"...You just don't understand do you? Let me spell it out for you. The pains you've inflicted are _permanent. _I don't want to make the same mistake as before, hence, we will never. Ever. Be what we used to be again. I will say this again, you ran away without a reason, so don't just come back with an excuse," I poke his chest before walking out of the safety of the umbrella and into the rain.

"It's because of him isn't it?" He suddenly calls out.

"Excuse me?" I turn around. Hiroto's bangs are covering his face and he is shaking with most likely rage.

"You said that you have someone else you like now. I don't know who the hell this bastard is but he won't be able to take away what's mine," He growls dropping his umbrella stalking towards me and pulls me into his chest.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING!?" I struggle in his 'hug'.

"Don't go saying that you love any other man!" He holds me tighter.

"What the! Don't tell me what to do! You're irrelevant in my life now!" I struggle in his arms some more.

"You love me and only me! That fact will never change and you know it," He hisses. I stop struggling.

"...You're absolutely right..." I chuckle bitterly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you for days, weeks, months even... I know somewhere inside me I probably still have feelings for you..." I could feel his triumphant smirk.

"And I absolutely hate myself for it," I continue.

"But...I hold the same feelings for another as well, and this overpowers my feelings that were once given to you," I feel him tense a bit and take this opportunity to fight back. I thought back at the spa when Mizuki and I were talking, she mentioned that I show feelings for someone else as well...I may not know who yet because of my insecurities...But I'm not planning to be a fool and make the same mistakes with the same boy. I look at Hiroto's shocked face in victory before stalking off again.

"You won't be able to love any other man when you still harbor feelings for me!" He pulls me back in again and pins me against something.

"...How can you be so confident.." I whisper struggling against him.

"Because I know if you actually meant your words, you would have beaten me to a bloody pulp by now. You're not struggling against my advances, that's how I know," He nuzzles his face into my neck.

"...Let me go," I simply state ignoring the warmth of his arms.

"No," He nips my ear.

"I can't struggle against you, I know that myself, that's why I'm asking you to let. Me. Go. Hiroto," I grit through my teeth. I shut my eyes hoping that this is all just a bad dream.

"I can't, and I won't," Was his reply..I wish I could just break free from him.

"...Understand this...I like the other person more than you, so whatever you're trying to do, stop it. I've already moved on," I mutter.

"Lies," He starts licking my neck.

"...The feeling I felt for you are very vague unlike the feelings I have for the other person. So I do not appreciate you doing such inappropriate actions to me. Let. Go," I clench my teeth very hard.

"Hey, he asked you to let him go," Someone said out loud and I feel myself being pulled away.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiroto scowls at the intruder.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" He laughs. I look up at the him and I slap Yamamoto.

"Dude! You don't just go telling random people your name!" I scowl at him and he laughs.

"That hurt Yuki," He playfully whines.

"Anyways, who is this guy?" He turns his gaze on Hiroto.

"He's the exchange student that traded with you for the week," I explain.

"Oh and how does he know you?" He looks at me confused.

"We used to be really _close _friends. Like, _really _close," Hiroto answered.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were trying to assault Yuki from afar, haha~ My mistake!" Yamamoto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why are you even here Yamamoto?" I ask him.

"Oh, I was going to go visit Tsuna and you because I haven't seen you guys in a week, I just happened to see you guys," He grins.

"Alright then, you'd better go, Yu-chan and I haven't finished speaking yet," Hiroto smirks at the use of my nickname.

"Yu-chan? Haha~ That's a really cute nickname!" Yamamoto laughs. I turn red before punching him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Yamamoto," I mutter.

"Also, Hiroto, our conversation is over. I hope you have a safe trip back to your school," I walk up to him giving him a light, stiff hug.

"Don't ever come back here again, or to me," I whisper into his ear before letting go.

"Come on Yamamoto, I'm hungry and I want sushi, you can go see Tsuna tomorrow," I grab his hand and walk in the direction towards Yamamoto's house.

Hiroto's POV

I watch the two of them walk away holding hands. Hm...It looks like I really did lose her. *sigh* I guess I'll give up for now. I'll get her back in the future, I still have a debt to repay from a familiar white haired angel who was the one who saved me from a horrible fate. Hahahaha, just you wait Yuki. I'll get you back real good. I left my umbrella on the ground walking back in the rain. Drip drop, drip drop. The sounds of rain drops, tear drops, or blood drops. What a wonderful sound.

Yuki's POV

Oh god, thank you Yamamoto. He saved me from this entire thing. I won't be seeing Hiroto for quite a while, that's for sure. Water drips from my hair and down to my face...Since when was rain warm? Oh well.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yamamoto asks me looking at me.

"Yeah..." I'm really tired of lying. But I don't want to annoy anyone with my feelings, so I'll just shut up. Yamamoto suddenly squeezes my hand...I forgot I pulled his hand earlier, and I forgot to let go...*facepalm* I'm so stupid.

"I know you're not ok," He stares into the cloudy sky. He continues to squeeze my hand.

"Wow, you really are a good brother! You notice everything about me now," I smirk at him. To be honest, I am surprised he actually noticed. Haha, maybe he is my brother or something. We reach the sushi shop and I walk inside.

"Oh Takeshi! I thought you were going to Tsuna's house," Dad exclaimed.

"I was but I found Yuki here and he's soaking wet!" Yamamoto cheerfully replies.

"Oh? Hello Yuki, why don't you go upstairs and dry yourself off, I'm sure Yamamoto can lend you some clothes," Dad goes back to cutting up whatever the hell he was chopping. We go upstairs and he gives me a random towel, shirt, and sweatpants. I dry myself as best as I could and put everything on...Dayum...He's only like what 5 cm taller than me and yet his shirt reaches just above my knees. I put on the pants and they are REALLY big. I try to put on everything as best as I can. I walk out and Yamamoto is shirtless himself drying himself off.

"...DON'T JUST DO THAT!" I chuck the towel at him and he catches it with ease.

"Thanks Yuki~" He starts drying his hair. He looks at me up and down and I start to feel conscious about myself.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I start covering myself with my hands.

"Haha~ Nothing Yuki~" He laughs but continues to look at me in his clothes. I jump onto his bed to hide.

"So, you want to talk about it?" He offers sitting next to me on his bed. After putting a shirt on of course.

"...Sure," I start telling him about Hiroto, leaving out my childhood and changed the words from boyfriend to best friend and all that.

"I am really grateful that you came along Yamamoto, or else I wouldn't know what to do," I sighed finally finishing the story.

"Haha! Good timing I guess," He chuckles.

"It sounds like this guy really hurt you in the past," He lies down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"No shit sherlock," I roll my eyes pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What's in the past should stay in the past right? You have Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mizuki and everyone else too now!" He tries cheering me up. I climb on top of him.

"Since when did you become so smart?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Haha~ Since the ring conflict?" He suggests.

"I'm not commenting on that," I say and lay down on his chest. His arms wrap around my waist, he feels so warm.

"Did I ever mention you don't fail as a bro?" I mutter in his chest.

"Nope!" He laughs.

"Well...You don't fail," I look at him.

"Your waist is like a girl," He grins happily. I punch his chin in irritation.

"You killed the mood," I growled.

"How do you kill a mood?" He rubs his chin.

"...Nevermind, you're a better brother when you shut up," I place my head back down on his chest.

"You're a lot nicer now Yuki!" He giggles like some school girl...As manly as that sounds, he does.

"Bitch, we've been over this. So shut up," I fight an oncoming blush. What's with me and blushing these days?! I've been doing it too much!

"You're so cute Yu-chan~" He teases pinching my cheek.

"Don't call me that!" I whine. He continues to tease me though.

"Say that one more time and I will guarantee that you won't be able to have kids in the future," I look at him threateningly moving my knee closer to his crotch.

"Haha~ I know you won't do that Yu-chan! You're too nice now!" He grins...*facepalm* This guy isn't scared of anything.

"Takeshi, Yuki, I made you guys some-" Dad freezes at the door staring at us...Eh, I've gotten used to it. I jumped off the bed and the loose pants fall down...Shit.

"Look away perverts!" I quickly pulled the pants up before facing dad.

"Hey dad, if you brought us some food that's great, can you leave it on his desk please?" I look at dad and he puts everything on the table before walking out quickly as if nothing happened.

"So, shall we eat?" I help him up.

"You're sooo lucky! You get to eat this every day!" I shovel the food down. He laughs at me but doesn't say anything.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

"It's so nice now that Hiroto is gone!" I stretch.

"Haha, are you that glad he's gone?" Tsuna smiles a bit and I nod in response. He then turns sad again. Oh yeah, did I mention Reborn went missing after being hit with the ten year bazooka? No? Well I did. We get home and Tsuna drags me into the room where Lambo is sleeping. He argues with Lambo to use the bazooka, oh god, why?

"Y-Yuki! Help me!" Tsuna asks me pulling the bazooka.

"...You can't even win against a person who's ten years younger than you?" I sweatdrop but I help him anyways. That is until that stupid kid, Lambo, let's go and the bazooka hits us...Are you f*cking serious. Well, I'll be back in 5 minutes right?...Right?

3rd Person POV

Tsuna uncovers the lid of his coffin and looked around.

"...Where's Yuki?"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: alright, another short chapter

animepup: its not THAT short

jc: well, its short to me

animepup: haha, are there any pics this time?

jc: nope, just a chap full of cliche-ness

animepup: haha, i dont think it was tht bad

jc: i promise a longer chapter...i dont promise but ill try, key word: TRY

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	26. WOAH! WAIT! I'M PREGNANT?

jc: welcome back to a longer chapter where its full of shit tht mindf*cks you!

animepup: i just realized something

jc: you are irrelevant here

animepup:...you swear a lot more in your story

jc: *puts on shades* DEAL WITH IT

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_Tsuna uncovers the lid of his coffin and looked around._

_"...Where's Yuki?"_

* * *

3rd Person POV

Tsuna has already met future Gokudera, Lal Mirch, and future Yamamoto. He is now with the present Gokudera in the secret underground Vongola base where they reunited with Reborn. However, Tsuna still hasn't seen Yuki anywhere.

"Hey Gokudera-kun,"

"Yes Tenth?"

"Have you seen Yuki? He was hit with the 10 year bazooka the same time as me but I haven't seen him anywhere," Tsuna whispers.

"Maybe he ran away," Gokudera whispers back. Tsuna sweatdrops at the giddy tone Gokudera has on. Before future Yamamoto and Reborn could have a little chat with Tsuna and Gokudera about the current situation. An alarm goes off.

_INTRUDER AT ENTRANCE B...INTRUDER AT ENTRANCE B..._

The alarm continues to wail.

"What's going on?!" Tsuna freaks out while running after Yamamoto.

"Someone has broken in at one of the entrances," Yamamoto quickly explains.

"But isn't this place well camouflaged?" Reborn questions.

"It is...Could it be them..." Yamamoto trails off. They arrive at entrance B where the security door is busted and there is smoke everywhere. Yamamoto hold up his sword defensively at the trespasser.

"Who's there!" Yamamoto yells into the smoke, the gas clears a bit showing a silhouette.

"None of your concern. Now I don't care who you are and what this place is. But how DARE you go and kidnap the Tenth Vongola boss," A voice growled out.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for Satan to take you awa-Eh? Tsuna?" The smoke clears to reveal Yuki holding a scythe.

"Yuki!?" Everyone yells. **(A/N: jc: so who saw that coming? everyone? i knew it animepup: stop interupting!)**

Yuki's POV

"Yuki!?" Everyone looks at me in surprise.

"...So Tsuna...Wasn't captured?" I point at the brown haired boy. Everybody shakes their head. I look at the destroyed door.

"...Whoops..." I shrug walking up to Tsuna and feeling his face.

"What are you doing Yuki?!" Tsuna squeaks.

"...Ok, I know you're Tsuna. I was so worried. When I woke up I couldn't find you anywhere and after 5 minutes, I still didn't return to the past so I was getting worried," I sigh in relief.

"How did you find me?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"Oh I used Ice Gift: Generation Ottavo to improve my senses and I caught your scent and I quickly ran towards here," I explain.

"...I know, I sound like a dog. Deal with it, sheesh," I look away to face Reborn in a weird white suit...Cosplay?

"Oh hey Reborn, we just worried sick about, nothing to worry about," I sarcastically remark. I feel something large behind me. I quickly turn around and this huge guy tackles me in a hug. I look at the face and it strangely resembles Yamamoto.

"So...Who's the hot dude hugging me?" I look over to Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera.

"You don't know who he is!?" Tsuna looks like his eyes are about to pop out.

"It's the baseball idiot, 10 years in the future!" Gokudera rolls his eyes at me.

"...Yamamoto?!" I look at the man again and I see the familiar amber brown eyes and a scar on his chin...

"...Dayum...Puberty, doing it right," I nod my head in approval. Everybody looks at me like I'm crazy.

"...What? It's true," I shrug.

"Anyways, can someone tell me why future Yamamoto is hugging me like there's no tomorrow? And why I'm still in the future?" I ask as Yamamoto let's go of me. Yamamoto walks over and takes my hand and wraps a chain around my ring?

"...Eh?" I feel confused as f*ck.

"Come on Yuki, we were just about to explain everything," Reborn says. We follow him into a room and here he explains everything that is wrong. Like how we're not exactly 10 years into the future, how the Millefiore has taken control of the Mafia world, how they have targeted all of Vongola and anyone involved with Vongola.

"The future me left me with only this," Gokudera holds up a briefcase.

"Woah, future Gokudera is still alive from all that smoking?! I wonder if you actually grew hotter...Nah," I smirk as this pissed him off.

"Chill Gokudera, I'm on my man period too, we're in this together bro," I pat his shoulder smirking. We turn our attention back to Reborn who was talking about the Vongola Hunt, and how it already got Tsuna...

"...Wait...Tsuna died in this era?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, I woke up in a coffin," Tsuna explains.

"You bastard!" Gokudera punches Yamamoto hard across the face. I watch in silence observing everything. Apparently mama and Iemitsu are MIA, all the arcobaleno have been killed, and Yamamoto's dad was targeted a few days ago and was killed.

"Woah woah woah, wait...What about my sister?" I ask in concern. Is that bitch still alive? Reborn answers with a shake to the head.

"Haha, whatever, she deserved to die anyways," I shrug. I notice Gokudera is staring at me intently but I pretend I didn't notice it. Then Yamamoto started talking about how the boss of Millefiore invited Tsuna to negotiate.

"However, they did not negotiate at all, they killed boss. Yuki was with boss that day and when the boss got shot, Yuki went on a rampage," He said.

"Yuki went out and killed a large amount of Millefiore soldiers before he was killed by someone unknown, however Yuki had a... disability at the time," Reborn finishes for Yamamoto.

"I died?" I scrunch my eyebrows together in shock. Yamamoto gives a slow nod. I gave a laugh that said 'I don't believe you'.

"There is no way I would have acted so recklessly," I shook my head.

"I'm a bit shocked as well, in the future, Yuki was named 'Black Ice'," Reborn said. I sweatdrop, what a lame name.

"He would be unnoticeable and dangerous, much like actual black ice," Reborn continues. Reborn then turns his attention to Yamamoto asking if the family's guardians aren't confirmed dead. Then he tells us we need to reassemble the guardians...Woop-dee-f*cking-doo. Yamamoto talks about our external forces such as I-Pin, Bianchi, etc. Reborn then goes on about the fighting in this era and how different it is, how we use boxes and rings instead.

"Yuki, you're special," Reborn turns to me.

"Me?" I point at myself raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, out of everyone who possesses a box and ring, you were the only one with the snow attribute. Mizuki is the same case only with the moon," Yamamoto explains...Great, I'm always the odd one out.

"So let me get this straight...Future me was the only person in the entire who has this...Snow attribute?" I look at him in disbelief as he nods.

"...Ok...Um...Cool?" I hesitantly say.

"Alright, you guys need to rest up, Yuki, you're sharing a room with Yamamoto, Tsuna, you share with Gokudera," With that Reborn instantly falls asleep. *sweatdrop* This is too much information for me to consume. But I change into sleeping clothes and follow Yamamoto anyways.

"Good night guys. Don't stress out during sleep, it's bad for your health," I pat Gokudera on the head and gave Tsuna a quick ruffle before following Yamamoto again.

"I see the years have treated you well Yamamoto," I look up at him. He is like a super giant now, well he is older than me, it makes sense.

"They treated you well too! You've been absolutely stunning the past 10 years," He grins at me. Still the same old optimistic freak I know, I'm glad he hasn't changed much.

"I really don't believe that I died, I probably went MIA or something, oh yeah, what was the disability I had that Reborn mentioned? Was it energia forza? Or my disease?" I question him as we enter our room. He shakes his head in response.

"Then what could it be?" I stare at him. He rubs the back of his neck before sheepishly muttering,

"You were pregnant,"

"Oh well that's perfectly normal-Wait! WHAT!?" I jaw drop at the fact...I got pregnant...From one of these mofos?!

"Who's the dad?!" I ask frantically.

"...That is confidential information," Was his reply.

"No it's not, I'M the one pregnant in the future, I should at least know who the dad is!" I glare intently at him. He leans in and whispers a name to me.

"...No way...You're not serious...You mean I did it with..." I stare at him in shock. He nods smiling sadly.

"...Well it's not a huge surprise to me...I did kind of develop feelings recently in middle school," I leaned against his chest.

"Seriously?" He looks at me shocked.

"Don't look at me like that, Jesus Christ once a crackhead always a crackhead," I scowl but nuzzled against his warm torso. All of a sudden my heart rate became irregular...No it's not from embracing Yamamoto...It feels more like the disease...Are the effects finally wearing off?! At a time like this?! Just then my pulse goes back to normal.

"You went to university and became famous for your music playing," He tells me more about the future me...Wait...

"You knew I was pregnant...That means you know that I'm a girl," I point at him accusingly. He simply nods.

"Oh ok then, well I can take this thing off," I rip the wig off and toss it somewhere.

"Ah~ This feels so much better," I massage my scalp. I took a seat on his bed to hear more about future me. He told me I was a merciless killer, leaving no evidence behind after a kill...That sounds more like Mizuki. He even shows a picture of future me.

"People would always argue who was stronger, you or Hibari," Yamamoto laughs.

"You would always complain about not wanting to do a mission because you were so lazy," He chuckles.

"I guess some things will never change huh?" I joke along with him.

"Good night," I stood up but he pulls me back and whispers something into my ear that makes me blush.

"F-Fine, just this once," I stutter before climbing into his bed.

"I almost forgot how cute you were," He teasingly whispers.

"F*ck off," I growl elbowing him gently.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Rise and shine, time for another day of suffering. I look at the clock and it reads 5:49AM. Yamamoto is still sleeping, might as well take this chance to use the bathroom. I slip out of bed and I check the halls for anyone. I see that mechanic walking around and a few other people. Crap! How come they're up so early?!...Yamamoto's still sleeping...I could just change here...That's a better idea. I took my shirt off as quickly as possible looking back at Yamamoto making sure he isn't awake. His back is turned and he's snoring so that's a good sign. I unwrapped the gauze covering my chest and re-wrap it again to make it a bit neater and tighter. I hear rustling so I took a peak back to see Yamamoto still knocked out like a baby. Good. I quickly put on my shirt and kicked my pants off, putting on my shorts too quickly I stumble and fell over. I snap my head up to see Yamamoto is still asleep...There is a limit on how much you can sleep through when you're in the mafioso. I crawl towards him zipping up my pants. I stare at him intensely for a few minutes, nothing, I send a killer intent...Nothing. I gently blow on his cheek...Still nothing. I poke his cheek, his eyes snap open and stare at me.

"Jesus Christ, how did you survive being in the Mafia for so long?!" I scowl as he yawns.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and brush my teeth and stuff," I tell him adjusting my wig.

"Ok then," He stretches.

"Oh Yuki, by the way," He calls after me.

"Thanks for the show," He winks...I am pretty sure I am as red as a stoplight.

"You pervert! I'm not some prostitute!" I chuck the nearest thing at him, which happened to be a pillow...Nice thinking Yuki, nice thinking.

"Since when did he become such a f*cking pervert, isn't he supposed to be naive and not know what sex is and shit?!" I continue to rant stomping towards the washrooms. I meet up with Lal Mirch, and Yamamoto in the meeting room.

"Morning," I greet and Lal Mirch returns the greeting with a nod.

"Oh Yuki, I forgot to give these to you last night," Yamamoto reaches for something and tosses it to me. I catch it easily and I see it's a pretty white box.

"This belonged to the future you. She had a lot more, I just don't know where she hid all of them," Yamamoto explains.

"Belongs," I corrected.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not dead," Yamamoto sends me a sad smile and Lal Mirch sends me a look.

"Anyways how do you open this box?" I ask.

"By using your dying will flame," Lal Mirch explains.

"...I have a dying will flame?" I cock an eyebrow. Yamamoto unchains his ring and shows me what she meant by flame.

"So how do I create this flame?" I questioned.

"Imagine putting your resolve into a flame," Yamamoto answers. I unchain my ring.

"Like this?" Instantly the ring shoots out a white flame making it hit the ceiling and creates a hole...

"...I'll just put this away now," I quickly put the chain on again. Giannini is going to kill me...First the entrance now the ceiling. Lal however, is looking at me in awe and muttering things incoherent. Reborn walks in and him and Lal instantly engage in a conversation, it leads to the point where Lal gets up and starts to leave to fight Byakuran alone. Oh, what a crazy bitch. The door opens to reveal Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Why are you 2 eavesdropping? I thought you guys knew better than that," I semi scold. I know, I'm such a hypocrite, you can't help but love me for that.

"Before we discuss the plan, I just want to make an announcement," Reborn declares hopping onto a chair.

"We have to change Yuki's name to something else, in this era, Yuki looks...Different. Not to mention he was the only one that used a snow flame. So for him to stay unknown, his name will now be Suzuki Yukio," Reborn explains...*sweatdrop* It's not much of a difference.

"Also Yuki, it's best if you don't use any of your box weapons or your Ice Gifts, however, knowing you, you'll probably use it anyways," Reborn adds in before we discuss the plan of gathering the guardians and the first victim-I mean person we are to find is Hibari Kyoya. The only clue is a picture of his bird. I think Mizuki named him Hibird or something.

"I'm sure if we find Hibari, we'll find Mizuki," Reborn stated. This caught my attention.

"Eh? How do you know that for sure?" I ask.

"Mizuki and Hibari got married," Reborn answered calmly. This takes a few seconds to digest in my brain.

"...EH!?" I freak the f*ck out. Is this karma for teasing them about using a condom?!...Karma's a bitch sometimes. We all exit out an entrance and Yamamoto starts explaining how future Tsuna destroyed all of our rings to prevent conflict. An explosion happens in front of us. In the smoke emerges adult I-Pin and Lambo. I look above us to see two people flying and holding..Scythes?!

"Oh hell no! Don't you jack my style!" I yell at them

"It's Millefiore Black Spell!" Yamamoto growls. I don't give a f*ck if they are the rainbow wizards or shit, you do NOT. Jack my style. I take my flute out but Yamamoto stops me and tells me he'll handle this. *Shrug* Hey, less work and fighting for me, I'm cool with that. I know, hypocrite to the extreme...I think Ryohei is rubbing off on me. Before I know it, one of the flying dudes shoot a red flame down at I-Pin and Lambo. The pink haired girl swoops down to cut but Yamamoto easily blocks the attack...Ten years can make a guy this hot...Cool~ I listen to the pink haired girl's voice...It's a bit deep...Not to mention I think I heard the other guy mention her as a brother...

"You're a guy!?" I exclaim in surprise. They don't notice me though. I watch as Yamamoto blocks all of the strikes with ease and does his Shigure Souen Ryu back. Did I ever mention how sexy Yamamoto is? Yes? Ok, just checking. Don't blame me, I mentioned this before, I am a teenage female with raging hormones, I can't help but think the future guys are hot, at least Yamamoto at the moment. The smoke finally clears to reveal a future Haru?!

"I knew Tsuna would come and save us," She said, her voice is so much more...Feminine, and less annoying. I didn't find her annoying! Just her voice. She turns to me and gives me a sad look. What's with all of these sad looks!? Lambo gave me one, I-Pin gave me one, everyone of this era is giving me one! I am positive I didn't die! If I did, there would be another snow guardian!

"It's nice seeing you again Yuki..." She glances over at Yamamoto who is still fending off the pink chick...I mean dude. Soon enough I-Pin notices Kyoko isn't here...I wonder what she looks like. Anyhow, Tsuna goes and looks for her while Gokudera tries to open his box by shoving his ring into the hole.

"You'll never open it like that," I scoff at him.

"Oh? And I suppose YOU know how?" He retorts.

"Indeed I do," I reply cockily. Yamamoto turns around to briefly tell Gokudera how to open a box.

"Watch and learn bitch," I smirk and take off my chain and a white flame instantly flares from my ring. I remember what Reborn mentioned earlier and stop putting my chain on again. Gokudera however can't make a flame. I pat his head like a dog.

"Don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later...Most likely later but you'll get it," I try to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I'll finish them off with this," Future Yamamoto tosses two boxes in the air *POOF* A puff of pink smoke surrounds him along with Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo. The smoke clears to show the present gang.

"..." Gokudera and I stare in silence before I facepalm. We're f*cked.

"Oh? Yuki, Gokudera! What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asks us. I stare at him dumbstruck, I like future Yamamoto better.

"Ah! Gokudera-san! Yuki! We've been looking all over for you!" Haru pipes up...Well this has become a huge pile of confusing shit.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gokudera chokes out.

"At a dangerous time like this too," I rub my face in irritation.

"Alright Gokudera it's your time to shine since I'm too much of a lazy ass to do anything," I pat him stiffly on the back.

"What?!" He splutters.

"Show Tsuna what you're made of," I cut him off.

"Focus all of your resolve into your ring," I encourage him.

"What no!" He refuses. I get irked, out of all times, you decide to be a pussy now. I actually am going to listen to Reborn and play it safe by not using my ring and everyone else doesn't know what is going on, we can only depend on Gokudera now...Unless.

"Everybody, run!" I yell.

"Hahi?" Haru looks at me confused.

"Don't just 'hahi' me? Run!" Gokudera gets into a heated argument.

"Not the time for an argument," I pull Gokudera's ear. I notice the pink haired chic-dude is preparing to throw an attack.

"Incoming!" I kick Gokudera off to the side and pull out my scythe spinning it. The blast strikes off my 'proteggere' but it made quite an impact on everyone else...Hm...Guess it wasn't wide enough. However, it did manage to absorb most of the attack. Ok, I had to use it, there was no other choice!

"Hey you!" The floating person yelled at me.

"What you chicken butt?!" I respond loudly.

"What did you do to my invincible attack?!" He grunts.

"Tch, you call that invincible? Well my friend, you haven't seen anything yet. I just want to say, that scythe, does not go with your hair...Or just you in general," I take a quick glance to see Yamamoto had protected Haru and Lambo without even knowing what was going on...While Gokudera only protected I-Pin. Well then, I guess you can tell who is more responsible despite being a crackhead and married to baseball.

"Gokudera, just imagine it! Think about what future Yamamoto said!" I yell at him. Before I know it, Gokudera is straining but finally gets the flame. It's red...Like the pink haired..Dude.

"Good job you prick! Now put it into use!" I step aside to let him handle the rest. He put it into the box and out came a sweet, kick ass weapon. I go over to Yamamoto with I-Pin and try to pull them to a safer spot.

"It's heavy!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Man up already!" I retort.

"I-It's so cool.." He blushes...*facepalm*.

"Run you fool, run!" I yell at him as the dude pursues him. I watch in amazement as he defeats the enemy with his new weapon.

"Alright! I shall name you 'Flame Arrow'!" He exclaims.

"...Pffft!"

"Oi! What are you laughing at?!" Gokudera points accusingly at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're killing me Gokudera! You are killing me! What is this? Tokyo Mew Mew? What's with the lame name?" I snickered as he flushed red. I turn around to see someone fly across the sky into a warehouse...Nothing weird about that.

"Yamamoto! Haru!" Are you guys alright?" I knelt down next to them.

"You guys! Hang in there!" Gokudera runs over.

"Eh? Yuki?" Yamamoto looks at me.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Gokudera growls at Yamamoto.

"I know right, I have to admit, future Yamamoto was so much hotter," I sigh. I glance at Gokudera to see him looking mortified at me. *smirk*.

"You know Gokudera, I have to admit, I bet you are pretty hot in the future as well," I whisper teasingly into his ear. He flushes red again before glaring at me.

"Haha! Don't worry, I told you I don't swing that way!" I pat him harshly on the back.

"Anyways, answer me you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shakes Yamamoto by his shoulders. We see his ring glint in the sunlight...Well he isn't that stupid, at least he has his ring. Suddenly Gokudera takes out a bunch of papers with symbols on them.

"Oh that's G-Writing right?" I look over his shoulder.

"Huh?! How do you know about it?!" Gokudera looks at me surprised.

"Oh I saw you doodling on your desk so I took a look at it and it said G-Writing, it's quite simple actually, not that hard to decipher," I shrug my shoulders as Gokudera jaw drops to me. We both go back to reading his writing.

"..So that's what's going on!" Gokudera exclaims.

"Hm...That means we'll have to explain the situation to everyone huh?" I rub my chin. I sneak a glance at Haru, Yamamoto and the kids to see them looking up at us curiously...I can't help but think they all look like babies. We find Tsuna later on and rush him back to the secret base. I help Tsuna with most of his wounds but it seems like it isn't enough.

"Hey Gokudera, don't take it too hard alright?" I put an arm around him comfortingly. Right now Reborn is explaining the situation to the guys who just arrived here.

"...Yuki, let's see your box," Gokudera said out of nowhere.

"Uh...That was random but ok," I take the chain off and the white flame bursts instantly. I insert it into the hole and out came 2 things.

"Wow...You guys are really pretty," I look at the two animals in front of me.

"..." Gokudera is speechless. In front of us is a beautiful pure white wolf with light blue and purple markings sitting elegant as if it were of royalty. Next to it is another wolf but younger like a cub with gray fur and white markings, but it is running around playfully. They both see me and instantly run up to me knocking me over.

"Eep!" I let out a small yelp as they lick my face and cuddle me.

"Ok then...I guess you really do belong to future me," I mutter petting them. Gokudera is still looking at me speechless.

"I guess your name is Neva and your name is Lupa," I first point at the older wolf before pointing at the smaller one. Both nuzzle me even more. I guess I got their names right. Huh, seems like future me still has the same tastes as me.

"Can either of you heal?" I ask gently.

"What are you doing? You know animals can't understand you right?" Gokudera gives me a crazy look as I roll my eyeballs at him.

"If one of you can, please go help my friend over there," I point at Tsuna. Suddenly the bigger wolf, Neva climbs on top of the bed and cuddles next to Tsuna.

"Oi what are you do-!" I put my hand over Gokudera's mouth.

"For once in your f*cking life, chill out," I slowly remove my hand and we watch Tsuna instantly jump up and yell something, before seeing Neva and freaking his ass off.

"Good job Neva!" I rub her head.

"I wonder what you do Lupa..." I look at him. He's still playing around with a piece of string he found on the floor. I return both of them to the box and face Tsuna.

"You're alive!" I say as it is the most obvious thing in the world right now.

"Don't worry Tsuna, Kyoko and the others are safe," I answer his worried look. Tsuna however looks like he's going through a bad dream and keeps freaking out.

"Tsuna...Everyone else came from the past too at the same time..." I look at him hesitantly. I let Gokudera answer the rest of Tsuna's questions. Suddenly Tsuna starts shaking Gokudera by his shoulders.

"Tsuna! Calm down!" I pin his wrists against the wall.

"Ow!" Tsuna cries out.

"Don't be so rough with the Tenth!" Gokudera yells into my ears.

"I'm sorry but I still have very sensitive hearing you know," I glare into Gokudera's green eyes when suddenly the door slid open which revealed Haru crying about being in the future. All of us quiet down. Kyoko comforts Haru...They all look so sad and pale...I watch sadly as Haru ran towards Tsuna crying her eyes out.

"I want to go back to peaceful Namimori!" She cried out. And I want nothing to do with the mafia anymore... Reborn walked in with 2 cups of special herbal tea. Then he requested them to go outside for a while so he can talk to Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, and I. They leave without a word and Reborn instantly tells us he didn't tell them about the mafia or Vongola. Tsuna starts spluttering about sending them back. I sit and watch silently like I usually do. Suddenly Gokudera said that we have a way to go back to the past. He starts explaining everything. Every once in a while I would pop in a word or two but that's about it.

"Irie Shoichi...Why does that name seem familiar?" I utter under my breath. Tsuna starts doubting the letters and Gokudera pleads Tsuna to believe him.

"He's right Tsuna, Gokudera would never lie to you in an eternity, mainly because he loves you too much," I add in the last part slyly and chuckle at both of their reactions. Yamamoto hangs an arm around Tsuna and says a few encouraging things to Tsuna.

"We're all in this together Tsuna, and we'll do anything to help you...Boss," I wink at him and Tsuna starts denying about being the boss again.

"Yamamoto...You know what happened to your dad, Yuki, and me right?" Tsuna looks worriedly at Yamamoto.

"I'm glad I came here, let's change our futures with our own hands alright?" Well said Yamamoto, well said.

"Oi! That's what I'm supposed to say!" Gokudera gruffly yells at Yamamoto.

"I am his right hand man after all!" Yamamoto brightly smiles.

"Wanna fight for it!? I'm the only one who can call himself the Tenth's right hand man!" Gokudera growls.

"Hey you 2.." Tsuna tries to break up.

"Hahahaha!" I burst out laughing and all three of them look at me.

"Hahahahaha!" I continue to laugh.

"Y-Yuki..." Gokudera looks at me surprised and flushed a bit.

"You guys are really stupid, you know that?" I continue to giggle stupidly.

"...Yuki..." Tsuna looks at me blushing.

"Hm?" I look at all three of them

"This is the first time the three of them have seen you this happy," Reborn explains.

"You should laugh more often Yuki, you look better," Yamamoto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. But he's a bit red as well...Is it hot in here or what? Oh well whatever.

"Don't count on it, I was just depressed when you guys decided to do your comedy act again," I yawn going back to my normal, cold, sarcastic face. Suddenly Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-Pin run in here arguing. Apparently they're going to take care of cooking and all of that stuff. I smile, now Tsuna and everyone else don't have to worry about that stuff.

"They got over that quick," Gokudera stares at them leaving.

"Women are amazing," Yamamoto looks at them too.

"Bitch please, females are a magical species man will never understand," I snort.

"Like you know anything about them," Gokudera scoffs.

"I know everything about them," I counter.

"Oh? And how do you know?" Gokudera questions.

"Dude, I'm hot, I get all the chicks, do I need to say more?" I smirk as Gokudera and Tsuna turn red again. Surprisingly Yamamoto does as well...Huh, guess Yamamoto isn't all that innocent after all. Later on Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera go and beg Lal Mirch to stay and train them. I don't know why they dragged me along as well, but long story short, Lal refuses. There's a scream and the boys all rush to see what happened.

"Lal..Just give them a chance, they are way more experienced then you think," I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Think about it," I ran over to the room where the scream came from to see Giannini and everyone fussing and the curry is burnt to a crisp.

"Come on guys, get it together!" I yell, I take the pot and quickly dump everything out. I look at the ingredients on the table.

"When you guys are chopping the ingredients, do it like this, it's more efficient, cleaner, and safer," I show them.

"Tch, since when did you learn how to cook?" Gokudera scoffs at me as I wipe my hands.

"Don't be a sexist bastard Gokudera, besides, girls like men who do household chores as well," I give him a triumphant smirk. Suddenly Lal Mirch yells and we all turn our attention to her and she starts yelling about training us. So in the end she still agreed huh? I guess Reborn is a miracle worker. She also explains a bit about the Millefiore.

"Voi! What are you spewing about?!" Gokudera yells.

"Why are you doing an impression of Squalo?" Yamamoto looks at Gokudera confused. I smile, I am surrounded by idiots, but I like these idiots. Lal holds up a box and tells us that we have to try and open it as a first challenge. Well you can already tell this is a horrible start for an adventure.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: not as long as i hoped it would be but good enough

animepup: im so tired from all that music history!

jc: oh yeah, you have those music class thingys out side of school right?

animepup: yeup!

jc: i hope it doesnt stress you out too much, you still have to edit our other chapters

animepup: I kno!

jc: anyways, wanna kno what TYL!Yuki looks like? and Neva(the wolf) and Lupa? Just go to our profile and scroll and all that, sry, i dont know why but i cant put links on here...

animepup: byee!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	27. Insanity Is Scary

jc: im sooo tired!

animepup: why?

jc: idk

animepup: how do you not know?

jc: idk, anyways, lets get this show on the raod!

animepup: you spelled road wrong

jc: does it look like i friggin care?

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Why are you doing an impression of Squallo?" Yamamoto looks at Gokudera confused. I smile, I am surrounded by idiots, but I like these idiots. Lal holds up a box and tells us that we have to try and open it as a first challenge. Well you can already tell this is a horrible start for an adventure._

* * *

Yuki's POV

We all went down to a training room where we could shoot an atomic bomb and no one would notice it above us. I know I feel safe in here *sarcasm*. Lal asks for the guardian of thunder, we tell her it's that kid in the cow suit. She pretends nothing is there. Don't worry Lal, I feel you bro, I feel you. She suddenly turns to us with a serious expression on.

"You're not going to be able to keep up with half-assed determination, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No f*cking shit Sherlock, they didn't go begging you for nothing," I utter under my breath. She nods and starts explaining how this era fights using boxes and rings. This is basically almost the same thing future Yamamoto told me. She explains the use of boxes and rings thoroughly before turning to us.

"Is there anything you don't understand so far?" She asks us.

"I don't understand anything," Yamamoto confesses...You're a fool Yamamoto.

"Understand!" Lal punches Yamamoto into the air and Tsuna and Gokudera worry over him.

"I like your style Lal," I smirk.

"I learned from the best," She glances at me before putting on a bitter expression...Does that mean I always punch people when I'm irritated?...Isn't that Mizuki's thing?

"Ow!" Yamamoto cries out in a higher pitched voice...He sounds cute with that tone...I need to punch him more often.

"Don't worry Yamamoto, I'll explain details to you later," I help him up.

"Alright then, I know Yuki can light up his ring, show them Yuki," I nod and take off my chain ad the white flame appeared with ease.

"Wow...A white flame," Tsuna watches it in awe, oh yeah, I guess I haven't shown Tsuna it yet.

"I heard Tsuna and Gokudera lit their rings as well, that better not have been a lie," She stated. Gokudera then acts cocky and holds out his hand with the ring and repeats a phrase...*facepalm* You're an idiot Gokudera. As expected, his flame didn't come out. Lal Mirch tells us that a ring can light up during emergencies, and at that moment, Gokudera's ring lit up.

"Oh? These things do that? Let me try!" Yamamoto eagerly slips on the ring.

"Someone like you wouldn't be able to do it," Gokudera scoffs.

"Resolve into a flame right? Like this?" Yamamoto concentrates and a flame instantly comes out. Obviously Gokudera is irked at this, so I took this as a chance to make fun of him.

"Haha, seems like Yamamoto is more resolved than you Gokudera," I tease him.

"Shut up!" He glares at me and I roll my eyes. Lal then asks Tsuna about his ring. He answers that he can't...Bad answer Tsuna. On that note Lal punches him.

"Tenth! Oi! Why did you do that woman?!" Gokudera yells. I hold him back from pouncing onto Lal and getting severely hurt from the consequences of doing that. In the end, Tsuna did get his ring to light up after a few words of motivation from Reborn. Next I tried putting my ring into the box but nothing happened.

"I expected that," Lal uttered.

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I suspected you couldn't open the box,"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your ring can only open white boxes with a certain design you put on them," Certain design I put on them? Am I that smart to build a box?

"Yes, you were skilled enough, you stole a blueprint of a box once and built your own box that corresponds with your ring. You did the same for your friend Mizuki who couldn't use any box because like yours, her ring and your ring is different from everyone else," Lal answered my question...Wow...Future me is f*cking awesome. So Gokudera tried opening it but nothing happened. Lal then explains 2 reasons why a box wouldn't open. Yamamoto tried...Nothing. Tsuna tried...still nothing. Just kidding, it opened when Tsuna put his ring in but out came a pacifier. Lal Miich immediately dismissed us for dinner and left.

"Come on, I'm starving, let's go eat!" I stretch while heading out the door.

"You're always starving," Gokudera mutters.

"Problem?" I turn around to face him.

"No sir," Was his reply.

"That's what I thought," We all sit down around the table. The curry is really good, but I just can't swallow anything. I'm not that hungry, I lied before.

"That ogre of a tutor isn't here," Yamamoto points out.

"Don't call her an ogre just because she's harsh, I would do the same to all three of you," I scoff and take a small bite out of the curry ignoring the looks I was receiving from the boys.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

I'm in the same room with Yamamoto, this is so irritating, I can't take my damn wig off. I lay down on my bed.

"Good night," Yamamoto said before turning out the lights.

"Night..." I wait for his rustling to stop before sitting up. I can't sleep right now with so much commotion going on. So I got married, and I'm pregnant, yet I still fight and act so recklessly that I die? People claim that I was killed and even showed me footage of it happening but I still don't feel like I did. Yamamoto's dad died, my sister died, I wonder if my birth parents were killed. I wonder what life would be like if I weren't born with this more or less of a curse. I bet mom and dad are really nice people, I mean they sacrificed their own child for the safety of the entire residence. They say Tsuna is dead but I don't believe that theory either. This feels like some sort of big plan but there are too many empty spaces that I can't just make assumptions. ARG! I sigh and scratch my head in frustration.

"Yuki?" Yamamoto yawns sleepily.

"Oh sorry did I wake you? Go back to sleep, I'm just going out for a bit," I climb down the ladder of the bunk bed before going out the halls. This entire world is surprisingly simple but to me it is too complicated and bizarre. I try to think back to what my birth parents were like. But I guess that's impossible considering they gave me away 6 weeks after I was born and confirmed as associated with the Mafia. I thought about the next set of parents I had, they were super nice to me for the first few years before treating me like an outsider and soon locking me up in a cage. I remember they're pained expressions as I shot them, but I don't feel any guilt or remorse...Is that normal for a human? To not feel those emotions after shooting people who were your claimed parents for about half of your life? I guess I'm not human then. I remember my last pair of parents, they were really nice to me, even though I was really cold to them after having the experience with my previous 'parents'. They treated me like real family, it had been the first time I've ever felt real family love. However that didn't last for long when they were assassinated by my previous family. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. There was so much screaming and blood...They died trying to protect me...Yet I was so cold to them. I remember the pained expression my sister held, how much hate and anger were in her eyes as she stared at me shocked. I shake my head at the memory, that's when I realized something. What about Hiroto? Was he killed? He probably committed suicide because he couldn't fight. I remember he was my only happiness during the time I was locked up...That bastard, all he does is run away, he deserves to die. I pick up a pen and swiftly chuck it behind me.

"Who's there?" I turn around to see Yamamoto with his 2 hands in the air and the pen sticking out of the wall next to his head.

"Oh it's only you Yamamoto, didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" I sigh.

"I know but I couldn't sleep knowing you were out here," He rubs his eyes and shakes his head.

"Are you going to have trouble falling asleep now?" I ask him.

"Probably," He gives me a small grin.

"...Come on," I grab his arm and pull him into the kitchen, pour a glass of milk and microwave it for a bit so it's warm. This will most likely get him to fall asleep. I get him to drink the warm glass of milk and he instantly slumps over. *smirk* Knew it...Wait...How am I going to get him back to our room?! *facepalm* I fear for my stupidity. I instantly start to cough violently...Hm, must have chocked on my spit. I try to carry Yamamoto but he's too heavy for me, he's like 5cm taller than me! How do I carry that! I go back to our room and take his blanket before going back to him. I adjust the blanket on top of him...He has a bit of drool coming out...He looks so cute when he sleeps...*SLAP* I slapped myself, why am I thinking about that? I don't know because I'm weird? Yea, that's it.

"Good night Yamamoto," I walk out to go back to my room But Yamamoto's hand shot out and held onto mine. I glare at the invading hand. I try to shake it off but it wouldn't let go.

"Let go Yamamoto!" I grit my teeth trying to pull his hand off, but no use, his grip is unbreakable. I rub my face with my free hand tiredly.

"Guess I have no choice but to sleep here because of you, you muthaf*cka," I mutter taking a seat next to him and putting my head down on the table. I stare at him for a bit before falling asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

*BEEEP**BEEEP**BEEEP* I awoke instantly at the alarm. I shot up and I realized Yamamoto instantly woke up as well. God it's so early yet I have to deal with crap.

"Eh? What's happening?" Yamamoto mutters tiredly.

"I don't know," I try to walk out but I get pulled back...What?! Our hands are still together! How is that possible?!

"Yamamoto, could you let go of my hand?" I ask him and he looks down.

"Oh sorry! Hm? Is this the kitchen?" He looks around.

"Yeah, I gave you glass of warm milk and you fell asleep on the spot so I went to go get you a blanket then after you held onto my hand and wouldn't let go so I had to sped the night here with you," I quickly explained rushing out to the meeting room. I find out later apparently it was a Vongola 'SOS' message. Apparently it was from Kyoya since Hibird was mentioned. Gokudera and Yamamoto join us soon enough and at the same time Haru comes running in telling us Kyoko is missing...I rub my face, oh f*ck me. We hatch a plan where Yamamoto, Gokudera and I go look for Hibird while Tsuna and Lal Mirch go looking for Kyoko.

"Everyone, don't forget to call Yuki, Yukio. And Yuki, I think telling you to avoid using your ring is impossible, you might have to use it now," Reborn reminds everyone that my name now is Yukio and tells me to use my box and ring...Great. Gokudera doesn't seem happy about being paired up with Yamamoto...This is going to be trouble. We head towards our designated hatch and sprint.

"If this goes well, we could get Hibari and Mizuki to join us," Yamamoto says.

"Shut up," Gokudera replies before I could.

"Don't be so harsh Gokudera," I narrow my eyes at him. We get to the temple with ease.

"This is where Hibird disappeared. This reminds me of a summer festival, I wonder if this temple has something to do with Hibari," Yamamoto goes on as we hide behind trees. Suddenly Gokudera runs forward and we follow him.

"Hey, what do we do if we get into a situation where we can't evade combat?" Yamamoto questions. That's a good question.

"Well obviously we work together Yamamoto," I roll my eyes as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

"Alright, let's show off our combination play," Yamamoto replies to me as we follow Gokudera again. Do we even have a combination play?

"I guess I would be up front because of my weapon. So I'll charge in first with Yukio, so when you get a chance-" Yamamoto gets cut off by Gokudera grabbing Yamamoto's collar.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I glare at Gokudera.

"Don't misunderstand, I've been getting along with you for Tenth's and Yuki..o's sake, I don't intend to work with you for any other reason," Gokudera completely ignores me. Oh yeah, I remember telling him to get along with the other guardians one time...

"Gokudera!" I hiss

"You dislike me more than I imagined," Yamamoto smiles while responding calmly.

"Of course! You're the type of person, an optimistic baseball but without a care in the world with whom I would never, under normal circumstances, speak to in my entire life. I don't like sharing the same space as you," Was Gokudera's initial response.

"You..." Yamamoto narrows his eyes and I hear a rustle.

"Guys, shut up before I shove your f*cking shoe's up your asses!" I growl.

"Then let's do things the way we want it," Yamamoto slips his ring on.

"Are you f*cking insane?!" I look at Yamamoto wide eyed but at the same time I take my chain off.

"I call Yukio," Gokudera growls before three people emerge and throws a blow at us. Obviously all three of us dodge but why did Gokudera say that? We're supposed to work TOGETHER! I come behind one of them and strike them down with my scythe and the boys take care of the other 2.

"But that's no fair, I wanted Yukio," Yamamoto pouts.

"I'm not working with either of you individually. We work together as a team or I don't fight at all," I threaten. They stare at me for a while before shrugging.

"Whatever, I can take them all by myself," Gokudera scoffs.

"Gokudera, don't be so stubborn," I change my tone of voice and look at him straight in the eye.

"I heard that Vongola's guardians wet themselves and scattered in all directions, yet here you are, how cute," A man appears.

"You must be the guardian of storm and rain, but I don't know who you are," He looks at me with interest.

"None of your damn business," I spat.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, but if I fight you, it would be more like a spanking than a fight," He yawns lazily.

"Don't get cocky boy," I clutch my scythe harder.

"I'll knock you down a peg, don't you interfere," Gokudera threatens both the man and Yamamoto.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Yamamoto puts up both of his hands to back off.

"...You're seriously going to listen to Gokudera..." I look at Yamamoto like 'Are you freaking stupid...Oh wait, you are'.

"That's what he wants right?" I watch Gokudera as he uses the trick where he already put down the bombs, they explode, but the funny part is that the man is unfazed and unharmed.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Gamma, nice to meet you," The man said suavely. Gamma?! The person Lal Mirch was mentioning earlier?! Oh what are the chances we actually meet up with him, and what are the chances of Yamamoto and Gokudera refusing to fight?! This is going to turn out absolutely swell *sarcasm*.

"Gokudera...I think we have to work together on this," Yamamoto suggests.

"Yes, finally someone who is using their brai-*CLICK*" I'm cut off when I see Gokudera pointing his weapon at Yamamoto.

"...Gokudera?" I look at him shocked.

"Shut up!" He yells.

"Gokudera, you.." Yamamoto looks shocked as well.

"I told you , I'm not going to work with you, stay out of this," Gokudera stares menacingly at Yamamoto.

"So, that's how it is, then do this on your own as you like," Yamamoto returns the stare.

"I planned to do this from the start, stay out of this," Gokudera doesn't break eye contact.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto this is not the time for squabbling," I look at both of them sharply but none of them listen to me.

"For once in your life, don't be selfish pricks and just work together, it is absolutely reckless to charge at an identified strong opponent alone," I place my hand onto Gokudera's shoulder firmly.

"Shut up, I can handle this by myself," He shrugs my hand off harshly.

"Did everything I just say go through one ear and out the other?! You're going to get hurt Gokudera! You're going to give me a heart attack if you get injured out there!" I shake him.

"Hey now, are you guys fighting among yourselves?" Gamma butted in.

"Shut up you pedophile," I take out my pistol and shot it at him quickly before putting it back. He evades it easily, as expected but it shut him up for 10 seconds.

"Rest assured I won't run, I'll be your opponent," Gokudera switches his gaze to Gamma.

"Why you little muthaf-" Yamamoto grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"...You're really going to listen to him...You sir, are an idiot," I stare at Yamamoto but he closes his eyes and leans against a tree looking pained. I watch as Gokudera comes up with a good plan and his weapon almost hits Gamma but he blocks it with a shield of lightning...You can do that with a ring? I look at mine...Cool. Gamma then goes on about how we shouldn't be surprised because he possesses a Mare ring which equals in strength as a Vongola ring. He opens a box and out came... Billiards?! He shoots them and they surround Gokudera on the floor and start sparking.

"Gokudera!" I yell but he is getting sparked by the balls...He looks like he's in pain...That mofo deserves it, he wouldn't listen to me. I can't help but twitch in anger and pain watching Gokudera scream out in pain. I look at Yamamoto to see he looks angry and a bit regretful as well. Gokudera is on the ground struggling but Gamma shoots a second time. I rush out and cover Gokudera with my own body.

""Y-Yukio?" He grunts.

"You are a stupid octopus head," I grunt just as the electricity hits. Of course I don't feel as much pain but I still feel a shock...Suddenly my heart beats irregularly...Oh f*ck...Did that hit just strike the 'antidote' Shamal gave me?

"Oh? What's the matter? Did you see heaven's door?" Gamma asks because I look dazed.

"Not at all," I stood up wiping the dirt off of me, I decide that it meant nothing, it probably went irregular due to me fearing for Gokudera's life.

"In fact, I think you are going to say hello to the Devil's door soon," I look at Gamma with a sadistic face.

"What the, impossible, you shouldn't be able to stand after such an attack," He looks a bit shocked but gains back his composure soon.

"Bitch, one thing you should know about Vongola, we are magical muthaf*cka's," I smirk. That smirk is short lived when Gokudera pushes me back to Yamamoto.

"I told you I didn't need any help," He grunts dodging another attack but it's only 3 billiards that hit the ground. Gamma takes another shot at Gokudera because he can't dodge them this time, suddenly Yamamoto rushes in front of Gokudera and hit's Gokudera away from the attack. ARE YOU STUPID!? YOU'LL GET HIT INSTEAD! But Gamma already shot his balls...But instead of heading towards their direction they fly towards me. Hey this is my chance to try this out! I hold my ring and let a large amount of flame through creating a white barrier. However the billiards goes right through and hit me again. This time I taste a bit of blood.

"Oh? How interesting, you possess a snow flame, there was only one person that had that flame. How do you have it?" He asks me.

"Like I said, none of your f*cking damn business," I wipe my mouth.

"Yukio!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yell simultaneously.

"Yukio?" Gamma looks at me with surprise.

"Suzuki Yukio, nice to meet you. Sorry this meeting is short but I need to send you to the depths of hell," I shook an imaginary hand in front of me. Why didn't the barrier work?...Is it because it was a snow flame? And snow is soft...That means I should have a harder flame...Ice! But how do I get to that state?

"Hm...Seems like you're trouble, so I will deal with you first," Gamma aims to take another shot at me.

"I came to beat some sense into you," I heard Yamamoto say in the most serious tone ever. Gamma stops and watches them instead.

"I can't keep holding in my anger," Woah...Yamamoto has feelings like anger?! This just hit me like a bitch slap to the face.

"What was that?" Gokudera struggles to get up.

"I heard that you had your own world and never trusted anyone before coming to Japan and meeting Tsuna," Yamamoto continues to have a serious face on.

"So I can understand why you're so loyal to Tsuna since he's the first person you opened up to," Gokudera says nothing but continues to stare at Yamamoto.

"But, by only opening your heart to Tsuna, you're forcing yourself onto him," Yamamoto's logic...Actually makes sense...This is a very shocking day.

"What are you saying?!" Gokudera sits up still struggling a bit.

"And isn't his "right hand man" the leader of all guardians, whom the boss trusts most of all?" Yamamoto continues to have a cold tone.

"That's out of the question if the one that's supposed to be leading is always looking aside, you don't deserve to be Tsuna's right hand man right now. We're switching players," ...Yamamoto...I look at Gokudera who is dumbstruck.

"Yamamoto, you don't have to be so harsh about it, even though everything you said about Gokudera is true, he isn't used to opening up to people. It's hard to do that after having a terrible childhood, I have experience-"

"Shut up," Yamamoto cuts me off.

"..Yama...moto?" I look at him with complete and utter shock.

"Because of his stubbornness and ignorance, you got hurt. Don't lie, I saw you struggle with yourself when you took those hits," Yamamoto's eyes have darkened...He noticed?...I must be getting rusty...

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yamamoto turns to Gamma.

"No need, it was entertaining to watch you guys put on a show," He smoothly waves his hand and continues to talk about how when he was younger he would have killed you on the spot.

"I guess you'll just have to wait, I think Shoichi would benefit from you," Gamma turns to me.

"Hey, I'm your opponent now," Yamamoto growls. Gama aims his billiard for the shot...What's Yamamoto going to do? He stands there and does nothing!? No he put his sword up! Oh f*ck, did he learn nothing in school!?

"Proteggere!" I threw my scythe in front of Yamamoto but I guess I didn't need to, because Gokudera kicks Yamamoto out of the way. Great, they worked it out, now before we become toast, I'd like to kick his ass. I know, what a contradicting sentence.

"Alright, you guys worked it out? Good job, now can we work together now?" I run over and pull my scythe out of the ground.

"Oh yeah and Yamamoto?" I look at him.

"I didn't struggle you baseball freak," I slap him 3 times.

"I know, I know," He smiles at me rubbing his cheeks. There's the crackhead I know. I smile listening to them make up.

"So I'll charge in first, then Gokudera 'surprise' him, and then Yamamoto strikes. Get it? Got it? I seriously doubt it but let's just go," I hold my scythe grinning at the fact that Gokudera can finally open up...Sort of. Yamamoto let's out his swallow and I charge forward while the guys rush in other directions. I jump up to strike and as expected he blocks my blow with his stick.

"Just who are you?" He grunts.

"I've told you, my name is Suzuki Yukio. Now!" I ease up my weapon and let Gokudera and Yamamoto handle the rest. They end up beside me again and we look at Gamma's still form.

"Good job guys," I hi-5 them at the same time.

"I'm glad you guys worked it out, we would have been actual toast if you guys decided to still act separately," I sigh. We all grin...That is until three billiards surround Yamamoto and electrocute him.

"...YAMAMOTO!" I scream watching him fall to the ground in horror. This Gamma dude...He stands up and he is uninjured...I look at Yamamoto again...I cover my eyes with my bangs, not listening to a single word being said from this bastard. It's my fault Yamamoto got shocked...I let my guard down...

"You'll pay for this," I look up to let him see my different eye colors.

"Oh? A magic trick?" He hums.

"Bitch, you wish it were a magic trick," I growl. I ran forward and tried striking him with my he put up his lightning shield thing.

"There is no use of you doing that, my shield won't break through no matter what, now I'll need answers so I won't be needing the storm guardian over there," He looks at Gokudera.

"...I..." I grit my teeth.

"I won't let you lay another finger on my comrades!" My scythe gets engulfed with a white flame but it is different this time..It looks colder and harder...Could this be ice? Anyhow it starts breaking through his shield and he notices this too and quickly maneuvers away.

"Impossible, my shield is unbreakable," He mutters.

"Now tell me, when did Vongola's Tenth boss come back to life?" He asks. Did he forget I'm not here?!

"Like hell we would tell you!" I try to move but I can't...

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I struggle to move but I just can't.

"Oh I used a bit of paralysis, that's all," He shrugged. Impossible! I should still be able to move even after paralysis being used on me. I fall to the ground struggling.

"I thought so, this isn't just any paralysis, it was specially made for that pesky snow guardian and was probably the only weakness they would have. But the snow guardian was always careful to not get touched or sprayed by this so it was deemed useless, but I still carried one around, just in case," He looks at my shivering form.

"Hm..If you won't answer my question about tenth then let me ask you this," He stares at Gokudera who is wavering. Dammit! I'm so f*cking useless!

"Who is this child?" He points at me.

"The future snow guardian is not like this kid at all. Even their picture from the past is different," He looks at me. Dammit, I'm going to have my gender cover blown if this conversation continues. I watch in horror as Gamma's foxes electrocute Gokudera.

"STOP IT!" I scream helplessly trying to move my arms. Gamma moves over and starts to torture Gokudera, Yamamoto is actually alive and tries to strike Gamma but he is electrocuted again...

"STOP IT! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" I continue to struggle. Gamma walks over to me and harshly stomps on my back, I felt a jolt and I spat out blood.

"Be quiet you," He whispered into my ear. I look at him continue to torture Gokudera, and Yamamoto is smoking...

"_**STOP**** IT!**_" I instantly tackle him and blood is spilling out of my mouth. I lost my own sense of humanity.

3rd Person POV

"Impossible! You're not supposed to move," Gamma slightly gasps at the fact Yuki had tackled him and is now on top of him. Even with his foxes sparking electricity at Yuki, she is unfazed. Instead, Yuki raises a fist and a white flame engulfs her entire hand before striking down against Gamma's face. The look of sanity she always had in her eyes is long gone and a blank look filled with wrath takes over as she punches Gamma again and again with her ice flames. She stopped and stood up with blood continuing to spill out of her mouth.

"Y-Yuki?!" Gokudera looks at her in complete fright. She does nothing but walk stiffly to her scythe and back to Gamma.

"What are you doing Yuki!?" Gokudera shouts even louder. She does not hear him, expressionless, she envelops her scythe with the ice flame she has and raises it high preparing to sever Gamma's head from his body. Not one bit of regret or mercy evident in her eyes or movements. She strikes down without a hesitation when someone tackled her and held her hands behind her to prevent her from moving. Yuki however takes this no heed and elbows the intruder while a purple wave shoots past them and into Gamma who was back on his feet after Yuki was tackled. Suddenly future Hibari appears explaining who Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yuki are.

"Mizuki, I expect you to handle him," Kyoya gestures at Yuki continuing to fight her captor.

"You got it Kyoya!" Mizuki happily responded ignoring the pain from Yuki's elbow digging into her rib cage. Yuki is still lost in a world of madness and hysteria that she swings her scythe at the future Mizuki.

Future Mizuki's POV

"Woah!" I just barely evaded Yuki's scythe from cutting my head off.

"Wow, impressive, you already have an ice flame, something the future Yuki took months figuring out," I compliment dodging another one of her swings. I took a glance next to me and I see Kyoya dealing with Gamma. I guess I should finish up soon huh?

"Well, I've had fun but this is where your fun ends," I insert my ring into a sliver box and out came a special gun. I aim at her forehead as she charges at me at full speed gripping her scythe with no sense of stopping. I took a shot and she evades it at the last second. What? I hardly avoid her swing when she pounces. She lands and immediately stops before slashing furiously at me. I extend my nails and counter all of her attempts to slice me. Her eyes are still blank and not a bit of sanity evident in her. I quickly hit her head with the handle of the gun and shot her.

"Whew, good thing it was Yuki ten years in the past I was facing and not this era's Yuki," I wipe my forehead and look at Yuki.

"If she were still alive that is," I mutter. I notice that blood is drawing out of her mouth...She's so stupid...And I was naive to believe that she was fine after using that energia forza. Stupid Dr. Shamal, stupid Yuki, you should have just stayed bedridden for a week instead of facing this now...

"Dammit Yuki! Just when Kyoya and I were getting intimate," I sigh irritably but of course I didn't mean it. I glance over at Kyoya to see he's done with Gamma, he must be pissed off that our alone time was interrupted and the fact that part of Namimori was 'disturbed'. I hear a groan and I crouch down to look at Yuki. She opens her eyes and that sense of humanity is back.

"You alright?" I ask gently only to be punched by her.

"GOKUDERA! YAMAMOTO!" She shot up and looked around and immediately raced over to where they were completely knocking Kyoya aside. I giggle as I watch him glare at Yuki. I walk up to him rubbing my chin and hug him.

"Don't kill her yet Kyoya," I bury my face into his back until I see her glowing white.

"Yuki don't!" I ran over tackled her yet again breaking her from using energia forza.

"Let go of me you haggard wench!" She yells struggling against my pin. She knees me in the stomach...That really hurt like you have no idea.

"Yuki! Look at me!" She stops thrashing around and glares at me. Her eyes slowly widen and looks at me shocked.

"M-Mizuki!?" I let go of her.

"The one and only," I smile and she hugs me.

"I don't know what happened...I was paralyzed...Then I let madness consume me and..and...I hurt you..." She touches the bruise on my chin gently and her eyes instantly fill with hatred and remorse at herself.

"Don't worry, I shot you with a special bullet which got you back to normal," I give her a soft grin.

"...You have a lot of explaining to do," Was all she said. Soon, we are joined by Tsuna and surprisingly enough, Lal Mirch. Kyoya walks over to us and Yuki holds her scythe up protectively.

"Yuki, don't worry, it's only Kyoya," I soothingly whisper and she looks at me jaw dropping.

"Damn...Puberty gone right," She nods her head approvingly and I laugh out loud at her. That is before she starts coughing out blood.

"Don't worry, go and help Yamamoto and Gokudera first, I'll be fine," She stands up to show me that she's alright. *sigh* No matter how old Yuki is, she'll always act the same.

"YUKI!" Tsuna's screams fill the air as he rushes over to Yuki and tends to her. Haha, they really aren't that different in the future. Kusakabe soon comes over and checks on all of them. Well both Gokudera and Yamamoto need medical attention so might as well take them to Kyoya's secret research faculties underground. I asked for Yuki's ring before giving it Lal Mirch along with mine so she could take them away from this place so our hideout wouldn't be discovered by the enemy. Yuki and I actually got to keep our rings because our rings were so unique and complicated that it could not be replicated and made into another ring. The others find out that the faculty is actually connected to the Vongola hideout but due to Kyoya being so isolated, he sealed the entrance between our bases off. Oh well they should be fine.

"Kyo-kun~ Should we carry on where we left off?"

Yuki's POV

I walk down the halls of the secret faculty place with Tsuna and Kusakabe. I have to admit...Mizuki grew up to be a very beautiful person. Elegant as well. Even her personality changed a bit, she doesn't seem as giggly as before. She was wearing a different suit from everyone else. It's gray instead of black.

"Here Tsuna, give Gokudera to me. You're injured," I hold my arms out and he sweatdrops at me. Probably from the irony because I'm even more injured than him. In the end I pulled Gokudera off Tsuna. I patch Gokudera up and called out Neva, my box animal, or one of them. I went to Yamamoto and did the same thing.

"Yuki, you should go take a shower and clean up," Tsuna looks at me concerned. I look down at my bloody shirt...Yeah I probably should. As I showered I thought to myself about what happened. Did I really just lose sight of the world and sell my mind to insanity? I guess those idiots really matter to me. I step out of the shower and put a towel around me and dry my hair.

"Yuki? I have clean clothes for you," Kyoko enters the bathroom and hands me my clothes which are now clean.

"Thanks Kyoko! By the way, don't you ever run off like that again," I narrow my eyes at her and she giggles.

"I know! Don't worry Yuki! ...You should worry about yourself," She said sadly. Ah, she must be a bit horrified at the sight of my blood on my shirt when I gave it to her.

"Don't worry Kyoko, that wasn't blood. Gokudera bought some juice earlier and spilled it all over me, that stupid-dera" I wave it off and she looks a bit more relieved. I put on my clothes and wig before heading towards Gokudera's room first.

"Excuse me," I enter the room and took a seat next to him.

"...I'm so sorry Gokudera..." I hold his hand gently.

"...I said I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you and yet this happened...Heh...I guess I really am all bark and no bite huh?" I smile bitterly remembering those words Candra said to me when she was crazy with blood lust and stabbed my ice replica.

"...You must have been really frightened when you saw me lose control of my mind didn't you? I bet you think I am a complete psychopath...I don't blame you...I heard from Mizuki what I was doing...It must have scared the living shit out of you," I laugh softly and awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry Gokudera...But sorry is just another word...I wish I could make it up to you somehow," His fingers suddenly tighten around my hand.

"No need, this all happened because of my disagreements with Yamamoto. You had to take so many hits for Yamamoto and I that you got hurt too," He squeezes my hand weakly.

"I want to apologize to Yamamoto for acting out that way..." He trails off.

"Gokudera..." I stare at him with gentle eyes.

"I wasn't hurt you octopus head," I stated bluntly slapping him across the face.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"I'll tell Yamamoto that, I'm sure he feels the same way as well," I smile at him warmly.

"Yamamoto? He's..." Gokudera looks a bit shocked.

"Yeah, he's alive," I nod my head.

"Tch, stupid baseball nut, worrying me for nothing," Gokudera scoffs.

"Oh? Did you finally give up pursuing Tsuna and target Yamamoto instead?" I asked teasingly, he doesn't reply but mutters 'bastard' as always. I chuckle.

"For now, please get better, don't try anything funny," I threaten before leaving.

"No promises," He jokingly replied, I laughed a bit before staring at him seriously.

"I am serious, if I hear from the girls that you tried getting out of bed while your still hurt, I will make sure to go insane again and hunt you down," I glare at him and he slightly shrinks away. I went to the kitchen to get a carton of milk before heading to Yamamoto's room next.

"Excuse me," I enter and I see him looking at the ceiling.

"Oh? Yuki?" He looks at me surprised a bit but winces.

"Hey," I place the carton of milk beside him and listened to everything he had to say to me.

"Hm, you said the exact same thing as Gokudera. And Gokudera wants to apologize for fighting with you," I smile at Yamamoto.

"Oh? Seriously?" He looks a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I'll just tell him that you said the same thing," I pat his head gently.

"...I heard what happened with you Yuki," Yamamoto all of a sudden quietly mutters. My smile suddenly died down to a bitter smirk.

"Yeah...Don't worry! I won't lose my sanity again...I hope. I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me not being able to control my emotions," I look at him sadly.

"...I'm really sorry Yuki, this only happened because Gokudera and I refused to cooperate and-"

"Shhh...Don't worry Yamamoto, it's partially my fault for breaking my promise of not letting Gamma lay another finger on you guys. Please get well soon Yamamoto," I cut him off.

"Haha...I will do that..." He trails off. I stare at his Shigure Kintoki...He's bound to try and grab it sooner or later. I hear light snores fill the air...Ok maybe later. I walk out the room but stare at Yamamoto a little bit longer before going back to him and pecking him lightly on the cheek...Nothing happened, don't stare at me like that. Later on, we learn that Bianchi and Fuuta have come back. I join Tsuna and Reborn in Gokudera's room. As soon as Bianchi and Fuuta sees us. Bianchi hugs Reborn and Fuuta glomps me.

"Fuuta! Can't breathe!" I gasp a bit.

"Sorry Yuki-ni, I just missed you a lot," He rubbed his head sheepishly...Wow did he grow. Gokudera suddenly fell out of bed...Probably because of seeing Bianchi...Meh, he'll be fine. I return Fuuta's hug with a stiff awkward one. I'm not used to so much hugging you know. Later on we learn a bit more about the Millefiore and learn about the SOS signal and all of that. We also learn that Bianchi and Fuuta found an entrance to the Japanese Millefiore hideout.

"You will also be trained," Reborn mentioned.

"Including you Yuki," He looks at me.

"...Wha?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you Yu-chan~ You may be considered one of the strongest guardians in the future but right now I am ten years more experienced than you!" Mizuki hugs me from behind.

"...Haha! Ha! Nice joke! Now who's my actual tutor?" I laugh awkwardly.

"That hurts Yuki!" Mizuki fake pouts...Oh my god they're being serious.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: hey this is a new record, over 7,000 words

animepup:...and you wrote it in one day

jc: lol, maybe i should go for 8,000...naw im tooo lazy

animepup: yuki is somewhat scary

jc: she is isnt she *nods in approval*

animepup:...*moves away from jc*

jc: anyways byee, i dont have any pic for future mizuki, sry

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	28. Karma's Being A Bitch

jc: well heres another chappie filled with confusing crap!

animepup: dont call your writing crap!

jc: sry, force of habit

animepup:*sigh* whats wrong with you?

jc: everything, now lets start!

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"You will also be trained," Reborn mentioned._

_"Including you Mizuki," He looks at me._

_"...Wha?" I raise an eyebrow._

_"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you Yu-chan~ You may be considered one of the strongest guardians in the future but right now I am ten years more experienced than you!" Mizuki hugs me from behind._

_"...Haha! Ha! Nice joke! Now who's my actual tutor?" I laugh awkwardly._

_"That hurts Yuki!" Mizuki fake pouts...Oh my god they're being serious._

* * *

Yuki's POV

Later that afternoon I talk with Mizuki about everything. Or more like she tells me everything.

"So I heard I was pregnant in the future...And married...And pregnant," I look at her expectantly.

"Haha~ Yea, you were," She laughs.

"What do you mean were? I still am, I'm f*cking alive and I believe it even if nobody believes me," I grunt.

"Do you drink?" She looks at me.

"What do you think?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Haha, sorry, it's been so long I forgot when you started drinking,"

"You make me sound like an actual drinker," I mumble.

"Anyways, it's fine, I'll just take a can of coca cola," She tosses a can over to me.

"So tell me, what's the deal with your gun? You said you have special bullets or whatever," I open the can.

"Oh yeah! Well I actually spent some time with Shamal and Reborn and they taught me how to create special bullets and create different properties for them," She explained.

"So the one you shot me with is a sanity bullet?" I raise my eyebrows amazed at the technology now.

"Yeah,"

"So this happened to me in the future," I question.

"No, the future you was actually concerned that you may lose control of your own sense sooner or later so she...Or rather you, asked me to have a few bullets with me just in case. She made the bullets of course, did I mention the future you was an absolute genius?" She offered me a cookie.

"Yeah, I heard from other people that I created my own boxes," I took the cookie.

"Yeah, you did, you converted all of your Ice Gifts, energia forza and sub zero freeze fusion into boxes," She sipped her wine.

"Really?" I look a bit surprised. This sounds like something Gokudera would do because he's really smart...In a complicated way but he is smart.

"Yeah, of course you still used your abilities on yourself but you saved more energy after converting all of them into boxes, of course you can still become a different person yourself but it was the power of each generation that was locked up in the boxes," Mizuki continued to explain.

"Wow...You seemed to have changed as well Mizuki. You seem like the same old Mizuki but you are a lot smarter than before," I finished the last bit of the cookie.

"Hey, does that mean you thought I was stupid before?" She jokingly punched me.

"Yeup," I bluntly reply.

"Blunt as ever aren't you," She sighs.

"Future Yamamoto told me I hid a lot of boxes too," I stare blankly at a wall.

"Yeah, you did, no one could ever find anything if you hid it," She jokingly replies.

"On the subject of boxes, here, the future Yuki left this for me for some reason even though it's her main weapon," Mizuki holds out a white box similar to the one Yamamoto gave me. I inserted my ring into it and out came a sharper, longer, more violent scythe.

"...Woah," I stared at it.

"Yeah, you updated your scythe and even added in a dagger at the end of the pole so you can stab or pull it out for close combat," She explained.

"Future me was a real magical bitch," I examine the scythe in awe.

"You were," Mizuki chuckles gently.

"I also heard from future Yamamoto I went to a university and became a musician?" I asked.

"Yeah! You still worked with us even overseas and actually graduated as well," She grinned happily.

"What about you? What's your job?"

"Me? Oh I just work with Kyoya," She waves off.

"Ah, no wonder your smarter." I gulp down the rest of my coke.

"Hey," She gently punches my arm again.

"So you got married to Kyoya in the future...Is this karma for always teasing you about using a condom?" I pout and she bursts out laughing.

"Haha, no, but Kyoya is such a stubborn man, I had to propose to him 3 times before he proposed to me," She laughed so hard she teared up.

"...It's hard to imagine Hibari doing that," I furrowed my eyebrows trying to imagine Hibari getting onto one knee.

"Oh no, it's not that cliche 'I want to be with you together' thing. It was more like, 'Here's the ring, our ceremony is tomorrow'. He just tossed me the box with the ring inside," She wipes her eyes a bit.

"You said Hibari's attribute is multiplication/propagation because he's cloud right?" She nods.

"So why ain't he propagating any babies with you? For goodness sake you guys are old enough, might as well give birth," I scowl at Mizuki.

"I don't know, I don't think Kyoya would like to have kids running around," She replied sadly.

"But YOU want them don't you? I'm sure if you just ask Kyoya what you want I'm sure he'll comply...In his own way but he'll comply. You don't ever ask that much from him do you?" I glance at her to see her fidgeting.

"Even if it's ten years from before, you can still read me like a book can't you Yuki?" I smirk at her.

"So were you surprised on who your future husband was?" She grins cockily at me.

"To be honest no...I...Kind of...Likehimbeforethishappened," I cover my face from blushing.

"Aw! You're so cute I could eat you!" She coos.

"S-Shut up!" I glare at her and she snaps a picture of me.

"I'm using this as blackmail," She snickers. Oh dear god...

"So...When do you plan on confessing?" She places he elbows on the table looking at me eagerly.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that now?" Is sweatdrop but she continues to stare.

"Probably never, he thinks I'm a guy, so wouldn't it be awkward if I just flat out said 'Hey, I know this looks weird but I'm actually a chick and I like you',"

"Haha! I guess you're right!" She starts laughing really hard again.

"I'm actually really amazed at the fact that you achieved an ice flame in such short period of time," She is still chuckling.

"Oh? Is it hard to create?" I cock my head to the side.

"Yeah, the future you spent months trying to figure a way to create it without selling her soul to delirium," She replied.

"...So future me already knew what would happen if I were to try to use an ice flame?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah...The answer was that she had to go insane once to achieve it but she found out that if she was pissed off it would work too, and you're pissed off most of the time so it wasn't any issue," She smiles gently.

"But now that you've been to the other side of sanity, you should be able to use the ice flame whenever you want, try it out!" She gestures for me to try.

"You just need to do the same thing as you did for the snow flame, but think ice instead," She watches me in amusement, I did as she told and out came the bluish white flame.

"Sounds like I did a lot of brain work...And physical work...I don't want to grow up anymore," I whine.

"Haha~ You would complain every day how you didn't want to do paperwork or think or go out seducing or killing everyday! But you did it anyways," She chuckles again, probably at a memory.

"You said I seduced people...I don't think I'm much of a seducer...Isn't that supposed to be you?" I give her a confused look.

"True, you would probably be named the most awkward seducer in history, but being the only females in Tenth's family, certain missions required going to lure that victim and getting info before killing him," She starts saying.

"But you would enter a club, catch the man's attention, use one of your ice gift..I think it was Treito? Basically an ice gift with psychic powers or whatever. Then get all the info, and shoot him on the spot, then obliterate the entire club leaving no evidence behind," She bursts out laughing again.

"...Wow...That does sound awkward," I make a weird face at my tactics.

"You're so straightforward and awkward that it's funny! I like to play around with them before shooting them in private," She tells me her strategy.

"Wouldn't Kyoya be pissed though?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please, it's not like I have sex with them or anything, I just play with their emotions and whisper certain things to them, but never did I let them touch me," She shakes her head in amusement.

"Oh yeah, if you know, whatever happened to Hiroto?" I question her again. She bit her lip.

"Well, I think his current status is unknown, but one time he got into a fight with Takeshi, that's how he got that scar on his chin," I remember future Yamamoto had a scar on his chin but I never bothered to ask him where or how he got it.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you again Yuki," She smiles brightly.

"Ditto," I nod.

"It's nice catching up with you in a long time," This time her smile dampened.

"Just you wait, I'll prove you wrong and that I am very much alive in the future," I pat her stiffly on the back.

"Yeah yeah, there you go again, trying to prove people wrong. Well go get some rest kiddo, we've got training to do later in the week and asses to whoop," She pats my head.

"Hey, I'm supposed to pat you on the head, not the other way around," I grumble.

"Haha~ You would do that to everyone despite being the youngest guardian member," She grins.

"Good night," I walk out the room.

Future Mizuki's POV

"Good night..." I called out softly. I really did miss her in the future. Now that I think about it, she isn't coughing out blood anymore...Was it just a fluke before? Hm...

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Yuki's POV

Walking into the kitchen was a pain in the ass, I had Lambo and I-Pin following me everywhere. I hope my kids aren't this annoying in the future. The next thing I know Kyoko and Haru tell me that Gokudera and Yamamoto are trying to get up even though they're still injured. *sigh* I walk to Gokudera's room and put on a dark look. I walk in and give an evil smirk and crack my knuckles.

"Goku-chan~ What did I say about trying to move?" I say in a sickening sweet voice.

"Holy crap!" He falls out of bed. I go back to my normal face and help him up.

"Stop trying to move when you're still healing you dumb mofo," I mutter quietly. He doesn't say anything in reply.

"Next time I hear you try to get out of bed again and I will duct tape you to the bed," I threaten with a scowl before walking to Yamamoto's room, I surprise him by jumping in suddenly and I see him trying to reach for Shigure Kintoki.

"...I'm not going to say anything to you but I will break your arm if I see you try and reach for your dang sword again," I walk out without another word. Those boys are so persistent ..And stupid...And stubborn. Why do I even bother trying to protect them? The next week was trouble, both I-Pin and Lambo and Haru went out secretly and we had to go rescue them, Tsuna went into some lapse and met every other generation of Vongola, he almost died, *sigh* what a pain in my butt. But now Yamamoto and Gokudera are all better and the guys all find out who their going to be training with. Gokudera was paired up with Bianchi and he was really angry about it. They had so much trouble that Gokudera went quiet for a while. Tsuna and I got an explanation of Gokudera's relationship with Bianchi and about his mom from Reborn while Yamamoto slept on the table...He must be tired from training with Reborn. When does my training start?

"That's why his family is a mess," Yamamoto suddenly said...I thought he was sleeping but ok then.

"Don't say that Yamamoto, you don't know how it feels to feel unwanted and lose a family member at a young age, well you do now, but Gokudera was three at the time," I stare at my glass of grape juice blankly.

"And I suppose you know how it feels?" Yamamoto questions me. I know he didn't mean anything but I just took it the wrong way.

"Indeed I do, now excuse me, I've got an octopus head to punch," I walk out the room and into Gokudera and Tsuna's room.

"Hey," I lean against the door.

"...Go away," He turns away from me on his bed.

"You said you'd tell me about your family when we had time and you lied, Reborn told me instead," I sat on the edge of his bed and he said nothing.

"Gokudera..." I place a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." I whisper softly. He turns over a bit to face me.

"That's what you expected me to say huh?! Well guess what?! I ain't going to say that! Man up Gokudera!" I slap him every time I said a syllable.

Future Mizuki's POV

I walk by the room Gokudera and Tsuna share and I hear Yuki scolding and slapping... Maybe I should start her training tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY...**

Yuki's POV

"Alright Yuki, future you had obtained all ten of the ice gifts and was about to create her own," She tells me. So I was the first to achieve everything huh? *emo corner* This is too much pressure for me.

"So I'm going to help you obtain the other ones," She points at me.

"Eh...I just gained generation quarto last week," I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" She screams shocked.

"Ahem, anyways, I am going to...Assist you then," She clears her throat.

"Do you know how to fly with your ability yet?" She asks me as we enter the large training room.

"Nope, you're talking about those wings that can appear right?"

"Yeah, you know that ability is from generation Nono right?" I nod.

"Well they really come in handy so you have to learn how to use them quickly," She stands in the middle of the room.

"Please activate it~" She turns to me. I easily let the wings come out of my back, I must seem so weird right now don't I? Well get used to it, cause there are so many other things that are going to be weird.

"Wow Yuki!" I turn around to see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna walking in.

"...What are they doing here?" I grit my teeth at Mizuki.

"I thought it would be better if you had an audience!" She replied happily...Why that sneaky little bit-

"So Yuki, try using those wings," She request. I shot up with ease flapping them.

"Good job! Now..." Her smile disappears and a sadistic one comes out.

"Try dodging with this," She inserts her ring into multiple boxes and out came her infamous twin guns and a bunch of caskets filled with bullets are armed on her.

"...Oh f*ck,"

"Oh f*ck indeed," She nods before she starts shooting at me. I try to dodge them as best as I can but I keep getting hit, dammit! It's too hard trying to move with these huge ass wings. Man, I'm going to get a lot of bruises on my back after this... I tried adding snow flames to them and it worked, it increased my speed and agility and defense by a lot.

"Good job! You figured out that you can propel by adding snow flames," Next thing I know she's making me do flips and rolls in the air. We finally stop to take a break. God I am...Surprisingly not that exhausted.

"...Wow," I heard a couple of gasps behind me. Oh yeah, I forgot about them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Break's over Yuki," Mizuki pulled me up.

"Wow, you don't have to take a 24 hour break anymore Mizuki, impressive," I smirk at her.

"I learned from the very best," She teases me back.

"Now, if you add the ice flame to your wings, you can actually attack people with them," She tells me.

"Wow...Like pokemon!" I said after thinking a bit.

"...Yeah...Sure, whatever floats in your boat," She continues smiling. I put my wings out again and start flapping them and adding the ice flame to them.

"Great! Now try cutting these dummies!" Mizuki yells at me pointing at a few dummies, I fly down and slice them in half with ease, I even added in a spin for fun. Yeah, I got that good after the first trial. Heh, this kind of fun.

"Alright, let's see how you handle a little pressure!" A few more dummies pop out and she brings her guns out. I smirk, I easily dodge the bullets and I'm about to cut the dummies in half when they move away, causing me to turn sharply with difficulty as I continue to try and dodge bullets. A few hit me but they all bounced off my wings. I increase my speed at the dummies, Mizuki's bullet's couldn't keep up with my accelerating speed. 500m away from slicing those mannequins in half when suddenly my heart stopped. I stopped abruptly in air clutching my chest twitching.

"What are you doing!?" I hear Mizuki's voice. My heart suddenly starts beating so fast I'm afraid it might burst. *SPLAT* A large amount of blood shot right out of my mouth and nose and onto the floor.

"YUKI!" I hear all of their voices yelling and Mizuki gunshots ceases. My wings disperse and I fall down from the air and hit the floor like a belly flop. I cough uncontrollably, my heart still beating at an unbelievable pace. I can barely keep up with my breathing as more blood spurted out and the coughing continues to become more violent.

"Yuki! Stay with me!" Mizuki's voice grew faint. Pain...So much pain...I feel myself getting picked up and rushed somewhere. My heart stops again, something hits my chest hard and I arch my back while more blood shoots out. My heart is beating irregularly now, and I feel warm liquid splash my face, I can't breathe.

"KYOYA! HELP ME!" I can just barely hear but I know it's Mizuki calling for Hibari, vision is going black, everything is going numb. Is this the price I pay for taking that antidote? I don't feel the pain anymore, I don't feel the vibrations of my coughing, nor do I feel my own blood spurting out and dripping onto my face, everything is pitch black. I open my eyes. Am I still conscious? Or am I simply dreaming...And why the hell am I naked?!

"_Yuki..._" I turn around to come face to face with a white haired chick with red eyes. She looks so sad and lonely...

"Who the f*ck are you? I'm trying to fight for my life and you appear?" I growl irritably.

"_I am the snow guardian of generation Treito,_" She puts a hand on her chest in show of respect.

"_I respect the fact that you were trying to not make anyone worry with your condition, I'm sure that if you wake up, you'll want them to not worry while you're still bedridden,_" She continues to talk.

"_That is why I'll be giving you my power,_" She smiles but it feels really warm.

"Are you serious?" I look at her a bit shocked. She nods.

"Why?!" I try to move my arms but they are stiff and numb.

"_Because you were trying so hard to not be a burden to everyone else that you took the biggest risk,_" Her smiles turn even warmer.

"_I grant you the power of psychic, illusion, invisibility, not be noticed, and to fly without wings, but you won't be able to move that fast. The abilities are to become invisible to technology and people, and to be unnoticeable,_" She starts turning white and my birthmark starts searing. The pain stops and I realize that I just gained another generation ice gift...Alright then, wrong timing but alright.

"...Aren't your powers a bit like a mist guardian?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she somewhat blushes.

"_...I'm a half ghost so it's normal,_" Ok I get it, but why would she blush about it?

"_It seems that you are still struggling,_" Treito frowns.

"What do you mean?" I look at her and she shows me. She forms a cloud and a vision comes out. I see myself twitching and gasping in pain. More blood is spilling out and onto the floor and anywhere within a 1 meter distance. I see Kyoya trying to hold me down with Mizuki trying to help him. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are screaming and Fuuta and Bianchi are trying to pull them back...Kyoko and Haru soon join the scene and look at my coughing form in horror.

"...Hey...Do you think I can use amnesia on them?" I look at the Third generation.

"_...You really care about them so much you don't want them to worry...You are just being selfish and stupid,_" She glares at me.

"I know, but I don't like relying on people, so I'm asking, can I somehow use your power to make them forget about this? And just remember that I'm just bedridden and a bit sick?" I ask hopefully. She stares at me for a while longer before giving in.

"_...You can...But only I can do it and I shall grant this to you this once...If you come back to life, just think about what you want them to forget, then think about what you want them to think and know, after your finished just think 'finnito',_" She sighs.

"Thank you, now can you tell me how to get out of this place?" I ask her with a smile.

"_I cannot answer that, sadly, but I know someone who can, she will visit you soon enough,_" With that she disappeared. What is this? Ghost of Christmas Past?! But either way I feel relieved that there is a way to have everyone forget that they ever saw me in that condition. Soon a white snowflake flashes before me and a very pretty woman with white hair and blue eyes visit me.

"So may I ask which generation you may be?" I look at her curiously.

"_I am Neva, the snow guardian of Generation Primo,_" I gasp...Holy f*ck...She gently touches my face and I stiffen up.

"_Do not worry child, I am just amazed at how much we look alike,_" She chuckles. Now that I think about it, we do look similar, if I had white hair then I would be like a replica of her.

"Tell me, how do I get out of this place," I ask her.

"_I will help you with that,_" She smiles warmly before turning serious.

"_I heard you sacrificed your own well being to not be a burden to your comrades,_" I slowly nod.

"_Haha! You really are like me! I sacrificed everything to be with the one person I love,_" She smiles approvingly.

"But I just worried them more now didn't I?" I muttered softly.

"_That's why Treito granted you the wish to let them forget about this,_" She holds me face gently.

"_I will also grant you something, I will heal you enough so you would live, but you will still have to be bedridden for a week and you will be spewing out a large amount of blood,_" She looks at me sullenly.

"I understand," I reply with the same amount of seriousness.

"_Also as an extra bonus, I will give you my ice gift but only Part 2,_" Her smile returns._  
_

"...You're serious?" I look at her wide eyed.

"_Of course, this whole ice gift thing was thought out by Ottavo, but I refused to give her my gift because she was too cunning and dark, while Nono didn't try as hard as hard,_" She shrugged.

"_You may not show it but you have a true heart made of warmth and will do anything to prevent worrying your comrades,_" Her smile feels so warm.

"But I was told I am a merciless and cold killer...I also lost control of myself once..." I trail off and she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"_I was cold and brutal to my enemies because they were bad people, like your parents who locked you up, as for the insanity part...Let's hope it won't ever happen again,_" She bites her lip.

"_I must admit, you are somewhat similar to Lumi as well, the second generation, that move of psychopathy was something she created but she sealed it off herself because she saw how destructive and dangerous it could be. Even though she is heartless, unforgiving and cruel, she decided that it's better off if no one ever used this. After all, the snow guardian's job is still to protect, and help everyone else,_" She finishes and a piano appears.

"Neva...When am I going to achieve your greatest power?" I ask her, I'm talking about Ice Gift Generation Primo Part 1.

"_Soon enough dear...Soon enough, but you must prove yourself worthy. We'll meet again soon, perhaps sooner than you think_," Her fingers start moving on the keys and she starts singing a melancholy tune. Soon I wake up to a painful sensation, I open my eyes to stare at Kyoya's.

"YUKI!" Mizuki hugs me hard and sobs.

"I was so worried I would lose you again! You were thrashing around so hard and your birthmark was glowing and fading away!" She sobbed really hard. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna join her in the hug...

"_Please let them forget about this event, make them forget about this and have them continue training without any worries,_" I thought slowly patting them on the back.

"_...Finito,_" White flashes and soon I realize it's the next day and I am in bed with IV drips and all. I'm exhausted, during the day everyone comes by to visit me to see if I'm fine, they don't seem worried though. I guess it worked. I spit out an scary amount of blood but I'm not in a critical condition anymore. *Sigh* Thank you Neva. I took a nap and when I woke up it was already late evening. Suddenly the door open revealing the person I least expected to come in._  
_

"Good evening Hibari," I greet, he says nothing but locks the door behind him and strides over to me in 3 steps. he grabs my chin and stares into my eyes. Steel blue against icy blue, interesting.

"Can I do anything to help you?" I ask not even cracking under his intense glare.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I continue to rival his stare.

"Make everyone forget about the incident yesterday," Was his reply.

"Oh that, seems like I can't fool you can I Hibari?" I chuckle darkly.

"I didn't want them to worry about me, we have a battle that's coming up and everyone's doing their best to train," I shrug.

"...Herbivore," He leans in so close that our foreheads are touching.

"Make sure you don't lose _this_ battle," Was all he said before letting me go.

"I never lost any battle for your information, I still believe that future me is alive," I yell at his retreating figure. He stopped and turned to the side just a bit to look at me...Did I just see a sad expression?...Naw, it's Hibari, Hibari's too cool to show emotions. The next few days I'm getting a bit better but I'm still coughing out a scary amount of blood. A very scary amount, enough to make me worry. The door opens and in came a little cat...No one's around...

"Hey there little guy! I haven't seen you around, are you someone's box weapon?" I cooed. It answered by jumping onto my bed and snuggling up to me.

"Haha! Hey! That tickles," I laugh wholeheartedly. I pet it gently, there are storm flames coming out of its ears.

"Do you belong to Gokudera?" I hold it up and asked. It hissed at the mention of Gokudera's name.

"Haha! I don't like him either! But I bet he really likes you though," I smile happily at the little cat. The kitty purred and licked my face.

"His hair looks like octopus legs right? Where did he get that hairstyle anyways? I used to like eating octopus but after seeing his hair and face, I don't like eating it anymore," I laugh lightly. It purrs in agreement.

"I wonder what your name is," I look at it warmly and gently.

"URI!" Someone yells down the hall.

"Oh Gokudera! Is this your cat?" I call out.

"Huh? Uri!" He looks surprised.

"He ran in here by accident I guess, he's so cute," I laugh happily as Uri licks me with it's dry tongue. Gokudera stares at me a bit...Oh...I laughed in front of him...I remember Yamamoto mentioning I should laugh more. I put on a straight face and cleared my throat.

"Anyways, take better care of your cat Gokudera," I try to hand Uri to him bu it refuses and keeps jumping back to me.

"Uri, I'll come visit you later, just bear with this idiot for a bit, ok?" I smile at the cat affectionately and it grudgingly complies.

"Bye Gokudera," I wave before coughing out blood again. Oh well, this is better than before, I lean back on my bed, back to being in this lonely white room. Yamamoto came to visit me once and we talked for a bit before he left. I heard that Chrome was found and is in critical condition, and a few other things happened as well. Poor Chrome, I became close to her after visiting her constantly at Kokuyo Land after the ring conflict. Soon I am strong enough to walk around, I am immediately summoned to watch a video with everyone else. I sat down at the table watching the screen and listening to what everyone has to say. Giannini tells us the video is from Vongola's special assassin squad and plays the video.

"VVVOOOOOOIIIIII!" I instantly clutch my ears in pain at the loudness...Oh god...Can I still hear?!

"TURN THAT F*CKING SHIT DOWN!" I scream and cough out blood again. I have a bag and a bucket so I have nothing to worry about.

"Yuki!" Tsuna pats me on the back. We listen to what the Varia has to say...My ears are still vibrating though. The next thing I know some dude is hugging me and crushing the life out of me. I later learn that it's Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Yuki! How are you? I missed you to the EXTREEME!" He yells and grabs me into a hug again. I gasp.

"Oh? Are you so happy to see me you gasped?!" He hugs me even tighter.

"No...*GASP*...Can't breathe!...Cramping my style!" I manage to choke out.

"Oh! Sorry!" He lets me go and I hit the floor.

"...Ow," I mutter into the ground. Gokudera and Yamamoto help me up. Kyoko joins us and she reunites with her brother...Why couldn't he just hug me normally instead of cracking my bones?! We all move into a meeting room away from Kyoko, Haru and the kids. He started talking about how the Vongola is planning a simultaneous attack on Millefiore's base and other shit like that. But I listen to all of it. Now it's all up to Tsuna to decide whether to execute this attack in 5 days or not.

"Tsuna, you know we'll all support you no matter what," I give him a confident grin. They talk about issues with training and issues with bringing Chrome and me.

"Don't worry Tsuna, look at me! I'm already standing! I'll be able to fight in 3 days tops! As for Chrome...She doesn't need to go fight...She's in such a weak and fragile position I don't think she would have the energy to stand," I mutter the last part quietly. I yawn and saunter back to my room.

Future Mizuki's POV

Ah~ I stretch, changing into a kimono from a suit everyday is a bothersome but you get used to it. I took a seat next to Kyoya and told him part of what Ryohei said while Kusakabe told the rest. We also talk about a man named Greed Greco who sounds exactly like Mukuro. Wow, who would have thought everything would be so difficult in the future.

"Hi Hibird~" I hold out a finger and he perches onto it.

"You're so cute! Just like Kyoya~" I chirp. Kyoya gives me a glare, but it's worth it. I even got to see Kusakabe blush a bit. Suddenly Ryohei enters very loudly, no doubt pissing Kyoya off.

"Hi Mizuki!" He greets. I stand up and give him a bro fist. He talks a bit to Kyoya before pulling out a bottle of sake.

"He doesn't drink Ryohei," I giggle remembering the last time Kyoya drank a bit of liquor. Ryohei, as always, starts spazzing out.

"Mizuki, do you want some?" He offers me.

"Of course! You went through all that trouble of getting that sake. Can't be rude to reject that now can I?" I respond cheerfully.

"Exactly!" He agrees.

"Kyoya has a low tolerance of alcohol," I giggle and Kyoya glares at me.

"Oh I see! I guess you're still a kid then!" Ryohei teases.

"It's not that I don't drink, I choose not to," Kyoya responded. This sparked Ryohei.

"Please Ryohei, calm down," I sweatdrop at his loudness. He and Kyoya have an intense staring contest. *Facepalm* Men, so simpleminded, yet so complex.

Yuki's POV

I forgot something so I started walking back to the meeting room when I hear a bit of talking.

"A-ah!"

"Y-Yama-Yamamoto!"

"Eh? What's this?"

"Yamamoto! It's a-"

"BASEBALL!"

"HOOOME RUUUN!" Before I can comprehend what was going on, something is chucked at me full speed and explodes as soon as it comes in contact with me...Someone's going to die tonight and it ain't going to be me. I stomp over to Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna...*facepalm* I should have know it was these three idiots.

"Y-Yuki!" Tsuna exclaims. Probably at my soot covered face.

"So...Who was the one who chucked that grenade?" I look at them with a sadistic look on my face.

"It was the baseball freak!" Gokudera pointed at Yamamoto who was still laughing. I narrow my eyes and stomp over and grab him by his collar, pulling him close to me. By now Yamamoto is chuckling nervously as my cold gaze pierces his warm ones. I flick his forehead.

"What the!" Gokudera looks irked that I didn't slap or punch Yamamoto.

"Don't worry Goku-chan~ You're special," I grin darkly at him causing him to gulp.

"Think before you throw, you baseball idiot," I bop his head gently before standing up straight. Suddenly an alarm sounds.

"...I don't feel like dealing with anything, I'm so tired..." I fall flat on my face...I won't have a face if I keep doing that but I'm just so *yawn* tired!

"A-ah Yuki!" Tsuna looks at me concerned.

"Well there's no helping it!" Yamamoto laughs and picks me up.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep baseball freak," I moan into his shirt. I remember the scent of his bed and how comforting it is, his shirt smells nice~.

"Ok, I got it," He continues carrying me to my medical room.

Yamamoto's POV

Is it just me or did Yuki get lighter? It's probably just me!

"Tell me Tsuna's.. Decision...Later on...Baseball nut..." He mutters as I place him on his bed. He curls into a fetus position. Haha~ He's such a cute kid. I remember the first time I heard him laugh out loud whole heartily. It really suits him better! Instead of that serious, cold expression or smirks he gives to Gokudera, Tsuna, Ryohei, and I! I remember Mizuki mentioning something about his first kiss and how it connects him with that person forever. I wonder why she told me that, oh well!

Future Mizuki's POV

An alarm sounds interrupting our peace.

"I guess you have to go huh?" I sigh disappointingly. I don't know how much time I will have with Kyoya before him or I get switched with our past selves. He doesn't reply but quickly get's changed into his suit. I get up and straighten out his tie.

"Have I ever told you how dashing you look in a suit?" I smile brightly at him and peck him quickly on the lips catching him by surprise.

"Don't have too much fun alright?" I pat his shoulders.

"Hn," Was his reply. He doesn't show it but he does love me...In his own sadistic way.

"By the way Kyoya," I hesitantly call after him. He doesn't turn around, but he stops.

"...I want to discuss something with you later on...About our future," I bit my lip and watch him leave. Still, it would be nice if he could return a romantic gesture every once in a while. Who am I kidding, this is Kyoya we're talking about. I sat back down sipping my tea and talking to Kusakabe. I wonder if Kyoya already has a feeling I'm going to ask him if he wanted kids. The man isn't that clueless after all. I guess we'll just have to see.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: thts a wrap

animepup: rap?

jc: wrap

animepup: rape?

jc: wrap

animepup:...rap?

jc: *facepalm* anyways, wanna yuki's new scythe? go to our prfile and well you kno what to do!

animepup: byeee!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	29. Operation: Go Destroy Them

jc: i rly dont want to do this any more

animepup: what?

jc: i rly dont want to go outside!

animepup: you lazy bum

jc: like i didnt kno tht already

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"...I want to discuss something with you later on...About our future," I bit my lip and watch him leave. Still, it would be nice if he could return a romantic gesture every once in a while. Who am I kidding, this is Kyoya we're talking about. I sat back down sipping my tea and talking to Kusakabe. I wonder if Kyoya already has a feeling I'm going to ask him if he wanted kids. The man isn't that clueless after all. I guess we'll just have to see._

* * *

Yuki's POV

I woke up a few hours later to find out Lambo and I-Pin got stuck in Generator room...No wonder I'm sweaty. Also that Chrome lost her organs but Hibari managed to save her, wow, I go to sleep and shit storms happen...And I don't get involved...I should sleep more often. But I got off my lazy ass and went to the meeting room where everyone was talking. I stand behind the door and out of sight but I listen to their conversation. They talk about Mukuro, and non trinsette and how Lal won't be able to handle that if she goes out and fills in for Chrome. It gets to the point where Lal Mirch falls out of her chair and is will Tsuna's decision be? To begin the operation or not. Kyoya comes walking by.

"Hey Hibari," I call out to him before he enters. He doesn't say anything but stops. Jesus Christ! He listened!

"It would be nice if you actually returned a gesture to Mizuki once in a while. I know you're too cool for that stuff but I know she would appreciate it a lot. You never know unless it's too late," With that he walks in, and I follow in pursuit.

"Let's do it," I heard Tsuna say...So he's actually doing it.

"Good job Tsuna, you're finally becoming a real boss," I walk over and pat his head as soon as he's done talking.

"Y-Yuki!" He looks at me surprised.

"Are you ok?" He asks me with concern now.

"Yeup! Now let's make these last 5 days worth it and train to our very limits," I give him a confident smirk. I walk out the room to find Mizuki waiting for me in a room.

"Well, I heard, we might as well get on with training," She already has her guns out.

"Alright then," I follow her out to the training rooms.

"Do you know how to use sub zero freeze fusion?" She asks me.

"Of course, it's quite easy, I just have to lift my shirt enough for my birthmark to show right?" I glance at her and she nods.

"Alright, so let's work on your flight again," She said after we got on our floor. She instantly shot at me,

"What the hell?!" I dodge with the bullet grazing me across the stomach.

"You should know best Yuki, you taught me to never let my guard down or to lose focus ten years ago," She smirks.

"Well played sir," I slowly clap.

"I expect you to know that I won't be holding back because you're injured," She looks more serious now.

"Bring it on muthaf*cka," I bring out my new and improved scythe.

**FEW HOURS LATER...**

"...I'm tired, I'm going to bed," I announce randomly.

"What?! Wait!" She calls after me but I'm already out the door. I really want to eat sushi...Oh I know! I can get Yamamoto to make me some! But he's training with Reborn right now...Should I go bother Gokudera? Naw, he's busy training, I guess I should just get some rest. I find a sofa and climbed on before falling asleep like a log.

Future Mizuki's POV

*sigh* I can't blame that girl, she really does what she wants when she wants. I go back to Kyoya's secret faculty and into the room we share to see Ryohei without his blazer yelling at Kyoya to fight...I can see why Yuki always didn't like the boys when we were younger.

"Hey guys, can you please not fight? I need to discuss something with Kyoya," I sweatdrop as they completely ignore me.

"Kusakabe, could you tell me why Ryohei is yelling at Kyoya...Again?" I rub my temples in exhaustion. Kusakabe tells me it has something to do with the kids.

"Alright, Kusakabe, could you please take them outside to play? I can calm them down, I also have a few things I must discuss with Kyoya," I sigh, he nods and takes Lambo and I-Pin outside. I turn around.

"I'm pissed to the extreme!" Ryohei points at Kyoya.

"No, look here pal. I'M pissed to the extreme. I just fought against Yuki, I didn't eat lunch, and I'm f*cking PMS-ing. You do NOT mess with a woman on her period!" I smack the back of Ryohei's head irritably.

"Now go do something productive like oh I don't know, asking your girlfriend to marry you! It's about time too!" With that, he flushes red and walked out the room.

"Whew, man, I just can't act like Yuki," I sigh sliding down onto my knees. I stare up to see Kyoya glaring murderously at me.

"Woman," He scoffs. Well at least he doesn't call me herbivore or stupid anymore? I pat the seat next to me indicating for Kyoya to sit next to me. He reluctantly sat down...Well that's a first he's actually listening to me.

"Hey Kyoya..." I start hesitantly.

"What is it?" He answers irritably. I lean against him.

"I was wondering...If you want to have any-*POOF*".

Mizuki's POV

What the hell?! I was on the school roof with Kyoya lying down on my lap and Hibird nestled comfortably on my shoulder when I'm surrounded by pink smoke and a tatami room?!

"Kyoya!?" I look around frantically trying to find the bastard. I lay my eyes on a scary looking man in a suit next to me, glaring at me.

"Eep!" I jump a bit at his intense gaze. I look a bit closer.

"K-Kyoya?!" I widen my eyes in realization that it's Kyoya...Damn does he look hot. With that ruffled hair instead of that nicely combed hair...Wait focus Mizuki!

"Where am I? And how come you look hotter all of a sudden?" I question him just as a dude with Elvis like hair comes in...Don't tell that's-!

"Kusakabe?!" I yell out in surprise.

"Eh?! Mizuki-san?!" He yells back equally surprised.

"Mizuki!" Lambo runs into my arms with I-Pin knocking me over.

"Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you guys, and everyone else too!" I hold both of them.

"What the hell is going on?!" I scream.

Yuki's POV

"What the hell is going on?!" I heard someone scream...Probably nothing, I go back to nuzzling into this nice bed...Wait..Bed?! I sit up to see I'm in bed. Wasn't I on a sofa earlier?

"Oh? You're awake Yuki-nee," Fuuta came in.

"Oh hey Fuuta, did you carry me here?" I rub my eyes tiredly. He nods in response.

"Thank's Fuuta," I take the glass of water he brought me. I got out of bed and stretched.

"Should you really be doing that Yuki-nee?" He asks concerned.

"I'm absolutely fine, by the way, you know about keeping my gender a secret right? That's why in front of everyone you called me Yuki-nii instead," He nods and I thank him yet again before getting out of the room. As soon as I walk out I am tackled.

"YYYUUUUKKKKIIII!" Someone yelled out bear hugging me.

"M-Mizuki?!" I look down to see that it's Mizuki from my time!

"Where were you?! I was so worried! Why does Kyoya look super sexy? Where am I!?" She bombards me with questions. I answer all of them and explain the current situation to her before informing everyone else that Mizuki came...Did future Mizuki ever tell Kyoya? I then see a fuming Kyoya storm by us...I guess she was about to but she got switched with this Mizuki. Next thing I know we're around the briefing room table and talking about the plan about the attack on Millefiore's base here in Japan, this answers a lot of Mizuki's questions, thank goodness. We receive blueprints of the hideout and discuss some other things such as that circular white machine that might be connected to time travel.

"So I guess I have to show you how to use boxes and rings right?" I sigh.

"...Is that an accessory?" She looks interested. *facepalm*, girls. I taught Mizuki how to use boxes and sparred with her. Time seems to fly by as Mizuki and I continue to train ourselves. It's now the day before the special mission and everyone is so nervous about it...I haven't taken a shower in a while...Might as well go take one. I walk to the male showers and find Yamamoto shirtless. I'm really getting sick of wrong timings.

"Put a shirt on goddammit!" I chuck something at his face before storming off to who knows where. I feel tired...I lay down right on the spot and look at the floor blankly...I know...This is becoming a problem...There's too much dust on the floor. And I'm becoming too lazy.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Gokudera comes by with Yamamoto, fully dressed (finally).

"I'm tired...Actually I'm lazy, so I decided to lay down here," I responded giving him a lazy look.

"Yuki! You should get up and exercise! It's good for you!" Yamamoto chirped.

"But I don't like to exercise," I whine and flipped onto my back staring right at them.

"Oh god, you really are a lazy ass, anyways, it's time to eat, we're having a feast tonight," Gokudera mentioned. I instantly sat up.

"Foooooood," I moaned like a zombie. Yamamoto laughed at me while Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Achoo!" I sneezed rubbing my nose hard.

"ARG!" I yelled in frustration rubbing my nose even more furiously.

"Yuki?!" Gokudera looks at me like I'm crazy. *emo corner*

"I hate that feeling when you're about to sneeze again but the sneeze gets stuck and it won't come out," I continue to rub my nose.

"Well, it's time to go eat," Gokudera holds out a hand and I take it but I pull him down instead.

"...Are you so weak that you can't pull me up?" I look at him blankly.

"Shut up! I was just caught off guard!" He splutters.

"Sure," I roll my eyes and get up myself.

"Food!" I instantly cheer running down the halls and into the kitchen and happily taking a seat next to Mizuki.

"Damn, you run really fast for a person who's really lazy," Gokudera huffs when he finally catches up.

"Shaddup an eat!" I point my chopsticks at him.

"Tomorrow's the big day, are you guys ready?" Reborn suddenly mentions.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mutter in response. We ate a lot...Haha, what am I saying, we ate like f*cking pigs who haven't seen food in 3 days.

"Uri!" Gokudera yelled out and Uri jumped onto me.

"..." Must...Resist...Petting...Cat!

"Aw~ You're so cute!" Mizuki cooed picking Uri up. *Sigh* Phew, that was a close one.

"I'm going to bed now, good night!" I stood up to leave.

**THAT NIGHT...**

Ah f*ck me. I can't sleep because I slept too much during the day. Oh well I thought about earlier when Giannini gave us some new equipment like headphones and automatic marmon chains. This is the real deal huh? Who am I kidding, this whole shit storm is probably just beginning. I feel a slight tremor and a lot of noise.

"Yuki? Are you still up?" Yamamoto calls from under me.

"Nooo, obviously when I sleep, I sit up and my eyes are wide open," I remark sarcastically.

"Did you feel that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me," I hopped off of my bed.

"Let's go check it out," He stood up and went out the door with me. We find Tsuna up as well because he felt something too. Suddenly Hibari came over holding Uri in his hands. Gokudera came out and started yelling. Yeup, you know it's a great start when you can't sleep and a cat is there to f*ck up your nerves.

"Well, I'm not going to stay here any longer, night, don't let the bed bugs bite," I trudged off yawning. I could have sworn I felt something else...Huh, must be just me being paranoid. Anyhow, I'm really tired now...Why do I always feel this tired now? This isn't normal...

"Wait up Yuki!" Yamamoto called after me. Oh good timing Yamamoto. I hold out my arms to him.

"Eh? What are you doing Yuki?" He cocks his head.

"Carry me," I reply simply.

"What?"

"Fine, I guess I'll just sleep here," I sigh before falling flat on my face again.

"Oi!" He immediately picks me up.

"I must be acting really selfish right now, aren't I?" I ask no one in particular. Yamamoto just laughs, stupid optimistic baseball crackhead...

**EARLY NEXT MORNING...**

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

Aw dammit, early first thing in the morning and I find myself running down the halls about to start our mission. I find out that the alarm is indicating a large amount of Millefiore soldiers have went to an empty storage house 2 km away from this base and Kyoya has went to go deal with them...How did Hibari know about this...

"Remember, Yuki's name outside of the base is Suzuki Yukio," Reborn mentioned from Tsuna's headphones. Oh right, I have an alternative name...Well, let's get this stage cleared, I'm interested about what is actually going on. There are too many gaps to find an explanation, hopefully I can find one today, assuming that I don't die. We make our way to Millefiore's hideout without much trouble, and crawling through the vents is really irritating. Now that I think about it, Mizuki hasn't said a lot since we got here. Is something wrong? We do this for quite a while before coming across infrared sensors...F*ck. Lal Mirch throws the refracting thing across and we do make it...Just barely but at least we made it.

"Ah, that took years off my life," Ryohei sighed.

"Why are those lasers beeping?" I pointed out.

"Impossible!" Lal yells.

"Well apparently it is possible! Yamamoto!" He nods and cuts through the vent.

"Now THAT. Took years off my life," I look up at the now demented vent. Suddenly a overly buff guy came over...Eh...If I wanted to watch a fake overly muscle man fight and do a lot of yelling, I would watch wrestling...Or Dragon Ball Z. Not to mention this guy is really stupid too. He tried shooting us with his over the top weapon but I was already expecting that. I put up an ice barrier and Gokudera supported me by putting up one of his CAI system thingies. Gokudera then decides to play cool and tell everyone what he did and piss this guy off.

"Gokudera.." My eyebrow twitches as this man sparks his ring.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELLING THE ENEMY EVERYTHING BEFORE DEFEATING THEM!?" I look at him threateningly. The man inserts his ring into his box and out came a lance...Alright then...Cool story bra...I'd love to fight but I'm going to let Tsuna handle this because I already killed too many brain cells being with the idiots in the family, don't feel like killing even more. I watch in amusement as this man continues to try and push Tsuna back when Tsuna has already destroyed half his weapon. This macho man pulls out another box and out came a bull...How cute. Well, I'm just going to let Tsuna handle the entire thing. Tsuna whooped this man's ass, just as I thought, we tied him up and kicked him to the curb, literally.

"Good job Tsuna, you showed him who was in charge," I pat Tsuna on the back before we start heading towards the main security surveillance room. We reach the hatch and Lal makes Tsuna go in first, and then everyone talks about how no one will get hurt when he falls. *sweatdrop*, Great friends, I know, it shows.

"Don't worry Tsuna, you WON'T fall," I glare at the rest of them. I follow everyone in pursuit of descending down the ladder...Wouldn't it be easier if I just jumped down? Anyhow we reached the room without a lot of difficulty...Until that is we were baited into a trap and now Lal is fighting, and losing against a guy named Ginger Bread. Fun.

"What is this sorcery?! He isn't wearing any ring!" Gokudera gawks at the spider trap that is in front of us.

"No, it has to be a box weapon, look at the thin threads, they're coated with dying will flames. He said he was a magician right? He must have a few tricks up his sleeve," I observed.

"Move aside!" Gokudera shot his 'flame arrow' at the web. It caused a hole...For 2 seconds, before it patched up again.

"It's no use you idiot! It is coated with the sun flame!" I yelled at him frantically.

"Naive, how very naive! The only way to break through this web is if there was a snow flame. And we all know that the only person to posses a snow flame died quite a while ago," He cackled. Everyone stares at me and I grit my teeth. Goddammit! I didn't f*cking die for Pete's sake! Ginger...Bread started threatening us that if we tried anything funny again, we'll be covered in cobwebs. We watch as Lal shields herself with her centipede and then grab Ginger Breads limbs.

"Wow! She completely saw through it!" Gokudera watched in awe.

"No...There's no way a magician would get caught that easily, especially if they are one of the leader's," I analyzed. We then see his arms and legs get pulled off. False arms eh? He snaps his fingers and Lal's shoulder bursts open with spiders...This is just getting more confusing by the second.

"See, look at his hands! There are multiple rings," I point out.

"Yuki! Can't you do something?!" Tsuna looks at me worried.

"I could...But I don't like to fight," I shrug.

"And yet you always slap and punch me," Gokudera muttered.

"Besides, this is Lal's battle is it not?" I ignore Gokudera's previous comment. Lal is struggling to stand up now, Gokudera lights up his ring. I put my hand in front of him indicating for him to shut it. Ginger threatens that if we make any careless mistakes, it's her heart that bursts next. Ginger starts dissing Colonello and shit in front of Lal...Oooh, he's done it now, he's about to get his ass kicked. Just as i thought that, Lal gets on her knees and her...Pacifier starts to glow?! Ginger Bread snaps his fingers but nothing happens...Oh I see, her pacifier is glowing blue, like the rain attribute. It must have neutralized the egg's in her. Her body gets engulfed with the rain flame while we listen to a bit more about the pacifier from her, and a bit about how Colonello saved her.

"Make one move and I will capture your friends in cobwebs," Ginger cautioned. Lal freezes in her state. I lit up my ring and shot the flames at the entire web, effectively breaking through and freezing the spiders around.

"Wow," I hear a bunch of awe behind me.

"What the...How do you possess that white flame?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"You are nothing like the snow guardian now, who are you?" He questions me.

"Suzuki Yukio's the name. Now I would love to stay and chit chat but I've got someone to kill and live's to f*ck...Like as in destroying...Not sexually," I added in quickly.

"Go get him Lal," I smirk and watch as Lal jumps onto him and surround him with her centipedes.

"Get down!" Lal Mirch yells out suddenly and Ginger Bread explodes...The smoke clears and everybody is ok, no one fractured anything yet? First hour and no one died, this is a very good start. Apparently Lal shielded herself with her centipedes at the very last second. Smart move too, I look at the doll of Ginger Bread scattered around. If she had held on, she would have died for nothing.

"There's no doubt that he went back to where Irie is and reported that we're here. Tch, ran away like the wimp he is," I muttered.

"Not to mention they must know that you have a snow flame," Lal grunted.

"Nothing to worry about," I wave it off. Ryohei tries to help heal Lal and I remember my box animal. I called them out of my box and got Neva to heal Lal a bit, it was a hassle because she refused to stay put. Gokudera then starts asking Lal to tell us what the curse of the Arcobaleno is. She refuses to tell us but she said that if we wanted to know, we'd have to ask Yamamoto. Gokudera, of course, freaks out at this. Yamamoto also doesn't want to tell us because of a promise he kept to Reborn. I then look at Mizuki who has been quiet this entire time.

"Mizuki...Are you ok?" I ask her quietly.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I am..." She trails off.

"Don't go daydreaming now, it could cost you your life," I gently bop her head.

"I know...I'm just...A bit scared," She confessed.

"...Is that it?" I look at her blankly and she nods.

"Yamamoto!" I call him over.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Comfort her. You and your optimistic crap should help her feel better," I point at Mizuki.

An alarm suddenly goes off indicating that Ginger Bread probably informed of our presence. We quickly make our way to the main surveillance place and blew it up. Gokudera suddenly starts trying to pry information from Yamamoto again.

"Gokudera, just let it go, when the time come's, we'll know," I put a firm hand on his shoulder calming him down a bit. Lal is slumped against a wall and starts spewing nonsense about leaving her behind. Seriously, do we seem like that kind of people to do that? Suddenly all the main routes are blocked. We had this all planned out but we realized that we needed Lal to hold back the enemy as a decoy while the rest of us get to the next point.

"No worries, I can do it," I volunteer.

"Yukio..." Ryohei looks at me surprised. Wow, he remembered to use that name, I'm surprised.

"You need someone who can move fast right? Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto saw how fast I moved with my wings, I can handle it no problem," I say confidently.

"But your still healing..." Yamamoto trails off.

"Um..I'll do it too!" Tsuna speaks up.

"Great, that way I can watch Tsuna and he can watch over me, he's fast and agile too," I approved.

"But it's too dangerous Tenth!" Gokudera cried out.

"Oi, Stupid-dera, does it look like I'm going to let Tsuna get hurt anytime soon?" I noogie his head harshly.

"We'll be alright, Gokudera-kun, please look after Lal Mirch," Tsuna requests. Ryohei gives us a bit more info before we head off.

"Yamamoto! I expect you to take good care of Mizuki, if you don't, I will personally rip your balls off and break your arm so you'll never be able to have kids or play baseball again," I threaten before following Tsuna.

"Haha! Good luck guys!" We get to the 10th floor and he swallows a pill while I bring my wings out. I see a bunch of Mosca's in the distance.

"I'll fly out ahead alright? I'll try to divert as many enemies as I can while you do the rest," I burst forward. God there are at least 10...What do they do in this base?! I flew by them quickly and 6 of them pursuit me. I should be able to handle 6 right?...Right?

Mizuki's POV

Well thank you Yuki for leaving me with the three idiots. We crawl through more vents and Yamamoto carelessly stuck his head through before checking if there were guards around. *facepalm* We should be lucky there weren't any people around. Oh well! We're all alive and breathing, this is a good sign! We sneak into a room where there is a battle going on. We look and to our horror, someone is dead and a huge ass snake ate a bear...Yum. A blast of wind surged through the room. Oh, I just had to choose to wear a skirt today, but it was so cute! This guy on a carpet comes floating by and requests for our box animals...I don't even f*cking have one! And what is this?! Aladdin?! Man, this creep just ruined part of my childhood. Gokudera started shivering.

"Gokudera? Are you ok?" I ask him in concern.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm more than ok! I've encountered the Tsuchinoko!" He screams in delight...That mystical creature thing?...

"..." I look at him like 'are you f*cking kidding me'. I can't believe I was even concerned about this guy. He's hotter and better when he keeps his mouth shut.

"I request thy lives!" This Aladdin wannabe shouted.

"Request denied you freak!" I insert my ring into the box and out came two familiar guns. Heh, future me still has these, it kind of shocked me.

"Mizuki, stay back, we'll handle it," Ryohei put an arm in front of me and I just stare at this guy.

"Do you think I'm not capable of beating a snake?" I deadpan.

"Sexist jerks," I mutter but I just let the 'men' handle it this time. They turn to me and say a few more things but I really don't want to listen. Just smile and nod Mizuki, just smile and nod. I listen to this flying guy blabber on about how black spell is useless. So there's conflict between their family too. Ladies and gentlemen, the best way to know that a family is messed up, they kill each other. Hey! That's like Yuki's family life! Ryohei hands me Lal Mirch while he goes and fights this guy. I watch closely as Ryohei and this snake battle it out. And of course, as expected, Ryohei wins in the very end. Well that wasn't eventful at all. But we got to our next point withe ease. Are you sure this mission was supposed to be hard? The entire building started to rumble...I spoke too soon. The floor beneath Gokudera and Ryohei started to rise.

"Ah! The floor!" I yelled out

"Mizuki! Yamamoto!" Gokudera tried holding out his hand to help us up but it was already too late...I was stuck with Yamamoto.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, might as well continue on hm?" I smile brightly at Yamamoto and he smiles back and agrees. The door in front of us opens.

"I guess we have to go through there!" I start walking in front with Yamamoto carrying Lal Mirch behind me. We enter a room full of pipes. We walk around for quite a bit of time but there are no other exits in sight.

"Ah, what are we supposed to do in here?" I sigh. There's water leaking everywhere and Yamamoto sets Lal down.

"Don't give up yet Mizuki," He tries cheering me up. But I'm tired, I'm hungry, I think my nails got chipped, my hair's a mess, and I think I'm PMS-ing.

"Is this even the 12th underground floor?" I look over Yamamoto's shoulder to look at the map.

"I don't know," He looks around.

"I'm going to take a quick look around," He announces.

"Alright, I'll just stay here and watch over Lal Mirch, be careful ok?" He nods and walks off. He comes back quickly and gives Lal some water to drink that he deems safe...Ok, I'll just assume it's safe too. We hear a knock and both of us are on alert. A weapon comes flying towards us. I take out my gun to shoot but it hits a pipe instead.

"Crap! I can't use these in places with obstacles," I look at Yamamoto who has trouble unsheathing his sword due to little space. Don't worry, we're not f*cked, don't let Yuki influence you Mizuki, we're not f*cked, we're not f*cked, we're not f*cked. Another boomerang comes towards us, I try shooting them but I keep hitting pipes...We're f*cked. Hopefully Yuki is doing better than us...

Yuki's POV

I am NOT able to handle f*cking 6 Mosca's. Dammit! Maybe if it was 2, sure, because I just took 2 out. The remaining 4 circle around me.

"Ice Gift Generation Secondo," I hold out my hand and the water beneath me rises up and freezes creating a barrier around me. I then get the water to freeze the remaining 4 Mosca's. The barrier was so I didn't get interrupted when doing this, the barrier falls apart and I smirk triumphantly at the now ice encased Mosca's.

"Interesting, a person who wields a snow flame, we haven't seen one in a long time haven't we sister?" A voice boomed out.

"Indeed, what an interesting young man...The last person to have one...She was one of our best friends," The female voice replied sadly...I was best friends with people in Millefiore...Uh...What are you thinking future me.

"Anyways, we have to finish up here quickly, don't want to keep Spanner waiting," The girl's voice sighed. Spanner? The tool? My train of thought breaks when the Mosca break through the ice, aw shit. I engulfed my wings with ice flames and shot down to cut them in half but when I flew up again, there was nothing but a scratch! I hear Tsuna's scream echoing down the tunnel.

"Tsuna!" I try to fly back but the Mosca block me.

"I don't have time for your shit!" I take out the scythe from my box and swung it slashing it against the Mosca.

"What the! How do you have that?!" The male voice cried out.

"Sorry but I won't answer that!" I grunt avoiding the laser canons. They don't say a single thing but I can feel anger bubbling from the tense atmosphere. I put up the ice shield just as the Mosca aim their rockets at me, but I left my back open letting another Mosca come behind me and punch me into the waters. A Mosca enters the water and swam after me and effectively slamming me against the wall. I gripped it's hands and freeze them but knowing it's ability, the ice won't last long. Its laser canon starts lighting up, and I'm almost out of air. If I don't move, I'll get shot, if I evade the shot, I won't be able to get to the surface in time to get air. Either way, I'm going to die. Shit, what can I do?!

**TBC**

* * *

jc: lol, yuki has a thing for animals if you didnt kno

animepup: haha, i cant imagine tht though

jc: anyways, thnk you for all your reviews, you guys are so nice, even though my writing is crapo

animepup: for the last freaking time! its not crappy!

jc: LIES

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	30. Shit Storms A Brewin

jc: hello readers of earth, i have come to say tht this story is ending.

animepup: what?!

jc: lol no just kidding, theres still a crap load of more chapters

animepup: dont scare them like tht!

jc: couldnt help myself

animepup: ur crazy

jc: and you love it

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"I don't have time for your shit!" I take out the scythe from my box and swung it slashing it against the Mosca._

_"What the! How do you have that?!" The male voice cried out._

_"Sorry but I won't answer that!" I grunt avoiding the laser canons. They don't say a single thing but I can feel anger bubbling from the tense atmosphere. I put up the ice shield just as the Mosca aim their rockets at me, but I left my back open letting another Mosca come behind me and punch me into the waters. A Mosca enters the water and swam after me and effectively slamming me against the wall. I gripped it's hands and freeze them but knowing it's ability, the ice won't last long. It's laser canon starts lighting up, and I'm almost out of air. If I don't move, I'll get shot, if I evade the shot, I won't be able to get to the surface in time to get air. Either way, I'm going to die. Shit, what can I do?!_

* * *

Mizuki's POV

"Yamamoto, think before you act!" I yell at him frantically considering he would have chopped my head off if it weren't for that pipe. Think Mizuki! What would Yuki do at a time like this?! She usually just charges not caring about a single obstacle in her way but we're not like her so that's out-...Wait...That might just work!

"Yamamoto!" I yell at him. He looks at me...Angrily?

"Cut the pipes! Make space!" I ignore his glare...*shudder* His glare is scary.

"Oh! Good idea!" He uses his Shigure Souen style to cut down pipes so he can swing his sword...I can't seem to shoot if there are still pipes. I guess I'll just keep Lal Mirch safe here.

"Yamamoto! Don't worry about Lal Mirch! I'll look after her!" I yell at him. He turns around giving me a quick thank you. He keeps dodging the boomerangs but...Why am I seeing double? Like, right after Yamamoto deflects one, another one comes flying right back from another side. Yamamoto tries being the smart guy and using a defense form to hide himself behind a pole to track their movements.

"Yamamoto! Look out!" I yell at him but I was 2 seconds too late, the boomerang hit him from behind knocking him over.

"Yamamoto!" I cried out. Obviously I would be worried for him because Yuki will surely kill me if I let someone die.

"Mizuki!" He yells at me.

"Huh?" I didn't respond to his shout quickly and the boomerang hit me right across the back of my shirt.

"Mizuki! Are you alright?! Aw man, Yuki's going to murder me!" Yamamoto ran over avoiding more of the boomerangs...This is my favorite shirt, I wear this because Kyoya likes it too...And it got ripped...

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN MUTHAF*CKA!" I stood up and pulled out another box. This box contained one of my 'special' guns. Special as in badass and scary. It attaches onto my arm making me look like a cyborg, stylish. The man comes out revealing himself and his boomerang, which is tainted in yellow.

"You ruin my shirt, and I'll ruin your face," I glare menacingly at him and firing up my arm canon, it blasted, effectively grazing his arm. He dodged, but didn't dodge enough. He growls before disappearing into the pipes again.

"Don't you find this weird Yamamoto?" I am back to back with him. We're near Lal Mirch so nothing will happen to her.

"Yeah..." He responds attentive. The boomerangs just keep coming towards us and we keep missing to hit them despite being back to back. The man appears again hanging upside down, what the? His boomerang doesn't have any yellow on it...And his graze is gone. I listen hard and I hear a noise from the other side! I aim my canon towards that direction and it hit the other guy down.

"I knew it," I muttered.

"Now's your chance Yamamoto, go whoop his ass," I whisper and he nods taking out the twins 'special attack' with his Shigure Souen Ryu. So they were twins eh?

"Good job man," I pat him on the back grinning.

"Haha~ Thank you Mizuki," He grins back. Suddenly the ground started shaking again...It stopped.

"You alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah," He replies.

"Then let's get going, we still have quite a bit of walking to do," I shake my head at the dizziness.

"Mm!" He picks up Lal Mirch and we start walking around the room again trying to find an exit.

Yuki's POV

What the f*ck do I do?! Oh wait! I have Treito's power! I start glowing and I'm out of the water all of a sudden. Thank you teleportation. The water 'booms', probably from the laser canon that would have ended my life if I hadn't used that ability.

"Oof!" I get knocked into a wall by the other 3 Mosca's. Tsuna's yelp rings loud and clear in my ears. The fourth Mosca comes out of the water and all 4 face me.

"Brother, I think we should just finish this kid with the special attack," The female's voice rang out again.

"I agree," Suddenly the Mosca's merge? The hell?! Out came a huge Mosca...F*ck me. I hear a crash where Tsuna is supposed to be...

"I really don't have time for your crap," I growl dodging more of the bullets provided from he monster Mosca.

"Ice Gift Generation Secondo," I make an ice floor for me to stand on and provide support. I close my eyes before going into a special stance and lift my shirt just enough to show my tattoo. It's firing up it's huge laser canon. I turn on my ability from the 8th generation and my vision changes to show me where I should aim that would be the most effective in destroying this piece of metal. Once I locked onto my target. My birthmark starts burning and flashing brightly.

"Sub Zero Freeze Fusion," I said and my tattoo beams out a very wide, white cluster of snow and ice. Now let me tell you a bit about this move. It is somewhat similar to the X-Burner. It is so cold, that it will burn you, and demolish anything in it's way. The bright white light dies down and there is nothing left except a severely damaged tunnel...Whoops...I guess I set the beam too wide that it destroyed part of the tunnel. I hear something opening and I turn around to see two people making a dash. I look at the 2 Mosca's I took down before and the case is open!

"Where do you think you're going!?" I spread my wings and sped towards them. They make it another person who was pointing a gun at Tsuna who is on the floor...Hohoho, someone's going to die. I accelerated to the point where everything is blurred and kicked the pistol out the blonde man's hand. I took out my scythe and just barely touched the blade with snow flames against the other two people's neck while taking out my own pistol and pointing it at the blonde man's head.

"Who are you and what did you do to Tsuna?" I growled. The blonde man put his hands in the air.

"I just want to help perfect the X-Burner," His eyes sparkled. I glance to my side to see a humanoid shape in the wall. Huh, I guess X-Burner Air still isn't complete. I look at this blonde man in the eye and I don't see any dishonesty in them...Should I take the gamble? I slowly lower my gun and put my scythe back.

"Ah, that was close," The blonde rubs the back of his head. I pick Tsuna up.

"Well? Lead the way," I glower at the three of them.

"Oh, Izumi, Jun, can you show him the way? I have a few things to take care of here," The blonde man said...Izumi? Jun?!

"Kobayashi Izumi and Jun?" I ask cautiously. Now that I think about it, their red hair looks familiar.

"How do you know us?" Jun asks.

"Let's see, I was the one to kill your master's, also known as my first pair of foster parents," I smirk as Izumi's eyes widen.

"Y-Yu-Yuki-!" I cover her mouth.

"Shush, my name is Suzuki Yukio," I mutter to the both of them and they nod. We go into a room filled with sophisticated looking laptops and machines.

"Sorry, but we're going to ask you to remove all weapons," They look at me apologetically but I understood. I gave them all of my weapons, headphones, ring, and Tsuna's stuff as well. I took Tsuna's clothes off because they were all wet. He's still out like baby. I'm surprisingly not tired after using sub zero. I should be tired...Theoretically.

"I thought you seemed familiar when I first saw you, that's why I wanted to pursue you," Jun confessed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You guys really have grown," I smile lightly at them.

"You did too...I can't believe I didn't notice it was you," Izumi cried out and hugged me hard.

"Well you can't blame yourself Izumi, she died in this era," Jun comforted his sister.

"Jesus Christ, could you guys stop with the 'she died' thing? I seriously doubt that I died," I huff irritably.

"Stubborn as usual," Both Jun and Izumi laughed.

"It really has been ten years since I saw you in your boy attire," Izumi chuckles.

"Do I really look that different as a girl?" I sweatdrop.

"You have no idea! All the guys went Gaga over you when they found out you were a girl," Izumi chuckles.

"That includes Jun too," Izumi adds in sheepishly and Jun playfully punches her.

"You were just so cute! You got flustered easily if your husband said anything sweet to you," Izumi puts a hand on her cheek reminiscing.

"Sounds like we are still really close in the future," I took a sip of tea.

"Of course! We updated Hashimoto-san's nails every so often!" Jun exclaimed. Ah, so future Mizuki was close to them as well.

"...Then why are you with the Millefiore?" I look at both of them questionably. They look at each other guiltily.

"Well...Ever since you died in the future, the Millefiore were targeting anyone with ties to the Vongola, eventually they got to us and forced us to join the Millefiore," Izumi confessed.

"Well I wouldn't blame them for wanting to make you guys join them, you guys make an incredible mechanic duo," I grin widely.

"Izumi has the brains and sight to visualize the best designs that are most efficient and compact and Jun can create anything," I continue to compliment them.

"Aw~ Don't flatter us, or else Jun will get worked up and cocky, that egoist," Izumi rolls her eyes.

"You're so mean Izumi," Jun whines.

"Shut up," Izumi punches Jun across the face.

"Haha, you guys haven't changed a bit in ten years," I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you sounded really angry when you saw that scythe come out of that box, why is that?" I questioned.

"Oh that! The future you was designing it and she even finished a prototype of it, we surprised her by making an actual copy of it, it was kind of like her birthday/Christmas present," Jun quickly explained before apologizing for sounding really angry. Suddenly the blonde man came in and I get all stiff.

"Hey Spanner, turns out this boy is an old friend of ours," Jun rubs his face sorely.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Suzuki Yukio, thank you for providing us a safe area," I slightly bow my head.

"Spanner," He introduced himself after a bit.

"Sorry, Spanner's a bit of a...Hermit," Izumi hesitated to find the right word.

"It's fine," I muttered.

"Oh that's right, how come you posses a snow flame? I looked up a few files on the past of the deceased Snow Guardian of this time, you look nothing like her, and you're a boy," Spanner asked me looking at me curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I calmly sip my tea again.

"So you want to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ah yes, I really want to see it at its most, it was able to take out king Mosca," He replied with a slight perverted blush on his face. I slightly lean away from him.

"Don't worry, Spanner is like that when he is fascinated with machines," Izumi whispers into my ear. A man who get's turned on by machinery...Well...Um...Love has no boundaries?

"Man you should have seen the power Yukio had when he took out the 4 Mosca's," Jun exclaimed to Spanner. This caught his attention.

"You were able to take out 4 Mosca's in one blow?" He looks at me interested.

"While they were combined too," Izumi nodded her head.

"...Yes?" I answer his curiosity timidly. I don't like this guy, who has hair that has a swirl randomly?

"Interesting," He leaned back and put a candy in his mouth. Now that I think about it, this guy keeps eating weirdly shaped lollipops.

"Mm..." I look down to see Tsuna moaning.

"Tsuna," I shake his shoulder gently. Spanner came up and held out a paper and a cup of tea in front of Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna, wake up," I shake him a bit more and he sleepily open his eyes. Well at least he's up.

"Mosca!" He sat up knocking me over.

"Chill out Tsuna!" I get back up and try to calm him down, then a lot of explaining, Tsuna get's some new clothes...That are 6 sizes too big for him.

"Well...I haven't seen him in underwear in a long time," I watch Tsuna get flustered at the fact that I took his clothes off.

"Tsuna, don't worry, just cooperate with them and we'll be just fine," I say soothingly to him while the mini Mosca points his fingers at us. Well after Spanner tells him that he wants to perfect Tsuna's X-Burner, everything is calmer...A bit. We're under the watch of mini Mosca while Izumi, Jun, and Spanner work on contacts. Time goes by and we're bored out of our minds. Tsuna keeps trying to ask Spanner questions that I'm too lazy too answer. He tries to escape but his Mosca always blocks. I'm playing go fish by myself like the loner I am. At one point mini Mosca had to sit on Tsuna to keep him from escaping. I really just gave up on trying to tell Tsuna we'll be fine. Next thing I know there's a hologram Reborn and more shit. I honestly am too old for this much action and movement. Which is ironic considering I'm the youngest in the family. Spanner finishes the contacts and explains more shit that I should be paying attention too but I honestly just don't care, just kidding, I care, just too lazy to listen...That's worse isn't it?

"Just put the goddamn contacts in Tsuna," I rub my head irritably because he's too scared to put them in.

"They're different from normal contacts aren't they?" Tsuna worries.

"They should feel more comfortable than normal contacts, the functions are actually based off the snow guardian's 8th generation ability, her 7th sense which is all of her senses enhanced," Jun explains in detail.

"They are customized for battle so any vigorous movement won't dislodge them," Spanner continues to explain. Tsuna tries putting them in but he can't.

"For god's sake Tsuna! I'll do it!" I grip my hair frustrated. In the end Tsuna finally got the contacts in *cough* after my threats *cough**cough*. They make Tsuna go into a simulation world to fight against the king Mosca. Hopefully he doesn't die. Now if you excuse me, I'm just going to drown away all of my senses in lollipops and microwavable food.

Mizuki's POV

God, we're walking and walking and walking. I'm so tired and the doors randomly open and close for us to follow a path.

"Yamamoto, I'm tired," I whine childishly.

"Sorry Mizuki, could you hang on a bit longer?" He looks at me apologetically. This is what I like about Yamamoto, he isn't a sexist bastard like Gokudera or Kyoya. If I said this to them they would probably say something about women being weak.

"Hey Yamamoto," I spark up a conversation.

"What is it Mizuki?" He replies. Another good quality, he's patient and nice, although a bit too ditzy.

"What's your type of girl? Or guy," I asked him curiously. Don't get the wrong idea, I already have Kyoya, I don't need anyone else~

"Eh? What do you mean?" He replies confused. Let's see if this guy is as innocent as he seems.

"You know, do you like sweet girls? Or hot ones? Ones with a big bust? Smart girls? Or do you prefer guys?" I lay out a lot of options. He turns red the moment I said bust. Haha, not so innocent are you Yamamoto?

"I honestly don't care! I like everyone!" He laughs off. Oh so your playing that card? Very well, I will continue to humor you.

"I guess you're right...Then do you have any romantic feelings for someone right now?" I cock my head at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mizuki!" He grins like the usual bright idiot but I didn't fail to catch that hesitation.

"Then what do you think about Yukio?" I continue to inquire.

"He's a very good friend! He's really strong but really mean to me," He replies normally.

"Do you want to be more than friends with him?" I questioned.

"Best friends?" He cocks his head. I mentally faceplant.

"No..." I mutter...Idea! Forgive me for this Yuki...Who am I kidding, when she finds out she'll slap the life out of me, but it's totally worth it!

"Yukio told me that he and you are like brothers," We continue to walk down the halls.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Yamamoto laughs breezily.

"He also said he wanted to be more than brothers, more than best friends too," I glance up at Yamamoto to see him stiffen up just slightly but enough for me to notice.

"Haha! Is this what Yukio was warning me about?" He laughs again.

"...Warning?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah! He once told me that some girls are obsessed with yaoi, or also known as boy love, he said to be careful around you because you might just try to make it happen," Yamamoto continues to laugh. Dammit! Yuki, I don't know how but you're always a few steps ahead of everyone. Another idea, heh, Yuki can't stop this.

"Hey Yamamoto, I'm bored," I pout.

"Well there's nothing to do is there?" He gave me another apologetic smile.

"How bout we play a game!" I suggest casually.

"Sure, what game?" He looks around as we enter a room.

"Would you rather, I give you two choices and you have to choose one, you can't pass," I explain the rules quickly while scanning the room...Something's not right. Oh well.

"I'll go first," I proclaim excitedly as another passage opens.

"Would you rather make out with Gokudera or Yukio, if they were girls, if that's your preference," I said quickly and he looks at me with a jaw drop. Score! Just then a pink haired guy walks in.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" He yells and blabbers on about defeating Yamamoto this time.

"Sorry Mizuki, could you look after Lal for a moment? This guy wants to fight me," He hands me Lal...F*ck the pink haired man, he just totally ruined my plan! The pink haired man took out a scythe...I bet Yuki would not be amused if she saw this dude and the scythe. Yamamoto defeats this man with ease and at that time, the building starts shaking. What are the odds? I don't know, I can't do math. He came back and picked up Lal Mirch. We continue to walk down the halls again.

"So what's your answer?" I ask eagerly.

"Uh...Sorry, I forgot the question," He laughs sheepishly...I mentally cringe at this guy. I give up, maybe Gokudera will have more of an entertaining reaction. Ah~ I love to play matchmaker~

Yuki's POV

There was this freak earthquake and things fell over almost destroying Spanner's laptop, then an unknown powerful object entered the simulation...Great...The Tenth Vongola boss is f*cked. I know, I can be so optimistic, Yamamoto's optimistic nature is really growing on me. If you were too stupid to catch that, it was sarcasm.

"...It seems like the Vongola is stuck in there unless he defeats the object Shoichi created," Jun nervously laughed.

"Or be defeated and trapped in the virtual world forever," Izumi added in HELPFULLY.

"I can't seem to terminate it," Spanner mutters. I rub the bridge of my nose tiredly.

"I hope you all die in a hole under a rock in a cave on some inhibited island,"

Mizuki's POV

Ah shit. I cringe at the unmoving form known as Yamamoto. He got defeated by a wall...Smooth.

"Before you cut Yamamoto's head off with your weak excuse of an attack!" I interrupt this man's 'ritual' to cut Yamamoto's head off.

"...What did you say?" He looks at me menacingly.

"I would just like to say...Your wearing tights that are waaaay too tight for you, I mean, how do you move so gracefully in them?" I secretly take out my guns. He stares at me blankly.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, I'm going to fight you, so you can't sever Yamamoto's head just yet," I quickly propose.

"Oh? And what's a little girl like you going to do?" His attention is on me now. Underestimating me huh?

"I'm going to do this," I point both of my guns at him.

"I hope you like this move I just developed," I pulled the triggers.

"Silver shot!" Two bullets shot out at the speed of light and silver trailed behind them. The silver behind the bullets grow wider and eventually rip through the ground. An explosion is heard and I see that the floor is basically almost obliterated but this Genkishi guy is still standing.

"Aw darn it! I missed," I pouted.

"I will not use my swords against a girl like you," He sneers.

"Bitch, I will make you eat those words," I smile brightly before reloading.

"Now don't move," I aimed my pistol at his head. I took a shot but it went right through him.

"Foolish girl," He was behind me.

"No, I expected it," I pulled the trigger in my other hand which was conveniently ready behind my back ready to shoot. He used his sword to slice through the bullet.

"You just used your damn sword! Jesus Christ you're a fibber, you said the same thing to Yamamoto but lied as well," I huff while continuously shooting at his figure.

"Do not underestimate me female," He blocks all of my bullets. Oh, he did NOT just go there.

"On the contrary, it looks like I overestimated you," I rush forward to stab him with my nails but he split into 2 people. Like I haven't seen that trick before. I duck before he could jab me.

"Are you a one trick pony?" I pulled the trigger at both of the images and the bullet's go right through yet again. He appears behind me and stabs his sword right through me.

"You wretched child, how dare you insult me," I say nothing.

"You were close, too bad you didn't notice it was a replica of me from using image shot," I smirk appearing behind him and bring my knee up to hit him where the sun don't shine on a guy.

"Are you saying that mist flames aren't all that powerful?" He disappears as soon as my knee comes into contact.

"Never said that, I'm just implying that you suck," I jab at another illusion image of him.

"You fool, how are you able to use those guns so well, and where did you bullets," He asked monotonously Haha! Finally couldn't take it huh? Curiosity killed a cat you know.

"Bitch, I'm Hashimoto Mizuki from ten years ago, I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier," I grin cockily before sending another silver shot at his direction.

"Hm, seems like you're only the moon guardian," He muses.

"Only? Dude, my tutor is Yuki, she is known as strongest guardian on par with Kyoya," I scoff...Wait...Did I just give Yuki away?! Shit!

"Yuki? She died in this era, there is no evidence of her from the past here," He narrow his eyes. Alright then, I can still save this.

"Yeah that's because she hasn't arrived here yet," I add in a eyeball roll but the nervous feeling is still swarming my mind.

"You're lying," He appears behind me and slices through my shirt and into the back of my skin. Shit, not only did he get my shirt but me as well.

"You have no proof of me lying," I jab yet another illusion.

"You're timing is out of order and your hits are not as clean, that is enough proof that you're lying," He kicks me in the chest. F*ck, when did I get so bad at lying?

"Alright, you got me," I laugh weakly as his foot on my chest presses down further. I hear some rumbling in the distance.

"Where is she?" He leans down.

"I'd rather die than tell you," I spat in his face.

"Very well, as you wish," He raises his 4 sword to bring it down. I use another box to bring out my canon arm and blocked all 4 swords, they pierced through my arm though.

"Ready to meet the end of your life?" I gasp heavily as his foot grinds into my chest. But point the canon at his face.

"..." He doesn't say anything but pulls his swords out and aims them at me yet again.

"I'm not going to do it, but you should look to your right side in 3, 2, 1," I look over to the side where the rumbling was coming and in came crashing in is future Kyoya.

"Time to meet your doom buddy," I close my eyes smirking.

Yuki's POV

So Tsuna came out safe and soundly after me screaming threats into the microphone multiple times...Yes even I get worried from time to time. Spanner, Jun and Izumi are now trying to adjust the contacts so they would fit Tsuna, and we're all waiting for the results anxiously. We all got our weapons and rings back. Now all that's left is for them to finish the installments and shit. I can bet you 10 bucks that shit's going to go down soon. And what do you know? A woman with a huge afro comes busting in.

"Yo lady, if we wanted to go back to the 1980's, we would've gone backwards in time, not forward," I remarked. This irked her.

"Yo Tsuna, I'll let you handle this then," I look at him seeing that he is all ready with his dying will flame and all. Iris (the afro lady) whipped these demonic beings and they become even more muscular. Spanner helpfully pointed out that the King Mosca's lost to them in a simulation. *slow clap* I salute you Spanner for your support *sarcasm*.

"Spanner, Izumi, Jun, hurry up and finish those contacts, Tsuna will deal with them in a breeze, and I'll just keep anyone from interfering your work," I pulled out my scythe from my box. Spanner talks about how Tsuna can't defeat these monkeys.

"Shut your trap and just work on it," I cut him of sighing.

"Oh? Who are you little boy? How come you have a snow flame? Iris's attention went on me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Suzuki Yukio. As for the information on the snow flame, that's for you to never find out," I smirk. She talks into her transmitter thing.

"Irie, lookie here, we have a boy with a snow flame," She talked into the receiver.

"What? Show me," His reply urgent. She points her watch thing at me.

"Hey Shoichi, I'm coming to get you after Tsuna's done with these buffoons," I send a sadistic smile at the watch.

"Yo Iris, I think you might want to turn your attention on your 'precious' creatures," I point at the massive twisted looking muscle lump... I should feel a bit of empathy but being the heartless bitch I am I'll just watch and maybe even laugh. It seems that Tsuna has a new move, X-Stream. She whips them and they instantly become untangled. Ew, what nasty shit is this?

"How much longer until the contacts are ready?" I ask to either of the three mechanics.

"Just a little longer,"

"Naive, how very naive," A familiar voice came out and shot out knives.

"Tsuna! Look out!" I yell and he barely evades the knives. I look at where Iris is and it's that kid! Ginger Bread! He aimed his broom at us and shot his knives. I put out the ice shield and added in proteggere. The smoke clears and I realize that I didn't take in any damage. In front of me are Izumi and Jun and a few high tech looking machine weapons!

"You morons! What are you doing?!" I yell at them.

"Right now the contacts and your beings are the top priority, besides," Izumi's bangs cover her eyes.

"We never got to repay our debt to you before you died!" She brings her head up and smiles tearfully.

"Don't be ridiculous! Future me would never have wanted you to! Furthermore, you guys are mechanics, you aren't made for physical things!" I yell frantically.

"Don't worry, the future you gave us quick lessons on combat," Jun replies smiling.

"Spanner!" He is running trying to get away from the continuous stream of knives. I tackle him just before a knife caught onto him. Even then he is still typing away.

"Finished!" He yelled. I grabbed the contacts and ripped the cord out of the computer.

"Tsuna!" I chuck the contacts just before the knives come into our range again.

"Spanner! You alright?!" I cough into the smoke. I see is slightly injured and his hair is everywhere...Sexy. I open my animal box and out came Lupa and Neva.

"Neva, could you please help him?" I stroke the older wolf gently as it struts up to Spanner and nuzzles close to him, swinging her fluffy tail back and forth around his body. I look down at Lupa who looks clueless and yawns.

"I still don't know what you do," I mutter scratching behind his ears. I look up to see that Tsuna got the contacts successfully and is now using X-Burner.

"That's enough Neva, thank you," I return them to my box and tell Spanner to watch the perfected X-Burner. It blasts against the...Demented form of the combined monkey people, yes I know there's a certain name for them...Just wasn't paying attention. It shoots past me and it is powerful. Well no shit Sherlock of course it's powerful but it's like my Sub Zero Freeze Fusion, only it's caused by flames and heat. I slowly clapped.

"Good job Tsuna, how does it feel to accomplish that move?" I look at him curiously. I hear a moan.

"Jun!" Izumi's voice yelped out. Oh shit I forgot about them!

"Izumi! Jun! You guys alright?" I rush over to where she was.

"I am, but Jun isn't, he's stuck under this piece of concrete," She cries out.

"Don't worry Izumi, I'm fine, I'm stuck between a space so I'm not all that damaged," Jun yells out weakly. I quickly smash through the large quickly with ease.

"Better?" I ask him.

"Much," He struggles to breathe.

"Jun!" Izumi hugs him so hard his eyes are literally popping out.

"Izumi! I know you're relieved...But I can't breathe!" Jun choked out. Izumi pulled away and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry Izumi," Jun grins weakly wiping away another tear from her face. What a sweet sibling momen-

"YOU WEAKLING!" Izumi slaps Jun across the face...Scratch that.

"Owie~" Jun holds his cheek.

"I just don't understand how you could just get stuck like that, man up!" Izumi shakes Jun by his shoulders.

"You can tell who wears the pants between them," I whisper to Tsuna. I took out Neva again to heal Jun a bit.

"We have to get going Tsuna," I return Neva (and Lupa). Spanner wants to come along and he has a way to travel without being an inconvenience to Tsuna.

"We'll be fine here, I'll tend to Jun here," Izumi takes the first aid box from Tsuna.

"Nooo, don't leave me with this monster," Jun has anime tears streaming down his face.

"What did you say?!" Izumi punches his head.

"Those 2 are always amusing to watch," Spanner muses. Soon I am flying down the halls of the Millefiore halls with Tsuna and Spanner with a parachute...Yup, this is totally normal, ladies and gentlemen, this is the normal life of the Vongola. There were many close calls when we were flying but I think we're ok...I think. We see a bunch of carnivorous plants up ahead.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," I sped up and replaced the snow flames with ice flames on my wings and tore right through those plants. Hey...That was kind of fun. We encountered some missiles, but they weren't that big of an issue. To be honest...I really want to eat sushi right now.

"Yuki! We're almost at our destination!" Tsuna calls out to me.

"Got it!" I reply. Man, I'm feeling tired.

"Ah, something's coming," I muttered. A huge rocket and it doesn't seem to be a homing type. It separates into multiple ones...

"F*ck," I mutter.

"Yuki! Catch!" Tsuna yells, he unties the rope and Spanner falls back, I catch him before he falls to the ground. Of course if he did hit the ground it wouldn't hurt considering those parachutes. Tsuna went through those rockets like it was nothing. Complete annihilation. I hear an explosion up ahead.

"Tsuna!" I shout out.

"Man, what do you eat?!" I complain struggling to fly with Spanner as extra weight. Also because fatigue is growing on me. Suddenly our surroundings change and we seem to be in a weird room...I didn't see through that illusion, how foolish of me. I land beside Reborn.

"Vongola! Be careful! He's one of the 6 funeral wreaths, Genkishi!" Spanner yelled out. Genkishi?

"Wasn't he fighting the others?" Tsuna said out loud saying the exact thing I was thinking.

"What others? You mean your guardians? I disposed of them quickly," He calmly replied. I felt my eye twitch.

"You my good sir, just earned a one way ticket to my fist in your face," I yelled flying up at top speed and sucker punched him right across the face.

"I don't believe a single shitty word you say because frankly, I don't believe you," I growl.

"What...What did you do?!" Tsuna flew high speed at this Genkishi man but this time he dodged. Tsuna and Genkishi continue this one sided fight. Tsuna completely losing himself because of anger.

"You may be the Vongola tenth boss, but you're still just a mere child," Genkishi appeared behind Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" I flew in between them right before Genkishi could slice him and his blades sliced off a part of my wing instead. I try to kick upwards but the uneven wings throw me off balance and Genkishi knocks me down with the hilt of his sword.

"Ah f*ck," I started descending at a rapid speed before hitting the floor.

"Yuki! Gack!" Tsuna came down as well when he got distracted and came crashing down after a blow to the head.

"Tsuna! You ok?" I wince.

"Yeah...Somewhat, what about you?" He looks me in the eye.

"My wings are connected to my body so whatever damage I take, it effects my back. So I won't be able to fly very well anytime soon," I rub the back of my neck feeling the X slash Genkishi made on my wings.

"Tsuna, go get him, I know you can do it, go avenge our friends," I continue to tell Tsuna completely ignoring the words coming out of Genkishi. Tsuna struggles to get up and I'm laying on the floor with m back bleeding. Tsuna tries to use X-Burner but obviously Genkishi already knows this move so he isn't allowing Tsuna to fire it. I open my animal box and Neva immediately comes over and licks my back side. I feel a cool minty feeling...It's so relaxing...Wait a minute, wake up Yuki! I open my eyes to see Tsuna trying to evade multiple blade attacks.

"Lupa, can't you do anything about it?" I look at the pup desperately. It stop licking it's paws and looks at me. It goes back to whimpering in fear and crawling up to Neva...Calm down Yuki, it's not nice to swear at animals. Next thing I know Tsuna's doing pretty well...Ok then, and Genkishi just turned into a skeleton...That's cool...Totally fine with that...Not creepy at all, considering it's a hell rings doing. They battle and before I know it, Tsuna is getting gang banged by Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, and everyone else, they are all made of mist flames though. How cowardly of Genkishi. Wait a minute...I can still fly! I gently push Neva away from my wound which is much better now.

"Ice Gift Generation Treito," I turn into that little shy girl I had met. I conceal my presence and float up into the air. I can still fly, not as fast or great, but I still can. Just as I float up behind this phantom knight, the mist replicas of everyone let go of Tsuna and I realize that he used Zero Point breakthrough on their hands so they can't hold onto Tsuna. I grab onto Genkishi and cling onto him while resting in the ice vines I created just a moment ago so I had something to hold onto while keeping Genkishi in place.

"Tsuna! Use your X-Burner now!" I reappeared and I'm in my normal attire.

"What! How did you!" He tries escaping but I have him in a dead lock.

"Come on Tsuna! I can't hold on forever!" I continue to yell at him, he hesitates after seeing me but nods. Soon the phantom knight starts laughing and starts to change form. I feel his mist flames entering me and trying to take control of me.

"JUST SHOOT ALREADY TSUNA!" I scream one more time and he fires. As soon as he fires I let go and I see something protect me from the flames.

"L-Lupa?!" I look at the little wolf which had howled and a large barrier came out reflecting the X-Burner flames and protected me from the sea slugs...I get it, so Lupa is the fighting and defense part of the wolf duo. I land and I hear Reborn praising Tsuna.

"However, I don't like how we let Genkishi use the last bit of his power to escape," He said. I look away, maybe if I had held on a little longer...Spanner looks up at the sky and we all follow his gaze to see the great white circular machine. We get up there, Tsuna carries me since I can't fly at the moment. We were just about to destroy the white machine when a voice stopped us, why, it's Irie himself. We see pink haired freaks behind him...Cervello!? Irie threatens to kill everyone if Tsuna does not lower his fists and cooperate, a gate opens revealing everyone inside and unconscious.

"Everyone!" I stopped myself from running over. Apparently they're all asleep and if we don't cooperate, they'll all be killed.

"Tsuna," I lower his hands with my arm.

"Let's listen to what he has to say," I continue to stare at Irie, his gaze does not falter.

"Good, go ahead" Irie tells the Cervello and they press a button. It was a button that made the people inside wake up from the sleeping gas. Everyone woke up except Yamamoto and Ryohei. Irie had confiscated all of their rings and boxes. We really aren't in a favorable position but something feels off. Lal and Gokudera tell Tsuna to destroy the white device and not to worry about them.

"Tsuna, don't listen to them," I say.

"What?" He looks at me confused.

"I don't know why but that machine feels important...As if our future depends on it to exist in this era," I furrow my eyebrows. Chrome even agrees with me and Gokudera starts spazzing out at us.

"On the contrary, Suzuki Yukio is right," Irie cut in. He opens the device and all of our future selves are in there...Irie goes on about how this machine works and how time travel works. He then explains why we're needed in the future, in order for Byakuran to rule the world and create a new one, he needs the Vongola rings, and the special rings. He explains how theses rings and pacifiers form a special thing called trinsette and that originally, there were supposed to be 3 special rings, the moon, the snow, and the wind. But the wind ring was destroyed centuries ago. Irie then takes his leave.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Suzuki Yukio, please hand over your rings or you'll never be able to see your guardians again," The Cervello threateningly put their finger next to the button on the remote. Dammit, something still doesn't seem right! Still too many gaps to fill! Even Reborn noticed something was off. They start a countdown, f*ck, I try to get my ring off as soon as I can but it's stuck! Dammit! Why now out of all times! They countdown to one and there is a gunshot in the air. The Cervello fall down before us and it showed Irie behind them with a gun in his hands. He drops the gun and slips onto his knees taking his uniform off...What? He tells us he's on our side and kicks the gun away...I just got mindf*cked. Anyone else? He starts to explain why he was acting the way he was to us. He tells us this all to help us get stronger when facing the battles to come.

"Before I start to explain anything more," Irie clears his throat.

"I just want to know one thing," He looks at me.

"Who is this boy? He is not the future Snow Guardian nor the past, who exactly is he?" He asks.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: yay, im finally done this chapter

animepup: was it hard to write

jc: no, i just kept getting distracted while writing this so it got annoying after a while

animepup: oohhh

jc: go take a look at Izumi and Jun on our profile if your interested in their appearances

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	31. I Hope You All Die In Pain

jc: welcomes to another chapters, also, a very happy birthday to Yuki'VongolaDecimo! It's her birthday today! woop-de-f*cking-doo

animepup: wow, you sound excited

jc: lol ikr, but hbd, hope this will be a good enough present for you

animepup: lol

jc: so i wont delay any further, i present to you, Katekyo Hitman Reborn again chapter 31

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Before I start to explain anything more," Irie clears his throat._

_"I just want to know one thing," He looks at me._

_"Who is this boy? He is not the future Snow Guardian nor the past, who exactly is he?" He asks._

* * *

Yuki's POV

What should I do? Should I confess in front of everyone that I'm actually a chick?

"Yuki," I look at Reborn.

"Do it, it's the right time," He nods at me and I nod back and I gulp loudly.

"Everyone, I have a confession to make," This captured everyone's attention.

"I'm not Suzuki Yukio," I start out hesitantly.

"No shit Sherlock," Gokudera mutters.

"...I am also...Not a male," I finally confessed. Everyone looks at me like 'wtf' except for the people who already knew I am a girl.

"I am actually Watanabe Yuki...And a chick," I take my wig off letting my hair flow out. This earned many gasps, even a very wide eyed Hibari. Mizuki is just smiling. Irie looks shocked and approached me like I am a ghost.

"It really is you," He whispers.

"Yeah...Now please explain everything, I'm sure this is part of some big plan," I gaze at Irie.

"Sharp as ever aren't you Yuki," He calls me by my first name...Woah woah woah...Were we that close in the future? He then starts explaining more about this plan to make us stronger, and why he brought Kyoko, I-Pin, and Haru to the future as well. Tsuna snapped at this and charged at Irie asking him why he would bring them to the future, I would like to know as well. Irie suddenly snaps and starts yelling out about how complicated and delicate this situation is.

"Tsuna," I pull him away from Irie.

"Your future self was involved in devising this plan too Tsunayoshi-kun!" Irie yelled.

"It was vital that the plan was not leaked to the Millefiore, so it was a secret between myself, the future you, future Hibari Kyoya and the future Watanabe Yuki," ...What? I was involved with this shit storm? I could feel Gokudera's glare on me. Gokudera and Lal start yelling at Irie saying that it's impossible and Irie snaps back. Reborn said that we should believe him, he had answered all of Reborn's questions with this explanation.

"He answered mine as well, this entire time I was here I've been trying to find a logical answer to this entire thing but there were too many gaps, now that Irie has explained everything, they match up to what I thought and filled in the missing gaps," I mused.

"Thank you Reborn, Yuki," He sighs. He then discusses why we were brought to the future. He goes on about having to defeat Byakuran and what happens will depend on stage 2 of the plan which is the worldwide attack on Millefiore bases. While we wait, Irie let's go of everyone in the container. I went into a dark corner to take the gauze off my chest. I also brought out Neva to help speed up the healing process.

"Oh god it feels good to not be restrained!" I stretch.

"Yuki!" Mizuki glomps me immediately. Gokudera and Hibari are really pissed at Irie.

"Guys, cut him some slack," I put my hands on their shoulders to prevent them from making Irie a bloody pulp on the ground.

"T-Thank you Yuki," He sighs falling onto his knees. Gokudera and Hibari are staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm a girl, I'm not f*cking flat chested ok? I wish I was so I didn't have to wrap that stupid gauze around me every day," I glare at the two of them.

"Look away you pervert," I calmly stated slapping Gokudera across the face. Irie then starts to try and summarize Byakuran's power and what we're up against. We later receive a message saying that Varia has won the battle in Italy. Great. I didn't mean that sarcastically, I really mean it, it really is great. I sat at the end of Yamamoto's bed listening to everyone's conversation. I narrow my eyes at Mizuki as she whispers something into Gokudera's ear and he flushes a deep red before yelling at her.

"It's almost time," Irie smiles. Time for what?

"WHERE THE HECK AM I!?" Ryohei yells...Ow. He clambers out of bed and looks at Tsuna in awe and relief. He is also surprised when he saw Gokudera.

"Ah, Ryohei, could you quiet down a bit? Yamamoto is asleep right now," I try to quiet him down.

"Oh? Who are you?" He clambers over to me and leans in close.

"You look like Yuki when he was dressed up as a girl!" He yells in my face.

"...I am Yuki," I state bluntly. This just blew up his entire world. He starts yelling and Gokudera and he start to argue, I'm in the middle of this entire shit storm.

"A-Ah! Yamamoto!" I fell over as he got up tiredly.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun," He rubs his head.

"You alright?" I ask him concerned.

"Yeah, somehow," He grins like the crackhead he is.

"Goddammit Yamamoto! You know how much of a heart attack I got when I heard from Mizuki what happened to you!" I fumed.

"Sorry, oh Sasagawa-senpai, you're here too! ...Who are you?" He faces me.

"...Do you really not recognize me?" I deadpan at him. He rubs his eyes and blinks at me.

"...Yuki?" He says hesitantly. I nod.

"...Why are you dressed up as a girl?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Um...Well," I rub the back of my head.

"Because Yuki IS a girl," Mizuki skips up to us. He looks confused as f*ck now.

"Ah never mind, we'll explain to you later," I sigh. Irie then starts talking about how Tsuna doesn't have a box weapon. He walks up to the white time travelling machine and puts his hand against it. It opens up and out came an orange box with the Vongola crest on it. Irie tells us that Tsuna can't open his box yet because his current ring isn't strong enough. Apparently he needs the seven arcobaleno seals or whatever to open the box. To get these seals, we're all going to go back ten years to receive these seals. He said he'll explain more later, we should return to the base and rest up. Chrome suddenly speaks up and asks about Mukuro. Irie replies that he thinks Mukuro is alive.

"Wait Irie, you said that I was involved in the plan...Or the future me at least," He nods.

"Was my death part of the plan as well?" He looks a bit stoned before hesitantly answering.

"...No...Your death was completely unexpected and unplanned..." Everyone falls silent after that explanation. So I really did die in the future huh? A few more questions and explanations until the big one.

"Will you join our family, Irie," Reborn asked. Gokudera of course gets pissed off. Spanner wants to join as well. In the end Tsuna accepts them into the Vongola family.

"Hey guys, did we miss out on anything?" Another voice came out.

"Izumi! Jun! You guys aren't dead!" I exclaim.

"Woah...Yuki...You really are cute as a girl!" Izumi glomps me. Gack, too much glomping and love.

"Shut up," I mutter. We explain everything to them about what happened after I tell them that they are old friends of mine.

"Spanner! Shoichi! I want to help too! I think my brother does too!" Izumi declares. After a bit of rumbling from Gokudera, they are accepted into the family as well. We tell Ryohei that we'll explain the entire situation later.

"And I'll explain why I was dressed up as a boy before," I add in quickly before anyone could say a word.

"Lambo wants takoyaki!" Lambo and I-Pin yelled out. Hey, they're alive too. I pick both of them up.

"Come on guys, you heard the kids, I'm hungry and tired, let's go back to base," I smile at both kids.

"Eh? Who is this woman?" Lambo asks curiously.

"You don't remember me? I'm Yuki," I let them down and crouch to face Lambo, I-Pin already knows this so no need to explain to her.

"Yuki?" He stares blankly at me for a few seconds.

"You grew boobies!" He squeezes them and I could swear to god almost everyone in the entire room got a nosebleed or faceplanted the floor. I pull the cow away from my chest sweatdropping. I rub the bridge of my nose not knowing how to react to Lambo's sudden grope..He's a kid...He shouldn't understand how inappropriate that was...Right?

"Here, why don't you take him Ryohei," Seeing that he's the only one that isn't bleeding or faceplanting, he just has a huge blush on. Hibari is just looking away, I would ask Hibari, but knowing him, he would probably just beat the crap out of Lambo even if he is a kid. The entire way we walk back is in silence except for Lambo's screaming and Ryohei's yelling. Well...At least we get fresh air? Along the way we meet up with everyone in the base and it's a happy reunion. We finally get to base and I shower in the woman's bath. Oh my god it feels good to shower without a fear of being caught. Too bad I don't have any other clothes because now I'm wearing a skirt and a tank top...I asked Haru and Kyoko if they had pants or something... Apparently not. We now need to explain everything to Ryohei, and explain why I was dressed up as a boy. I walk into the room and I get a few blank stares...I guess they're not used me wearing this attire. Mizuki however is giggling like a maniac.

"Now explain Yuki, why were you dressed up as a boy?" Gokudera leans forward to me and I push his face away.

"Look away you pervert," I snicker at his initial reaction to that phrase. I explain all the circumstances and Reborn helps in explaining as well. I also explain that certain people knew about this, like Tsuna, and the girls. After that is cleared up, we tell Ryohei everything about the current situation. He at least somewhat understands, that's good.

"So, you came ten years into the future, and found the world completely crazy. And Yuki turned into a girl!" He exclaimed. I slammed my head onto the desk.

"Well...At least he gets it," I mumble into the desk. Yamamoto pats my back and Mizuki chuckles. We do a bit more explaining before he starts yelling.

"DEFEAT BYAKURAN! DEFEAT MILLEFIORE!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Someone, just shoot me, please," I begged. My ears are practically dead. Gokudera and Ryohei get into a heated argument. I stood up and put my hand behind their heads and slammed them together causing their foreheads to collide.

"I swear to god if you guys don't quiet down I'll freeze all of you to the next century," I threaten. A little bit later I go visit the girls in the kitchen with Mizuki where everyone greeted me happily.

"Ah Yuki! I haven't seen you as a girl in such a long time! I forgot how big your chest is," Kyoko exclaims. Really Kyoko? Is that what you say when you see your childhood friend dress up as a girl again? I feel like digging myself a hole to crawl in a die in embarrassment.

"Hahi?! It's true!" Haru exclaims.

"Does everyone have to comment on this?!" I yell at them red as a tomato. I can hear Mizuki continue to snicker.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" I growl at her.

"Yeup," She smiles at me.

"Anyways, how are you Chrome? I hadn't had a chance to talk to you ever since I came to the future," I sat next to her and she is fidgeting.

"You alright Chrome?" I put my hand on hers.

"I'm going to my room.." She stood up abruptly and ran out the room.

"Guess she still isn't used to everyone's niceness yet huh?" I sigh.

"Hahi? What do you mean Yuki?" Haru looks at me curiously. Bianchi tells them that Chrome isn't used to this niceness. I start to eat the food Kyoko and Haru made.

"This is really good," I comment quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that! There's plenty of more food," Kyoko answers my comment. I gave her a weak smile before going back to eating. Before I can take another bite the boys come through the door and announce that they are ready to eat...And look up to the sky, is it a bird? Is it a airplane? Is it a flying squirrel? No! It's my appetite flying away fast!

"I'm going to bed, good night," I stood up to go to my room.

"Oh Yuki! Where are you going to sleep?" Tsuna stops me.

"...In my room I share with Yamamoto, oh yeah. Yamamoto, can you make sure Gokudera doesn't walk into our room and molest me? Thanks," I run out before I could hear his reaction. We're finally going back tomorrow, even if it's temporary, I still miss the sushi dad makes.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

It's finally time to go back. We aren't allowed to tell anyone about the past. Apparently the entire time we've been in the future, it's equivalent to three days in the past...So if time moves slower in the past than the future, doesn't that mean if we take a long time in the present, it will be even longer in the future? Apparently not. Irie explains more things before we finally return to the past.

"...We're actually back in Namimori," I muttered quietly as we all look around the new surroundings. We walk to Takesushi and let Yamamoto go first.

"Tell your dad I'll be there soon to eat a lot of sushi," I say before waving goodbye. We then stop by Haru's house and the Sasagawa's go to their house. Mizuki, Tsuna, Gokudera and I get to the Sawada residence and bid Gokudera a goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't creep in Tsuna's closet?" I smirk at Gokudera.

"Just kidding, that would be creepy and I would have noticed," I pat his head. It's kind of awkward for me to be younger than a guy, and yet he's shorter than me...Meh. We greet mama as soon as we get into the house. She asks us where we were and Tsuna hesitates.

"Tsuna got us lost while we were on the picnic. Stupid Tsuna read the map wrong," I sighed exasperatedly making it believable. She smiles at the fact that I decided to be a girl again...*sweatdrop* Let's go with that. I go up to my room and change into some more comfortable clothes, like shorts and a t-shirt.

"Tsuna, I'm going to hoard all the sushi at Takesushi now!" I call out before leaving the house. I walk out and I just happened to meet Gokudera.

"...Gokudera...Don't you have more important things to do than creep Tsuna?" I rub the bridge of my nose irritably.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Mizuki about something," He growls at me. Oh? What would he talk about with Mizuki?...I don't want to know.

"Ok then," I shrug before jogging along to my mos favorite place in the world.

"Hey dad!" I walk into the shop.

"Hello Yuki!" He greets back. He looks at me before staring at me.

"...What?" I sat down.

"You finally revealed that you're a girl!" He says shocked.

"Oh yeah, that, well everyone was in quite a shock when they found out," I chuckled.

"I'm sure they were, you look much better as a girl," He returns the chuckle.

"Seems like you guys are really busy, if you ever need any extra help you can always ask me," I look at the huge platters.

"I know," He smiles brightly. He gave me a platter of sushi and I start digging in.

"Oh my god, pure bliss," I moan as soon as the raw delicacy hits my mouth.

"Glad you like it," He smiles warmly.

"Oh Yuki?" Yamamoto comes through the back in his normal clothes.

"Hey Yamamoto, I told you I'd be here soon," I finish the last bit of my sushi.

"You want to go to Tsuna's place right? Come on, I just finished, let's go together," I take out my wallet and pay for the sushi.

"Bye dad! I'll see you later!" I say.

"I'll be expecting you Yuki," He grins before Yamamoto and I go out the door to Tsuna's house.

"It sure feels nice to be back huh?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Mm," He agrees absentmindedly I glance at his face which is filled with emotions other than optimistic or happiness. I grasp his hand gently and he snaps his head to me.

"Everything will work out in the end, so stop worrying, it just makes your moments with him less memorable," I mumble looking away.

"Mm! I guess your right Yuki!" He starts laughing again and squeezes my hand.

"I still can't believe you died in the future, Yuki!" He all of a sudden exclaims.

"I don't either, I still don't believe that I am pregnant and married in the future," I mutter the last part quietly. We get to Tsuna's house and enter,

"I'm home mama!" I yell before leading Yamamoto up to Tsuna's room where Mizuki, Gokudera and Reborn were there with Tsuna discussing the arcobaleno trials. Reborn tells us all about the arcobaleno and who they are, this isn't going to be easy to pass is it? After the brief explanation, Reborn walks out the room.

"Well, I know you can pass them Tsuna," I put my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his head.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

...I wake up in the morning realizing that I have to deal with people...F*ck me.

"Remind me why I'm going to school?" I rub the temples of my head tiredly.

"Because, we need to take a break from all this," Mizuki replies. I sweatdrop, how is this taking a break? This means a shit storm is coming at school when everyone realizes I'm a girl.

"Hey Mizuki..." I start to ask.

"What is it Yuki?" She replies absentmindedly.

"...Are you sure the girl school uniform is like this? Or did you cut the skirt shorter," I glance at her expectantly. Yes, starting today, I'll be attending school as a female. Reborn made arrangements with the teachers making up some random situation, he went as Vongolasky or Boreen or someone. Basically he convinced all the teachers somehow.

"Of course not Yuki! Why would I do such thing!" Mizuki gasps at me dramatically...I regret asking her to go and help me get the female uniform. We meet up with other people along the way. We bid Haru a goodbye before heading to our classes. As soon as I step into the school, everyone is whispering about me...Can I just dig a hole for me to crawl into and sulk in despair? We get to class and I took my usual seat next to Yamamoto.

"Who is that girl?"

"How dare she take Yuki-kun's seat!"

"Maybe she just wants to sit next to Yamamoto-kun!"

"Maybe they're dating?"

"Impossible! I've never seen her before!"

I slam my head against my desk and groan at the conversation going around. The only reason I sit next to Yamamoto is because my last name is closest to his in the class. Or else I would sit next to someone that won't kill my brain cells. Yamamoto pats my back apologetically, he probably heard the conversations too. But he's clueless Yamamoto, he wouldn't understand any of that if his life depended on it.

"This is a pain in the ass," I groan into the desk. Tsuna turns around and give me an apologetic look while Mizuki is snickering her life away. The teacher comes in and does the attendance. Well you can see where this is going.

"Watanabe Yuki," He calls out.

"Here," I raise my hand. Everyone turns and looks at me wide eyed.

"Class, due to certain personal circumstances, Yuki was pretending to be a boy, he is actually a she," The teacher clears his throat. I continue to receive stares. I stood up.

"Yes, to the girls who confessed to me and like me, you now know why I rejected you. ..And how awkward it got when a chick confessed to me. At least you now know that you may or may not be a lesbian. As for guys, if you thought I was hot when I was a guy, good job, you don't have to wonder about if you are going gay or something," I sat back down and a girl faints...Not my problem. We also receive 2 transfer students. Why is it always our class that we get transfer students? Later we go to the roof when it was lunch.

"God that was horrible," I shudder at the girls that swarmed around me asking for answers.

"Really? It was really amusing," Mizuki chuckles.

"Hey, you know what else is amusing? Your face," I retorted. We all discuss the arcobaleno trials and as if right on cue, a gun sounds.

"Look out Tsuna!" Everyone yells and pushes Tsuna out of the way, the bullet lands right in front of him. Shit happens and we find out it's Lal Mirch and she's here to observe the arcobaleno trials. We find out that the first trial is with Colonello. He instantly engages in combat with Lal and Lal comes out as victor. Well then, good job Lal. Girl power bitch, don't mess with it. He announces that he will be doing the trial of combat at Mount Namimori after school. Great, hey look, there goes my appetite, again.

"Have a great lunch guys, I don't feel like eating," I toss my lunch at Gokudera since he doesn't have one.

"Eh? Yuki! It's not good for you to skip eating!" Mizuki calls after me.

"A basic human can go 3 weeks without food, I think I'll be able to survive," I turn a corner and down the stairs. I know, I'm always complaining I'm hungry, but I really don't want to deal with this mafia crap anymore.

"Hey there babe," A guy starts talking to me. He's from my class, I don't know what the hell his name is though, nor do I really care.

"I'm glad you're actually a girl," He whispers into my ear and pins me against a wall. Are you serious? Is this guy f*cking serious. His knee nudges in between my legs and I stare at him daring him to go any further. And he does it, his hand trails downward. I press on a pressure point on his neck and watch him sink down to the floor in pain.

"Don't think you can just take advantage of any girl you jackass," I leave him. *Yawn* I feel like kicking someone...Where's Gokudera? Haha, just kidding. I wouldn't want to dirty my shoe from his ugly ass face.

"I don't feel like going back to class...I'll just stay here," I close my eyes for literally 10 seconds before I whip out my flute and block 2 tonfas.

"This is just like our first encounter all over again," I sigh at the glaring Hibari.

"Yes I'm skipping class, yes I'm not going back, yes I don't care about you trying to bite me to death, and no I will not fight you," I stood up to find another place to sleep. Preferably somewhere where Hibari can't find me. Who am I kidding, Hibari will find you anywhere if you're in school. I walk back into class.

"Watanabe-kun, you're late, please answer this question on the boa-" The teacher scolds but I grab the chalk and do all the problems on the board without much difficulty. I then hold the chalk in front of the teacher and crush it into dust. Walking to my seat I listen to the teacher continue the lecture. I listen to gossip around the classroom hoping to escape this torturous thing we call education.

"I can't believe Yuki-kun is a girl,"

"I know right...Wait! That means there's an even better chance that she and Gokudera-kun can get together!"

"Oh my god! You're right!"

-Insert quiet fangirl scream-

I glare at the girls. I hope you burn in hell. I listen to a few guys this time.

"Yuki is actually a really hot chick,"

"I know, I wonder if she's 'easy',"

"Want to make a bet?"

"Hell yeah!"

...I hope god kills you in the worst way possible. I decide to stop listening because as you can see...Middle school conversations are disturbing...

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

"I'M FREEEEEE-"

"Yuki, we have to go to mount Namimori," Tsuna pops my bubble.

"...F*ck you Tsuna, f*ck you," I trudge after them. We get there and the challenge is to take the badge from Colonello's head while fighting him. I'd rather go f*ck myself. No, I'm just kidding. But it's only Tsuna and one other guardian.

"Alright, I'm out, hasta la vista suckers," I turn around.

"Yuki wait!" I turn around again. Colonello chose Gokudera to fight along with Tsuna. Oh my god, I will never hear the end of this. The rest of us go and spectate from where Lal and Reborn are.

"Can't I just leave?" I complain.

"No," Mizuki chirps. We watch as they fight. Gokudera keeps having Tsuna save him. *facepalm* Oh my god Gokudera, how could you be a right hand man if you keep getting saved by the boss? I keep watching in boredom swinging my legs over the ledge humming random songs. In the end, of course Tsuna and Gokudera won.

"Good job Tsuna, stupid-dera," I pat their heads. Tsuna receives the seal and our rings light up.

"Yay, great job guys, now let's go," I start walking back towards Tsuna's house. I watch in suspicion as Mizuki whispers something into Gokudera's ear and he flushes a deep red before scoffing. We get to the residence and bid everyone a goodbye.

"Yuki! I need to talk to you about something, can you come with me for a bit," Gokudera rubs the back of his head.

"Um, sure. I'll see you guys later then," I wave at Mizuki and Tsuna. We walk a bit more before Yamamoto and Ryohei have gone back to their houses.

"Now that we're alone, what do you want to tell me?" I turn to him. I stop him on the bridge where Haru fell over. Ah~ What horrid memories.

"Well..." He hesitates but turns red.

"Well what? Spit it out man!" I huff irritably. He looks me straight in the eye.

"I like you,"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: haha, cliffhanger time again

animepup: i bet the readers would hate you

jc: they sure do, im such a troll

animepup: lol, are you sure you should leave this cliffhanger?

jc: dont worry, the readers can handle a week of waiting right? *tonfa'd by certain readers* I REGRET NOTHING, DEAL WITH IT *cowers in fear from readers*

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	32. I'M NOT A FCKING PROSTITUTE!

jc: im not sure if i should post this chapter or n-

animepup: JUST START IT ALREADY

jc: fine fine, jesus christ woman, sheesh

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Well..." He hesitates but turns red._

_"Well what? Spit it out man!" I huff irritably. He looks me straight in the eye._

_"I like you,"_

* * *

Yuki's POV

I look at Gokudera deadpanning. His eyes are so serious and he's so straightforward, heck he's even blushing...

"What did you get in return?" I asked.

"Eh?" He looked at me confused.

"This is a dare made by Mizuki right?" I raise an eyebrow and he starts shaking.

"Thank you for understanding!" He cries anime tears. Which is a bit out of character for Gokudera but whatever.

"How did you know?" He looks at me.

"Well, I know you well enough that if you were to confess you would say things indirectly and look away to hide your blush," I smirk knowingly at him.

"If you grew taller than me I would probably consider it," I pat his head teasingly.

"Tch, you're the freak, what girl grows taller than a guy when she's younger," He snorts.

"Well obviously I'm not human," I shrug. He takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"Don't do that in front of me!" I whack the stick right out of his mouth.

"The hell woman?!" He glares at me.

"I will slap you ten times each time I see you with that cancer stick in your mouth," I scold.

"This is humiliating, to be scolded by someone younger than me," He mutters.

"Drink milk like Yamamoto, maybe one day you can be tall," I ruffle his hair.

"Bastard..." He mutters.

"You're like a brother I never wanted," I continue to tease him.

"Tch, like someone would want you as a sister," He counters.

"Of course, next thing I know you'll be protective of any guy that approaches me," I roll my eyes.

"As if!" He yells after me, I walk away waving.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I followed Yamamoto into the park. No correction, more like he dragged me here. I went to eat sushi and after he dragged me out here with his bat. I sat on the swing watching him swing his bat...Which reminds me, what happened to my little private music room in the future? Guess I'll find out later. I sipped my juice box watching Yamamoto swing his bat around. *sigh* What a baseball freak. The sun is already setting and I'm still here while he talks to me about the trials.

"Yuki do you like any sports?" He asked me and I stare at him. Did he not get the memo from previous chapters that I don't like to exercise?

"No, I don't like sports," I mutter sipping my juice again.

"But it's good for you!"

"...Does it look like I care?" I glance at him.

"I heard when I was away for the transfer thing you played soccer and you were really good at it! Also I remember you helped the volleyball team and owned it!..." He continues to ramble on about all those times other people forced me to play on their team.

"...It's not my preference," I say after a while.

"But you don't like to study either, what is your preference then?" He cocks his head at me.

"...Music," I thought it was obvious that I am really fond of music. Apparently not to Yamamoto.

"Haha~ I should have known," He laughs...What an idiot.

"The day we infiltrated the base, I got separated from Gokudera and Senpai, I was stuck with Mizuki and she said some very interesting things," He continued to laugh...I fear for whatever Mizuki said. I didn't warn Yamamoto about anything, oh f*ck, what if she said something completely unnecessary?!

"She said that you wanted to be more than friends with me!" He chuckled...Note to self, murder Mizuki in the most brutal way possible without Hibari finding out.

"I didn't believe her so I just said something to make her drop it," He swings his bat.

"Good job Yamamoto, looks like you're growing a brain," I clap.

"I was really surprised when you said you are a girl," He starts laughing again...Is this guy serious? The entire time I've met him, he's told me that I'm really light, I have 'curves', I have a feminine voice, and he's seen me without my shirt on. Nooo, of course you can't tell I'm a f*cking female. He doesn't know who I got married to in the future right?

"Hey Yamamoto, do you know who I got married to in the future?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Nope!" Came his cheerful reply.

"Is it Gokudera?" He asks continuing to swing.

"What? Why would you think I got married to that prissy muthaf*cka?" I deadpanned.

"Haha~ Sorry, it seems like you guys have a thing for each other," Since when did Yamamoto understand this?

"Well we don't, we made that clear last night," I reply.

"Last night?" He stops his swings and looks at me. I tell him what happened last night.

"I see!" He returns to swinging.

"Is it Tsuna?" He suggests after a while.

"...Yes," I say solemnly. He stops swinging.

"Are you serious?" He looks at me wide eyed. He looks like a lost puppy...A very big puppy.

"No," I snort. I can't believe he believed that. He goes back to swinging his damn bat...

"Yamamoto," I stood up and tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" He turns around ceasing his swinging first.

"...I'm only going to say this once so listen up ok?" I glare at him and he nods.

"I really-"

***HOOOOOONK**HONK**HONK***

A truck ran by us but I continued to talk over the noise. The truck noises are finally gone and Yamamoto is staring at me wide eyed.

"...Ok!" He grins brightly.

"...You didn't hear any of that did you?" I facepalm as he laughs and nods.

"...Well you ain't hearing it again," I huffed turning away abruptly

"Haha~ Yuki is so funny!" He continues to laugh.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a compliment," I whine pitifully. He ruffles my hair.

"F*cking idiot," I huff and he laughs before swinging his bat again. Suddenly our rings light up purple, Yamamoto and I look at each other.

"Tsuna," We both nod and I smile weakly while he grins widely.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON AGAIN...**

I deserve a nice warm bath. I wonder when the next trial is. Tsuna ran out earlier saying something about a phone call.

"Hey Mizuki, where were you yesterday?" I walked into her room.

"Nowhere special," She stretches.

"I'm going to go take a VERY long bath. And I mean VERY long," I tell her. The only reason I tell is so she won't just walk in on me and she won't let Lambo or I-Pin accidentally go in.

"Alright, take your time," She takes out a magazine.

"I will," I go to the bathroom and start the hot water. I strip and get into the bathtub as fast as I can.

"This is nice~" I sink into the water even lower enjoying the time that I can. I pull the shower curtain.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

I hear yelling outside the door and I open my eyes glancing at the door...It's not getting knocked over so I don't really care what's going on inside. I yawn loudly and splashed the water around a bit. I hear another loud rumble and the next thing I knew the bathroom door is broken down and the shower curtain is pulled away. I stare at Ryohei who is clutching the shower curtain, Tsuna, and Yamamoto wide-eyed.

"..." No one says anything.

"LOOK AWAY PERVERTS!" I slapped Ryohei and stood up covering myself with the shower curtain. Everyone has a nosebleed now, f*ck my life! ASDFGHJKL!

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" I scream kicking them out and slamming the door. I quickly wrap a towel around me and stormed out.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!? BARGING INTO A BATHROOM LIKE THAT!" I scream at them flushing red.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Yuki!" Tsuna cowered in fear holding his nose. He explains the trial and how the second part was 'if an alligator was in your house, where would it be?'. Apparently Ryohei thought it would be in the bathroom because it had water...

"You know, for the first time in this entire future thing, I thought I had some time to relax but nooooo, some dumb assess just broke in and saw me f*cking naked!" I yell at them furious. Tsuna opens his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear it! Just go continue your trial," I cut him off. I stomp out unsatisfied with the fact only Ryohei has a very red hand print on his face. I trudge up the stairs. Well there goes my bath time. I clean up the bathroom before going into my room to change into my normal clothing. I took the towel off and I hear a strangled yell. I whip my head around to see Gokudera on the floor with a nosebleed.

"JESUS CHRIST, I'M NOT SOME F*CKING PROSTITUTE!"

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I hope the boys all die. Poor me, I had to go through that horrid experience yesterday. Tsuna filled me in on what had happened and they encountered some box weapons...Woopie, now we know that box weapons are being made in this time.

"I hope they all burn," I mutter because none of the boys were looking at me straight in the eye today.

"Weren't you supposed to keep people away from the bathroom?" I rub my temples and glare at Mizuki.

"Ehehehehe...Sorry, I was too engrossed with my magazine I didn't notice them," She laughs sheepishly.

"Bad luck really does follow me everywhere," I sigh. Mizuki and I are taking a walk while everyone else is frantically looking for Fon. I remember the little guy. We had met when I first met Reborn.

"Well at least you gave them some experience to remember," She teased me.

"F*ck you," I growled.

"Aw~ Don't be like that Yuki! That wasn't a valid answer," She whined.

"Your face isn't valid," I hiss.

"Well then...That escalated quickly," She looks around and we see Ryohei yelling at the top of his lungs. I stop walking and turn the other way.

"Eh? Yuki? Where are you going?" Mizuki calls out to me.

"Somewhere where I don't have to deal with the biggest idiot I have ever met!" I retort.

"Wait up for me!" Later my ring glowed red. Great, we're getting these trials over with in a whiz.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

The next morning and I find the idiots in Tsuna's room already...F*ck me already. I walk into the room this morning to find all of them. I turn around and pretend I didn't see them.

"Wait Yuki, grab Mizuki, we all need to talk," Reborn stops me from going downstairs and stuffing my face with sweets. I sigh and get Mizuki as we discuss the rest of the arcobaleno and other shit. The doorbell rings and I get up to see who it is. Tsuna and Mizuki follow me. I open the door to come face to face with Haru and Kyoko. They greet all of us before introducing us a woman behind them with an orange pacifier. Her name is Aria and she's here to give us the next trial...Great. Gokudera comes running downstairs and knocking me over when trying to 'protect' Tsuna.

"Watch where you're going you asshole," I hold my head. Mizuki helps me up and the jocks come down as well. Gokudera is on defense and pulls out his dynamite. Tsuna screams at him and I lock his arm behind his back.

"Sorry about that Aria-san, this one's a bit...Rough," I apologize to the woman. Reborn comes to the scene and next thing I know, I'm being pulled along to go shopping and sightseeing...

"Noooo! Anything! Someone help me! I don't want to go shopping!" I claw at the ground while Mizuki pulls me by my legs.

"Save meeee!" I moan. In the end I went along with them. I hung my head in depression and walked behind the giggling girls. Tsuna is also 'escorting' us. We go to school first, and just by chance we met Hibari. What great luck, I know.

"Kyoya!" Mizuki hugs him as soon as she sees him. A small shit storm goes on before Mizuki tells him that we won't be here long.

"Bye Kyoya~" She winks at him before leaving with everyone else.

"What a nice boyfriend you have Mizuki," Aria smiles at her.

"I know right! It's nice to have someone understand me~" Mizuki chirps...*sweatdrop* How is Hibari nice in any way? Next we go to a bakery...Ok so I like to eat, this isn't a bad place. Aria pushes Tsuna into the hoard of women to buy the rest of us the half off chocolates...I would shit my pants if I were the one going in between those women. Aria then pushes all of us along to do some shopping...

"I'd rather just throw myself into that swarm of women right now," I utter under my breath as we enter the first store.

"Oh Yuki, I want you to do something for me," Aria looks at me. Tsuna joins us soon and Aria is holding out a dress with a frilly bottom.

"...What?" She holds the dress out in front of me.

"...That dress would look very nice on you Aria-san," I stare at the dress blankly.

"No silly, I want you to wear it in gratitude for going through all this trouble even though you were so reluctant," She chuckles and I swore I felt my eye twitch.

"No thanks Aria-san, as much as I appreciate it, I really don't need to wear this," My eyebrows are twitching.

"Ok then could you please wear it under my request then?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, even if you requested it I really don't want to wear it," I hold up my arms for emphasis.

"Oh then I'll just get Tsunayoshi-kun to wear it," She turns to Tsuna.

"Please Yuki, wear it," He begs looking at me frantically.

"...Fine..." I give in. I can't embarrass Tsuna any further right? I pull Tsuna in close.

"You owe me big time," I growl and snatch the dress and go put it on. I walk out and get showered in embarrassing comments.

"Wahh, Yuki you look so cute in it!"

"I agree! You look absolutely adorable in it,"

"I have an idea, why not make Yuki wear this outside in public!" Mizuki suggests. I glare at her hoping to burn her but unfortunately that is not possible.

"What a wonderful idea Mizuki-chan! Come on Yuki, let's get you that dress," Aria-san pushes me and buys the dress and forces me to wear it...I need a bit of sympathy please. The girls all do their shopping and make Tsuna carry all of their stuff. When it's finally time to leave the store I stop in the entrance.

"Come on Yuki, you look fine," Aria-san grabs my hand and I reluctantly step out flushing. F*ck my entire life. I stop stiff and look behind me to see that we're being trailed by the three idiots. I saw Gokudera snickering with his phone out, Ryohei with a dumbfound look and Yamamoto with that usual stupid smile on his face.

"I hope you all burn in hell," I mutter before following the rest of the girls. We take a break somewhere near the sea and we all sit down. I can swear to god my face is still cherry red. I bang my head against the table and rolled it around.

"Yuki? Boss?" I look up to see Chrome.

"Oh hey Chrome!" I greet surprised.

"I was worried about you," I trail off when I look to see what she was staring at.

"...I deserve some sympathy here," I sniffle when I realize she was staring at my attire. I watch in slight amusement as Aria-san makes Tsuna go back to the stores to exchange a shirt for Chrome. She then asks us questions that I don't really want to answer. She asks us all what we think about Tsuna, everyone answers with nice statements.

"Yuki, what do you think of Tsunayoshi-kun," She stares at me.

"To be honest he's a mess. He's stupid and sucks at everything, he doesn't excel at anything and he's a complete klutz," I say truthfully. I could swear I heard the guys straining to hold Gokudera back. Aria-san is looking at me with a serious expression now and the girls look at me like I said something too harsh. Jesus Christ I wasn't finished.

"But...He has a heart. He doesn't care about the being the tenth or boss or anything related to it. He cares about his friends more than anything and would give up the world to save them," I finish with a small smile. Aria-san looks really satisfied after that. I didn't mention anything about the mafia because Haru and Kyoko don't know...Yet. Tsuna comes back soon with a t-shirt in his hands. Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome go to buy all of us some juice after.

"I don't need any juice! I-" It was too late though, they had already left. Once they left Aria-san and the rest of us have a serious conversation. Actually it was mainly between Tsuna and Aria-san. I was glaring at the dress wishing that if I glared hard enough, I would burn a hole in it. Suddenly I jump up at the same time as Aria-san.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna and Mizuki look at us.

"Look around, you're not blind," I reply. Surrounding us are mysterious men dressed in black. Apparently these men have nothing to do with the trial, Aria-san doesn't even know them.

"In that case," I rip the frills off my dress so I can move better and take out my scythe.

"Sorry about the dress Aria-san but desperate times call for desperate measures," I narrow my eyes at the men who took out a box. Soon the creepers-I mean three idiots join this fight and we defeat these men in suits. the girls come back and look at us in shock.

"Hahi?! Yuki! What happened to your beautiful dress?!" Haru exclaims.

"...I fell down...While climbing...A tree," I looked around frantically trying to make an excuse other than 'oh I had to fight off some men in suits so I ripped out part of the goddamn annoying dress you women like to wear so often'. The girls all of a sudden yell about not having enough juice.

"Don't worry, you can give them mine, I really don't need it," I say but I guess it still wouldn't be enough. Aria-san suddenly announces that she has to leave but before she does she gives Tsuna her seal and our rings all glow orange. Later that night Reborn proclaims that our next trial will be with him.

**EARLY NEXT MORNING...**

We're on a boat going to some island for Reborn's trial. Even Hibari and Lambo showed so it must be a trial between all of the guardians against Reborn. Well this isn't going to end well, if I fight with Reborn we might as well just drop another atomic bomb on Japan.

"What will Reborn's trial be?" Gokudera asked out of the blue.

"That's right, it doesn't have to be combat!" Tsuna looked up hopefully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tsuna but I'm 99.99% sure that it will be," I sigh.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because he asked all of the guardian's to come, that means he has something big planned for us right?" I use logic to explain shit. Even with Hibari around, theory still ceases to exist here. We get to Namimori Island and I realize I have to climb the side of a mountain.

"I wake up in the morning feeling nice and refreshed until I realized I have to deal with this crap," I scowl as we continue to climb up the mountain thing or whatever. We get up there to see Reborn, Lal, and Colonello have already gotten up there first.

"I will now start the trial, all of the guardian's will be participating in my trial except for Yuki," Reborn announces. I look at him and he stares back at me with a hard look. Shit just got real.

"Why not Yuki?" Tsuna asks.

"If you don't want to have another nuclear bomb explosion in Japan, I suggest that I stay away from fighting Reborn," I answered his question before going where Lal and Colonello are. And watching as each person gets their ass kicked by Reborn, including Hibari. Reborn even gave Tsuna a chance to defeat him but he hesitated. That hesitation is what made Tsuna lose to Reborn. He has a soft heart but needs to know when to not have such a softness. I look away as Tsuna is shot down to the floor.

"Yuki," Reborn called out all of a sudden. I look at him expecting an answer.

"Fight me, I need to see where you are at," His mini fedora covered his eyes.

"...Reborn, you realize how this will end right?" I stare at him.

"Yeah, that's why we will be sparring instead," Was his reply.

3rd Person POV

Yuki reluctantly stood to face Reborn for their 'sparring' session.

"Ready?" Yuki glanced at Reborn. He says nothing except have Leon turn into a gun. Yuki planted ice crystals where she was standing before charging forward with her scythe. Reborn took a shot and the bullet went right through Yuki before she shattered into ice. The real Yuki appeared behind Reborn and swung her scythe down and Reborn blocked with ease.

"You've gotten better now that you have more generations," Reborn commented. Yuki doesn't respond but kick upwards, Reborn jumps up evading the attack. He comes down a long stick in his hand and Yuki barely has enough time to block it. She jumps back and raises her hand slowly. Ice starts to build around Reborn trapping him. He uses his chaos shot to break through and he charges forward to kick Yuki right across her face. He lands behind her preparing another shot. Yuki wipes the blood off her lip swiftly with her thumb before snapping her fingers and going into that special stance and lifting her shirt. The ice crystals Yuki planted before have grown into an ice vine cage at the snap of her fingers.

"Sub Zero Freeze Fusion,"

"Chaos Shot,"

Yuki stops her attack just in the nick of time and puts up an ice shield to stop the chaos shot from hitting her.

Yuki's POV

I sighed in relief, if I had released that blast, I wouldn't be able to ensure everyone's safety.

"Good thinking Yuki, to hide the ice crystals presence with Treito's ability and then trapping me. Impressive, but you let your guard down too much," He frowned at me and I shrugged.

"Let's face it Reborn, you were already injured from the hit in those rocks," I reply simply.

"The only reason I can match up to you now is because I'm not exactly human, so in the end, you are still superior," I glance at Reborn. Somehow we all get the guys to a building where they can rest up and heal. Kyoya woke up first and left as soon as Shamal finished treating him. He stopped to look at Mizuki before leaving. How adorable, the prefect actually has feelings, this is a shocker. I sigh in irritation. How stupid can Tsuna get? Very stupid apparently. I go down to check on them to see all of them up and bickering. I punch all of them on their heads hard getting them to shut the f*ck up.

"You all should be recovering, not bickering," I look at them irked. They all start bickering about who started it.

"I don't give a f*ck if your mom started it! You guys need to rest up for f*ck's sake!" I yell at them. Just then Shamal walked in with canned foods. Gokudera immediately engages a argument with the man. Seriously, it's nice to see him better but it's irritating how he has to argue with every single person he sees.

"Gokudera, just let it go. Dr. Shamal, I thank you for your help," I give him a slight bow.

"Well, at least there's Chrome-chan and Mizuki-chan to make up for it," He sighs and I freeze.

"You did not just go there you little perverted bastard," I glare icily at him.

"You can go skirt chasing now. Make sure they're all OVER the age of 18 you sick pedophile," I push him away. I take the canned foods from Tsuna's bed and threw them into the garbage can.

"Oi! What did you do that for?!" Gokudera yells at me.

"So you want to eat expired preserved food? Alright, be my guest," I gesture to the garbage can. He turns quiet and grumbles.

"Yeah, I thought so," I sat on the floor and started playing temple run. Soon after Yamamoto and Ryohei are fully healed and going out for a walk.

"Jocks, they always heal the fastest," I scoff.

"I'm just going out for some fresh air," I walk out without waiting for a response. I am instantly greeted by a Yamamoto and a Ryohei. I ignore them and continue walking. I jumped off a ledge and started to run, for once I want to forget my responsibilities and duties. Selfish? Yes. Do I care? Yes. Am I putting my life on the line trying to skip out on something important? Most likely yes. Is it going to be worth it? Probably no. Well, I'm going to do it anyways. I cover my eyes with my hands before drifting off.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"Yuki!" I hear my name being called. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see Yamamoto.

"Hey..." He trailed off at my appearance. I probably look terrible.

"Sorry, I missed out on something major didn't I?" I gave a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah..." He continues to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to face reality," I cover my face with my hands. I could feel him crouch next to me and stare at me.

"Are you scared Yuki?" Was all he asked.

"..." I didn't respond. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I guess I am," I laugh dryly. Running a hand through my hair. He looks at me before gently wrapping his arms around me. I bury my head into his shoulder and remember that soothing scent of rain.

"...How do I face everyone after just ditching everything for something so selfish?" I mumble to no one in particular. Yamamoto stood up and held a hand out to me. I hesitate for a bit looking at his open palm. I take it firmly and stood up.

"Guess I have to confront them sooner or later huh?" I sigh and he nods. We go back to the beach like area where I am greeted by everyone with worried looks.

"You ran off didn't you?" Reborn looks at me with a blank expression. I rub the back of my head before nodding.

"Bastard!" Gokduera ran over and punched me right across the face.

"How could you just ditch your duties to the Tenth just like that?!" He screams at me. I remain looking to the side feeling the bruise start to form and throb. I spat out a mouthful of blood.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please calm down," Tsuna tries to calm him down.

"No need Tsuna, he's right, it was selfish of me to just go without a warning," I chuckle dryly.

"So Gokudera, if you feel better by punching me again and again, go right ahead, I deserve it," I let my bangs cover my face as I watch Gokudera shake in anger.

"No Gokudera. In this case, Yuki was actually doing a good thing by not coming," Reborn cut in.

"What?!" Gokudera looks at Reborn shocked.

"If she had shown up to fight, her snow flames would have been sucked in and Verde could have made a box and another snow ring making the future an even more dangerous place with people possessing the snow flame," Reborn explained.

"Besides," Reborn lowers his fedora.

"You don't know how stressful being a snow guardian is. You are bound to crack under pressure once in a while," Reborn finishes. Gokudera doesn't say anything, I just rub the bruise I received gently. Mizuki was looking at me sadly and I receive a look from Yamamoto. Everyone then tells me what happened while I was gone and apparently Tsuna received all 7 seals so we can go back to the future with ease tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Tsuna," I apologize mournfully.

"No need to apologize Yuki. You are always doing so much for us, you deserve to take a break every once in a while," He smiles gently at me. I can't help but feel guilt build up inside of me.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

We're all here at Namimori shrine and ready to go, just waiting for Hibari. In the end we just all went to the future without Hibari. Or so we thought, Hibari had actually went to the future before us. Well, Shoichi was about to tell us more information but we get interrupted by Lambo and the girls. Suddenly the girls have an outburst on wanting to help and know what's going on.

"Because the men have manly business to take care of," Ryohei all of a sudden said. I irked, when the girls and Fuuta left, I faced Ryohei.

"Ryohei...Since when was Mizuki and Chrome men?" I twitch at him silently.

"Ahahaha! I forgot about them!" He laughs out loudly...*Facepalm* I doubt humanity. But looking at Kyoko and Haru's faces, I really think that Tsuna should tell them everything from the mafia to what's going on now. It's not fair to leave them out when they want to know. Oh my god, why does Gokudera have to fight with every single f*cking person. Suddenly a new voice came out. Turns out it belonged to Byakuran and a hologram of his body came out.

"Hello Yu-chan~ You're looking young...And _alive_," He greets me with a smile. How the hell...I don't want to know. Anyways it's like him and Shoichi are having a conversation of their own when Byakuran proposed a battle between Tsuna's family and his own. We then learn that the Mare rings Shoichi, Gamma, Genkishi, and other people had were fake...Oh he's good. Byakuran shows us the supposed 'real funeral wreaths'. He showed a man who destroyed his own home village to show his loyalty and resolve to Byakuran. So in other words, they are all slaves and pawns to Byakuran. He mentions something about a game choice and then he says the Merone base will disappear in 10 seconds, wait what? A blinding white light surrounds us, the light dies out and we're still all intact limb from limb...But the entire base is gone except for the time machine and the platform beneath us.

"...Alrighty then...I feel like he's a possible rapist...Shoichi, why don't you explain about what happened?" I look at him. There is some controversy around the place saying that we can win or not before Irie yells and walks over to the machine and presses his hand against it like he did before and another bright light shone and we see flames circling around each other before shooting out to each of us. I look around to see that everyone had received a box of their respective colors. I look at my white box with the Vongola crest. Apparently the future Tsuna left these behind, way to go future Tsuna. Suddenly my earpiece explodes with sound.

"GACK!" I fall to the ground clutching my throbbing ear.

"Ow..." I mutter realizing that it was Squalo. After that painful encounter I hear a really deep voice...Xanxus? Man, I thought he already went through puberty since he was like what? 20 when we faced him in the ring battle. Well, that's what I call a late bloomer. Tsuna asks about choice but Shoichi said that we had a lot more to do before he could explain choice. He tells us to go and get some rest. Oh great, yeah, I can totally rest when there is 10 days before we have a battle that could possibly determine the fate of destroying them world. No worries, I can sleep no problem! Next thing I know we're in the streets again. We get to the base in no time and greeted by a load of food. Just as we are about to eat an alarm goes off and apparently there's a new ring reading at Tsuna's home.

"Of course," I rub my face tiredly. We all go to Tsuna's house and it really hasn't changed in ten years. We search for a while before Giannini tells us the signal disappeared, and reappeared at Mount Namimori. We get there to find no one there. We go back to base and were just about to eat when the alarm goes off again.

"OH FOR F*CKS SAKE!" I scream at the earpiece. We go out the A hatch where we later find Basil...The person, not the spice. Anyhow he knows what's going on and a blah blah blah. He tells us what happened to him and how he got here. Basil passed out soon after finishing his explanation and we finally got to eat. While we eat Kyoko and Haru bring up the topic of wanting to go out tomorrow. It seems like life isn't done f*cking with me.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: well now you guys kno who yukis married to in the future *hint**hint*

animepup: i would facepalm if people didnt xD

jc: lol ikr, yeup, after 32 chapters of random shiz, you finally kno who yuki is crushing on.

animepup: lol xD

jc: if you rly cant figure it out, youll kno in future chapters *HINT*

animepup: lol those comments from last week

jc: oh yeah! a lot of you guys pm'ed me and reviewed being rly angry or shocked or basically pissed at the 'cliffhanger' i left you guys

animepup: yet you just trolled everyone

jc: haha, ikr, xD , next chapters about to get saucy ;) so until next time!

animepup: byee!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	33. It's So Sweet, It Gives You Diabeties

jc: hellooo

animepup:...tht was out of character for you

jc: lol ik, did tht creep you out?

animepup: a little bit

jc: great, now todays chapter contain a little stuff tht might make you go 'ew'.

animepup: like?

jc: read to find out

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"OH FOR F*CKS SAKE!" I scream at the earpiece. We go out the A hatch where we later find Basil...The person, not the spice. Anyhow he knows what's going on and a blah blah blah. He tells us what happened to him and how he got here. Basil passed out soon after finishing his explanation and we finally got to eat. While we eat Kyoko and Haru bring up the topic of wanting to go out tomorrow. It seems like life isn't done f*cking with me._

* * *

Yuki's POV

The next day we head out to see Namimori in the future without the fear of being caught a brutally murdered. Well today's a perfect opportunity to pay my respects then. We get to the shopping district and everyone goes do their own thing. I go into a flower shop and buy a few bouquets of flowers.

"I thought it was the guy that's supposed to buy the girl flowers," Mizuki looks at the flowers in my hands.

"And where did you get the impression of me buying this for a guy?" I roll my eyes.

"I don't know~ But you better watch out today~" With that she joins Kyoko and Haru in admiring some dresses...I fear for my life. Later on we get to an intersection where everyone goes their separate ways to their houses. Mizuki went to Namimori to go visit Hibari.

"Where are you going to go Yuki?" Tsuna asks me.

"Just to do something I wish I had done a long time ago," I shrug before walking off.

"See you guys later," I wave lazily. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh? Gokudera? Would you like to join me?" I look at him amused.

"Tch! I'm not going with you wherever you're going, I just happened to go in the same way," He looks away.

"Ok then," We walk in silence before he starts talking to me again.

"Where are you going?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"I'm going to the Namimori cemetery, you remember the one where we scared Tsuna during the mid winter test of courage?" I smile at the memories. It was like it was just yesterday...I sound really old.

"Why are you going there?" He looks at me with slight interest.

"To go visit my last pair of parents," I look straight ahead.

"The ones that were assassinated?" His voice all of a sudden lowers.

"Mm-hmm," I respond lightly.

"Why?" I stop to stare at him.

"Since that incident I was always too scared to go visit them and thank them properly, to think that ten years have gone by and I'm actually dead. I think future me was still too much of a coward and never went there to pay them that respect properly," I looked at Gokudera blankly.

"Besides, I can go visit my sister's grave as well," I start walking again.

"I thought you hated your sister," He sounded confused.

"Hate's a strong word, I just dislike her to the maximum," I chuckle and he laughs a bit at the irony.

"I really do care for her though, she may still hate me for a misunderstanding I never cleared up. But she still is part of my family so I wish I could have protected her in the future," I look down at Gokudera.

"I see," He falls silent.

"Please, don't pity me, it only makes me want to punch you," I roll my eyes.

"Whoever said I was giving you any pity?" He looks away acting all tough. This will surely make him lose his cool. I pull his forehead close to me and brush his hair away and kiss his forehead gently.

"W-What the hell?!" He turns red and looks at me wide eyed.

"Haha, we're so similar it's scary, I bet if I dyed my hair silver I could pass off as your sister," I tease.

"Shut up you bastard," He growls but smiles and we walk in silence some more. We stop by a park to see Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin playing soccer. The ball flies toward us and I stop it.

"Oh? Gokudera? Yuki? I thought you were going somewhere," Yamamoto looks at us surprised. I ignore his comment and turn to Gokudera.

"Why don't you go join them, it won't be as depressing if you go with them," I push him lightly on the back.

"Tch, fine, I was getting bored anyways," He looks away acting tough again.

"I'll see you guys later," I continue to walk on listening to the yells and laughs coming from the park. I smile, I once found the sound of others laughing irritating and annoying, maybe it's not that bad...Stupid Yamamoto, he's the reason why I smile more. F*cking jackass. Making me open up to him. I get to the cemetery and look at the row of names. I placed a bouquet on the grave of my last set of parents.

"It really has been over 10 years since that incident huh?" I slump down to the ground and faced the identical gravestones in front of me.

"I never got to thank you for showing me warmth even though I kept pushing you guys away," I stare at the flowers.

"To be honest, I was really happy spending my time with you but I guess I never showed it, did I?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Our time together wasn't very long, but you guys showed me actual family love which I never received until meeting you guys," I smile at fond memories. The first time my 'parents' have gone to a music recital I had, to watching my sister trying to kill me with mud. Don't ask.

"I really appreciated the care you have shown me, that's why I vow when I go back to the past, I will find your blood related daughter again and protect her to the best of my ability, even if she tries to kill me with the hatred she feels for me," I look at the stone next to the pair.

"You hear that sis? I'm going to come and get you no matter what it takes. I know you may resent me a lot after what had happened, but that doesn't mean I want you to die over a stupid thing like being related to me," I patted her stone and stood up walking to 2 more gravestones.

"Hey dad(Yamamoto's dad)," I set the last bouquet down before me.

"I can't believe you became my actual dad in the past few years," I chuckle.

"You were going to be a grandfather, can you believe that?" I look at the gravestone beside his.

"I can't believe you died," I frowned at the name I saw on it.

"I don't believe you died but Byakuran even said that one of his subordinates killed you with his own 2 hands,"

"Watanabe Yuki, you're such a careless bitch," I scoff at the stone.

"Furthermore, you died when you were pregnant, for god's sake woman, what were you thinking?!" I probably look and sound crazy but I don't mind.

"You seem to have a great life unlike now," I laugh softly.

"Oh now our life is a complete train wreck, there seems to be nothing good happening. I guess our life is just a series of unfortunate events huh?" I lean back.

"That's not true," A hand is put on my hand.

"Yamamoto?!" I look at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here and how much did you hear?" I asked him threateningly. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Everything," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Gokudera actually told me about your family and where you were going," He looks awkward.

"Well the cat's out of the bag, go on. Do what every other person has done to me when I tell them this tragedy. Pity me, 'feel sorry' for me, say 'I know how you feel'," I sneered.

"Actually I'm glad that I know now," He laughs nervously.

"...What kind of drugs are you on now?" I rub the bridge of my nose. This is a first, someone is glad they know that I went through this. Great, you really know how to pick them Yuki.

"It makes us closer doesn't it?" He said with a serious expression. This is one of those moments when Yamamoto get's serious. How rare. He steps closer to me.

"I was a bit jealous when Gokudera told me about it instead of you yourself, to think that you told him and didn't tell me," He whispered...Who are you and what have you done to that lovable baseball freak...I didn't say lovable. You have no proof. I deny everything.

"This better not be another one of Mizuki's dares is it?" I push him away a little.

"Nope! I know this probably isn't the best timing to say this but here it goes!" He laughs loudly.

"I like you," His laugh goes out when he says this. This takes a minute to process in my brain.

"I like you too bro," I punch his shoulder gently. He grips my shoulder and stares at me sincerely.

"No, not that way...The other way," He flushes slightly. I look at him blankly before slowly feeling a rush of blood pool by my cheeks.

"Are you f*cking serious?" I ask him.

"Of course I am!" He looks at me wide eyed at my bizarre question.

"...Prove it," I hesitantly say. If it's Yamamoto...I'm...Willing to take another chance at love...If he can prove that he won't ever leave me like the other guy did. Suddenly he catches me off guard and pulls me towards him and...What the f*ck. He's kissing me...This crackhead just took my first kiss! I felt a stinging sensation on my birthmark and my world flashed white for a second before his face comes to view again. I push him away.

"What the hell man?!" I cover my mouth. F*ck! I had my first kiss with the baseball idiot!?

"Mizuki once told me about your first kiss thing," He laughed sheepishly.

"I don't know whether to thank her or kill her," I mutter and Yamamoto laughs pulling me in for a hug.

"I actually found a note from future me to confess to you when your secret has been revealed. I didn't get it at first but I do now," He nuzzles into my neck.

"F*cking idiot..." I weakly punch him.

"I hate you..." I hide my blush when I remember what he had done to me a few moments ago. Dammit! He did this when my guard was down! Cunning bastard. I feel his smile in my shoulder.

"I love you too," He laughs and I glare at him.

"Wait...Note? Confession!?" My brain suddenly starts working. Oh yeah, I remember telling him I like Yamamoto during this time when I was still acting as a guy...Wait a minute. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Yeah..." He laughs nervously.

"You liked me when I was a guy?!" My eye twitches at him as he nods.

"Honestly I didn't care if you were a guy. You were so cute and cold I couldn't help but feel concern for you and eventually start to like you," He smiles like an idiot...

"Don't smile at me like that..." I look away.

"Haha~ See? You're so cute!" He presses his forehead against mine.

"When you revealed that you were a girl, I was shocked and kind of happy," He grins.

"I hope you die in a hole," I scowl at his comments and push him away lightly.

"Haha! You really are adorable," He ruffles my hair. I suddenly grab the collar of his shirt and pulled him down.

"Y-You better not flirt or cheat with other girls or w-women now. You belong to me f-f-f-forever," I stuttered so bad that it really is a disgrace.

"I know! Exactly why I kissed you," He winks at me...Damn me and stupid teenage hormones.

"Besides...I wouldn't have it any other way," He grins brightly at me. F*cking asshole, he took advantage when I least expected it.

"I can't believe an optimistic baseball freak would like a person like me," I mutter.

"I can say the same about you," He pokes my cheek.

"S-Shut up! Who said I like you anyways," I huff.

"No one did, I just wanted to claim you for myself before anyone else did," He proclaims...

"D-Don't say weird things y-you p-pervert!" I punch him being so flustered I can't even take it.

"You're in for a lot of pain being in a relationship with me," I look away pouting.

"Haha~ I guess I'm a bit of a masochist," He declared openly while rubbing his cheek.

"I-Idiot! Don't just say that!" I glare at him. He continues to laugh at me. I look down at the future me's gravestone and the alternate name under it.

"Yamamoto Yuki...I like the sound of that," I smile lightly at him. I look up at Yamamoto to see him looking flushed and embarrassed. I thought over what I just said and just died of embarrassment. Did I seriously just say that out loud?!

"Did I ever mention you look really nice with a smile?" He chuckles nervously. I suddenly pull him in and kiss him by surprise.

"Punishment for surprising me with that kiss earlier," I explained quickly. Yamamoto winks at me before commenting.

"I should surprise you more often then, I like your punishments," I blush red at his wording.

"That sounds really kinky you baseball freak! It'll make people get the wrong idea!" I yell at him. He laughs at my completely flushed state. I watch him continue to laugh. Life is finally giving me a break from this series of unfortunate events, I can't be any happier.

"We should go back to Gokudera," He suggests and I nod. Walking side by side his hand instinctively reaches out for mine. But instead of holding my hand, he interlocks his pinky in mine. I look at him to see him scratching the side of his cheek sheepishly. I look away flushing again. Stupid hormones, making me react this way. We meet up with Gokudera later on and he saw our hands and smirked at us and asks the obvious. I tried denying it but stupid Yamamoto just laughed and nodded.

"Good luck, you're going to need it," Gokudera pats my back.

"Well you're supportive," I roll my eyes. I let go of Yamamoto's hand so he can carry I-Pin, we decided to visit the school. Perfect timing, I can go look for my music room. We meet up with everyone there, coincidentally. Mizuki came out while Ryohei and Kyoko came.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU! We've got to fight to the extreeeme!" I see a faint blush on Ryohei's face...What the hell.

"TO THE EXTREEEME! For a bright future! For the ones we possibly love!" I turned red as he said(screamed) this. Yamamoto looks away as well.

"Oh? Why are Yuki and Yamamoto turning red at this statement?" Mizuki looks at me slyly.

"No reason," I close my eyes and turn the other way.

"Seriously, why does he have to be so loud," I sigh.

"Haha~ You're so shy Yuki!" Yamamoto pats my head before pulling me in a for arm hug and telling everyone that I'm his g-. G-. G-. Friend that's female that he has feelings for. Everyone fusses over this and I glare at Yamamoto.

"This is all your fault," I scowl. We walk into the halls and into our classroom.

"Wow...It hasn't changed much," I muttered taking my seat next to Yamamoto. We all made small comments before visiting other places in the school. I go into the music room and come to a surprising sight. All the stands are knocked over and music sheets are everywhere. Yet the piano and other instruments are all in good condition and looking new as day. I sneak a look outside seeing that no one is around here. I haven't played music in such a long time, might as well right? I picked up a piece of music, which happened to be my favorite piece, and set it in the piano. I start to play, it felt awkward since I haven't played in quite a while but I gradually got used to it.

* * *

_Play Hirari Hirari by Miku, f*cking awesome song on a piano_

* * *

Damn, intense shit. I continue to tinker on notes that the song had.

"I like that song," A voice popped out. I smashed the keys on instinct.

"W-What are you doing here?" I sweatdrop at Yamamoto who's leaning against the door frame.

"I thought I heard something," He smiled before walking in and sitting and hugging me from behind.

"I really like that song," I say nothing as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I would like it if you could play that song again one day," He chirps cheerily.

"...I will," I answer him softly.

"What was that?" He looks at me surprised.

"Nevermind, if you didn't hear it the first time, then you won't hear it again," I 'hmphed' and stood up to walk out. It's getting late so I guess I'll clean up this place later, we have loads of time right? Yamamoto chuckled and stood up before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't do weird things in public you pedophile!" I yell at him flushing. F*ck, why am I flushing so much.

"Does that mean I can do weird things while we're in our room?" He smiles brightly at me. This is too out of character for Yamamoto!

"I knew it! You're a pervert!" I scream covering my face in embarrassment. I remember the first time I had met him and he made weird comments then too.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

"Stop following me already!" Gokudera yells.**  
**

"Why? I wanted to go on a walk so I don't lose muscle tone," Yamamoto responds happily.

"I understand that reason..." I start to say.

"But did you really have to pull me along!?" I yell at Yamamoto. He only smiles brightly at me. We see Tsuna in front outside Chrome's door. Tsuna explains that she won't eat anything.

"Move aside, let me handle this," I push through.

"Are you sure you can do this Yuki?" Tsuna looks at me with doubt.

"Bitch please, she's a girl, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl, I'm her friend, it all works out," I pat Tsuna on the head.

"Oi! Don't call the tenth a bitch!" Gokudera yells at me.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, YOU'RE the bitch because you have the most man periods. Alright then, move along," I push them away before they could say anything more.

"Chrome, could I come in please?" I knock on her door. She opens it up slightly.

"Don't worry, none of the guy idiots are out here," I smile lightly.

"Watanabe-san..."

"Jesus Christ Chrome, you can call me Yuki, that's an order," I sigh. This girl isn't used to such niceness so let's try a different approach.

"Y-Yuki..." She said.

"That's better, now, may I come in?" I tilt my head. She opens up her door a little more just so I can get in.

"Do you need anything Wata-Yuki?" She asks me quietly. She's so cute it makes me want to puke. Just kidding. It was a compliment.

"Yes, I just want you to know that everybody is worrying over you," I sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know you may not be used to all this attention and such but don't you think it's a bit selfish to make everyone worry like that?" I question her. I glance at her to see her turning red and stuttering.

"Well, I won't force you into doing anything. But remember this, we'll always welcome you with open arms. So you don't always have to stay in your room, come out when you're hungry or if you want to help," I stood up again and looked at her. She is looking downwards at the floor.

"I didn't mean to make you feel so guilty, I just want you to know this," I walk out her door and close it behind me. Hopefully she'll eat something now.

"YUKIIII!" I'm tackled to the ground.

"Gack! What the hell do you want Mizuki?!" I try to push her off of me.

"I wanted a hug," She grins widely at me squeezing her arms around me harder.

"Why me out of all people!?" I rub my temples.

"Because Kyoya would kill someone if it wasn't you I hugged," She looks at me with big eyes.

"...He's not in the base and you could have hugged Kyoko or Haru or I-Pin or even Bianchi," I sighed as she thought about it for a while.

"But I wanted to hug you," She pouts.

"...You really didn't have to tackle me," I mutter.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't let me hug you," She huffed angrily.

"...True, well played sir," I stood up and brushed myself off. We walked towards the kitchen where I heard Gokudera ranting about Chrome being a rude person.

"Don't start judging Gokudera, it's bad for your health like those cancer sticks you love so much," I punch him on the head.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" Haru looks at me surprised.

"I went to go talk to Chrome, I told her a few things and hopefully she'll eat now," I explained quickly before taking a seat and hitting my head against the table.

"Y-Yuki?!" I hear different yells in the room.

"Leave me, I'm just wallowing in my own despair," I muffled into the table. Soon later they drag me to where Shoichi, Spanner, Izumi and Jun were to give them some food and such. In the conversation, Tsuna asked about Rokudo but Shoichi found nothing on him.

"However, I did get some interesting information that Yuki might want to hear," He smiles at me.

"Oh? And what may that be?" I raise an eyebrow.

"There's a possibility that the future you is still alive," He said with a serious face. I look at him like, '...Don't f*ck with me man'.

"It's true! I found a report that said when you were killed, the murderer went to find other people to deal with you but when the extras come to the stated the area you were supposedly killed in, there was nothing but shards of ice," He explains.

"...I KNEW IT!" I yelled.

"Bitch, I knew that I wouldn't have risked a f*cking baby inside of me while fighting so carelessly," I muttered.

"But it's not for certain, the shards of ice could have been your body that turned to ice when you died, it's what happens to snow guardians you know," Irie looks at me sadly. He then continues to talk a bit more about Mukuro before we return to base. I'm dragged into the board room where I am literally bored.

"Why am I here again?" I ask to no one in particular. Ryohei starts talking about doing extreme running and Yamamoto agrees.

"Dumb jocks," Gokudera scoffs.

"For once I agree," I muffle into the table.

"What was that Octopus-head!? Yuki! You need to exercise more to the EXTREEME!" He yells at me. I slowly turn my glare at him before standing up and pulling his ear and yelling.

"AND YOU NEED TO SHUT THE F*CK UP TO THE EXTREEEEEEME!" I let go of his ear and watch him clutch it in pain.

"Well said Yuki," Gokudera pats my back.

"I know, exactly why I said it," I sat back down.

"Now don't fight guys," Yamamoto tries to calm all of us down.

"Are you kidding me Yamamoto? This is like a free movie! Come on! Fight!" Mizuki comments from the sideline. I sweatdrop at her. Tsuna comes in later and we are joined by Basil later. We go to the welcoming party we throw for Basil. Ironically, they decorated his name with basil's...Guess that says a lot about us huh?

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

I get out of bed and get ready because I'm going to school and cleaning up the music room today. Should I be training or something? I probably should but who cares because you know, #YOLO...I think I had too much to drink last night. I go to the kitchen where everyone is fussing over a newspaper.

"Well, it's fine for women and children to fuss over a comic," Gokudera scoffs. I lean on Gokudera's head.

"Being a sexist jerk again aren't you?" I glance down at him to see him spluttering.

"Where's Yamamoto," He asks a bit later.

"How the hell should I know?" I started to drink some water.

"How do you not know?! He's your boyfriend for goodness sake!" He yells at me. I do a spit take and hack all over the place.

"D-Don't just say random things G-Gokudera!" I glare at him turning red as a tomato. As soon as I say this Yamamoto walks in.

"Well, I'm leaving now, I'll be back later!" I ran out. F*ck, now Gokudera has something to tease me about. I get to the school and into my music room. I start cleaning up the damn room. Who the hell messes up everything except the instruments? I thought the instruments would have been stolen or something.

"Oh? Yuki? I didn't know you would be here," I turn around to see Mizuki at the door.

"Oh I was just cleaning up in here," I shrugged before bending over again.

"Alright, I'll just tell Kyoya that you're here and cleaning up," She skips away. I guess she really likes Hibari for some reason. *Shudder* I'm scared to ask what she sees in him...But I could ask myself the same about Yamamoto...Oh well, I don't care at the moment.

"Hey, I've been looking for this forever!" I found a ring in the mass amount of paper. I pick it up and inspected it before chucking it somewhere else in the room.

**HALF AN HOUR OF CHUCKING THINGS AROUND THE ROOM LATER...**

...I'm still not done sorting...

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Just a bit longer...

**2 MORE HOURS LATER...**

That's too long.

**AN HOUR MORE LATER?**

Just back up a bit more.

**45 MINUTES MORE LATER?**

Perfect. Anyways, I finished cleaning up without much trouble. Much trouble as in Hibari busting in and threatening to break all my instruments if I don't fight him but Mizuki comes to the rescue. I walk out of the school and hear a few sounds coming from the the baseball field...I should check it out shouldn't I?...Naw. Despite thinking this I still go check out what was going on.

"Yamamoto?" I look at him surprised in the baseball team room.

"Oh? Yuki? You're here too?" He looks back at me with equal surprise on his face.

"Yeah I was here cleaning up my music room, I guess you're doing the same thing only for your baseball team room thing?" I look at the tidiness.

"Yeup!" He laughs nervously. I take a look at the cracked picture.

"3 consecutive regional champions eh? Wow," I compliment. He comes behind me and rests his chin on my head.

"You can call me Takeshi you know," He purrs into my ear...SINCE WHEN DID HE BECOME SUCH A TEASE!?

"Don't just do that in public!" I smack him.

"But no one's here," He whines rubbing his cheek. We hear voices getting louder.

"No one here my ass," I grumble. Three boys walk in and freeze when they see the room.

"You guys must be the first year subs!" Yamamoto yells cheerfully. They start whispering a few things before asking if Yamamoto is the younger brother of Yamamoto Takeshi. I accidentally let out a snort and Yamamoto shoots me a glance.

"...Is she?" One of them starts to say.

"She does doesn't she?" They continue to mumble between themselves.

"...What do you want from me?" I look at them hesitantly.

"You resemble Watanabe Yuki a lot!" They all exclaim.

"..." I resist the urge to facepalm. This time Yamamoto snickers.

"But I'm not! People tell me I look like her though," My eyebrow twitches, to talk like this is ridiculous.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" One of them yells at me while taking my hand...Well that escalated quickly.

"...Um..." I look at him like 'this is awkward'.

"I think she's a bit too old for you guys, haha~" Yamamoto laughs out loud. What does that mean!? I could swear to god I felt a murderous aura coming from Yamamoto...Naw, this is Yamamoto we're talking about.

"Y-Yeah! I'm probably too old for you guys anyways," I pat their heads awkwardly. Yamamoto offered a game of baseball to them and they agreed immediately getting the equipment and going to set up. We walk out and Yamamoto has a possessive grip around my waist.

"Aw~ Is Yamamoto jealous?" I tease him lightly.

"Haha~ I don't know what you're talking about!" He laughs breezily.

"Will you wait for me?" He asks me.

"Hell no," I start walking away from the field when he takes my hand and twirls me towards him and into his chest.

"Please stay and watch for a bit, you still owe me from the bet at the ring conflict," He smiles at me innocently. Why this little bastard...

"...Son of a bitch," I grumble stomping up to the bleachers. I watch him as he plays baseball with the other guys. Wow, I haven't seen him enjoying himself in a long time. But this bastard is making me wait way too long!

"Yuki! We can go now!" He climbs up to the bleachers to tell me.

"Finally!" I stood up to stretch and he walks slowly towards me.

"Don't come near me, you're sweaty and I don't like sweat," I warn him before he can sneak up on me with his stupid moves.

"Go shower, ew, no, don't come near me! STAY THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME!"

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"...So why am I here again?" I asked while holding the fans.

"To watch the baseball game!" Mizuki replies cheerily.

"...Why am I forced to cheer with Ryohei?" I deadpanned.

"COME ON YUKI! MOVE THOSE ARMS!" Ryohei screams into my ear. I enthusiastically(not) move my arms around with the fans.

"I can tell that you really love doing this," Mizuki remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up, why aren't you sitting with your beloved boyfriend?" I retort.

"He doesn't like crowding, I'm only with him when he's alone without Kusakabe there," She shrugs.

"What kind of logic is that?" I sweatdrop.

"Kyoya logic?" She suggests. I sat back down next to her letting Ryohei do the cheering. He can handle all of it for all I care. They switched players to the first years Yamamoto was coaching yesterday. Well, they're f*cked. I start to nod off when I hear Yamamoto yelling at the players about something. Well whatever it was it did the trick. The kid actually hit the ball a bunch of times even though they were all fouls. In the end they lost but at least it's the start of something right? I yawn tiredly, Yamamoto must have been worried and pained, after seeing this, I bet he is feeling better. He all of a sudden stands up and gives us all an inspiring speech, big whoop, can we go now?

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I sat in the room with everyone else twirling my pen mindlessly waiting for Tsuna, Giannini, and Basil to arrive. Shoichi's and Spanner's face were on the big screen. I could see Izumi and Jun bickering in the background. Everyone arrives and Shoichi starts to explain choice and why Byakuran suggested it. He talks about the problems with mobility and Reborn suggests a bet between the 2 mechanics which provokes them...Sorry Giannini but I'm placing my money on Spanner.

"I hope you have fun using your brain...And your hands...And your brain," I stood up stretching.

"So that's what choice is huh?" I mutter to no one in particular.

"Yuki?..." Mizuki looks up at me with concern.

"Well, I'm leaving now since this is getting boring, if you guys need to tell me more about choice, just call for me and I'll come right away," I move to the door.

"Yuki! Oh could you help us prepare in the kitchen please?" I bumped into Kyoko in the halls.

"Sure," I follow her into the kitchen where I saw Chrome helping out.

"Chrome?" I look at her a bit shocked. She turns around slowly to face me.

"So you finally decided to open up right," I smile gently at her. She flushes and looks down before nodding slightly.

"Good job Chrome," I pat her head softly causing her to turn even more red. Later on we all sit down to eat and Lambo comments on how a few riceballs look really weird.

"Lambo, they're still really good. So eat them ok?" I look at him and ate one of the riceballs to prove my point.

"Mmm, yummy. It's really good Chrome," I compliment her. It really isn't that bad despite looking like it got hit by a truck...Nevermind it's too salty! Shit! I calmly took my water and gulped it down looking as natural as I can. Then shudder a bit. The next day we go and try out the inventions Spanner and Giannini made for moving around...I don't know whether to be scared or anxious.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: be both

animepup: ?

jc: referring to yuki

animepup: ohh ok then

jc: anyways, ik what your thinking "ewwwwww" ik, i had trouble writing this too

animepup: oh yea! there was a confession and little momen-

jc: WE do NOT want to hear about this again! right guys? yeah, you guys agree

animepup: ...i think they liked the fluffiness

jc: they do not

animepup;: alright but you're in denial~ *skips away*

jc: ...it took her long enough to leave, 33 chapters and shes finally gone.

animepup: *yells from a distance* I'LL BE BACK NEXT TIME~ DON'T WORRY SWEETIE~ KISSES 3

jc:...

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	34. Pokemon? Pft, Bitch Please, We Got Boxes

jc: lol, i think i shouldnt post a chapter..

animepup: why not?

jc: cause im too lazy...

animepup: ...*faceplant*

jc: dont dirty my floors if you're going to do tht

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_"Mmm, yummy. It's really good Chrome," I compliment her. It really isn't that bad despite looking like it got hit by a truck...Nevermind it's too salty! Shit! I calmly took my water and gulped it down looking as natural as I can. Then shudder a bit. The next day we go and try out the inventions Spanner and Giannini made for moving around...I don't know whether to be scared or anxious._

* * *

Yuki's POV

...I look at the machines...

"I'm not going to try any of them," I turn around and walk a certain distance. I watch all of them try on the inventions and watch all of them fail...For the record I'm surprised Spanner's invention's weren't thoroughly thought through. I watch Tsuna crash into the ground...Like that wasn't expected right? Lambo comes in on his tricycle and suddenly Giannini indicates for us to follow him. Everyone is questioning where we're going and frankly, I'm getting annoyed by it.

"He's taking us to the dang place so shut the f*ck up already!" I growled irritably. Giannini finally stops in front of a door and explains this is the future Tsuna's collection area...And takes Tsuna's measurements before running inside the room...

"Don't worry Tsuna...You'll grow...Hopefully," I added in meekly patting his head. Giannini pops out for a sec and looks at me.

"Ah...Yuki, you might want to cover your ears for a moment," He scurries back into the room. Now why the hell would I want to do tha-

"F********CK, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!?" I scream clutching my ears as hard as I can, I can feel my eyes twitching from the sound. That doesn't even make sense but it's that painful. We peek into the room and see a motorcycle and Giannini looking proud of it.

"TURN THAT F*CKING SHIT OFF YOU ASSHOLE BEFORE I SHOVE THE ENTIRE THING SO FAR UP YOUR BLOODY-

*Colourful stream of words censored for those under the age of 1000000000000000000000... Years old*

I huff and puff after finishing my...Creative words and glared at Giannini who has got off the motorcycle. The machine is still revving but it's better than before.

"...Yuki...Don't swear like that ever again," Mizuki's hand is on my shoulder and she is shaking along with everyone else who heard my mouth rampage.

"...No promises," I grumble. After a bit Giannini explains that this is an airbike, part of the Vongola collection. He explains on how the airbike moves and how it's fueled and other shit. Great, I'm proud, but there is no way, you are going to get me to ride on the freaking motorcyc-

"You guys should try it out!" Giannini suggests. F*ck.

"...I'll go last, you guys can try it first," I stood behind everyone.

"What's wrong Yuki? Scared?" Mizuki looks at me teasingly.

"Absolutely not, I prefer not to use such machinery," I huff looking away.

"Whatever you say," She snickers. We go to an extra large training room and Tsuna tries the motorcycle first. And we can all expect him to fall and fail miserably. Not trying to be mean but you know it's true.

"My turn!" Mizuki happily hops on and drives around the room with ease.

"Wheee! Look Yuki! No hands!" She cackles manically...*twitch* I don't know whether to laugh or cry. She skids to a stop with ease and smirks.

"That was fun!" She giggles.

"...You're doing this to me on purpose aren't you Mizuki," I look at her suspiciously.

"Maybe," She replies meekly. Yamamoto gets on and he fails, Ryohei gets on and he's actually doing quite well...Until he crashes into a wall that is *facepalm*. Gokudera gets on and like Mizuki, he goes around the room with ease and even having fun.

"Heh, this is easy," Gokudera boasts...I try to sneak away until Reborn and Mizuki call out my name.

"Yuki, you have to try it now~" They both sing.

"...SAAVE MEEE!" I made a dash for the exit but Mizuki tackles me to the ground and drags me by the collar to the damn motorcycle/airbike whatever the f*ck you call it.

"...You're seriously making me do this," I stare at the bike in front of me with my eye twitching.

"Yea, now get on already," Reborn replies.

"What's wrong Yuki?" Yamamoto looks at me somewhat concerned.

"...Nothing," I continue to glare at the machine in front of me.

"Don't worry Yamamoto, Yuki is just scared of riding motorcycles," Mizuki waves off and I hear Gokudera snickering.

"Hey, just because you can do one thing right, doesn't mean you can mock other people now," I point accusingly at Gokudera.

"Just get on the bike Yuki," Mizuki sighs. I sat down and with trembling hands I took a hold of the handles. I do everything reborn is instructing me to do and the engine comes revving to life...Mother.

Mizuki's POV

Well this should be interesting. I wonder what will happen when Yuki tries riding the motorcycle? Failure? I hope so, I know, I'm such a great friend. The engine starts up and Yuki does something to make the motorbike to surge forward at a fast speed.

"F*CK MEEEEE!" She screams with anime tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Yuki! Watch out! You're going to crash into the wall and break the airbike!" Giannini freaks...More worried about the machine eh?

"BLOODY HELL!" I turn my attention to Yuki and she is about to crash into a wall when she pulls something and starts driving up the wall and on the ceiling...

"What the hell..." I mutter looking at her like she's a unicorn. How is this even possible? She's defying the law of physics!

"SAVE ME!" Anime tears continue to stream out of her eyes...*Pfft* I can't help it, she looks so funny with so much expression.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She screamed...She can scream like a girl?!...It kind of sounds cute... I look beside me to see Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto blushing.

"I never knew Yuki could scream..." Gokudera puts a hand over his cheeks.

"...It makes her seem more like a girl...To the extreme," Ryohei watches Yuki intently.

"...Cute..." Was all Yamamoto said. And Tsuna just does the same thing as Gokudera. I slid next to Yamamoto.

"Are you thinking dirty things Yamamoto?" I waggle my eyebrows at him. He turns even redder.

"It's perfectly fine for a healthy teenage boy like you and especially at a person like Yu-"

"Haha~ I don't know what you're talking about Mizuki!" He laughs the blush no longer there...Well he recovers quickly. Yuki drives down the wall and skids to a halt and the machine flings her off. She lands on the floor on her face unmoving.

"Y-Yuki?!" Now I am concerned considering she's just a motionless lump on the ground. I ran up to her when she starts standing up and her legs are shaking violently.

"N-Never a-a-again," She stutters.

"You are expected to be able to ride these airbikes before choice," Reborn states.

"...This is bad for my health," Yuki looks down dejectedly.

"Don't worry, the guys got to hear you 'kya'," I pat her back and she shot her head up and stared hard at me.

"I did no such thing," She looks away.

"Whatever you say," I sigh at her stubbornness. We get out of the training room and walk down the halls. I support Yuki because she has the case of jelly legs.

"I have to go pee!" I let go of her and let her flop on the ground and ran off.

Yuki's POV

"...I hate you Mizuki," I mutter into the ground before Yamamoto helped me and supported my legs.

"...Yamamoto..." I started to say.

"What is it?" He looks at me.

"...Why is your hand on my ass?" I look at him blankly. He immediately flushes red and let's go of me letting me hit the ground.

"...Ow?" I mumble into the ground and he helps me up again apologizing. Tsuna complains about going to the infirmary more often and we 'compliment' Ryohei on his ability to fly into a wall and be unfazed...And suddenly I realize why he's such a dumbass. We go into the room and I notice Kyoko standing behind a corner. Well this is going to be difficult to explain later on.

"I don't want to ride those things again," I sigh pitifully.

"You were so scared, it was hilarious! You ride like a girl," Gokudera taunts.

"Your hair is like a girl," I shot back.

"Besides, I'm 10 times the man you'll ever be," I turn my face away from Gokudera.

"What?!" He glares at me.

"You heard me, just because you found out I'm a girl now doesn't change the fact that I'm still too masculine for your femininity," I smirk.

"Why you little-"

"Guys, guys, stop fighting," Yamamoto cuts in between our little spat.

"Fine, bitch ain't got nothin on me," I shrug helping Tsuna with his arm. Later on we all return to our rooms. I go to find Mizuki to help me with how to ride the airbike...I just realized...I can walk! Hallelujah!

"I don't get it, why are you so scared of them? Heck you can even drive! How do you not ride?!" She questions me.

"Motorcycles and me don't mix, we're like water and oil," I shrug after she finished explaining on how to use everything properly.

"So what are you planning to do for tomorrow?" She asks me.

"I'm going to blindfold myself," I reply and she stares at me.

"...You're going to end up like Ryohei," Was all she said.

"Well unlike him, I won't fly straight into a wall...Even with a blindfold,"

"So you'll do the same as today? Magically ride up to the ceiling only blindfolded?" She smirks at the event that happened a while ago.

"Most likely," I nod my head in agreement and she laughs in response. Great friend, I've noticed. Later I visited Tsuna in his room.

"Yo," I greeted briefly.

"Yuki?" He sat up. I sat down beside him on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well I'm 121% sure that you're thinking about how hopeless it is to learn how to ride a motorbike in a week, am I right?" I glance at him and he looks down.

"Ah, well I still had training wheels on my bike in grade 5," He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Well we both fail at riding motorcycles don't we?" I laugh lightly.

"Yeah..." He trails off.

"Why don't we fail together then?" I joked before staring at him.

"I'm kidding, let's help each other then, it's better than being the only one left behind right?" I cocked my head at him. He looks at me surprised like I just read his mind. He then smiled happily and nodded his head.

"Let's work hard together then," I patted his head.

"I'm sure everyone else would be willing to help when they have time," I walk out his door. Honestly I feel a bit queasy at the thought of having to get on that hunk of junk again but if it's to help Tsuna, I guess it isn't that bad.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I glare at the bike in front of me. Tsuna is close to me trying to ride the airbike but is failing miserably. Me? I've been staring at the motorcycle for the past 15 minutes, I'm still hoping that if I glare hard enough it will disintegrate into nothing. Although it is really pretty though...It's white with light blue designs...I hesitantly get on it and start the engine.

"F*ck me!" I squeak as it rises humming gently. I then do everything Mizuki told me and hoped that I won't magically fly to the ceiling again. Yeah...No such luck. The bike jerked forward and I immediately hopped off.

"Nope, no, nopity, nope, I am done with that shit, f*ck you, and you, and you, I ain't doing this," I quickly walk towards the exit when Mizuki blocks my path and I sulk back to the damn motorcycle. I see Tsuna still trying despite falling off again and again...Come on Yuki, man up! I got my ass onto that seat and held the handles firmly. Determination evident in me, in fact I swore to god there were flames burning from me. I started to hover and turned the throttle slightly before releasing the clutch slowly. The bike started moving a little bit.

"...I'm actually doing it!" I yelled in surprise. Suddenly Gokudera whizzed by me at high speed.

"...Show off!" I yelled at him. I released a bit more of the clutch and went at a faster speed. I jumped off and let the motorcycle fall.

"Nope, f*ck me, can't handle this shit," I put my hands up to surrender.

"Geez Yuki, I think you're hanging out with Tsuna too much, you're becoming no good as well," Reborn stated. I shrug, I just really don't want to ride it. Later we had dinner and the girls question our scratches and bruises. I return to my room and Yamamoto was there.

"How are you getting so good at riding that demon bike?" I sigh tiredly before flopping onto his bed.

"Haha, I do visual training," He laughs and sat next to my head.

"...I keep getting scared of it," I frown and sat up.

"I'm sure you'll do better if you keep trying, at least you moved a bit today without freaking out," He rubbed my hair.

"...That's true...I didn't just drive up the ceiling either," I looked up thoughtfully.

"Exactly! I bet you'll be able to do it if you keep practicing," He kisses my forehead.

"Alright then, I'm going to go practice now," I stood up abruptly.

"Now?" He looks at me confused.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me support, I really needed it," I quickly pecked him on the cheek before rushing out...That was too out of character for me...It makes me want to barf. I ran to the training room where I found Tsuna practicing as well.

"Hey," I called out and he looked at me. He told me about his conversation with Kyoko and Haru.

"Come on, let's practice together," I held out a fist. He brofisted me back and both smiled at each other. Soon Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto join us and help us too. We both eventually began to get the hang of riding the motorcycle...I'm still a wimp about it but at least I can ride it without screaming and freaking the crap out of me. Let's see...Ride a airbike without being a pussy? Check. My life is now complete...Not really.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Oh great, who doesn't love meetings. I can understand why movies portray people sleeping during a meeting. Reborn calls everyone to talk about the next step in training since we all know how to ride airbikes. He tells us that we are going to open our boxes next, great, just great. No sarcasm intended. But we had to wait to open it tomorrow because Reborn needed to make preparations.

"I wonder what animal Mizuki has," I wonder out loud.

"Oh yeah, we haven't seen Tenth's or Mizuki's box animal yet," Gokudera agreed.

"I'm sure Tenth's will be something amazing!" Gokudera suddenly had sparkles surrounding him. Hey look, it's Edward Cullen(Gokudera) from Twilight, and he's sparkling. It's something you get to see every day when you're in the Vongola Tenth's family. I slam my head onto the table.

"Y-Yuki?!" Tsuna yelps out surprised.

"Too much brain damage," I moan.

"Well, you were the one who slammed your head so it's your fault," Mizuki chirped.

"...Thank you captain obvious,"

**LATER...**

Ah~ It feels nice coming fresh out of a shower. Now just to lay down for a bit.

"Hey Yamamoto, did you shower yet?" I asked him seeing that he was laying on the bed already.

"Huh? Oh yeah," He replied.

"Great," I walked over and laid down next to him.

"What are you doing Yuki?" He sounded confused.

"I'm too lazy to get onto my bed...And I want to sleep with you tonight," I yawned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt him smile. Oh this is just simply peacefu-*BOOM* Just then a huge crash was heard and I fell off the bed.

"What the hell is that?!" I immediately got up and ran out the door with Yamamoto close in pursuit. We met up with Gokudera and Basil who said it came from Tsuna's room. Mizuki and Ryohei came out of their rooms and suddenly a wall explodes. We all peek inside to see a flaming monster and Tsuna who is struggling to keep it in control. The next thing I know, Basil has his box weapon out with Yamamoto to weaken this monster back into...Its box?! So it's a box weapon?!...I officially pissed my pants. Is my box animal going to be like that? This ain't good for my health!..Then again nothing is.

"Tsuna! You alright?" I ran over to him concerned. We all get confused because box weapons are modeled after animals on Earth, not some whack ass creature from some unknown uninhibited planet. Gokudera immediately jumped up and started saying that Irie gave us a defective box on purpose.

"Woah there, calm your tits boy. Irie wouldn't do that," I narrow my eyes at Gokudera.

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"If the future Tsuna, Hibari, and I trusted him, do you really think he would do something like that? He sent us back 10 years ago to complete the Arcobaleno trials, it wouldn't make sense for him to give us defective boxes after going through so much trouble," Gokudera fell silent at this.

"Geez, and you're the 'smart' one," I sighed.

"Either way, I'm going to string up Irie..." Gokudera said with a passion.

"It was Tsuna's fault, your box weapon shouldn't look like that," A man on a horse with sky flames came in, this man continued to explain that if Tsuna keeps opening the box wrong, it'll become dormant.

"...Why do you look like a pedophile?" I asked and the man irked.

"...That's the first thing you say to me? Really?" The man sighed dejectedly.

"...Dino-san?" Tsuna raised both eyebrows...DINO!?

"...You looked hotter when you were younger. That hairstyle reminds me of Lussuria," I stated bluntly and Dino looked hurt for a second before clearing his throat. I could feel Mizuki trying to hold in a giggle. Dino suddenly fell off his horse trying to get off...*facepalm* Even after 10 years...He's still useless without his men around...It's a bit sad...Who am I kidding, it's very sad. Reborn interrupts our 'conversation' saying that we needed to celebrate Dino's coming.

"I get that all of you guys are happy that Dino came...But did you really have to make me help you guys with decorations?" I sighed to no one in particular.

"I'm going to Dino's room for a bit," I announce suddenly standing up.

"Oi, you better return," Gokudera yelled at me.

"Yeah yeah, I will...Not," I roll my eyes. I knock on Dino's door and walk inside.

"Yo," I lean against the frame and stared at him.

"Oh hey Yuki," He looks up at me briefly.

"...I just realized something,"

"What?"

"You were 20 something 10 years ago...That means you're 30 now...And you still don't have a girlfriend...Says a lot about you and that hair,"

"...You're as blunt as ever Yuki," Dino sighed.

"Glad you noticed,"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to escape making decorations for your welcoming party,"

"...It's nice to know that I'm so loved by you,"

"I know, it's an honor," He took out a box and opened it.

"...Holy mother!" I jump at the sight of the giant turtle. In a whir of events I am now inside Enzo...It seems like I've been eaten by him...

"Good job Yuki, you've survived the most dangerous battles and diseases without dying, and now you're going to die from getting eaten by a turtle. Nice," I say to no one in particular.

**MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, MUCH LATER...**

Hey, it's dark in here and I'm still alive, it's a miracle. Suddenly I have the feeling of being turned around...Why is this turtle translucent? I knock on what I thought was a turtle and it cracked...I punched a hole through the material...Was I just reborn from a turtle?! I looked around to see more very large eggs and a very small Enzo in front of me.

"Yuki?!" Tsuna yelled out...I put a hand to my forehead. So I was eaten by a turtle and reborn from the turtle in an egg...Yup, in the Vongola household, this is really normal...I really don't know how to react to this. But somehow I feel energized and refreshed..Despite being pooped out from a turtle. Dino explains how Enzo helps rejuvenate the body.

"I feel so much younger," Giannini chirped.

"You don't look any younger," I said under my breath. We all have dinner and it's so cheerful and happy. The exact environment I DON'T need. Sheesh, there's too much noise, and laughter, and more shit.

"Come on Yuki! Lighten up!" Mizuki cheered.

"..." I glare sulkily at Mizuki before pouting.

"Your cheeks are really squishy when you pout," Mizuki pokes my cheek playfully.

"Go home Mizuki, you're drunk," I sighed.

"But I didn't even drink! I'm not even allowed!" She whines.

"Well you certainly are acting like a nincompoop," I mutter. Mizuki giggles like crazy before playing with a bunch of straws. A few minutes later she made a very long straw and stuck it into a cup next to me.

"Like a ninja, I'm drinking your beverage," She laughs before starting to sip through her straw.

"No, like an idiot, you're drinking melted butter and going to get a heart attack if you don't stop," I answer and she spits the melted butter out.

"Why do you have melted butter in a cup?!" She coughs.

"I don't know...I felt like it?" I shrug. Suddenly she starts giggling again.

"...Mizuki...Did someone give you coffee again?" I ask hesitantly but she shook her head. Wait...The turtle...Is she high because she's all refreshed? She starts poking my arm.

"Booop...Booop...Booop," She made sound effects every time she poked me...Patience Yuki, patience. Suddenly she grabbed my nose.

"I've got your nose~" She cackled. Oh my god, this is like the time when she ate too much candy on Halloween.

"I'm gonna get ya Yuki~" She slurred before attempting to pounce on me in her chair. I pressed a pressure point on her neck and her face smashed into the plate. I took a bite of the food in peace for the first time of the night. Don't worry, she's alive...I think.

"*SNORT*,"...Yeah she's alive.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Give me a L! Give me an O! Give me a V! Give me an E! What does that spell? I couldn't care less because it's a sunny mornin, we're in one of the training rooms, and those damn motorcycles/airbikes, whatever you call them are out. Dino tells us that we will start serious training with our new boxes today and he'll be our tutors.

"...We're doomed," I facepalm. Gokudera says similar things to me while Ryohei and Yamamoto talk about how fun this would be.

"Geez, muscle heads don't worry about a thing do they?" Gokudera scoffed.

"You're just jealous because you're not as strong," I teased. Suddenly Reborn comes down from the ceiling...In one of his cosplay costumes. Man, I hate to admit it, but I kind of missed the costumes. Well he just came down to kick Dino in the face before 'flying' up again. Dino explains to all of us our individual training regimen and Gokudera is left to tutor Lambo and Ryohei.

"Good luck man, you're going to need it," I pat his shoulder sympathetically but I had a tone of amusement in my voice.

"Watanabe Yuki," He calls my name,

"Yes?" I answer.

"You'll be training yourself and Mizuki," He said.

"...Yay...I need to use effort, always a pleasure," I sigh sarcastically.

"Don't worry Yuki! I'll be the best student ever!" Mizuki cheers.

"I want to believe you but I'm going to doubt you instead,"

"So mean," She pouts. Dino tells Yamamoto that he gets a pass, he doesn't start training yet.

"You're so lucky Yamamoto," I sigh before putting a hand on Mizuki's head.

"Come on loser, we're going training,"

"You're ruining my hair!" She whined.

"Well it's going to get messed up sooner or later," But I let go of her head anyways.

"It's not nice to call me a loser you know," She huffs irritably, trying to pat down her hair.

"Well we understand each other so well that calling you a loser upgrades you instead of downgrading you,"

"...I'm not even going to ask how that works," She looks away.

"Good choice,"

"So how are we going to 'train'?" She asked me.

"Simple, with good ol' fashion books and bets," She smirks at my answer.

"Books don't really spark me, but bets however..."

"Exactly why I mentioned it, if I only said books and sparring you'd just give half assed determination," I reply with a hint of amusement.

"So what is the prize?"

"If you win, I'll give you 20 bucks, if I win you don't owe me anything cause I'm sure I'm going to win," I hold up a 20 dollar bill.

"Confident much?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Very,"

"So whoever opens their box first wins?" Mizuki proposes.

"My dear sweet Mizuki, that is a horrendous idea. It is way too simple," I say with a thick accent.

"Let's have a fight between our box animals when we open them," I grin cockily.

"What?! No way! You'd totally win then!" She yells.

"Glad you know,"

"Ugh, bets off, I don't want to risk it," She sticks out her tongue dejectedly.

"...But you don't even lose anything if I win," I sweatdrop.

"I know but I don't want to risk getting my precious box animal creamed by your duo wolves," She shudders.

"Please, you don't even know what animal you have," I roll my eyes.

"Dude, Kyoya got hedgehogs for god's sake! What if I get a duckling or a bunny?!" She waves her hands for emphasis.

"But Hibari's hedgehogs are really destructive," I point out.

"...Still not risking it,"

"Tch, wimp," I mock.

"Why not just have a fight between us?"

"I don't like to fight, too much effort is used," I shrug.

"God you are such a lazy ass,"

"Thank you captain obvious," I roll my eyes.

**AFTER A WHILE OF TRAINING...**

"Damnit! Why won't my box open!?" Mizuki yells frustratingly after her 10th try of inserting her ring into the box.

"Do 50 more push ups then try," I sip my juice watching her amusingly.

"Ugh I refuse, I'm already sweaty from the drills you put me through," She moans.

"I did them too you know," I pointed out.

"I know but I'm a human, not some unnatural species," She complains.

"Then go read the book on the box again," I suggest.

"I'm pretty sure if I try to read that thing one more time I'll go insane,"

"Then let's try a different approach in opening the box," I stood up to stretch.

"What do you mean?" She cocks her head.

"...Look at me," I crouch down to face her and look at her dead in the eye.

"...Imagine..." I start to say and she looks at me intently with complete determination and devotion.

"...Some chick was trying to get all over Hibari," I quickly stood up and got out of her range.

"...YOU GOING DOWN YOU MOFO!" She rages and punches her ring into the box and guess what? It opened, but there is a silvery mist everywhere.

"Good job Mizuki, you opened your box, seems like you need to be motivated to open it," I cough.

"...Thanks Yuki!" She hugs me tightly.

"Alright Mizuki...Stop hugging me...Lack of oxygen!" I gasp out and she let's go of me sheepishly.

"Let's see who you are," She squints into the smoke. I see a shadow of black walk towards us. A huge black panther slowly comes out and bares its fangs at us.

"...You're so cute~ I love you!" Mizuki cheered running next to the panther and cuddling it. The black panther looked bewildered at the reaction Mizuki gave.

"..It would be better if you were pink though, you could have been 'the pink panther'," She started talking to the panther and the panther looked slightly scared. I mean who wouldn't be? You see your master in their younger form talking about dyeing you pink.

"I think I'll name you Artemis!" She cooed.

"Why? That's a terrible name," The panther growled at me.

"Because her name was on this collar," She tugged slightly on a silver chain around Artemis's neck.

"...Laaame," I stressed the A. The panther growled even more menacingly than before but Mizuki started petting her.

"Calm down Artemis, I don't think clawing Yuki's eyes out is a good idea," She said soothingly. The panther immediately turned her attention away from me to lick her master playfully...Well then, as they say, like pet like master. I don't think anyone says that, oh well. Like, #YOLO...Damnit I told myself I wouldn't do that ever again.

"Come on Yuki! Open your box!" Mizuki struggles to stop Artemis from licking her face.

"Do I have too?" I whine and Mizuki glares at me along with Artemis.

"Yeesh, fine," I insert the ring into the box and the box opens with Lupa and Neva coming out.

"Hey guys, you don't look any different from your other box," I pat them on the head lazily.

"...You're right Yuki...Are they even different from the other box?" Mizuki looks at them with raised eyebrows.

"Do you guys do anything different?" I ask them and they look up at me blankly before nuzzling my leg. I basically melted into Neva's fur and cuddled Lupa.

"...Uh Yuki? What are you going to do about this?!" Mizuki yelled at me.

"...So soft and warm..." I smile like an idiot burying my head into Neva's fluffy fur.

"Why do all the strong ones have a fetish or something for animals?" I heard Mizuki sigh and I heard her returning Artemis into her box. I sigh in irritation before pulling her hand and putting onto Neva.

"...That's soft," Her eyes widen.

"Mm-hmm," I respond absentmindedly.

Mizuki's POV

I watch in amusement as Yuki closes her eyes and sighs happily like a little kid.

"Do you love them?" I ask.

"...Mm..I love him and her..." She mumbled tiredly.

"Looks like Yamamoto's got some competition," I giggle. Neva's fur was really soft...But really cold and soothing.

"I love you so much," Yuki yawns putting one arm around Neva's neck and nuzzling her face into Neva before rolling over with a relaxed smile.

"Hey, aren't you cheating on Yamamoto then?" I say teasingly. She cracked open one eye to stare at me,

"...It'll be our little secret," She quickly replies before turning over again.

"H-Hey! I was joking!" I sweatdrop. She quickly gets up and returns Neva and Lupa back to their box and stretched.

"Ah~ My back was a bit sore but now I'm all better-Gack!" She looked content before looking like she's in pain.

"...I spoke too soon," She sunk onto her knees and a dark aura loomed around her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"My back was cramping big time before, after sleeping with Neva for a few minutes kind of helped me. Or so I thought," She rubbed her shoulders slowly. We part ways and I go take a shower.

**A WHILE LATER...**

I walk by Yamamoto and Yuki's room when I heard some 'noises'.

"..Ah! Ah!" Wait...Is that Yuki's voice!?

"D-Don't push so hard! Ah! I-It hurts!" ...That is definitely Yuki's voice...

"Don't worry~ It'll feel good soon enough," I heard Yamamoto's voice respond...WHAT THE HELL IS YAMAMOTO DOING TO HER?! I lean my ear closer onto the door when it opened...Shit. I hid behind the wall and peeked in.

"Eh? Why did the door open?" Yuki was lying on her stomach and Yamamoto was on top of her and his hands were gripping her shoulders.

"I don't know, anyways, shall we continue?" Yamamoto proposes.

"No, man your so called massage really hurts. It's causing me more pain than comfort," Yuki complained.

"Massage?!" I yelled. (**A/N: jc: you dirty minded perverts thought it was something else didnt you xD**)

"Huh? Oh hey Mizuki, wassup?" Yuki turned her attention to me.

"N-Nothing...He was giving you a massage right?" I point at Yamamoto who was smiling and looking clueless.

"...Yeah, I don't know why but cramps hurt me and your punches don't...Oh well, screw logic," She shrugs.

"Anyways what were you doing outside of our door?" She asks me.

"Oh no reason, if you're done your...Massage do you want to go on a walk with me?" I suggest and she hopped up.

"Thanks Yamamoto, you were useless but I appreciate you trying," Yuki gave a small salute before following me.

"I wonder why cramps hurt me..." She mutters under her breath.

"Because you're weird?" I answer.

"...Oh yeah! I forgot," She replies pounding her palm. I see Kyoko and Haru coming towards us.

Yuki's POV

Man Yamamoto, you were too rough, now it hurts even worse. Oh, there's Haru and Kyoko, I wonder what they want.

"Hey Kyoko, Haru," I greet briefly.

"Hey..." They reply looking down.

"What's got you guys down in the dumps?" Mizuki asked. I look at her weirdly, who says that anymore?

"Well...I know this is sudden...But we were wondering if you could tell us what's going on..." Kyoko looks up at us hopefully.

"Yeah! We want to be a help to you guys as well! What is Vongola? Millefiore? Boxes? We want you guys to tell us," Haru said with a solemn expression. My eyes widen at their request. I look at Mizuki who is equally surprised.

"Where did you guys hear that?" Mizuki snapped.

"Don't try to change the subject please," Haru quickly replied.

"...Bianchi?" I raise an eyebrow at the woman standing behind them.

"I didn't say a thing, these girls figured it out themselves," She replied to my thought. I sigh and ran my hand through my hair.

"...Look girls, I know this must be really confusing for you. Trust me, I really want to tell you guys what's going on...But it might change the way you girls think and act. It might potentially scar you for life," I try to explain.

"We won't let that happen! We'll listen to you and understand! We don't want to be left in the dark," Kyoko spoke up. I felt my expression soften.

"...Telling you about this situation isn't for me or Mizuki to decide. You need to find Tsuna and ask him, I can see that you guys are frustrated about being the only ones not knowing what's going on, but this really is difficult to explain. I'll help you guys and try to convince Tsuna to tell you guys what is going on alright? In fact, I'll do it right now," I ran off before they could say anymore. I later found everyone talking about the results of their training.

"Oh hey Yuki!" Tsuna greeted with a smile.

"Hey," I greet back not even bothering to ask why Gokudera, Lambo, and Ryohei are smoking.

"How's your training going with Mizuki?" He asks me.

"It's going great, she managed to open her box," I say quickly.

"Really?! What animal does she have?" Tsuna and everyone looks at me with interest.

"...She has a black panther anyways-"

"A black panther?" Someone interrupts me.

"Could you all just shut up for a second!" I grit my teeth and they quiet down.

"Alright, Tsuna, it's ab-" I'm cut off by a girl's voice.

"Us, we want to know everything about Millefiore, boxes, Vongola," Haru is behind me along with Kyoko, Bianchi, and Mizuki. Mizuki is sending me a sad and apologetic look. The boys all tense up. Tsuna stutters and tries to play coy and act like he doesn't know...And he is failing miserably.

"If you're wondering, I didn't say a thing, I was surprised when they announced this to me as well. Actually I came to talk to you guys about this," I trail off at the sight of Tsuna's expression, he looks traumatized. Next thing I know the girls announce a boycott and a 'rebellion'. If we don't tell them the truth then they won't do housework and cooking. I sweatdrop, is this why Mizuki was looking at me apologetically.

"Mizuki, Bianchi...Don't tell you're,"

"Yup, we're siding with the girls," Mizuki nodded firmly. Suddenly Chrome, I-Pin, agree to be on the girls side. Giannini, Fuuta, and Reborn come to their side and say in the most feminine voice they can handle that they'll be with the girls as well...*Twitch* Wow...That's some 'good' cross dressing right there.

"...Well then...I'm a girl...So I'll just be going on their side now!" I try to run but Ryohei and Gokduera tackle me to the ground.

"Oh no, as a guardian you're staying with us," Gokudera growls.

"Noooo, I don't want to live with boys," I claw at the ground with anime tears flying out.

"Sorry Yuki, we didn't explain the boycott before you ran off," Kyoko looks at me apologetically. They walk off talking about dinner.

"W-Wait! Mizuki! You're a guardian! Don't leave me!" I make one last attempt to convince her before they're out of our sights...*emo corner*

"Y-Yuki!" Tsuna suddenly yells in concern.

"Don't worry about me..I'm just drowning in my own sorrow, I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots!" I smack my head against the wall again and again. Later we go to the kitchen to talk about the situation.

**TBC**

* * *

jc:poor yuki, shes stuck with those boys

animepup: haha, i feel bad for her

jc: ik..oh well, wanna see what mizuki's box animal is like? go to our profile and scroll down to mizuki's name and a blablabla

animepup: byee!

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
